


Cadenas de la Tierra

by crusheidi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 92,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción AutorizadaDraco es secuestrado y obligado a elegir entre quitarse la vida o convertirse en algo menos que un humano. Por supuesto, toma la decisión correcta. Y Harry, quien descubre que tiene una debilidad por las alas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chains of Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911933) by [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/pseuds/dysonrules). 



_ Cuando caminamos hasta el borde de toda la luz que tenemos _

_ y damos el paso a la oscuridad de lo desconocido, _

_ debemos creer que una de dos cosas van a suceder. _

_ Habrá algo sólido para nosotros que nos haga quedarnos _

_ o vamos a aprender a volar. _

_ -Patrick Overton _

Draco estaba frío. Frío y malditamente incómodo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sacudiendo su conciencia a otras cosas más que el frío y la incomodidad, aunque estos aún estaban presentes. Ambas sensaciones se intensificaron cuando abrió los ojos.

_ ¿Qué mierda?  _ Se sentó erguido y luego tuvo que cerrar los ojos hasta que el vértigo y la urgencia de vomitar disminuyeran. Tragó fuerte contra el gusto de la bilis.  _ Drogado, entonces. _ O golpeado con un Cruciatus mientras él estaba abajo.

Abrió los ojos con más cuidado para examinar su entorno.

Merlín, hacía frío. Y era casi de noche. Recorrió con su mirada la piedra manchada de tinta que le rodeaba por todos lados, siguió el patrón que se repetido hasta el único punto de brillo, un pedazo de cielo plomizo muy por encima de su altura.

—¿Estoy en el fondo de un pozo? —se preguntó en voz alta, como si esperara que su voz disipara la ilusión. Su aliento empaña el aire y se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo, sin tomarse la molestia de pararse. Al parecer los responsables de traerlo ahí no les importaba que se congelara hasta morir. Sabía sin comprobar que su varita se ha ido. Y cuando reviso así era.

Draco se puso de pie y mientras lo hacía, sus ropas rozaron algo. El tintineo de vidrio en la piedra le llamó la atención. Dos viales estaban a sus pies, juntos con un trozo de papel. Se inclinó y los recogió. La escritura era desconocida, y muy difícil de leer en la oscuridad.

_ Malfoy, has sido juzgado y hallado culpable. Otros pueden perdonar tus crímenes, pero nosotros no. Es bien sabido que nunca mataste directamente y preferiste dejar que otros lo hagan por ti. Por lo tanto, vamos a seguir tu ejemplo e incluso te ofreceremos misericordia, de alguna forma. Te hemos dejado dos pociones. El de tapa negra contiene un potente veneno. Si desea redimir tus crímenes, entonces lo tomarás. No podemos prometerte una muerte sin dolor, pero va a ser rápido, y tu miserable existencia llegara a un final rápido. _

_ Si eres débil y optas por vivir, entonces deberías tomar el de la tapa blanca. De este modo vas a vivir, pero a costa de tu humanidad y tu precioso estado de sangre pura. Te convertirás en algo menos que un humano, un ser odiado y temido, apenas más que un animal. Puede ser que incluso obtengas los medios para escapar de tu prisión. Escoge con sabiduría. _

Draco se quedó mirando los frascos con horror. En lo que a él respecta, ambos eran condenas a muerte. El primero lo mataría con dolor, pero rápidamente. Draco casi lo tiró al suelo de piedra. No tenía intención de suicidarse. Miró fijamente al otro vial.  _ Menos que humano. Odiado y temido.  _ ¿Qué diablos era? ¿Sangre de vampiro?

Draco metió los viales en el bolsillo de su túnica. Experimentando un momento de pánico cuando estos casi se deslizaron por sus entumecidos dedos en el proceso. Tranquilizo sus nervios y los dejó caer en el bolsillo. Incluso aquellas horribles opciones eran mejor que ninguna.

Se metió las manos debajo de los brazos y pisoteo la tierra. Algunos copos de nieve caían desde la apertura. Mierda, justo lo que necesitaba,  _ aún más _ frío. Caminó en el lugar otra vez y sintió el dolor dispararse a través de los dedos de los pies en respuesta a la sacudida de circulación. Anduvo el círculo de su pequeña prisión y busco cualquier posible fuga. No había ninguna. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en un cualquier pozo, sino en uno especial, lo que explicaría la forma de la piedra. Supuso que era una suerte no estar de pie en el agua.

Las paredes eran de piedra lisa con unas ranuras demasiado pequeñas para siquiera agarrarse con el contorno de los dedos. La salida estaba tan alta que tendría serias dificultades para escapar, incluso, con una cuerda. Sin su varita, estaba indefenso. Y a punto de la congelación.

Draco se sentó y se acurrucó contra la pared, tratando de calentarse tanto como le fuera posible. El círculo de luz comenzó a hacerse oscuro y los copos de nieve aumentaron en número. Deseaba de todo corazón su túnica caliente, el gorro y los guantes que llevaba cuando fue secuestrado, pero supuso que aquellos elementos sólo prolongará su sufrimiento.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó así. Trató de correr en el lugar y agitar los brazos, pero el ejercicio solo lo calentaba por momentos y lo dejaba más frío que cuando el aire helado entraba a sus pulmones. Gritó su rabia por mucho tiempo prometiendo venganza a sus secuestradores y maldiciéndolos con cada destino inimaginablemente vil. En parte esperaba que sus palabras llamaran la atención pero ninguna cabeza se asomó para mirar su tormento.

Por último, se dejó caer contra la pared en signo de derrota. El letargo se acercaba a él como un manto y sabía que era inducido por el frío. Pronto no le gustaría nada más que sucumbir y acostarse. Se negó a permitirse aquello. Ninguna Malfoy se acostaba y se dejaba morir de buen agrado. Incluso el suicidio sería una mejor opción.

Draco buscó en el bolsillo por los viales y los tomo con cuidado ya que no sentía las yemas de los dedos. Miró los envases de vidrio con sardónica diversión. Tuvo suerte de que hubieran elegido las tapas monocromáticas. Los colores habrían sido imposibles de discernir en la densa oscuridad que le rodeaba. Así como estaban las cosas, se tomó varios minutos para parpadear a través de sus pestañas que poseían incrustaciones de hielo y determinar la palidez leve que distinguía una tapa de la otra.

Inhumano o muerto. Era una decisión difícil que nunca se hubiera imaginado tomar, sobre todo con el frío aplastante sobre él y prometiendo llevarlo a un apacible olvido. Al final, fue la promesa de venganza que lo decidió. Inhumano aún era estar  _ vivo _ , y vivo significaba venganza.

Era casi una opción indiscutible. Sus dedos congelados no podían quitar el corcho del frasco. Tiró y medio sollozó en desesperación hasta que el pensamiento de usar sus dientes llegó a él. Incluso entonces, tuvo que intentarlo varias veces cuando el frasco se resbalaba de sus manos. Finalmente el obstinado corcho cedió y logró extraerlo. Los dientes de Draco castañeaban tan fuertes que se preguntó cómo lo tomaría. Obligándose a relajarse tomo el vial con ambas manos e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, volcó el contenido en su boca.

Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para tragar y mantener la poción abajo. El sabor era más horrible y la textura era gruesa, aceitosa, y evocaba imágenes de vómito o sangre coagulada.

Cuando el contenido golpeó su estómago, Draco se olvido de las cosas intrascendentes como el gusto y la textura. Grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando el dolor explotó dentro y a través de él, comenzando en sus entrañas y rugiendo a través de cada terminación nerviosa. La agonía siguió y siguió hasta que se sintió seguro de que sus desconocidos secuestradores le habrían mentido y  _ ambos _ viales habían sido llenados del peor veneno imaginable.

Y entonces el dolor comenzó a cambiar. No disminuyó, oh no, pero cambio en intensidad. Como Draco había estado hace un momento congelado tuvo la constancia de estar sumergido en llamas. Trató de mirar sus manos, sin dudas estaban en llamas o derretidas, pero más de la oscuridad circundante lo cegó. El dolor pareció centrarse en su espalda, sobre sus omóplatos. Literalmente sintió como estos se destrozaron y gritó de nuevo. Aquello fue demasiado y Draco con gratitud sucumbió a la oscuridad.

* * *

Su primera constancia de conciencia fue que ya no tenía frío, lo segundo que a pesar de eso, estaba mortalmente incómodo. Abrió sus ojos a la tenue luz y a la piedra en blanco. Se sentó con cautela y observó con alivio que al menos, era parcialmente humano. Podía ver sus manos y se veían perfectamente normales. Se hizo un revisión mental y concluyó que se sentía bien. Había una pequeña presión sobre sus hombros pero todo parecía estar intacto. Con cuidado se levanto y como casi perdió el equilibro se sujeto de la pared aún catalogándose. Aun permanecía en el maldito hoyo pero aquello no fue una sorpresa. Miro sus pies: normales, las piernas también. Draco se agarró la entrepierna:  _ eso _ estaba bien, gracias a Merlín.

Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio y noto la nube de niebla que dejó su aliento. El suelo estaba lleno de una gruesa capa de nieve pero Draco no sentía frío, flexiona sus dedos y no encontró rigidez, ni sensación, ni ningún indicio de que hubieran estado heladas.

_ Entonces, ¿qué diablos soy? _ ¿Vampiro, después de todo? ¿Hombre lobo? Cualquiera podría ser desagradable, pero no insoportable.

Y entonces Draco flexiona músculos que no había tenido en cuentas antes y alcanzó a ver plumas por encima de su hombro. Giró rápidamente, pensando que ya no estaba solo pero perdió el equilibro otra vez. Cayó al suelo y sobre algo que le provocó una punzada de dolor anormal. Había caído sobre su propia ala.

Se quedó mirando el borde que sobresalía desde su pierna y tocó las plumas con incredulidad. Plumas. Llevó su mano por encima del hombro y una sensación nauseabunda le sacudió el estómago.

_ Alas. _

Tenía alas.

La irrealidad absoluta lo cogió por sorpresa y comenzó a reír locamente. _Alas._ _Soy un Malfoy con alas._ Aquel pensamiento destruyó su breve destello de diversión. Él ya no era un Malfoy. Ni siquiera humano. Era un _monstruo_. Las rodillas de Draco casi cedieron por el pensamiento y sus alas se flexionaron instintivamente para mantener el equilibrio. El movimiento desprendió los restos de sus ropas, que obviamente había sido destrozada cuando sus alas habían surgido. Draco se arrancó el material y casi lo tiró a un lado antes de recordar el último vial. Lo recogió y lo colocó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pensando que lo requeriría en otro momento. Finalmente tomó el otro vial vacío, y tapándolo también lo guardo.

Miró el círculo de luz de arriba. Todavía era de color plomizo y unos cuantos copos de nieve derivaban hacia abajo. Ya no le podían hacer daño por lo menos, no tenía frío en lo más mínimo.

Draco flexiona sus alas dispuesto aprender a volar.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Tú eres un águila,_

_Ahora perteneces al cielo y no a la tierra,_

_así que extiendes tus alas y vuela_

_-Paul Dunn H_

Harry se Apareció en las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy y de inmediato recordó cosas que eran mejor olvidar. La última vez que había estado aquí había sido como prisionero de los Mortífagos. A veces se despertaba con un sudor frío por el recuerdo, salvo que en sus sueños Malfoy no disimulaba y fingía no conocerlo, más bien el rubio le apuntaba imperiosamente y gritaba: "Es Harry Potter!". Y entonces Voldemort aparecía con un fuerte crujido y con sus manos de garras alcanzaría a Harry, sacudiéndolo del sueño con un grito en los labios.

Frunció el ceño y sacudió el recuerdo. No había tenido ese sueño en mucho tiempo... bueno, hace un par de semanas de todos modos. Lo más probable sería que esa noche regrese provocado por la visita a la Mansión Malfoy. Harry suspiró.

Las puertas de hierro se abrieron de golpe y Harry se puso en marcha por la ruta de acceso. Los blancos pavos reales todavía existían y varios de ellos abrieron sus colas en alerta. Eran aves hermosas pero viciosas y territoriales... como los Malfoy, se dio cuenta.

Un elfo doméstico se reunió con él en la puerta y lo condujo a una sala elegante, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba intensamente como esperando agarrarlo tomando algún objeto inestimado y metiéndolo entre sus ropas. Ociosamente Harry se pregunto qué haría aquella criatura en esas circunstancias, muy probablemente lo reduciría a un montón de cenizas.

Narcissa Malfoy no lo hizo esperar mucho tiempo, afortunadamente. Harry tenía miedo de sentarse. La tapicería parecía de seda y era _blanca_ , todas las malditas cosas lo eran, le pareció un color muy aconsejable para muebles que se pretendían nunca utilizarse.

—Por favor, siéntese Auror Potter —dijo con gracia—. Gracias por venir.

Harry a regañadientes se sentó en una silla tapizada de blanco esperando que sus ropas no tuvieran el polvo suficiente como para marcar la tela, su túnica de campo no estaba precisamente inmaculada. Se había puesto un suéter verde cuello alto, al menos uno que Ginny le había dicho que le quedaba bien. Narcissa se sentó frente a él. La habitación era tan grande que "frente a él" era un recorrido de diez pasos por lo menos. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para que pudiera oírlo.

—Es mi trabajo señora Malfoy, y por favor llámeme Harry. Independientemente de mis sentimientos personales hacia su hijo, un grave delito se ha cometido. Su carta sólo dijo que fue secuestrado y apenas escapó con vida. También mencionó que Malfoy... lo siento, que _Draco_ había pagado un precio terrible por negarse a morir. ¿Puede ser más específica?

—Probablemente debería dejar que mi hijo te diera los detalles. Algunos serán muy obvios cuando lo veas —un rastro de dolor vacilo en sus finas facciones por un momento y Harry se pregunto la causa. Estaba Malfoy... mierda tendría que empezar a pensar en él como Draco, por lo menos dentro de la mansión. Se pregunto si Draco había sido desfigurado. Harry sintió un destello de satisfacción por el pensamiento de que el Sr. Piel y Cabello perfecto se había estropeado, y luego la culpa empujo el vengativo y poco profesional pensamiento hacia un lado.

El dolor de Narcissa era muy real y ella lo miro por largo rato hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de que se negaba a pestañar en un esfuerzo por evitar las lagrimas, se sintió verdaderamente culpable entonces ya que sabía que graves razones le provocaban una reacción así delante de su persona.

—Debo advertirle, Auror Potter, que mi hijo ya no es... humano... nunca más —entonces una lágrima cayó, pasando por su pálida mejilla y deslizándose por los labios de color rosa brillante. Un elfo doméstico apareció a su lado con un pañuelo de encaje. Ella lo tomó distraídamente y se secó la humedad. El elfo desapareció.

—Lo siento —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Harry se sonrojó ligeramente y los labios de Narcissa se tensaron en una casi sonrisa.

—Draco está muy reacio a involucrar al Ministerio. Me tomó una semana poder convencerlo. No quiere más que perseguir a sus agresores y destruirlos. Por suerte, tiene muy poca información para seguir adelante y no puede salir de la mansión para preguntar a las personas. Su confinamiento forzado ha sido casi una bendición en ese sentido. No lo quiero en más peligros —sus pálidos ojos brillaron—. A pesar de lo que se ha convertido, aun lo amo y quiero mantenerlo a salvo —ella se puso de pie y algo feroz brillo en su mirada, era casi terrible de contemplar—. Sin embargo, quiero que esos bastardos responsables paguen y lo paguen muy caro. Mutilados y _eviscerados_ por lo que han hecho. ¡Mi hijo no fue un santo en la guerra pero él no se merecía _eso_!

Harry se había presionado de nuevo contra el asiento. Sabía que alguien había cometido un extraordinario error para conseguir sacar el lado malo de aquella mujer. La misma que había traicionado a Voldemort para proteger a su hijo y que ningún mortal tendría una oportunidad en su contra. Ella suspiro profundamente.

—Ahora te llevaré con él. Por favor, disculpa su mal humor.

Harry no se molestó en mencionar que Draco siempre ha tenido un mal genio a su alrededor, por lo que no habría ningún cambio.

Narcissa golpeó suavemente la puerta antes de abrirla y dejarle pasar. Entró y tomó nota de que en la habitación estaba casi completamente oscuro. La puerta se cerró y le tomó un par de cautelosos pasos hacia adelante antes de parar no queriendo tropezar con ningún mueble. Sin duda, Draco encontraría aquellos divertido.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó indeciso, deseando haber preguntado el significado de "no del todo humano" que Draco se había convertido. ¿Vampiro? ¿Hombre lobo? ¿Veela?

—Potter —fue la respuesta seca. La voz era la misma, en todo caso.

—Vine a... eh... ayudarte —dijo Harry. Un bufido sardónico se reunió con sus palabras y Harry luchó para contener su molestia.

—Un poco tarde para eso, Potter. ¿Dónde estabas hace diez días cuando podría haber usado tu ayuda? —las palabras eran sarcásticas pero llevaban una nota de desesperación que hizo a Harry detenerse. Mierda, ¿qué podría haber sido tan malo para causar que Malfoy necesitara su ayuda?

—¿Puedo verte? —preguntó en voz baja, mirando a la oscuridad en dirección a la voz de Malfoy. Hubo una larga pausa y sintió la repugnancia de Malfoy. La curiosidad de Harry se despertó. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? ¿Era acaso una especie de monstruo?

—Muy bien —fue la respuesta final.

Harry se preparó cuando las luces de la habitación se encendieron. Parpadeo contra el brillo y casi jadeo en voz alta cuando su visión enfoco al rubio.

De repente encontró serias dificultades para respirar. Nunca había apreciado realmente que Malfoy era atractivo. El rubio siempre le había parecido pálido, delgado, y en algún punto con demasiados ángulos puntiagudos. Por supuesto, habían pasado cinco años desde que Harry lo había visto. Ya no tenían diecisiete años. La adultez le quedaba bien a Malfoy, al igual que las _alas_ que ahora lucía.

Harry dio varios pasos hacia delante, tratando de no quedarse mirando fijamente las alas, que eran más que evidentes, y catalogar los demás cambios. El pelo por una vez era más largo, suave y le caía sobre los ojos grises. La cara de Malfoy había cambiado llenando los puntos y ángulos para darle paso a una belleza cincelada. No llevaba camisa y aunque era esbelto, ya no podría ser descrito como delgado. También era alto, un poco más alto que Harry pero no por mucho.

Las alas... Dios, las alas eran asombrosas. Grandes masas de plumas blancas como la nieve que parecían resaltar la palidez en la piel y el cabello de Malfoy.

Harry intentó hablar, pero una sola estúpida palabra surgió. —Increíble.

* * *

Draco se quedó mirando a Potter. Había esperado diversión, satisfacción, o repulsión. Pero no había previsto la mirada casi reverencial de Potter ni la expresión teñida de algo parecido a la _admiración_.

Potter se adelantó y sus ojos verdes parecían tocar a Draco en todas partes, ni siquiera se centraban en las alas más allá de la sorpresa inicial y de una mirada rápida.

—¿Es el único cambio? —preguntó en voz baja.

Draco lo miró fijamente y luego le dio la bienvenida a la ira. —¿Acaso no es suficiente para ti? ¿Prefieres cicatrices, garras y también una cola?

—Por supuesto que no —bromeó Potter a la ligera—. No soy aficionado a las cicatrices, y tus garras se considerarían más del tipo verbales. ¿Qué tipo de cola estás considerando?

Draco le miró. —No estoy de humor para bromas, Potter —espetó. Sorprendentemente, Potter parecía arrepentido.

—Lo siento. Sólo estoy tratando de ponerte de mejor humor. ¿Me puede decir qué causó esto? Tu madre no me dio ningún detalle, pensó que sería mejor que lo escuchara de ti.

El tono fue calmado y profesional. Draco asumió que era el _Auror hablando_ en ese momento. A punto estuvo de soltar un suspiro de alivio. Prefería la impersonal voz de Auror de Potter que los tonos de asombro o burla.

—Fue una poción —admitió Draco en un tono opaco.

—Bien. Comencemos desde el principio para no tener que estar haciéndote preguntas. ¿Dónde y que estabas haciendo en el momento que te agarraron?

—Estaba en el callejón Diagon. Solo.

Potter sacó su varita y conjuró un pergamino con un vuelapluma que escribía rápido mientras Potter hacia las preguntas.

—¿Qué llevabas puesto?

—Un vestido elegante rosa —gruñó Draco—. ¿Que maldita diferencia habría?

—Son preguntas estándares —dijo Potter y se encogió de hombros—. Necesito saber lo que vestías, llevabas, sostenías, dejaste caer, etcétera.

Draco suspiró y se tragó una disculpa. Tenía que recordarse que Potter era un oficial capacitado y que no estaba para hacerlo sentir un tonto, esa parte parecía salirle naturalmente. —Bien. Llevaba una capa de piel de Nundu negra con accesorio de zorro plateados. Guantes de cuero negro, un sombrero de piel. Una túnica verde bosque, un suéter de cachemir blanco y pantalón negro. Calcetines. Botas. Llevaba mi varita y un paquete que contenía almendras dulces.

—Excelente. ¿Y venías de e ibas a...?

—Acababa de salir de Fortescue y me dirigía hacia el Boticario.

—¿Y?

—Cuando me acerqué a la entrada del callejón, más allá de Madame Malkin me dio un hechizo de inmovilización. Alguien me agarró de los brazos, una persona a cada lado, en realidad. Y me arrastraron hacia el callejón.

—¿Puedes describirlos?

Draco negó con la cabeza. —En realidad no. Solo alcance a vislumbrarlos ya que no podía voltear la cabeza. Uno de ellos era grande, más alto que yo por media cabeza. Lo más probable un hombre fuerte —Draco estaba sorprendido por los detalles que recordaba cuando pensaba en el incidente en una luz más clínica. Quizás Potter realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo—. Hizo un trabajo rápido y me cargo hasta el callejón. El otro era más bajo y ligero. Pudo haber sido una mujer o un hombre joven.

—¿Notaste algo más? Trata de recordar y considera tus cincos sentidos. Haz descrito su apariencia física, ahora trata de dar un paso más. ¿Recuerdas algún olor distintivo? ¿Un perfume o colonia?

Draco lo considero tratando de recordar. ¿Hubo algún perfume femenino?

—Creo que el pequeño tuvo que haber sido mujer. Pudo haber usado alguna esencia pero en este momento podría estar inventando para llenar mis suposiciones.

Los ojos verdes de Potter parecían medirlo y asintió. —Muy bien. Lo señalaremos como una posibilidad. ¿Acaso hablaron o usaron algo que emitiera sonido?

—La más pequeña habló en ambas ocasiones. Primero el hechizo para inmovilizarme y luego el que me puso boca abajo. Sabes, estoy casi seguro que era la voz de una mujer incluso era tranquila y posiblemente disgustada.

Potter asintió y le ofreció, —Podrías recordar más detalles con un pensadero. Voy a traer uno si no te molesta que me reúna contigo de nuevo. No va a revelar ningún detalle que no recuerdes, como las caras, pero puede mejorar las cosas que si recuerdas, aunque sólo sea minuciosamente.

Draco vaciló no muy dispuestos a aceptar un nuevo encuentro con su némesis de la niñez, pero ¿que esperaba? ¿Pensaba acaso que con una sola entrevista con Potter el Auror correría y detendría los culpables? Draco fue asaltado por la desesperación momentánea. Muy probablemente todo fuera una completa pérdida de tiempo y Potter solo buscaba complacerlo.

Draco se encogió de hombros evasivamente en repuesta a la pregunta. Los ojos verdes lo miraron intensamente.

—Casi terminamos —dijo Potter—. ¿Alguna textura en particular? ¿Tipo de tela? Si no viste sus varitas ¿las sentiste? ¿Podrías decirme si estaban rígidas o elásticas, si eran largas o cortas? Ese tipo de cosas.

Draco resopló. —Bueno, sus túnicas con capucha eran definitivamente de mala calidad, de lana barata, creo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

—Al míralas, por supuesto. Las caídas de la tela son particulares, ya sabes, cosas de fábrica. La calidad siempre es evidente a primera vista.

Potter se echó a reír. —¿Tienes alguna idea de lo afeminado que suenas?

Draco le miró y trató de ignorar el comentario. Sabía que a la larga los insultos comenzarían a pesar de provenir de un tema inesperado.

—Tengo unas jodidas alas, Potter. De alguna manera no creo que mi orientación sexual haga mucha diferencia por más tiempo.

La mirada especulativa de Potter recorrió a Draco una vez más y una enigmática sonrisa curvo sus labios. Draco se preguntó cuando diablos Harry Maldito Potter se convirtió en intrigante. Tuvo deseos de pararse al frente y sacudirlo al tiempo que exigía saber qué diablos significaba aquella sonrisa. En eso, supuso, no habían cambiado en nada. Draco siempre había querido ponerles las manos encima a Potter con violencia.

—Trajes baratos —dijo Potter con suavidad—. Muy bien, la última pregunta sobre el actual secuestro aunque la hayas contestado parcialmente... ¿alguna impresión, intuición o sentimiento? Dijiste que una era mujer y el otro hombre. ¿Algo más? ¿Cualquier especulación en particular o el por qué te buscaban a ti?

Draco camino hacia el escritorio cercano y se las arreglo para no perder el equilibrio o tropezar, aún no se había acostumbrado al infamiliar peso y a mantener sus alas en equilibrio. Tomo un pergamino y se lo entregó a Potter. El Auror se acercó para tomarlo.

—Sólo una impresión, supongo. A juzgar por sus manos sobre mí, creo que ambos me odian con bastante violenta. No me cabe duda de que estaba específicamente dirigido a mí. En cuanto al por qué, bueno aquí tienes una lista.

Los ojos de Potter recorrieron la página. Draco había escrito dos columnas ordenadas por género de todas las posibles razones de rencor en su contra. Las razones apuntadas a un lado. Espero un comentario sarcástico o por lo menos una mueca al ver la cantidad de nombres, pero Potter simplemente la doblo y la guardo en el bolsillo de su traje.

—Gracias. Esto me dará un buen comienzo. Voy a empezar a comprobar coartadas, si no hay nada más. Ahora, ¿sabes a dónde te llevaron después de la captura?

Draco describió bien lo que podía recordar de su ubicación. En aquel entonces le había tomado lo que pareció una eternidad orientarse y encontrar su camino a casa.

—¿Podrías volver a encontrarla? —preguntó Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros y asintió, aunque no estaba completamente seguro.

—¿Me llevarías ahí?

—Claro, Potter. Sube y te llevo volando directamente allí como un hada de azúcar —Potter no dijo nada y Draco continuo—. Libérame de estas malditas alas y te llevare allí en una escoba. Hasta entonces no tengo ninguna intención de salir de esta casa.

Potter lo paso por alto. —Tratare de localizarlo por tus instrucciones, dudo que sea algo sencillo ya que podría ser propiedad de los secuestradores. Sin embargo podríamos tener suerte. Dime lo que paso cuando despertaste en cautiverio.

Draco describió el escenario sin emociones o tono dando pocas pistas de su estado emocional en ese momento. Aun así, Potter lo miró horrorizado. Draco le entregó la nota y el vial vacío, el cual Potter tomo con cuidado y lo metió en su saco oscuro antes de meterse la misiva en el otro bolsillo.

—Dijiste que habían sido dos viales.

—Dejé el veneno atrás —mintió Draco. No tenía intención de entregar el otro vial. Aun podría necesitarlo.

—Así que, te tomaste la poción y despertaste... así.

Draco asintió.

—¿Puedo examinar tus alas? —le pregunto Potter y se sonrojó profundamente antes de tirar de su cabello. Draco le habría hecho gracia la reacción de Potter si la idea misma de que tocará sus alas no fuera tan alarmante.

—No soy un espectáculo o un... — _Animal_ estuvo a punto de decir hasta que se dio cuenta que era más animal que un humano.

—Ya lo sé. Sólo necesito obtener la información correcta para mi informe, y para eso necesito saber cómo están... conectadas.

Draco quería discutir, pero no tanto como quería que el maldito y molesto Auror se fuera.

—Si eso ayudara a que te largues, entonces sí —gruñó Draco y flexionó sus alas con un chasquido. El movimiento casi le sorprendió ya que había sido involuntario.

—Voy a hacerlo rápido y luego me iré —prometió Potter. Camino hacia Draco y extendió una de sus manos hacia las blancas plumas cerca del hombro de Draco. La sensación era casi insoportablemente sensible. Irritante como el infierno que cada puta pluma parecía llevar una gran cantidad de terminaciones nerviosas que envían vibraciones casi eléctricas a través de Draco en cada toque. No ayudó que la expresión de Potter volvió de nuevo a esa extraña reverencia.

—Oh —dijo Potter en voz baja. La expresión causó una sensación extraña, desagradable según Draco que sentía como si a través de sus entrañas algo se había trasladado de Potter a él y establecido su residencia con una sola palabra.

Potter tocó la piel de Draco en el punto donde la ala se unía a su espalda por cual sea de los huesos nuevos que habían crecido allí. Sus sentidos nadaron un momento y Draco siseo una reacción. Potter retiro su mano.

—Lo siento. ¿Esta fría?

Draco se apartó rápidamente, jurando nunca permitir que aquello volviera a suceder.

* * *

Harry dejó caer la mano con reticencia cuando Malfoy se alejo. Sus dedos parecían quemar por el calor de la piel de Malfoy. _Dios, esas plumas._ Eran suaves como el edredón. Harry quería acariciar la longitud de estas y frotar su cara en la suave blancura.

 _Contrólate,_ se ordeno así mismo. _No importaban los bonitas y suaves que eran, seguían pegadas a_ Malfoy, _el equivalente a la reencarnación del mal._ Estudió el perfil de Malfoy y sintió una punzada de pena al ver la expresión abatida. Bueno, tal vez no era malo por más tiempo. La gente que lo habían secuestrado y convertido en _(un ángel)_ algo independiente de lo que era si lo eran. Y lo supo, no importaba lo que hiciera falta Harry sabía que los cazaría.

—Muy bien, Malfoy —dijo—. Creo que esto me da suficiente información. Si no te molesta, volveré mañana con el Pensadero.

La indecisión cruzó los rasgos de Malfoy y su dentadura perfecta mordió su labio inferior con preocupación. Harry decidió que sería una buena idea dejar de aplicar la palabra perfecta para Malfoy, porque estaba empezando a pensar en la definición como término complementario. Mejor quedarse con adjetivos como _molesto_ y _desagradable._

Sin embargo, no pudo controlar su alivio cuando Malfoy asintió secamente. Se dijo así mismo que simplemente se sentía mal por él, atrapado en la mansión, con miedo de mostrar la _(perfecta)_ cara y las _(perfectas)_ alas al resto del mundo. Ciertamente eso no quería decir que _quería_ ver a Malfoy de nuevo.

Harry reunió sus pergaminos y desvaneció el vuelapluma antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Se detuvo con la mano en la perilla y volvió a mirar la pálida figura.

—Probablemente no es mucho consuelo, especialmente viniendo de mí, pero en lo que a mí me concierne. Te ves... —la palabra _hermoso_ se atranco en la garganta de Harry y antes de arrepentirse dio la vuelta a la perrilla y huyo, preguntándose dónde demonios había desarrollado un fetiche por las plumas.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Vuela, viejo decrépito, vuela!_

_Con tus sueños sabios y fábulas del cielo._

_-Alexander Pope_

Draco frunció el ceño después de la salida del Auror. _¿Me veo qué? ¿Tonto? ¿Idiota? ¿Un hazmerreír?_ Quería gritarle a Potter su frustración. Sin embargo el Auror no había parecía divertido. Su expresión había sido más parecida a un niño abriendo paquetes en Navidad.

Miro a los lados antes de pararse delante del espejo de cuerpo entero. Draco se estudio tratando de ver a través de los ojos de Potter. ¿Qué diablos le había visto? Su piel todavía era pálida, el cabello rubio platinado y su boca aun curvada en una mueca perpetúa. El pegote masivo de alas de mierda era el único cambio externo. Recordó el "Oh" suave de Potter y la mirada extraña en su rostro. Draco se alejó del espejo con disgusto.

 _Joder, ¿y qué?_ El Gryffindor siempre había sido extraño haciéndose amigo de gigantes, centauros y los Weasley. Probablemente vio a Draco como otra criatura miserable que era necesario salvar. Independientemente de lo que Potter vio o no vio, Draco era un paria. Su único motivo ahora era la venganza. Él sólo necesitaba que Potter le apuntara en la dirección correcta.

Un golpe tentativo sonó en la puerta y Draco sintió un indeseado aumento de esperanza de que Potter se hubiera devuelto y al momento la estranguló hasta la muerte con una mueca. ¿Estaba realmente tan desesperado por compañía?

Su madre abrió la puerta y dio un vacilante paso en el interior.

—¿Draco? —preguntó ella—. ¿Estás bien?

 _Todavía tengo plumas, si eso es lo que estás preguntando,_ pensó con sequedad. —Estoy bien, madre.

Ella se acercó a la mesa de trabajo pretendiendo enderezar las púas y tarros de tinta. Este fue el último enfoque de afectación, centrando su atención en elementos al azar para evitar mirar a su hijo.

—Él accedió a ayudarte, ¿entonces? —preguntó, aunque tenía que haber hablado con Potter a su salida.

—Por supuesto. Es su naturaleza ayudar a las causas perdidas y rescatar a los monstruos del mundo —dijo Draco con amargura.

Ella se estremeció y le miró directamente por un momento. —Vamos a superar esto, Draco —dijo firmemente.

Suspiró, sin estado de ánimo para subirle el humor. La visita de Potter le había recordado lo mucho que había perdido. —Sólo espero que me pueda llevar a los hijos de puta que me hicieron esto —dijo Draco—. Todo lo demás es secundario.

—La venganza debe ser secundario a revertir los efectos de la poción, Draco —corrigió ella remilgadamente causando que Draco reprimiera una mueca de incredulidad. Él había sido cambiado fundamentalmente. ¿Acaso pensaba que podía tomar otra poción y volver a la normalidad?—. He pasado los últimos dos días por todos los libros en la biblioteca —prosiguió, y él le miraba como ella cambiaba minuciosamente un candelabro sobre la mesa—. No he encontrado nada todavía, pero hay una referencia prometedor...

Siguió divagando sin saber que Draco ya no la oía. Dudaba que incluso la biblioteca de su padre tuviera la respuesta de la situación. Si Draco hubiera sido cambiado por un hechizo, podría haber sido posible revertir los efectos, pero las pociones tendían a ser más permanente y a menudo irreversible. Sus misteriosos enemigos sabían lo que estaban haciendo, en todo caso.

Su madre finalmente se quedó sin palabras auto-tranquilizadoras, le dio a Draco una débil sonrisa y se fue. Suspiró. Ella no lo había tocado desde su regreso lo cual no era del todo sorprendente ya que los Malfoy apenas eran demostrativos, pero incluso un toque breve podría haber ayudado a luchar contra el manto de la soledad que amenazaba con arrastrarlo a la desesperación. Si su propia madre ni siquiera podía tocarlo... Draco recordó el suave toque de Potter en su ala y el mínimo roce de su piel. ¿Acaso era lo mejor que podía esperar?

Frunció el ceño y se apartó de todos los pensamientos de Harry Potter. Draco lo vería mañana de todos modos. Algo que le molestaba era que ya estaba esperando la visita.

***

Harry dejó la Mansión Malfoy y se apareció en la casa número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Había olvidado conseguir el permiso de Malfoy para decirle a Kingsley sobre el secuestro. Era lo suficientemente grave como para justificar el estado de un caso real, en lugar de algo que Harry pudiera hacer en su tiempo libre. Era posible que el crimen fuese una venganza solo contra Malfoy, pero si otra sangre pura se presenta con alas el Ministerio seria desafiado a reaccionar de inmediato.

Harry se quitó la ropa y pensó acerca de las alas de Malfoy. Era una extraña manera de buscar venganza, aunque en el caso de Malfoy había sido probablemente la mejor. Harry había sentido las profundidades de la desesperación de Malfoy incluso a través de la fachada de burlona superioridad. Alas. Un sangre pura de la condición de Draco lo vería como una sentencia casi tan mala como la muerte.

Harry coloco el frasco vacío en el escritorio de su habitación e hizo otra nota mental. Necesitaría ayuda para localizar la poción, si tal cosa fuera aún posible. Era una lástima que los magos no tenían algo parecido a las huellas digitales muggles, o el vial en sí podría haber sido útil. Era posible rastrear la firma mágica dejada en un elemento, pero los autores probablemente lo sabrían y se habían tomado precauciones. Malfoy también había anulado cualquier firma cuanto tomo el vial.

Kreacher apareció a su lado y desapareció la ropa sucia de Harry de inmediato. —El baño del amo Harry estar preparado, señor —dijo.

—Gracias Kreacher —contesto distraídamente—. Por favor, no toques este vial. Tengo que llevarlo en la mañana al Ministerio.

—Sí, señor Harry. Desea el amo Harry cenar pronto? —la pregunta era esperanzadora y Harry se preguntó si el viejo elfo de casa en realidad le gustaba prepararle las comidas o simplemente despreciaba a los Weasley's lo suficiente como para estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que Harry no fuera.

—No. Recuerda que esta noche iré con los Weasley. No necesitas esperarme despierto.

—Kreacher recordar, señor Harry. Kreacher sólo esperaba que el amo Harry estar en casa esta noche —el tono del elfo doméstico fue de espesor con desaprobación.

—Todavía voy, Kreacher. Gracias de todos modos —Harry entró en la bañera y realizo un hechizo que envió el agua hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza en un flujo constante; era su versión de una ducha muggle. Algún día iba a armar una especie de cortina alrededor de la tina, pero era bastante fácil realizar un encantamiento de secado rápido en el agua que salpica el suelo, así que sabía que probablemente nunca se molestaría.

Otro hechizo de secado trabajo en sus cabellos, aunque no se molesto en intentar peinarlo. De todas formas la Sra. Weasley generalmente lo abordaba tan pronto como llegaba. Ella no parecía poder ayudarse. Hizo una pausa con una punzada momentánea al recordar que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había mimado, en realidad, lo que era sorprendente. Sintió un momento de inquietud cuando considero la noche por delante y se sacudió con determinación. La cena de la semana pasada había sido tensa, pero bien.

Se vistió rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde. Cuando se considero presentable, desapareció.

Harry apareció ante la puerta de la Madriguera y llamó cortésmente. Molly Weasley abrió la puerta y dijo, —Harry, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que está bien que te aparezcas directamente en la cocina?

Harry sonrió cortésmente y dio su respuesta habitual, —Sí, Sra. Weasley —sintió un destello de tristeza recordando los días que se había sentido cómodo aparecer en las casa de los Weasley en el pasado. Sabía que ellos lo invitaban por la costumbre y pura cortesía forzada. El seguía aceptando las invitaciones en un intento desesperado por recuperar algo que sabía perdido, tal vez para siempre.

—Ven y siéntate. Todo el mundo ya está aquí. No estábamos seguros de que todavía vendrías.

Harry balbuceó una disculpa, pero ella lo ignoró y lo guio a la cocina, que olía celestial. Su boca se hizo agua al pensar en la carne y las patatas con salsa espesa.

—Harry, hijo mío, ven a sentarte —dijo Arthur calurosamente. Harry casi agradece ridículamente su presencia. A pesar de todo, el afecto de Arthur siempre le había parecido estable y constante.

—Sí, Harry —dijo Ron en voz alta—. Ven y agrácianos con tu magnífica presencia.

Harry reprimió un suspiro sabiendo que iba a ser una mala noche. Las palabras de Ron eran arrastradas y el vaso de Whiskey de fuego estaba medio vacío al lado de su plato. Ginny le lanzó una mirada de disculpa mientras tomaba el asiento visiblemente abierto junto a ella.

—Me sorprende que te molestes en unirte a nosotros Harry —continuó Ron—. Los grandes Aurores como tú no suelen comer con gente común e humilde como nosotros.

—Ron, es suficiente —espetó Arthur.

—Oh, lo es, entonces? —Ron respondió agresivamente.

—Tal vez debería irme —dijo Harry en voz baja al Sr. Weasley, tomando nota de las lágrimas en los ojos de la señora Weasley cuando se sentaba a su lado.

—Oh, no ¿Por qué no dejamos que el maravilloso Harry Potter se quede y me voy yo? —ofreció Ron—. Ustedes siempre quisieron que fuera su hijo de sangre de todos modos, ¿no mama? El perfecto Potter, el hijo perfecto.

—Ya basta, Ron. Estás borracho —dijo Ginny agudamente.

Ron se rió maliciosamente. —Lo suficientemente borracho como para decir la verdad de mierda, la que necesitas en una dosis grande Ginevra ¿Aun crees que va a venir llorando a tus brazos algún dia, estúpida imbécil?

—¡Ronald! —gritó la señora Weasley. Su voz rayando en un grito—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así a tu hermana?

Harry empujó su silla y se puso de pie, sintiéndose nauseabundo a pesar del tentador olor de la comida y el hecho de que no había comido nada desde temprano en la mañana.

—Sí, vamos todos a jugar a fingir —se burló Ron—. Es un rasgo Weasley, ¿no? Ginny pretende que Harry la ama, mamá pretende que Fred no está muerto, y yo, bueno, voy a fingir que aún puede caminar! —puso ambas manos sobre la mesa y se tambaleó hacia delante, sacudiendo la mesa y derribando una copa. Ginny gritó—. _¡Vete a la mierda, Ron!_ —Molly Weasley se echó a llorar.

Harry se alejó cuando Arthur se puso en pie y extendió una mano, ya sea para detener a Harry o agarrarlo para ayudar, Harry no estaba seguro.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry—. Oh, Dios, lo siento mucho.

Ron se desplomó sobre la mesa, derramando su alimento y derribando el Whiskey de fuego cuando sus brazos cayeron. Molly sollozo abiertamente abrazándose y Arthur volvió su atención a consolarla.

Ginny se apartó de la mesa. —Voy a ver a Harry —dijo.

Harry se sintió como un cobarde cuando huyó de la escena, pero su alivio era más grande que la culpa.

—No debería haber venido —dijo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y el aire fresco de la noche le golpeó la cara. Respiró profundamente y sintió como su pecho podría explotar.

—No es culpa tuya. Estaba bien la semana pasada. Debí advertirte que ha estado tomando todo el dia —dijo Ginny. Harry por casualidad le dio mirada y vio su hermoso rostro tenso por el dolor.

—Mira, Ginevra, lo que dijo...

—No, Harry —dijo ella bruscamente—. Hemos estado en esto más de una docena de veces ya. Es cierto, después de todo. Tú no me amas.

 _Te amo como una hermana,_ quería decir, pero él había pronunciado esas palabras una vez antes y la fuerza de su rabia casi le había aplastado. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

—Mira, Harry, no es culpa tuya. Ninguno de nosotros te acusa de nada, ni siquiera Ron cuando él está en su sano juicio.

—Sí —dijo Harry, no creyendo en realidad sus palabras. Ron, por seguro lo culpaba y con toda razón. Si hubiera sido solo un poco más rápido, o puesto más atención...

La mano de Ginny estaba en su brazo, apretándole suavemente. No se atrevía a retirarla para que no resintiera el rechazo.

—Dile a tu madre que lo siento —dijo con voz ronca.

Ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza antes de dejarlo en libertad. —Te amo, Harry.

Hizo una mueca como si ella le hubiera cortado, asintió como tonto y desapareció. En su habitación, miró el frasco sobre la mesa y trató de encontrar algo a que aferrarse. Su mundo descompuesto de repente en la desesperación.

No podría amar a Ginny, no pudo ayudar a Ron ni podía traer Fred Weasley de entre los muertos. Tal vez podría ayudar a Malfoy con sus maravillosas alas.

Harry se echó a reír y se dio cuenta que rayaba en la histeria.

Un poco de consuelo de mierda, eso era.


	4. Capítulo 3

_Nadie considera lo que esta ante sus pies;  
_

_Todos miran las estrellas_

_-Quinto Ennio_

Al final, Harry se fue a ver a Hermione. Ella le concedió el acceso a través de la Red Flu y miró el reloj mientras suspiraba.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella y dejo de lado algún tomo ridículamente grande que había estado leyendo. Una breve historia del Ministerio de la Magia. Harry hizo una mueca.

—Ron estaba borracho —dijo.

—¿Supongo que no has comido? —preguntó y contestó su propia pregunta al marchar a la cocina. Harry se arrastró tras ella y se sentó en la mesa pequeña mientras ella calentaba agua con un hechizo y arrojaba un poco de pasta. Sacó un cuenco de salsa de la nevera y lo calentó. La casa de Hermione era una curiosa mezcla de elementos mágicos y muggles. Tenía una cocina moderna y una nevera aunque ambos trabajaban con magia en lugar de electricidad.

Con gratitud Harry comió la pasta con salsa de carne y queso; y bebió dos cervezas de mantequilla. Hermione baño pequeños trozos de pan en la salsa extra y lo vio comer.

—¿Así que Ron sigue actuando como un imbécil idiota? —comentó al terminar. Harry se sonrojó.

—Tiene derecho, Hermione.

—¡Han pasado siete meses, Harry! No tiene derecho a imponer su enojo perpetuo auto-indulgente a todo el mundo a su alrededor. Si los Weasley dejaran de mimarlo y tratarlo como el pobre, roto poca cosa de Ronnikins... —se interrumpió y respiro profundo para estabilizarse—. Lo siento. Sé que esto es un punto delicado para ti, pero Harry tienes que dejar de culparte. ¡Lo qué pasó con Ron fue un accidente!

Harry cabeceo y examinó los toques mojados dejados sobre la mesa por la condensación de las botellas. Levantó un dedo y bordeo uno al azar siguiendo el patrón circular en varias ocasiones. Él no creía las palabras de Hermione y ella lo sabía. Harry se sentía responsable de los daños de Ron y de la posterior ruptura de Hermione con él.

—¿Algún caso interesante? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Harry agradecido volvió su mente al trabajo. —Sí, en realidad. Ahí uno en que podría usar tu ayuda pero tengo que pedir permiso primero. Espero poder convencerlo.

Si alguien podía ayudarle a rastrear la poción utilizada en Malfoy, esa era Hermione. A Harry no le agrado la tentativa de tener que convencer a Malfoy, pese a todo. Hermione asintió, sabiendo que no diría nada más al respecto. La conversación volvió a acontecimientos al azar sobre el Ministerio y Harry se sintió mucho más tranquilo cuando volvió a casa y se subió a la cama.

* * *

Draco estaba molesto. Después de su sexto viaje al espejo para ver su cabello, se dio cuenta de que estaba arreglándose para Harry Potter. No sólo eso, sino que se veía que esperaba ridículamente otra visita del molesto Auror. Supuso que eso solo demostraba lo desesperado que estaba por compañía, no importaba cuán estúpida resultara. Draco estaba cerca de llamar a Greg y pedirle que lo pasara a buscar, casi dispuesto a revelar su secreto a cambio de una conversación normal. En la actualidad, Draco había estado evitando Greg, que probablemente comenzaba a sentirse despreciado si Draco le viniera con otra pobre excusa para no verle. Probablemente tendría que revelarse, y esperaba que la amistad de largo tiempo con el superara la repulsión de sangre pura de lo que se había convertido Draco.

Aunque no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

Revisó su apariencia una vez más y luego frunció el ceño ante el espejo. Sin embargo se veía bien. Esta vez había decidido llevar una camiseta en lugar de arriesgarse a otro momento de contacto con Potter, aunque el Auror tenía pocas razones para tocarlo. La camisa de cashmere negro era sin mangas y Draco había dividido la parte posterior para dar cabida a las alas. Un poco de contorsión le permitió abrir las rajas.

Se admiro una vez más, ignorando las molestas plumas lo mejor que pudo, y se dirigió al solar. Era lo suficientemente brillante como para satisfacer la necesidad de Potter de ser estúpido, y sin embargo proporcionaba a Draco una cierta comodidad. El solar había sido siempre una de sus habitaciones favoritas, sobre todo en el invierno. Los hermosos árboles verdes y flores en el interior del solar contrastaban con los arboles estériles y el jardín cubierto de nieve que se veían más allá de los ventanales de cristal reforzado. Los grupos de narcisos blancos perfumaban el aire en homenaje a la madre de Draco.

Potter el Plebeyo tuvo la sensación de estar impresionado. Se dirigió directamente a las enormes ventanas y contempló la fría mañana de noviembre. El cielo estaba gris opaco, con la promesa de nieve más tarde.

—Gran habitación —dijo Potter. Ese dia había renunciado al uniforme de Aurores y en su lugar vestía una túnica semi-formal verde bosque. Draco había visto una camisa de color negro debajo de la túnica durante el superficial saludo de este. Potter en verde. ¿Nunca acabarían las sorpresas?

—Buenas noticias —dijo Potter sin apartarse de la ventana—. Kingsley a asignado un número al caso y me ha permitido ayudarte por mi propia cuenta. No divulgue la naturaleza de tu... aflicción, solo que fuiste secuestrado y obligado a elegir entre la muerte y, bueno... le di las notas. Las enviaran a análisis aunque no creo que nada útil salga de eso.

Draco escucho el balbuceo de Potter con una media sonrisa. Era agradable escuchar algo más que el silencio o la alegría forzada en la voz de su madre. Potter se volvió hacia él y Draco pudo apreciar como la túnica verde causaba que los ojos de Potter se vieran como las hojas en primavera. El Auror arruino el efecto al levantar la mano para empujar las gafas más arriba del puente de la nariz. Los dedos de Potter eran sorprendentemente largos y delgados. Draco se preguntó si todo lo de Potter era largo y delgado e inmediatamente cerró esa línea de pensamiento. ¿De dónde diablos había venido eso?

El Auror saco un elemento de su túnica y miró a Draco con curiosidad.

—Traje el Pensadero. ¿Dónde debemos...?

Draco hizo un gesto hacia el banco de mármol circular en el centro de la habitación. Rodeo una enorme estatua de un "Nereida" que normalmente arrojaba agua a una fuente de la urna abrochada bajo los brazos, pero Draco encontraba las agradables burbujas de agua molestas y lo había apagado.

—Esto debería estar bien, ¿a menos que requieras alguna acomodación especial?

Un matiz de irritación cruzó las facciones de Potter, pero se limitó a menear la cabeza. Un hechizo rápido amplio el Pensadero y Potter coloco el objeto volvo sobre el asiento. A continuación convoco el líquido que vertido desde la punta de su varita hasta casi rebosarlo. A su pesar Draco estaba impresionado, el líquido del pensadero no era agua y no era fácil de conjurar.

Potter miró expectante a Draco, quien suspiró. No se sentía cómodo dejando a Potter pasearse por sus recuerdos a pesar de que entendía la necesidad.

—No te preocupes —dijo Potter tranquilizador. Draco le dio una mirada, el no era un maldito Hufflepuff para necesitar condescendencia. Se toco la frente con la varita y pronuncio el hechizo para quitar la memoria y prácticamente lanzo la línea plata al pensadero.

—Si quieres.... ¿Vas a venir? —le preguntó.

Draco negó con la cabeza. —Pasé por eso una vez, Potter. No tengo ningún deseo de volver a revivirlo —se cruzó de brazos y se fue a tomar el antiguo lugar de Potter en la ventana, dejando al Auror con su voyeurismo.

* * *

Harry miró a Malfoy pararse ante la fría vista. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre las blancas alas, que parecían aún más magníficas en contraste con el negro del traje de Malfoy. El cuello alto sin mangas era casi peor que la piel desnuda que Malfoy le había mostrado el día anterior. Eso hizo que se sintiera una extraña y caliente sensación.

 _Eran las malditas alas,_ pensó. _Eso es todo._

Harry volvió su atención hacia el Pensadero y trató de ponerse en modo de Auror. Tenía que dejar de pensar que Draco Malfoy era atractivo. Harry se sentó y metió su rostro en el líquido. Reconoció el Callejón Diagon inmediatamente y dio un paso atrás cuando Draco cruzo la calle, mirando al frente y sosteniendo una caja etiquetada con el logo distintivo de Fortescue. Caminaba como si fuera el dueño de la calle y distraídamente se burló de una bruja mayor que paso ante él rozándole con un ofensivo estornudo.

Harry no vio los asaltantes de Malfoy hasta que lo agarraron, como si hubieran aparecido de la nada. Lo cual era una de las limitaciones de la memoria del pensadero, solo podía proveer lo que la persona recordaba y al parecer Malfoy no se dio cuenta en qué dirección habían venido, para él era como si hubieran aparecido de repente, lo cual daba la posibilidad de que hubieran usado la aparición, por supuesto, pero no había ruido.

 _—¡Petrificus Totalis!_ —dijo la figura más pequeña atascando su varita en las costillas de Malfoy. _Definitivamente una mujer,_ observo Harry, a pesar de que sólo sus manos se veían fuera de la voluminosa capa oscura. Malfoy se puso rígido y el alcance de la memoria se redujo cuando su pánico bloqueo todo lo que no sea su entorno inmediato. El hombre lo cogió por los brazos, mitad arrastrándolo mitad empujándolo, a un callejón oscuro. La mujer, quien permanecía completamente cubierta por sus ropas oscuras, los seguía, el movimiento de su capucha sugería que miraba en busca de espectadores.

 _—¡Stupefy!_ —dijo entre dientes cuando llegaron a las sombras y al instante la memoria se volvió negra. Harry pensó que saldría del Pensadero, pero al instante cayó en un pozo, lo que lo dejo un poco desconcertante. Reprimió un escalofrío involuntario cuando la luz se aclaro y vio la memoria de Malfoy explorar su entorno helado.

Malfoy grito a sus captores, busco escapar, y finalmente sucumbió a la tentación de la poción en lugar de ceder a la amenaza invasora de la muerte lenta por congelación. La garganta de Harry se cerró cuando Malfoy ingirió el líquido. Vio la erupción de las alas y luego la memoria quedó a oscuras.

Harry salió del Pensadero y cuidadosamente se guardo cualquier expresión. Lo último que Malfoy necesitaba ver era compasión. Harry miró a la estatua de la Nereida, no viéndola en realidad. Necesitaba un momento para ordenar sus sentimientos. Lo que Malfoy veía como debilidad Harry lo contaba como fuerza. El rubio había visto las profundidades de la desesperación y salió intacto. Era difícil para el admitir admiración cuando esta se dirigía a Draco Malfoy. _Salvo físicamente, aparentemente._ Hizo una mueca.

Se volvió y se reunió finalmente con la mirada plateada. Lo cual lo veía sin expresión.

—Nunca me respondiste cuando te pregunte si la poción tenía otros efectos además de lo obvio —dijo Harry—. ¿Supongo que tu magia no se vio afectada?

—No he notado cambios en mi capacidad para lanzar hechizos —admitió Draco—. Y parece que soy inmune al frío.

—¿Eres inmune al frío? —repitió Harry.

—Un efecto secundario interesante, teniendo en cuenta donde estaba encarcelado. A menudo me pregunto si mis asaltantes sabían lo que iba a suceder.

—¿Algo más?

Malfoy pareció vacilar y luego se encogió de hombros. —Estoy mucho más fuerte ahora. Físicamente, me refiero. Creo que tiene que ver con las alas. Parecen generar algún tipo de campo que me permite volar. Estas _cosas..._ —Malfoy levantó el borde de un ala con una mano, extendiendo las plumas como un abanico hermoso—, no podría sostenerlas con mi peso sin mejora mágica.

Harry asintió y apartó la vista de la extensión del blanco en relieve con el negro de la ropa de Malfoy. —Probablemente una especie de ingravidez de campo —dio media vuelta y se entretuvo con el Pensadero extrayendo la cinta de memoria. Malfoy se acerco y dejo a Harry devolver la memoria con un toque de varita en la sien.

La proximidad de Malfoy era inquietante y Harry rápidamente se volvió al pensadero. _No es atractivo, no es atractivo, no es atractivo,_ recitaba para sí mismo. Desapareció el líquido y redujo el Pensadero mientras se pregunta si alguna vez había encontrado un chico tan digno de lujuria, de todos modos. ¡No que sintiera lujuria por Malfoy! El chico era... muy bonito. _Son las malditas alas,_ se recordó Harry.

—Malfoy, hay una persona que quiero decir sobre esto —dijo.

—¿El jefe de Redacción del _El Profeta_? —le pregunto Malfoy secamente.

Harry lo miró y sonrió casi con alivio. Actuando Malfoy como un maldito era más fácil pensar en él desde una perspectiva menos positiva. _Definitivamente no atractivo._

—Hermione, en realidad —dijo Harry.

Malfoy soltó un bufido. —Debí haberlo adivinado. Supongo que tendrás que dejar que Weasley sepa tan bien, ¿eh?

Harry palideció ante la mención de Ron.

—No —dijo en voz baja—. No, no lo creo —por suerte, Malfoy no dijo nada. Al parecer, no sabía acerca de la condición de Ron—. Necesito a Hermione para investigación para mí. Soy una mierda en eso.

—¿Qué necesitas investigar? —le pregunto Malfoy—. Tenemos toda una biblioteca aquí en la mansión.

 _Quiero saber qué demonios eres,_ pensó Harry, pero para no saborear un puñetazo en la boca obvio el comentario. —Ella tiene acceso a los archivos históricos desde que trabaja para el Departamento de la Ley Mágica. Quiero que busque cualquier poción similar a utilizada en el pasado y a cualquier persona que podría haber tenido acceso a eso. Además, ella vive para ese tipo de cosas. Probablemente lo consideran un regalo adelantado de Navidad. También podría pensar en cosas que ni tu ni yo pensáremos.

La expresión de Malfoy definió claramente lo que pensaba de la capacidad de Hermione de sobrepasarlo, pero él no había rechazado de inmediato la idea, lo que Harry encontró esperanzador.

—¿Se puede confiar en ella para no decir nada? —le pregunto Malfoy.

Harry le sonrió. —Por supuesto.

—¿Nadie más va a saber?

—Te lo prometo —dijo Harry.

Malfoy suspiró y asintió. Se miró de pronto muy abatido y Harry impulsivamente le puso una mano en su brazo.

—Oye —dijo—.Va a estar bien. Ya lo verás.

* * *

Draco sintió la mano de Potter tocar su brazo desnudo y el mundo se volvió blanco. Duró sólo un instante y luego Draco vio a _Potter en una habitación poco iluminada, con un fajo de papeles y sonriendo sardónicamente._ La escena cambió y Potter estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, gritando algo sin sonido. _Su túnica de Auror se elevaba y enganchaba en los arbustos mientras se abría paso entre ellos._ Otro cambio y _la cabeza de Potter fue inclinada hacia atrás para exponer su garganta. Sus lentes se habían ido y el pelo se le aferraba a la frente en mechones oscuros y húmedos de sudor. Tenía los labios ligeramente separados y sus pálidas mejillas sonrojadas._

Draco saltó lejos del Auror y su rostro palideció. La cara de Potter se arrugó con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

—Bien —dijo Draco bruscamente, aunque un dolor de cabeza había florecido detrás de sus ojos.

—Estuviste completamente en blanco durante un minuto. Pensé que te estabas teniendo un ataque.

—Los Malfoy no tiene ataques —se burló Draco ausente. Luchó contra la tentación de frotarse las sienes y observó cómo Potter casi visiblemente se mordió la lengua. La mandíbula del Auror se contrajo.

—Voy a irme entonces —dijo finalmente. Se volvió hacia el Pensadero y lo guardó en el bolsillo—. Haré que Hermione comience con los registros mientras echaré un vistazo a la zona donde fuiste tomado. También voy a tratar de localizar el pozo y ver si el entorno nos da alguna pista. Te mantendré informado vio lechuza, si está bien para ti.

—Por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que normalmente cobran una tarifa por el honor de recibir una visita del vencedor de todo mal.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy —le replicó Harry.

Draco casi se echó a reír. Había olvidado parte de la emoción que era atormentar a Potter.

—¿Te acuerdas de la salida? —le preguntó suavemente.

—Me las arreglaré —dijo Potter y se fue.

Draco movió su varita para activar la fuente y observó el flujo de agua mientras meditaba lo que había visto. Le había sucedido una vez antes. La primera vez cuando había regresado a la mansión. Su madre, después de su ataque inicial de casi histeria, le había abrazado con cautela. Una visión en trance había asaltado a Draco. Había visto a su madre inclinada sobre una mesa llena de libros polvorientos, frotándose los ojos como agotada. Una segunda imagen que había mostrado a su madre en el jardín tendiendo rosas amarillas con el pelo recogido en una elaborada trenza.

Draco jugó con su varita y trató de encontrar un elemento común. Contacto con la piel desnuda, al parecer. Había estado sin camisa cuando su madre lo había abrazado y la mano de Potter había tocado su brazo desnudo. Al parecer un ligero toque no provocaría las... ¿qué? ¿Visiones? ¿Recuerdos? ¿Eran imágenes del pasado, o el futuro?

Pensó en Potter, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos vidriosos por la pasión. Draco respiro inestable. Decidió que era difícil en el sexo no encontrar aquella imagen erótica. Sin embargo, se pregunto con quien había estado Potter, o con quien iba a estar. Para inducir tal expresión. ¿Con la comadreja menor? Draco no se había mantenido al día con las noticias que rodean a Potter en los últimos cinco años, a excepción de los artículos que lanzaba _El Profeta_ donde la cara del Auror aparecía. De todo lo que Draco sabia, Potter podría ya haberse casado con la chica. La idea le llenó de horror y se encogió de hombros. _Simplemente no me gusta los Weasley, racionalizo. Eso es todo._

Decidió ir y repasar los números anteriores de _El Profeta_ y ponerse al día sobre Potter. Sólo por tener algo que hacer, por supuesto.


	5. Capítulo 4

_¡Oh! ¡Quien me diese alas como de paloma!  
_

_Porque entonces volaría yo y descansaría,_

_-Salmos 55:6_

La búsqueda de Harry en el Callejón Diagon no dio resultados, como esperaba. El lugar donde Draco había sido secuestrado había sido, obviamente, cuidadosamente seleccionado con antelación. Había una curva en la calle en ese punto con arboles altos en maceta oscureciendo la mayor parte del callejón de la vista de los demás. Dos personas escoltando a un solitario mago a la apertura apenas se notaría. Los negocios que bordeaban el callejón apenas eran sospechosos. Uno de ellos era una boutique de ropa para bebes y niños magos. El otro pertenecía a un antiguo mago carpintero especializado en problemas de varitas con sus dueños.

Nadie tenía recuerdo de haber visto algo inusual, ni los comerciantes cercanos ni los empleados que había notado Malfoy. Sin embargo, le recordaban en Fortescue, donde había comprado un bloque de dos libras de almendras dulce y bebió dos tazas de té fuerte.

—A algunos no le gusta alguien como' él... ya sabes, fue un mortífago —le dijo con complicidad la joven empleada. Ella le guiñó un ojo y quebró su pompa de chicle ruidosamente—. ¡No me' importa si ha estado en Azkaban, ese Draco es precioso! ¿Los has visto? ¡Con esos ojos... es para morirse!

Harry mordió el interior de su mejilla para disimular su disgusto. De repente estaba contento que Malfoy se hubiera auto impuesto el exilio, aunque sólo fuera para evitar que vendedores ambulantes de helados apenas alfabetizados se lo comieran con los ojos.

—Sí, viene usualmente aquí. Toma asiento allí en esa silla y bebe dos tazas de té. Earl Grey, negro, con un triple de azúcar. En el verano pide tamarindo dulce con el pudin. ¿No es eso elegante?

Harry se las arregló para no resoplar, pero la chica no le prestó atención, mirando fijo y distraídamente la silla que Malfoy había ocupado previamente, perdida en su mundo de fantasía. Harry compró un bloque de chocolate y se fue. Aquella parte de la investigación estaba prácticamente garantizada como una pérdida de tiempo. Si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta del secuestro de Malfoy, una alarma habría sonado al instante. Era posible que alguien se _hubiese_ dado cuenta y que no haya dicho nada, debido a la infamia de Malfoy por ser el hijo de un mortífago.

Harry con mucho gusto dejo el Callejón Diagon atrás. No tomo mucho tiempo antes de que una pequeña multitud se apareciera y siguiera sus pasos, pidiendo autógrafos y fotos. A veces ser famoso hacia de su trabajo como Auror un casi imposible. Se apareció en el Ministerio y se encerró en la oficina, supuestamente para ponerse al día con el papeleo, pero en realidad era para esperar la hora del almuerzo con Hermione. El aburrimiento lo llevó a hacer en realidad algunos de los papeleos y se sorprendió un poco cuando Hermione sacó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Siento llegar tarde —dijo—. ¿Estás listo? Tendré que cortar un poco el tiempo de hoy, ¿Tienes alguna comida en casa?

Harry asintió, aunque sabía su idea de lo que era _alimento_ y lo que ella consideraba que era estaba kilométricamente distanciadas. Él quería hablar con ella en privado lo que hacía que casi todas las partes en Londres fueran descartables salvo su piso en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Ella arrugó la nariz cuando se apareció en la sombría cocina. —¿Cómo puedes soportar vivir en este revoltoso lugar Harry?

—¡Harry Potter está a gusto con su casa así como esta! —se movió Kreacher en la despensa.

Hermione se sonrojó. —Lo siento, Kreacher. No quise darle ese significado.

El elfo le miro y deliberadamente le dio la espalda, murmurando en voz baja. Harry sospecha que en su silenciosa diatriba participaban palabras como _sangre sucia_ y _no-sirve-ni-para-lamer-los-zapatos-del-Amo,_ pero Kreacher finalmente había aprendido a no hablar en voz alta de tales cosas cerca de los oídos de Harry. —¿El Amo Harry esperara el almuerzo?

—Sí, Kreacher. Y Hermione también se quedara a comer.

Kreacher le dirigió una mirada siniestra a ella y arrastrando los pies se fue a la despensa. Ella le miro con desagrado.

—Creo que esperare a comer en la oficina. Siempre estoy pensando que llegara a envenenarme —dijo.

—No se atrevería —le aseguró Harry y sacó una silla para ella.

—Bueno, tal vez no. Pero probablemente no se abstengan de escupir en mi comida.

Hermione finalmente había dejado de insinuarle a Harry que liberara al elfo. Era más que probable que el ligeramente desquiciado elfo lo viera como una traición de la peor especie. Había sido casi tolerable desde que decidió que Harry era un amo aceptable, pero su cortesía rara vez se extendía a los amigos del moreno y/o a sus invitados.

Kreacher trajo un plato lleno de una alta variedad de los bocadillos favoritos de Harry y estrelló una tetera de té sobre la mesa cerca del plato antes desaparecer con un resoplido dirigido a Hermione. Ella examinó el contenido del sándwich con cuidado, pero se considero a salvo ya que era del mismo plato del almuerzo de Harry.

Harry le explicó la afección de Malfoy mientras comían.

—¿Alas? —repitió ella—. ¿Él tiene _alas_? ¿Como un pájaro?

Harry asintió y deseó poder transmitir la brillantez de ellas, pero las palabras no les hacían justicia. Explicó todo lo que podía recordar, excepto la parte sobre la necesidad imperiosa de Harry de tocar las plumas de Malfoy, por supuesto.

Ella insistió en comer rápidamente e hicieron un desvío a su apartamento. En el instante en que aparecieron en el interior lo arrastro a su "biblioteca", que era en realidad la habitación para invitados. Cada pequeño espacio visible de la pared estaba cubierto por estanterías. Aquellos estaban inundados de libros, por lo que había apilado el exceso en el suelo. Ahora sólo un pequeño camino conducía a través de la selva de libros a la cama.

Harry prefirió quedarse en la puerta antes de perderse o, aun más aterrador, tirar alguna pila. Temía que aquello iniciara una reacción en cadena que podría destruir la habitación entera. Hermione con valentía siguió adelante y desapareció de su vista. Solo su voz llegó de nuevo a él.

—¿Así que, no pensaras que es un veela? —preguntó ella.

—No. De lo que recuerdo, el principal rasgo del veela es su instinto de apareamiento algo agresivo... Además, sus alas desaparecen por completo cuando lo desean. Las de Malfoy son permanentes —Harry trató de no pensar demasiado en Malfoy en asociación con el _instinto de apareamiento,_ excepto por una breve fantasía donde Malfoy en verdad seria uno y se le abalanzara en un frenesí amoroso... Harry luchó con el pensamiento hasta aplazarlo, lo sujeto con hierros y lo lanzo a un pozo sin fondo.

—...no hay muchas criaturas aladas, incluso en la mitología —decía Hermione—. Apenas puedo imaginar una _poción_ que podría inducir esa transformación.

—Exactamente —dijo Harry, aferrando a un tema que esperaba lo alejara de un Malfoy con alas—. Ninguna que podría desarrollarse así de la noche a la mañana. Tomaría años, ¿no te parece?

—Décadas probablemente. ¿Me pregunto si Draco sería el objetivo primario? Quizás alguien tiene una vendetta contra los Malfoy en general, o tal vez la poción era para Lucius, que en realidad, tuvo suerte al ser encerrado en Azkaban.

—Estoy casi seguro de que los Malfoys eran las victimas destinadas —admitió Harry—. Más bien una conspiración contra la sangre pura. Si algún otro sangre pura sale con alas, Kingsley querrá mi culo. La mayoría de las familias de magos ya habrían enviado vociferadores al Ministerio exigiendo acción, así que no creo que haya sucedido, aún.

Hermione apareció de nuevo con los brazos cargados de enormes libros. Harry tomó varios para aligerar su carga.

—¿Sabe Lucius lo que está pasando? —preguntó ella.

Harry respiró hondo. No había pensado en preguntar.

—Apostaría que no —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Malfoy, Draco probablemente tenga la esperanza de librase de su aflicción mucho antes de que su padre sea puesto en libertad.

—A Lucius le quedan menos de dos años para eso.

—No me lo recuerdes —dijo Harry con un escalofrío. Sabía que había algo bueno en el hombre, a juzgar por su comportamiento durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero no lo suficiente para inclinar la punta de la balanza a favor de Harry a corto plazo.

Hermione se dejó caer en su lugar favorito, con las piernas cruzadas sobre una gruesa alfombra frente del fuego, y con impaciencia abrió un libro. Harry acomodo los otros a su alcance.

—Creo que... uhm...

Ella le hizo señas de distancia. —Sí, sí, eres lamentable en la investigación. Corre y evítalo.

Harry enrojeció con aire de culpabilidad. —Mira, también puedes consultar en el ministerio por alguien que podría haber estado bajo sospecha de elaborar pociones como la que han usado con Malfoy?

—Hmmm, sí. De hecho, voy a buscar por alguien que sea capaz de tal hazaña. Su habilidad tendría que ser considerable. Es una lástima que Snape se haya ido. Probablemente nos habría dado una lista de lo mejor de su rama.

—Dumbledore, también. De hecho, valdría la pena un viaje a Hogwarts para hablar con su retrato. Me pregunto si la profesora McGonagall podría sernos útil también —un retrato de Snape habría sido ventajoso, pero por lo que Harry sabía tal cosa no existía. Incluso las fotos de Snape eran difíciles de localizar.

Hermione asintió distraída y Harry sonrió en respuesta. Ella ya estaba inmersa en la lectura.

—¿Qué tal si te llevo a cenar esta noche? ¿Como agradecimiento por estar siempre ahí para mí?

Ella arrastro los ojos lejos del libro para mirarlo. Se ruborizó un poco, pero se rió cuando respondió, —Si no te conociera mejor diría que me estás invitando a una cita.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quiere decir si no me conocieras mejor? Tal vez si te _estoy_ pidiendo una cita.

—Harry James Potter trata de recordar con quien estás hablando. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a esa cafetería muggle en Dover el mes pasado?

Harry le miró boquiabierto. Ella había sido la única que lo había arrastrarlo a ese turismo por Gran Bretaña durante un fin de semana, para tener un cambio de escenario, y recuperarse de otra discusión con Ron Weasley. —¿Te diste cuenta de eso? —preguntó sin convicción.

— _¿Di cuenta?_ Pensé que tendría que sacar mi varita para levitar tu lengua de regreso a tu boca. Eso sí, él _era_ precioso.

Harry recordaba a ese hombre con un destello de vergüenza. Había caminado a través del café como un sueño rubio, volteando todas las cabezas en el lugar. Harry había pensado que su corazón podría romperse cuando el tío se había sentado frente a una impresionante mujer morena, haciendo caso omiso de los escombros de los corazones rotos a su alrededor. Ahora que pensaba en ello, el hombre en Dover había tenido un parecido bastante sorprendente con Draco Malfoy. Salvo que Malfoy era aún más guapo...

—Para ser honesta tenía una ligera sospecha antes de eso —dijo Hermione—. Pasabas demasiado tiempo admirando a Bill Weasley en las reuniones de la Orden.

—¡Admiraba su pendiente!

—Y sus pómulos y sus ojos de ensueño, y ese cabello largo rebelde que pedía ser liberado de la cola...

Harry se echó a reír. —¡Al parecer no era el único! ¿Segura que no compartimos los mismos gustos...?

Ella arrugó la nariz. —No mucho. Los rubios no son lo mío y no creo que te sintieras atraído alguna vez por Ron...

—Gracias a Merlín no; él habría tenido ataques de saber que estaba evaluando a algunos de sus hermanos, por no hablar de él ¡Nunca pensé en Ron de esa manera y él siempre estaba interesado en ti!

Ella ignoro eso. Su relación con Ron no estaba en discusión en esos días. En cambio le preguntó con malicia, —Hermanos, ¿Plural?

Harry se sonrojó. —No me digas que nunca haz fantaseado con los gemelos Weasley.

—Sólo si estaban atados y amordazados —dijo.

—¡Hermione!

Ella se echó a reír. —¡No para eso! ¡Solo para callarlos y evitar que hicieran travesuras! ¿Te imaginas? —ella se puso seria—. Quiero decir, antes de Fred...

La diversión huyo del rostro de Harry. Parecía que cualquier mención de los Weasley en estos días daba lugar al dolor. Entre lo de Fred, Ron y la ruptura de Harry con Ginny, simplemente no había temas seguros.

—Sí, cenare esta noche contigo Harry.

Él le sonrió con gratitud. Ella era la única cosa en su vida que se mantenía firme y constante. El contaba con ella más de lo que nunca sabría.

* * *

Draco se sentó y flexionó sus alas mientras se estiraba. Había estado hojeando viejas publicaciones del _Profeta_ durante horas. Algunos de los artículos habían sido enriquecedores, por decir lo menos. Potter había sido un niño ocupado en los últimos cinco años. _Grandemente condecorado. En camino de convertirse en Jefe de Aurores._ Campeón de la Justicia y Defensor de los débiles, y toda esa basura. Draco apenas le dio un vistazo a esas historias. Era rara vez interesante cuando aparecía en primera plana. Eran los artículos pequeños las verdaderas joyas. Como aquel en que se detalla un accidente que había dejado a Ron Weasley incapacitado permanentemente. Una caída durante su primer mes como un Auror, y un Potter que no pudo salvarlo. Incurable.

Draco apostaría a que Potter se cargaría toda la culpa de aquello. Guardo el conocimiento para futuros tormentos y distraídamente se preguntó qué había pasado con el mejor amigo de Potter. Probablemente el Auror había tomado toda su culpa y pasaba todo su tiempo libre en espera de la mano o el pie de la comadreja. La imagen hizo a Draco preguntarse dónde viviría Potter. _Un lugar no revelado en Londres_ era la única información proporcionada por el papel. Y no había en absoluto nada escrito acerca de la boda de Potter, o incluso un compromiso. Curioso. Si Potter se había casado con la comadrejilla el mundo mágico no sabía nada al respecto.

Un elfo doméstico apareció para advertir que su madre andaba por su sección de la mansión. Draco tomó la señal para escapar. El desayuno había sido el límite de su paciencia con ella, su único tema de conversación era, como encontrar una manera de revertir los efectos de la poción antes de que Lucius se enterara.

Draco huyó de la biblioteca y se dirigió a su nuevo lugar favorito, el techo. Una ventana del ático se abría a la pendiente cubierta de nieve y Draco dio un paso a través de él. Sus pies descalzos se hundían en el polvo blanco y usaba sus alas para mantener el equilibrio mientras caminaba a lo largo de la cima.

Cuando llegó a la orilla, se agachó y miró por encima de la propiedad Malfoy a pesar de la limitada visibilidad debido al espesor de la nieve. El silencio era inmenso y la tierra se veía húmeda y un poco surrealista. La luz de la tarde fue silenciada hasta el punto de casi oscuridad. La respiración de Draco hizo nubes con cada exhalación.

Levantó un puñado de nieve y miro mientras se consumía en su mano. Era extraño no sentir frío, podría haber tenido un puñado de arena. Sacudiéndose las gotas de agua perdió el equilibro y casi se cae del techo. Sus alas lo sostuvieron, por supuesto, y al ver como estas arremolinaban la nieve cedió a un impulso repentino. Con un movimiento rápido, Draco se disparó hacia el cielo.

Casi había olvidado lo divertido que era volar. Cortar el aire en una escoba era maravilloso, pero esto... bueno, era algo especial. Las alas de Draco tiraron el aire llevándolo hacia arriba, hasta que la mansión se perdió entre nieve y niebla. Se quedo ciego al entrar en las nubes pero no se detuvo hasta romper a través de ellas y emerger al sol.

Se detuvo aleteando las alas perezosamente, sacudiéndose las gotas de agua a cada golpe. El sol lidero los penachos de blancas nubes en oro extendiendo el paisaje hasta donde alcanzara la vista, como un océano de gasa. Draco estaba seguro de que hacia aún más frío a esas alturas, pero parecía cálido. A pesar de no poderlo sentir de repente se canso del invierno.

Cuando se canso de la vista se dejó caer hacia abajo a través de las nubes y se preguntó qué pasaría si recogiera sus alas. Caería como una piedra de seguro, y haría de la caída de Ron Weasley casi un tropiezo en el patio de recreo. Se tentó por un momento. Ya no tendría que lidiar con los llantos de su madre, ni estar encerrado en la mansión, ni preocuparse por la reacción de su padre. Sería libre de tormentos. Y de todo lo demás.

De manera extraña fue el pensamiento de Potter lo que lo detuvo. El había aceptado ayudarle. No le miraba con lastima. Draco extendió sus alas y freno el descenso reconociendo irónicamente que todo en su vida volvía a Potter, con el tiempo.

* * *

Harry no había encontrado excusa decente para ver a Malfoy en los tres días siguientes. El Callejón Diagon había sido un callejón sin salida. Harry busco con diligencia el lugar donde Malfoy había sido encarcelado y se las arreglo para encontrarlo gracias a las instrucciones que el rubio le había proporcionado. Estaba en medio de un campo cubierto de maleza, casi invisible entre las zarzas. La nieve parecía inexistente en esa área aunque todavía estaba muy frio.

Harry reconsideraba entrar en el pozo por temor a algún tipo de trampa pero una variedad de hechizos de detección no revelaron algún peligro. Se montó en su escoba y se dejó caer con cuidado en la oscuridad.

El lugar era aterrador, incluso cuando la varita iluminada disipaba la oscuridad. Sólo podía imaginar lo terrible que sería estar sin luz y sin protección contra los elementos. Sintió una llamarada inoportuna de compasión por Malfoy dándose cuenta de que sus sentimientos por el bastardo se acercaban a un terreno peligroso. Ya era bastante malo sentir atracción, que al menos podría pasar por alto, pero comenzar a pensar en Malfoy como alguien importante... Era un pensamiento serio. Las personas importantes de Harry tenían tendencia a terminar muertas, mutiladas o haciéndole gran daño. Malfoy tendría más razones que cualquiera para querer dañarle. Con mucho gusto tomaría cualquier bondad de su parte y bailaría sobre ellas con botas de acero puestas hasta dejarlo hecho polvo. Pensar en él como víctima del caso era tabú. Harry asintió enfáticamente a sí mismo y salió del pozo. Se preguntó a donde habría ido el segundo vial. Malfoy había dicho que le había dejado atrás. Quizás los secuestradores habían vuelto a revisar a su presa y se lo llevaron.

Una choza destartalada se mantenía cerca, aunque "mantener" no era la palabra correcta. El lugar se inclinaba hacia el suelo, el techo se había derrumbado por el peso del musgo. Al parecer había sido abandonada en la época de Carlo Magno, no había nada que buscar ahí. La puerta hacia mucho que se había ido, darle una rápida mirada a través de la entrada no reveló nada más que hierbajos. Cualquier pista acerca de los propietarios había sido tragada por los elementos.

Harry tomó la escoba de nuevo. E hizo una nota de la ubicación en un mapa aéreo, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos por aviones muggles. Esperaba que él y Hermione pudieran determinar quién poseía las tierras. Los secuestradores de Malfoy habían sido inteligentes hasta ahora, pero tarde o temprano cometerían un error. Las mentes criminales siempre lo hacían.

Harry voló directamente al apartamento de Hermione para entregarle el mapa, aunque iba a mandar una segunda copia a través del canal regulador de los Aurores. Ella normalmente solía pensar las cosas más rápido que la burocracia del ministerio. El hecho de que se acercara la hora del almuerzo y que él moría de hambre quizás había influenciado para que la visitara. Bueno, tal vez mas de lo que admitiría. Cuando entró, sus ojos brillaban por el conocimiento de la investigación. —¡Creo que sé lo que es Malfoy! —dijo—. Pero me gustaría verlo antes de confirmar mi teoría. ¿Crees que lo permitiría?

* * *

Draco se decidió a confesarse a Gregory Goyle. Después de saber de Potter sólo a través de lechuzas durante tres días casi se vuelve loco por una conversación humana. Su madre se había encerrado en el estudio de su padre y por un lado estaba agradecido, pero el silencio era abrumador. Se puso en contacto con Greg por Red Flu.

—Draco. Pensé que me evitabas —dijo Greg cautelosamente a través de las llamas.

—Bueno, sí. Lo estaba, pero tenía una buena razón —admitió Draco—. Algo ha sucedido —Greg esperó pacientemente y Draco al final suspiró—. Tal vez viene siendo mejor que te lo muestre. Porque no entras.

Draco se apartó de la chimenea y un momento después Greg salía de las llamas batiéndose los residuos del polvo. —Maldita sea solo debería tener... —sus palabras se detuvieron al caer su mandíbula a la vista de Draco, quien solo se encogió de hombros auto desaprobándose—. ¡Por las bolas de Merlín! —sus palabras fueron un susurro. Después de un momento, sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa—. ¡Lo tengo! ¡Un baile de máscaras! ¿Quién da la fiesta? ¿Zabini? Maldito sea por no invitarme otra vez.

—Greg, esto no es un disfraz. Es real. Algunos malditos hijos de puta me secuestraron y me convirtieron en... —Draco se agarró un ala y la levantó ligeramente,—... Lo que sea que es esto. Al parecer es permanente.

Greg se acercó y le miró con horror. La reacción no fue inesperada, pero mentalmente Draco se estremeció cuando la comparó con la de Potter.

—¿Estás bromeando?.

—No estoy bromeando —le espetó Draco—. Ni siquiera soy un maldito humano por más tiempo, por eso me he escondido como una especie de monstruo.

—¿Tus padres lo saben? —le susurró.

—No. Bueno, mamá, por supuesto, pero no, no mi padre. Esto probablemente lo mataría en la parte final de Azkaban.

Greg asintió solemnemente. Draco suspiró.

—Mira, Greg, ya no soy exactamente aceptable en los círculos de Slytherin por más tiempo. Diablos, ni siquiera soy aceptable en cualquier círculo, a no ser que cuente en una convención de no humanos de sangre, así que si eliges no tener nada que ver conmigo, yo lo entendería.

Greg no dijo nada mientras sus ojos seguían sobre las alas de Draco. Su mirada nunca se había alejado de las plumas, otra diferencia con Potter que parecía pasar mucho más tiempo evaluando a Draco en conjunto.

—¿Dices que alguien te hizo esto? ¿No puede el Ministerio a encontrarlos y hacerles pagar? ¿Quién fue?

—No lo sé. Madre convenció al Ministerio para que asignaran a Potter el caso...

—¿Potter? —la voz de Greg se lleno de burla—. ¿No pueden conseguir a alguien más? No me sorprendería que él fuese el que hiciera esto.

Draco soltó el aliento sobresaltado. Curiosamente, la idea nunca se le había ocurrido. ¿Por qué no? Cuando hizo la lista de sus enemigos Potter debió estar en la parte superior de la lista. Tenían un montón de razones para odiarlo después de todo. Recordó el toque de Potter en su brazo y la mirada de preocupación en sus ojos verdes. No, como la mayoría de los Gryffindors, Potter era incapaz de disimular. Draco tenía que confiar en él. No tenía muchas opciones, después de todo ¿Quién más le ayudaría?

Y para ser completamente honesto, Draco no creía que Potter alguna vez lo haya tomado lo suficientemente en serio como para ser digno de una venganza tan extrema. Se encogió de hombros. —Tengo que contar con su necesidad de mantener el perfecto récord de Auror.

—¿Entonces quién crees que lo hizo? —preguntó—. ¿Si no Potter y su suerte?

—No lo sé. Hice una lista. Una larga lista. Sabes que no era la persona más popular.

Greg se mofó. —Claro que eres. Eras —modifico él y le dio un vistazo a las alas antes de fijar su mirada en el aparador. Draco lo tomó en el sentido de que quería un trago y se apresuro a preparársela. Era inútil servirse una para él. Parecía ser inmune al frío _y_ a los efectos del alcohol.

—No, Greg, creo que era envidiado. Es una cosa muy diferente de ser admirado y casi lo opuesto a caer bien.

—No sabía que te preocupabas por caer bien.

—Tampoco yo. En realidad no creo que lo hice hasta que eso dejó de ser una opción —sonrió con ironía y le entregó el vaso de Whisky de fuego a Greg. Su amigo se apuro el tragó. Una lechuza se abalanzó por la puerta y cayó en la percha de la esquina. Draco no la reconoció. La criatura era parda con la cabeza más oscura. Ululó suavemente cuando Draco se acercó a recoger el mensaje. La lechuza levantó una pata emplumada amablemente.

—Potter. Ahora él es siempre un Auror muy correcto, solicitando una audiencia —dijo Draco con una mirada al reloj. Era las 12:30 y Potter quería una cita a las 1:00. La nota le produjo un leve ataque de pánico, no sólo Potter pedía una reunión sino que quería traer a traer a Hermione Granger. _Tenemos información de que podría ser útil._ Mantuvo la alarma fuera de su cara, no había necesidad de agitar a Greg.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —se ofreció Greg. Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ya es suficientemente difícil sin que tu y Potter se vayan a golpes —dijo Draco y luego se echó a reír ante la idea. Greg se unió a él en una carcajada. Donde Potter había crecido y se introducía en un paquete delgado y atractivo, la masa de Greg había pasado de la grasa a intimidantes músculos. Trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia en el Departamento Ley Mágica, como el colega de ejecución de Granger, suponía Draco y dio un resoplido entretenido. Salvo que Greg trabajaba en la seguridad interna, mantenimiento la chusma a raya de visitas y sacando a los indeseables. Draco apostaba que Greg utilizaba más sus músculos que la varita en su faena diaria.

—Muy bien, entonces. Supongo que me iré —dijo Greg y puso su vaso vacío sobre la mesa. Miro los ojos de Draco un momento—. Y no te preocupes, Draco. Estaré ahí para ti incluso con tus... —señaló con el pulgar las alas de Draco y este asintió con la cabeza, no confiando en poder hablar. Estaba agradecido de tener a Greg. Pansy y Blaise eran sus amigos, pero dudaba que fueran tan leales ante la deformidad de Draco.

Greg se fue por Flu y Draco garabateó una nota rápida a Potter antes de enviarlo con la lechuza que esperaba. No estaba deseando ver Granger, pero era el precio por ver a Potter otra vez... Frunció el ceño ante la idea y trato de pensar en alguna razón justificable para las enormes ganas de volver a ver al estúpido. No tenía nada que ver con Potter. _Nada._ Draco solo tenía la esperanza de recibir alguna noticia sobre el caso. Suspiró con alivio cuando encontró una causa justificada y se fue a cambiar.

* * *

Harry respiró hondo y le sonrió a Hermione.

—¿Lista? —preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le entregó la caja de polvos Flu. Tomó un puñado y se dirigió a la Mansión Malfoy. Hermione entró detrás de él a la biblioteca Malfoy. No había rastro del rubio, pero un elfo vestido con lo que parecía ser un pedazo de cortina con borlas se adelantó a su encuentro.

Hermione miró a Harry. —¡Lo hizo a propósito! ¡Él sabe lo que siento por los elfos domésticos!

—Sólo trata de no provocarlo —dijo Harry.

—¿Provocarlo? ¡Esto es prácticamente una declaración de guerra! —dijo entre dientes.

—Por favor vengan por este lado —dijo el elfo mientras los miraba con desagrado. —El Amo Draco está en el Drawing Room Viridian. Los invitados del Amo Draco no tienen permitido tocar nada.

Harry le dio un codazo a Hermione cuando el elfo doméstico olisqueo en su dirección y se alejó, llevándoles imperiosamente hasta la puerta.

—No vamos a tocar nada —murmuro Harry—. ¿Me pregunto si eso incluye al Amo Draco?

—¡Harry! —se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa y luego rió. El elfo se detuvo y les mando una mirada de acero hasta que ambos adoptaron expresiones adecuadamente sobrias. Después de eso no dijeron nada mientras eran conducidos a través de largos pasillos y subieron un tramo de escaleras. Harry sonrió ante la excesivamente larga ruta. Sabía que Malfoy lo hacía para impresionar a Hermione con el tamaño y la riqueza de la mansión. Su intención fracasó.

—Es obsceno tener tanto espacio solo para una familia —murmuró—. Es como un maldito palacio.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero le hizo curiosamente triste pensar que sólo Malfoy y su madre vivían en aquella enorme y vacía casa. Parecía terriblemente solitario.

El elfo se detuvo ante una gran puerta de madera y la abrió para hacerlos pasar. Malfoy estaba en el centro de la habitación. Parecía perfectamente tranquilo y casi real. Harry se sorprendió al encontrarlo completamente vestido. El Slytherin llevaba una camisa de manga larga de color blanco puro, posiblemente con la esperanza de disminuir el efecto impactante de sus alas. El pantalón era negro al igual que sus zapatos. Harry echo de menos que estuviera descalzo. Por alguna razón, había hecho a Malfoy parecer más suave, más... humano.

Entonces de nuevo, probablemente no era la mejor idea pensar en Malfoy como algo más que un inaccesible príncipe alado.

Malfoy y Hermione se enfrentaron.

—Granger —dijo.

—Malfoy —replicó ella con gesto amable.

—Potter dice que insististe en venir a verme —continuó Malfoy. Hermione se sonrojó.

—En realidad, creo que lo que se te hizo a ti es una cosa atroz. Planeo hacer lo que pueda para ayudar a Harry a localizar los culpables y llevarlos ante la justicia —Malfoy parecía desconcertado por un momento por lo que Hermione continuo—. De hecho, creo que podría tener alguna información para ti.

— ¿Acerca de los autores?

Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —Lo siento, aún no. Pero creo que hemos determinado en lo que... te has convertido

—No un Veela.

—No. En realidad creo que eres un Anakim.

La expresión de Malfoy no cambió. —Nunca he oído hablar de eso.

Hermione sacó un fajo de papeles de sus ropas y se los entregó a Malfoy. —Tampoco yo, por lo que quería verte para verificarlo. ¿Harry dice que eres inmune al frío?

Malfoy estudio el pergamino y asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿Tienes un incremento de tu fuerza? —otro cabeceo—. ¿Qué hay de visiones? ¿Sueños extraños o premoniciones?

Malfoy le miró bruscamente y sacudió la cabeza. —No hay visiones —dijo secamente. La mirada plata revoloteó hacia Harry y se alejo. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez la poción fue incapaz de transmitir la capacidad total. Y no se sabe cuán veraces son los informes, de todos modos. Son antiguos. Estoy realmente sorprendida de que la poción funcionó en absoluto. Los cambios solo en tu ADN tenían que ser sorprendente, y habría sido necesario el acceso a las células de un verdadero Anakim, muy probablemente sacados de una tumba o algo así. Nadie ha visto un Anakim real en siglos...

Harry dejó de prestar atención cuando ella se resbaló a una plática técnica, aunque Malfoy parecía estar pendiente de cada palabra. La castaña se acercó al rubio y le mostró los documentos, señalando gráficos, dibujos, e incomprensibles datos que no tenían mucho sentido para él. Se dirigió a un asiento en la ventana y se estacionó allí para mirar a través del cristal. Nevaba otra vez, pero los copos eran pequeños y esporádicos. Esperaba que el sol se mostrara pronto. Las nubes perpetuas eran deprimentes.

Harry volvió su atención del paisaje frío a Malfoy de nuevo. Hermione había extendido el pergamino a través de una mesa cercana. Ella y Malfoy estaban sumergidos en una teoría compleja de pociones. Harry sonrió, pensando que llevar a Hermione a Malfoy pudo ser lo mejor para él. La desesperación que parecía flotar como una sombra sobre el rubio se había ido.

Harry dejó que su mirada se desplazara sobre las alas y luego al resto de Malfoy. En realidad, no era justo que su némesis se hubiera convertido en alguien tan increíblemente hermoso. Maldita sea, pero Malfoy tenía buenas piernas. Y ese culo... Harry se imaginó a sí mismo acariciando aquel culo con sus manos, posicionarse en la muscular espalda para respirar el aroma de su pelo... seguido por acariciarse el rostro con las suaves alas.

—...¿No lo crees, Harry?

Los ojos de Harry volaron hacia Hermione con un sobresalto mientras sus mejillas quemaban.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído...

Hermione sonrió y miró a Malfoy. —Ya lo veo. Como decía, podríamos encontrar más información en Hogwarts. Sigues pensando en ir, ¿cierto?

Harry asintió y se negó a mirar a Malfoy. Espera que su condenado rubor desapareciera. Gracias a Dios que Hermione ya sabía de su "cosa" con los rubios. —Iré mañana. Quería esperar hasta el fin de semana, ya que todavía hay clases —también esperaba que su presencia causara menos interrupción un sábado. A pesar de que habían pasado cinco años desde la guerra, Harry todavía tenía tendencia a atraer a una multitud cada vez que aparecía en público.

—Le permitirá buscar en la biblioteca de aquí, pero me temo que mi madre ya se ha hecho cargo —dijo Malfoy secamente—. Está decidida a encontrar un antídoto o una manera de revertir el proceso.

Hermione se mordió el labio. —No estoy segura de que sea posible —dijo sin rodeos. Harry hizo una mueca—. Los cambios fueron demasiado drásticos. Intentar alterarte de nuevo podría muy bien matarte. Y eso es sólo si logramos encontrar, o reproducir, la propia poción. La muestra en el vial que le diste a Harry era una cantidad muy pequeña para un análisis preciso.

—Hermione —dijo Harry en advertencia con los ojos en Malfoy. Él sabía que tan cerca estaba el rubio de elegir la muerte antes de su estado actual. Había sido escrito en cada uno de sus gestos en su primera reunión. Si Malfoy pensaba que no había esperanza de retornar a la normalidad...

Los ojos grises de Malfoy sostuvieron los suyos. —¿Prefieres que endulce la verdad, Potter? ¿Darme un poco de falsa esperanza?

Harry le fulminó. —¿Cómo sabes que es falso? ¡Todo lo que estamos haciendo es simplemente especulación en este momento! Sugerir que nunca podría ser capaz de... Bueno, simplemente no lo sé, ¿verdad?

Hermione resopló y se cruzó de brazos. —Sólo trato de prepararlo para lo peor, Harry. Las probabilidades están en contra de nosotros, después de todo.

De pronto cambió de opinión acerca de que Hermione sería una buena influencia en Malfoy. ¿Y si ella lo conducía al desaliento y este trata de suicidarse o algo así? Harry no tenía modo de prevenir algo así a no ser que supervisara al Slytherin todo el tiempo, algo que sabía que el blondo nunca permitiría.

—¿Para qué te traje aquí? —Harry se rompió en la frustración.

—¿Para proporcionar un contraste a tu ciego idealismo? —Malfoy arrastro las palabras.

Harry giró su fulgor sobre el rubio. —Bien, ustedes dos pueden revolcarse en lo insustancial de todo ello. Voy a encontrar al maldito responsable de esto cueste lo que cueste —Harry se lanzó del asiento comenzado a caminar a la puerta—. Mensajeen vía lechuza si encuentran algo remotamente importante —Harry salió y cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de él, ignorando la súplica de Hermione por esperar. Se alegró de que Malfoy Manor fuera una construcción solida, la entrada se cerró con un sonido de violenta satisfacción que reverberó por el vestíbulo vacío, arrastrando ecos. También llamo la atención de tres inquietos elfos que aparecieron al lado de Harry.

—No importa —gruño antes de que ellos le amonestaran—. Solo muéstrenme la salida más cercana.

En cuestión de minutos, Harry yacía en su cama del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, resentido. Se preguntó si dejar a Hermione con Malfoy había sido lo más inteligente, pero luego decidió que se lo merecía.

* * *

Granger miro cándidamente a Malfoy cuando los ecos del portazo se desvanecieron.

—Creo que lo moleste —dijo con suavidad.

Draco volvió a la conversación, desconcertado. ¿Qué había provocado estallido de Potter? ¿Estaba realmente determinado a encontrar una cura? _¿Por qué?_ Miró a Granger especulativa y se preguntó si se lo diría. Ella ya estaba de nuevo en marcha.

—Como te decía, se pensaba que los Anakim eran mitológicos, incluso en la tradición mágica. Algunos estudiosos creen que fueron los antepasados de los Veela, que me parece bastante plausible, en realidad. Los libros sagrados Muggles se refieren a ellos como una raza de gigantes, descendientes de los Nefilim. ¿Reconoces ese nombre?

—Ángeles Caídos —respondió Draco, sintiéndose de nuevo en la escuela, a pesar de que Granger no estaba actuando como una arrogante sabelotodo. En realidad lo trataba como un ser humano, probablemente porque ya no lo era. Granger probablemente lo había colocado en la misma categoría que los elfos domésticos y los centauros.

—Exactamente. Los Nefilim se aparearon con los humanos para producir los Anakim. Algunos relatos afirman que eran seres alados, otros que eran una raza de gigantes, o tal vez ambas cosas. De cualquier manera, desaparecieron de la mayor parte de los libros de historia y nadie sabe realmente lo que paso con ellos. Es probable que se retiraran cuando las carreras Muggle se hicieron más frecuentes y con el tiempo hayan evolucionado en diferentes especies, como el Veela.

—Así que crees que soy una especie de retroceso a una raza antigua, ¿Extinta?

Ella asintió. —Cómo se hizo es la pregunta. He estado buscando a alguien con la habilidad de producir ese tipo de poción tan complejo y poderosa. Francamente, no hay muchas personas con ese tipo de habilidad. Harry me dio una lista, pero señaló espacios en blanco en todos ellos. ¿Sabes de alguien que podría encajar en ese perfil? ¿Un colega de Snape tal vez?

Draco negó. —Nunca tuve la confianza de Snape. Salvó mi vida después del incidente en la torre con Dumbledore, pero no éramos exactamente compinches. Me entregó de nuevo a mis padres y se fue a su propio negocio. Le di a Potter una lista de personas con los posibles motivos y que incluye los que tienen una habilidad potencial. Y más probable incluso, agregue una lista de aquellos que tienen los medios para _adquirir_ tal capacidad.

Ella jadeo. —Nunca pensé que ¡Maldita sea! Esto abre el campo ¿no? Pudieron comprar la poción en cualquier parte del mundo —Granger parecía cabizbaja—. Maldita sea, voy a tener que ampliar la búsqueda para incluir los parámetros globales.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando? —preguntó el rubio de repente.

Ella le miró con curiosidad y se encogió de hombros. —Nos conoces, somos Gryffindors. Vivimos para corregir errores y todo eso —dijo a la ligera.

—Eso suena como algo que Potter diría. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?

—Bueno, trabajo en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, ya sabes. Es algo de mi trabajo.

—Entonces ¿estás aquí sólo a título oficial?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. —No. Estoy aquí porque Harry me pidió ayuda. Sus razones para asumir el caso son suyas.

—¿Qué hay de la comadreja? ¿Van a traerlo también? Pensé que los tres hacían todo juntos.

Sorprendentemente, la cara de Granger se cerró tan apretada como una almeja en agua dulce. Ella agarró sus ropas con los puños tensos. —Debería irme. Cuanto antes comience a investigar, mejor. En primer lugar comprobare los Archivos Internacionales —Draco parpadeó ante el repentino cambio y se preguntó lo que había dicho. Granger se apresuró a la puerta y luego se detuvo—. Por cierto, Malfoy, si te sirve de consuelo, los Anakim eran venerados como dioses. ¿Y sabes qué más? Harry tenía razón —ella se rió antes de cerrar la puerta con un suave clic.

_¿Razón de que?_


	6. Capítulo 5

_A menudo es más seguro estar en cadenas que ser libre.  
_

_\- Franz Kafka_

Harry reflexionó sobre su cama por sólo unos minutos antes de que el picoteo persistente en la ventana llamara su atención. Blasfemó en voz alta y se quejó al ponerse de pie. —Este día se está poniendo cada vez mejor —era Pigwidgeon, la lechuza de Ron. Se sorprendió por el picoteo tranquilo; normalmente la maldita cosa se lanzaba repetidamente contra el cristal como un colibrí trastornado. Se preguntó si Ron había cambiado el agua de Pig por alguna poción calmante.

Harry dejó entrar a la lechuza y se las arregló para quitarle el mensaje de la pata con cierta dificultad cuando Pig comenzó a volar por la habitación como un espástico trompo al momento de dejarlo entrar. Al parecer simplemente necesitaba descansar en el alféizar por diecisiete segundos. Harry desenrolló el pergamino cuidadosamente, en parte esperando que le explotara en la cara. Nunca sabía muy bien que esperar de Ron en estos días. El mensaje era sorprendentemente amigable.

_Harry, he sido un completo imbécil y me gustaría hacer las paces contigo. Encuéntrame en el Parque Byrnes. Te prometo no comportarme como un total imbécil. Llevare a Ginny conmigo, ella se ha comprometido a maldecirme sí comienzo actuar inapropiadamente. Ron_

Harry suspiró, pero no pudo contener el brote de esperanza que se apoderó de él ante la idea de la reconciliación. Había insistido durante tanto tiempo que Ron saliera de ésa y volviera a ser cómo normalmente era, o por lo menos un facsímil razonable de él mismo. Hermione se había negado a escuchar. Harry había sido engañado varias veces por el comportamiento de Ron. En raras ocasiones se las había arreglado para actuar cómo el Ron de antes, pero duraba poco. Ésta era la primera vez que solicitaba verse con Harry lejos de la Madriguera. Pensó, que podría ser la primera vez que Ron _saliera_ de la Madriguera. Decidió que era un hecho positivo.

Rápidamente se cambio con ropa de calle ya que la túnica que se había puesto para visitar a Malfoy era un poco formal, así como inadecuada para el clima. Envió una rápida lechuza a Hermione y se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría permanecer en la Mansión Malfoy, sin querer asesinar a Draco. Decidiendo que la seguridad de Malfoy no era su problema, se Apareció en el Parque Byrnes, recordando vagamente sobre un caso en el que había trabajado hace unos meses.

Camino alrededor un poco, el parque no era grande, pero tenía varios lugares ocultos por una capa de nieve, arbustos y setos. Después de unos minutos, divisó a Ron sentado en un banco junto a Ginny. El pelirrojo lanzaba trocitos conjurados de pan a los patos que chapoteaban en el estanque cercano. Sonrió cuando vio a Harry.

—¡Oi, compañero! —le llamó y levantó una mano.

Harry sonrió abiertamente y se apresuró a tomar su mano en un apretón alegre. —Ron, es bueno verte... —estuvo a punto de añadir "al aire libre", pero logró ahogarlo, sin saber si Ron apreciaría el recuerdo de su auto-impuesto exilio ahora que por fin había salido.

—Huh, me sorprende que digas eso después de cómo te trate en nuestro último encuentro. Actué como un verdadero imbécil. A veces no sé lo que se apodera de mí.

—Bueno, ya estabas bastante borracho —dijo Harry débilmente.

—Sí, pero eso no es excusa, ¿eh? —contesto Ron en voz baja.

Harry se encogió de hombros, indispuesto a entrar en un juego de culpa. Ginny le sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron. El sol ya estaba bajo en el horizonte, deslizándose por debajo de las oscuras nubes por unos momentos antes de desaparecer por la noche. Estaba casi demasiado frío para sentarse, uno de ellos al parecer había lanzado un encanto de calentamiento en el banco, lo que ayudó. Harry lamentaba no haber usado guantes.

Ginny se puso de pie. —¿Harry, caminarías conmigo? Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Van a hablar de mí a mis espaldas? —preguntó Ron con un toque de su amargura habitual.

—No todo es acerca de _ti_ , Ronald —replicó Ginny.

Ron se sonrojó. —Sí, está bien. Lo siento.

Ella se alejó unos pasos y Harry le dedico a Ron una mirada de disculpa antes de ponerse de pie y seguirla. Caminó hasta que estuvieron fuera del alcance su oído y luego le sonrió con tristeza. —En realidad, se trata de Ron.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Está bien. ¿Cómo hiciste para convencerlo de salir de casa? Ha estado encerrado durante meses.

—Ha sido mamá. Ella lo trae loco. Francamente, me sorprende que durara tanto como él lo hizo. Su constante preocupación es llegar a él, lo que es una cosa buena, en mi opinión. Me alegro de que finalmente optara por salir al exterior.

—¿Tal vez esté empezando a sanar? —preguntó Harry con esperanza—. Mentalmente, quiero decir.

Ella asintió y lanzó una mirada de vuelta a su hermano, quien lanzaba el pan a los patos con indiferencia. Se veía muy pequeño y solo. El corazón de Harry dolía por un momento, sabiendo que no debió ser así. Se suponía que Ron iba a ser su compañero en la División de Aurores. Se suponía que batallarían juntos contra el mal e irían a bares después del trabajo. Se suponía que iban a compartir sus historias y se quejarían de los jefes y la burocracia.

—Ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes —dijo.

—También yo —replicó Ginny y Harry sabía que ya no estaba hablando de Ron.

Se sonrojó. —Mira, Gin, ya hemos pasado por esto antes....

—Lo sé, Harry, y sé que dije que no lo mencionaría de nuevo, pero realmente siento que nunca nos diste una oportunidad. Pensé que lo estábamos haciendo bien hasta que sucedió esto con Ron. Pensé que viéndome, te lo recordaba a él y la culpa que sentías, pero puedes ver por ti mismo que ahora Ron está sanando. Quiero saber si piensas que hay una oportunidad para sanar, para nosotros también. ¿Puedes darnos un "una vez más"? ¿Por lo menos intentarlo? ¿No crees que me debes más que eso?.

Harry sintió su mandíbula tensa. La verdad sus sentimientos hacia Ginny tenían poco que ver con el accidente de Ron. Harry había comenzado a apartarse de ella antes del incidente, a pesar de que el accidente había causado una grieta en todas sus relaciones, era comprensible que ella le echara la culpa a eso. No solo había sido Ron él que se había roto en el accidente, todo su cuarteto había sido completamente fragmentado. No sólo Ron y Harry se habían separado, también Ron y Hermione, Harry y Ginny, y finalmente, la amistad de Ginny con Hermione. Parecía que consciente o inconscientemente todos habían ido por su lado.

Puesto en una posición incómoda por sus serios ojos marrones, sentía que las palabras le obstruían el interior. Lamentó volver eso con ella ahora, de todas las veces, cuando deberían concentrarse en Ron. Harry pegó una sonrisa a su cara.

—Pensare en eso Gin —admitió.

Sus ojos se encendieron un poco y él se puso tenso por que la esperada ira emergiera, pero lo sorprendió con una sonrisa que sabía forzada. —Está bien, Harry. No quiero empujarte. Ahora sabes cómo me siento.

Asintió aliviado de haber evitado una confrontación. De repente ella le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello y le dio un beso en los labios. Él la abrazó incomodo y se preguntó a dónde habían ido sus sentimientos. La había amado una vez ¿no? Ahora sentía nada más que un afecto fraternal.

—Vamos, volvamos con Ron antes de que empiece a sentirse abandonado —dijo. Ella suspiró y se alejó antes de que volvieran sobre sus pasos. El camino había sido en su mayoría limpiado de nieve, pero un brillo de hielo hacia el caminar peligroso. El pie de Ginny patinó y ella se agarró del brazo de Harry. Él la estabilizo con cuidado y se quedó con su mano en el brazo hasta su regreso con Ron. El parque estaba en un barrio mágico, pero no era lo suficientemente popular como para garantizar los encantos de calefacción durante todo el año para mantener los caminos libres de hielo.

Ron sonrió a Harry. —¿Ustedes volvieron a estar juntos? —preguntó mirando el agarre de Ginny en Harry.

—Él va a _pensar_ en eso —respondió Ginny en un tono que llevaba acusación.

Ron soltó una carcajada. —Oh, vamos, amigo, ¿qué vas pensar? Es obvio que ella todavía se siente atraída por ti.

Harry frunció el ceño. —No tengo la más mínima intención de hablar de mi vida amorosa al tiempo que me congelo el culo. ¿De todos modos, qué te poseyó para elegir este lugar? ¿Por qué no un edificio con calefacción, con una crujiente chimenea y caliente cerveza de mantequilla?

—-Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco —admitió Ron—. He estado encerrado demasiado tiempo. Mamá probablemente se esté volviendo loca buscándome. Quise ir a algún lugar donde no me encontraría tan pronto. Actúa como si tuviera cinco años de nuevo.

—¿No le dijiste a donde iban? —preguntó Harry y luego soltó un silbido—. Eres valiente, amigo. Sabes que se preocupa demasiado por ti —no querría estar en los zapatos de Ron Weasley cuando Molly lo encontrara.

—Sí bueno, está bien algunas veces pero otras....

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Lo recuerdo. ¿Al menos le dejaste una nota?

—Por supuesto. Le dije que iría a un lugar muggle para que no me envíe un Patronus. Eso fue idea de Gin.

Ginny sonrió y agarró un poco más fuerte el brazo de Harry. —Estoy de acuerdo con Harry en buscar un lugar cálido. ¿Podríamos ir a mi casa?

—¿Y mamá no se lo habrá planteado ya? —preguntó Ron con duda.

—Naturalmente pero sería uno de los primero lugares en haber mirado ¿no? Es seguro ahora.

Ron miró a Harry solemnemente. —Podría haber estado en Slytherin, amigo.

Harry sonrió y asintió, pero era una de las razones por las que finalmente había roto con Ginny. Su astucia inesperada le había lavado la cabeza una o dos veces. Harry había descubierto que odiaba ser manipulado. El recuerdo lo hizo preguntarse si había organizado toda la reunión en si como una excusa para llevar a Harry a su apartamento, pero decidió que Ron nunca estaría de acuerdo con eso. A menos que él no lo supiera...

—Me apunto para eso —dijo Ron—. Siempre y cuando tengas cerveza.

Ella hizo una mueca. —¿No crees que últimamente has tenido más que suficiente para beber, Ron? —su cara se sonrojo y frunció el ceño—. Deje la casa para alejarme de mamá, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Bueno, disculpadme por preocuparme por ti! —gritó ella en respuesta.

—Me voy a ir, por un rato —replico Harry rápidamente para evitar al otro hermano gritando sus opiniones. Ginny dejó de mirar a Ron para sonreírle.

—Excelente. Te dejaré la Aparición de Ronald —dijo y desapareció.

Harry miró a Ron incómodamente, sin saber cómo proceder. ¿Debería tratar de ponerle de pie o Aparecerse mientras estaba sentado a su lado?

Ron suspiró. —Ella es realmente irritante contigo ¿no?

—Sí, todavía molesta —dijo Harry suavemente.

Al final, Harry se sentó junto a Ron y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, mientras evocaba la imagen del sofá en el apartamento de Ginny, esperando por el infierno que no lo haya movido desde su última visita.

—Haré algo de comer —dijo Ginny brillantemente y se dirigió a la cocina, la cual estaba a la vista de la sala de estar. Harry y Ron terminaron en el sofá, tal como había previsto, lo cual había causado que Ron resoplar divertido algo como "Súper Auror" a lo cual Harry no dijo nada.

Ginny choco los platos y Harry comenzó a preocuparse ligeramente, deseando que ella no estuviera en plan de _cocinar_ algo, porque la manzana había caído demasiado _lejos_ del árbol en cuanto a las habilidades culinarias de Ginny. Nada comparadas con la de Molly Weasley. Esperaba que solo preparara unos sándwiches o algunas pastas o Harry se vería obligado a buscar a Hermione después para una comida decente.

Como si hubiera escogido el nombre de sus pensamientos Ron pregunto de repente, —¿Cómo está Hermione?

—Ella está bien —dijo Harry casualmente aunque tenso por dentro. Hermione era un tema delicado.

—Ella no ha respondido a ninguna de mis lechuzas —se quejó Ron.

—Parece que tenemos talento para irritar a las mujeres de nuestras vidas —dijo Harry a la ligera.

—Sí, pero Gin sigue hablando contigo.

 _Qué suerte la mía,_ pensó Harry secamente. En voz alta dijo, —Hermione es... bueno, ya sabes lo obstinada que puede ser.

Ron soltó un bufido. —Sí. Mira, ¿puedes hablar con ella o algo así? Por lo menos dile que lea mis cartas, ¿si? Estoy tratando de cambiar. Simplemente ha sido duro, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Te prometo hablar con ella. Creo que le alegrará que por fin estés saliendo un poco.

La mandíbula Ron se tensó como si luchara para no decir un nuevo comentario, pero por el momento no dijo nada. —¿Qué ha estado haciendo? ¿Sigue trabajando? ¿Dónde está hoy?

Harry parpadeó y vacilo por una respuesta. —Ha estado trabajando mucho, en realidad es todo lo que hace ¿sabías? Ama su trabajo. Yo.... No estoy seguro donde se encuentra ahora.... —aquello era cierto, ella _podría_ haber dejado la Mansión Malfoy ya—. No he hablado con ella desde hace tiempo — _Un par de horas más o menos, en todo caso._ Harry trató de no sonrojarse al evitar la verdad, pero Ron no vería con buenos ojos el hecho de que Hermione de todas las personas, estaba intentando ayudar a Draco Malfoy.

—¿En serio? Pensé que ustedes dos eran aún los mejores amigos. Me figure que una de las razones por la que habías dejado a Ginny era...

Harry miró boquiabierto. —¿Pensaste que yo quería a _Hermione_?

Ron se sonrojó y paso una mano por su pelo rojo. —Bueno... tal vez, fue un pensamiento estúpido...

—Tienes toda la razón ¡Es un pensamiento estúpido! —replico Harry, olvidando momentáneamente que no tenía ninguna intención de luchar con Ron otra vez.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa a Hermione? —exigió Ron, saltando en su defensa.

—¡Nada! Nunca... pensaría en ella de esa manera.

—¿Pensar de qué forma? —pregunto Ginny regresando a la sala con una bandeja llena de variedades de pastel de carne. Su otra mano agarraba tres jarras llenas de algo que Harry esperaba fueran cerveza. Le vendría bien un trago, lo que usualmente solía ocurrir cuando hablaba con Ron en esos días.

—Harry dijo que no ha estado persiguiendo a Hermione —dijo Ron.

— _¿Hermione?_ —exclamó Ginny sin aliento. Ella miró fijamente a Harry como si el pensamiento nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. Entrecerró los ojos tratando posiblemente de penetrar a través de cualquier fachada que Harry quisiera proyectar—. Bueno. Es una idea interesante. Ciertamente no tienes problemas con pasar tu tiempo con ella ¿verdad? ¿Estás seguro de que nunca has pensada en ella de esa manera Harry?

Los dientes de Harry se cerraron con molestia. Medianamente había esperado que la reunión se convirtiera en un ataque personal por uno o el otro de ellos, así que no le sorprendió, pero si lo decepcionó. Se puso de pie.

—Agradezco la oferta, Gin pero probablemente deba irme —dijo.

Los ojos de Ron se estrecharon. —¿Dejándonos tan pronto Harry? No es como si estuvieras huyendo. Tal vez golpeó un poco cerca de la verdad, ¿eh?

—¿Sabes qué, Ron? Me alegro de que finalmente salieras de la Madriguera. Ya era hora que dejaras de esconderte del mundo. Tal vez para la siguiente trates de trabajar en cómo no actuar como un imbécil de mierda todo el tiempo —Harry sacó su varita y miró a Ginny en una semi-disculpa—. Lo siento, Ginny. Gracias por la oferta de comida pero no tengo tanta hambre en este momento. Te hablare mas tarde.

Harry Desapareció, pero el último comentario de Ron hizo eco en su cabeza mientras salía.

—¡Cobarde!

* * *

Harry volvió a su casa y se lanzó frenético a los oficios del hogar. Kreacher le seguía a todas partes ofreciéndole consejos útiles, pero haciendo muy poco en el trabajo de asistirle, lo que en ese momento le caía muy bien. Su agitación a menudo se refugiaba en trabajos manuales, que para Grimmauld Place era aún muy necesaria. Kreacher se había convertido en un cocinero decente, pero sus habilidades de limpieza eran muy deficientes. Normalmente Harry mantenía solo la cocina, la sala, y su propia habitación limpia. El resto de la casa la dejaba, para los días en que tenía que sacar su exceso de ira.

El estudio estuvo pronto libre de polvo y el suelo brillaba, al igual que el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras. Un cuarto de huésped poco usado recibía el mismo tratamiento, la mayoría de los escombros habían sido arrastrados fuera durante el verano del reinado de Molly Weasley, pero el polvo se acumulaba aun, al igual que el olor a casa vieja que Harry nunca pudo disipar aún después de decenas de encantamientos de aire refrescante.

Dos horas más tarde, Harry estaba cansado, hambriento y sucio. Tomo una ducha caliente y se sintió mucho mejor después de meterse en un pantalón y una camiseta limpia. Se pasó un peine por el cabello mientras examinaba su despensa. Una vista bastante patética encontró sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que no había comprado comida en dos días.

Kreacher apareció en el codo de Harry. —¿El Amo quiere la cena? —le preguntó y retorció sus manos ligeramente, haciéndole estremecer.

—Aparentemente el Amo no ha proporcionado los alimentos necesarios ni siquiera para preparar un sándwiches —dijo secamente—. ¿Has comido hoy?

—Sí, Señor. Kreacher ha estado comiendo bien las berenjenas y las coles que el Amo compró para Kreacher —el elfo se detuvo—. ¿El Amo quiere berenjenas y coles? Kreacher puede hacer un muy buen guiso para la cena del Amo Harry. Kreacher también encontró varias papas y puede cortar las manchas oscuras.

Harry trató de no temblar. Se había abastecido en gran medida de berenjenas, repollo y calabaza de invierno después de descubrir que eran los alimentos preferidos de Kreacher, pero Harry no podía tolerarlos. Se sintió aliviado de que al menos su elfo doméstico tenia sustento... o algo así. —No gracias Kreacher. No se me ocurriría comerme tus berenjenas y coles. Creo que saldré y compraré algo. Estoy seguro de que abasteceré la despensa mañana de modo que puedas preparar algo sin recurrir a cortarles los puntos negros de las patatas.

Kreacher pareció aliviado, y asintió alegremente. —El Amo lo sabe mejor.

—-Buenas noches, Kreacher —dijo Harry y convoco su capa. Kreacher salió, pero regresó un momento después con los calcetines y las botas de Harry y le ayudó a ponérselos. Los guantes le siguieron y Harry sonrió al viejo elfo doméstico antes de Desaparecer al Callejón Diagon. Vagó sin rumbo durante varios minutos, pero la idea de lidiar con las multitudes de comer en un lugar público parecía demasiado agotadora para considerarlo. Pensó ir con Hermione pero recordó que estaba molesto con ella. También estaba el hecho de que había estado comiendo demasiado de sus muchas comidas en su casa últimamente.

Se detuvo delante de la lechucería pública y se dio cuenta de que simplemente estaba haciendo excusas. Lo que realmente quería hacer era ir a ver a Malfoy. _Sólo porque olvidé mencionar el hechizo Glamour._ Racionalizó. Y quería asegurarse de que tanto Malfoy y Hermione hubieran sobrevivido la tarde en compañía del otro. Rápidamente regresó a su casa y llamo por la Red Flu a la Mansión Malfoy.

Ocho minutos más tarde salió del fuego y sonrió tímidamente al rostro divertido de Malfoy.

—¿Dos veces en un día, Potter? ¿Debo sentirme especial?

Harry soltó un bufido. —Lo dudo. Solo olvidé decirte algo cuando estuve aquí.

—¿Cuando saliste furioso en tu rabieta infantil? —le preguntó.

Harry casi sonrió. La familiaridad del sarcasmo de Malfoy era como un bálsamo para su alma herida.

—Sí, bueno, simplemente olvide mencionar...

—¿Que tienes un extraño fetiche por las plumas y quieres envolver tu cuerpo desnudo en mis ridículas alas?

La declaración estaba tan cerca de la verdad que Harry casi se ahoga. Tosió por un momento o dos, mientras miraba fijamente al Slytherin.

—Muy gracioso —espetó Harry y trató de recobrar la compostura. Estaba un poco sorprendido por el buen humor de Malfoy y se preguntó si el rubio había bromeado _alguna vez_ con él. Por supuesto, los chistes eran punzantes e insultantes, sin embargo...—. Mira... —continuó—. Si no quieres escuchar entonces puedo volver mañana. No era importante de todos modos —dio un paso atrás hacia la chimenea y se dio cuenta que había sido un día especialmente desgraciado. Harry pensó que simplemente debía ir a casa, directamente a la cama. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar el frasco de polvos, su estómago gruñó en voz alta.

* * *

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste Potter? —pregunto apresurado, desesperado de repente por evitar que se marchara. No estaba seguro del por qué el Auror estaba aquí, pero tenía la intención de aferrarse a su compañía por el mayor tiempo posible. Forzó una sonrisa burlona en su voz—. ¿Al menos tienes comida en casa?

—Tengo comida —espetó Potter y Draco se estremeció al pensar lo que podría considerarse _alimento_ en el hogar de Potter. Probablemente comida para llevar muggle. Draco no estaba muy seguro de lo que era, pero había oído de casualidad discutir a los estudiantes de Hogwarts y sabía que tenía que ser algo asqueroso.

—Quédate entonces —dijo casualmente—. Debe ser terriblemente importante para arrastrarte todo el camino hasta aquí, lejos de tu apretada vida social.

Potter se ruborizó y por un momento Draco pensó que podría haber ido demasiado lejos. Estaba curioso sin embargo. Sin duda el Auror tenía mejores cosas por hacer, ¿no? —En cualquier caso insisto en que comamos en el comedor. Madre me arrancaría las alas de la espalda si encuentra alguna miga en su alfombra. No es que eso sea algo necesariamente malo.

La mano de Potter tiro lejos la capa y miro a Draco con curiosidad. —¿Lo has considerado? —preguntó sin rodeos—. Que te las retire, quiero decir...

Draco bufó. —Por supuesto que sí. Incluso consideré cortármelas yo mismo ¡Si no fuera tan malditamente aprensivo acerca de un dolor insoportable!

—Pero San Mungo...

—Una idea encantadora, Potter. Me entregaré a muchos sentimentales anti mortífagos pidiendo que me pongan en coma y me quiten mis nuevos apéndices. Ah, y esperar que no me maten accidentalmente en el proceso —Potter se sonrojo y Draco continuó—. Además, ¿qué pasaría si me paso por todo eso y vuelven a crecer?

Potter asintió y Draco hizo un gesto imperioso. Se dio la vuelta, esperando de forma automática que Potter lo siguiera cuando salió por la puerta y el pasillo. Las pisadas detrás de él le indicaron que lo seguía obedientemente en vez de huir.

Cuando llegaron al comedor los ojos de Potter se agrandaron y su nariz se arrugo ligeramente. Draco miró alrededor, tratando de ver a través de sus ojos. El comedor era un lugar frío y austero. A Draco nunca le había gustado comer aquí y sintió un momento de incertidumbre. Tal vez en vez de eso, debió haber pedido que le trajeran la comida al conservatorio. Hizo una nota mental para hacerlo la próxima vez y luego se castigó a sí mismo por considerar siquiera una "próxima vez".

Potter se sentó obedientemente en una dura silla de respaldo alto. Draco se sentó frente a él, aunque lo hizo en un sofá acolchado que había sido traído a la mesa. Le sonrió a Potter.

—Las sillas interfieren con mis alas —explicó con un dejo de arrogancia—. Tengo por lo tanto el privilegio de sentarse en un asiento cómodo.

—¿Dónde puedo pedir prestado un par de esas? —le preguntó secamente y luego palideció. Draco apretó la mandíbula ligeramente. Potter podía ser un poco más suave ahora, pero todavía tenía la extraña habilidad de decir algo equivocado. Draco decidió dejar pasar el comentario.

—Tal vez si te portas como un Auror bueno dejaré que la próxima vez te sientes en una almohada —respondió con aspereza. Afortunadamente, los elfos domésticos eligieron ese momento para aparecer y colocar los alimentos en la mesa en suficientes platos, cuencos, y vajillas como para alimentar una legión.

Potter comió cómo si fuera el primer banquete que había tenido después de salir de la escuela. Draco abasteció al Auror con un montón de vino tinto caro. Había preguntas que quería hacerle al Gryffindor y las respuestas serían dadas más fácilmente después de un poco de estímulo alcohólico. Sorprendentemente Potter tenía buenos modales. Uso los tenedores apropiados para cada curso y bebió a sorbos el vino en lugar de tragarlo. Draco se preguntó dónde había aprendido a comer de manera civilizada. Granger probablemente. El Ministerio no apreciaría que su Chico Dorado hiciera algo vergonzoso en actos públicos y cenas importantes del estado.

Antes del postre, Potter hizo girar al vino en su copa y le sonrió. —No debería beber. Técnicamente, estoy aquí en calidad de oficial.

—Nunca lo diré —ronroneó Draco y se sorprendió cuando las cejas Potter se dispararon hacia arriba y desaparecieron en la mata de pelo oscuro. Potter se trago el vino después, y tosió cuando cayó mal. _Interesante reacción._ Draco tomó nota y lo almacenó para su posterior análisis. De seguro, ¿Potter no creía que Draco fuera a corretear el chisme al Ministerio? Tal vez el héroe simplemente había bebido demasiado.

—Así que, Potter, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tu falta de memoria te a traído aquí esta noche?

Potter dejó la copa con evidente alivio. Antes de poder hablar los elfos domésticos reaparecieron con varios postres, así como su favorito: tarta de melaza. El Auror esperó hasta que los elfos domésticos desaparecieran de nuevo antes de hablar, aunque metió el tenedor en el confite pegajoso.

—Es con respecto a una variante del encantamiento Glamour. Quizás necesite tu ayuda en el caso y no puedo hacerlo teniéndote encerrado en la mansión.

Draco frunció el ceño para ocultar el asombro de que el extraordinario Auror en realidad podría solicitar su "ayuda". —¿Qué variante?

—Bueno, el Glamour sólo funciona en un área pequeña. Mientras más grande sea el campo más inestable se vuelve el hechizo y acorta la duración —explicó Potter y Draco asintió. Se abstuvo de comentar lo que había aprendido acerca del encantamiento en cuarto año. Potter le preguntó—. ¿Qué se utiliza si se quiere ocultar un área más grande?

—Un hechizo desilusionador.

Potter sonrió perezosamente y Draco casi se distrajo por la pequeña curva de los labios del Auror y el breve destello de los dientes blancos antes de que la siguiente pregunta del Auror lo despabilara. —¿Y si los combinas? —preguntó en un tono de broma.

—¿Puedes? —preguntó Draco sorprendido.

Potter se encogió de hombros. —He estado trabajando en eso algún tiempo. Creo que he llegado a una variante. He estado tratando de imitar el efecto de mi capa de invisibilidad. ¿Sabes que el hechizo desilusorio solo es bueno para ciertas mentes? Si alguien espera ser seguido ellos verán a través del hechizo. Las personas con resistencia a la maldición Imperius también pueden penetrarla.

—Ese serías _tú_ —admitió Draco. Potter era la única persona que Draco conocía capaz de sacudirse un Imperius.

Potter levantó una ceja ante el cumplido no deseado y Draco miró hacia otro lado.

—No sólo yo —dijo con modestia y se echó a reír.

Se quedaron en silencio después de eso, centrándose en el postre mientras se miraban con recelo. Si alguien le hubiere dicho a Draco unas semanas antes que pronto tendría una agradable comida con Harry Potter, se hubiera reído como un estúpido.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Draco le llevó al piso de arriba. Estaba un poco indeciso de llevar a Potter a sus habitaciones, pero el Auror ya había estado allí en su primera visita. Además, Draco sólo le permitiría ocupar la sala de estar. Potter probablemente no se imaginaba que aquello era parte de la habitación privada de Draco.

Los ojos de Potter se posaron rápido en la puerta que daba a la habitación de Draco y supo que el Auror lo había descubierto. El muy idiota era más inteligente de lo que parecía. Si Draco fuera absolutamente honesto, realmente no se veía tan mal, tampoco. Draco alejo aquellos pensamientos de inmediato.

—Entonces —dijo Potter brillante y blandió su varita—. ¿Quieres probar el hechizo en ti?

 _Una copa de vino de más,_ decidió Draco. —¿Eres tonto? ¿Has intentado siquiera este hechizo en otra persona?

—Bueno, sólo en mí —admitió Potter.

Draco rodo los ojos. Típico de Gryffindor. Ni la mínima sensación de seguridad personal. —Por lo tanto, ¿crees que permitiré que experimentaras conmigo? —le preguntó—. Soy prescindible después de todo ¿eh?

Los ojos verdes de Potter se estrecharon. —Nunca he pensado en eso —dijo en una voz baja que sonaba realmente enfadada.

Draco se sorprendió de nuevo, pero soltó un bufido. —¿Nunca, Potter? ¿Ni siquiera en la escuela?

—Quería detenerte, sobre todo cuando pensaba que eras un mortífago activo, pero nunca quise verte muerto. Ni siquiera quería realmente hacerte daño, a excepción de un par de veces que me provocaste mas allá de la tolerancia.

La mano de Draco fue instintivamente a su pecho y los ojos se ensancharon por el recuerdo de la cicatriz del _Sectumsempra_ , pero se había ido, quemado por el mismo proceso que le había dado a Draco sus alas.

—Se ha ido —dijo.

—Me di cuenta —respondió bajo—. Antes.

Un incómodo silencio cayó entre ellos mientras Draco contemplaba el hecho de que Potter era mucho más observador de lo que esperaba. También sintió una extraña sensación de pérdida por la cicatriz desaparecida. Había sido la única cosa que lo ataba a Potter, a pesar de haber sido violentamente colocada. Draco a menudo pasaba sus dedos sobre la tenue línea de la cicatriz y pensaba en la que Potter tenía en la frente. Tonto como la idea había sido, se había sentido casi cerca del Gryffindor en esos momentos.

Potter se veía casi afectado. Draco supuso que estaba a punto de vomitar algo sentimental tipo Hufflepuff cuando un golpeteo fuerte sonó en las puertas de cristal del patio. Draco suspiró, a pesar de ser aliviados por la distracción.

—Malditas lechuzas. Tenemos un lechucería y los elfos domésticos están perfectamente capacitados para tomar los mensajes y traerlos a mi —arrastro las pesadas cortinas para revelar una gran lechuza gris. Draco abrió la puerta del patio para dejar entrar al pájaro, que en realidad se contoneaba en la habitación después de darle una mirada desdeñosa. Era una gran lechuza con ojos amarillos brillantes.

Potter se rió cuando la lechuza se acercó a él y levantó una pata. —Es la lechuza de Hermione —explicó, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para agarrar el mensaje—. Erm... ¿Tienes alguna chuchería de lechuza? Es que muerde.

—La lechuza de Granger muerde. Asombroso —dijo Draco secamente. Chasqueó los dedos y un elfo doméstico apareció y salió de nuevo para buscar un dulce para el animal.

—Sabes —dijo Potter—. Tratamos de llegar a un hechizo que haría los pergaminos innecesarios. El mensaje se llevaría en las plumas del búho en caso de interceptación. Casi funciona. Hermione trabaja en un hechizo que pueda escribir palabras en las plumas. No son visibles hasta que tengas la llave adecuada para desbloquear el encanto.

—Inteligente —admitió Draco.

—Sí, excepto que cada pluma sólo soporta alrededor de dos palabras. Tienes que lanzar el hechizo una docena de veces para escribir el mensaje, y luego cuando lanzas el contra-hechizo te da las palabras desordenadas. Pocos tienen la paciencia para tratar de armar el rompecabezas.

—Podría ser útil para un simple mensaje —dijo Draco amablemente y Potter asintió.

—Lo usamos de vez en cuando.

El elfo volvió y Draco lanzó un paquete de chucherías de lechuza a Potter, que se arrodilló ante la lechuza de aspecto malvado.

—Aquí tienes, Curie —dijo mientras le ofrecía un dulce para el ave. Ella se abalanzó por el dulce y Potter alejó los dedos en el último momento. Se rió tímidamente y se agachó para, con cautela, desatar el mensaje. Potter mantuvo una estrecha vigilancia sobre el pico de la lechuza y Draco tenía un nuevo respeto por su valor. La lechuza parecía una amenaza. Potter retrocedió unos pasos con evidente alivio cuando tuvo el mensaje seguro en sus manos—. El maldito pájaro me odia —murmuró, y tiró de la cinta roja que unía el pergamino.

Draco y la lechuza gris esperaron a que Potter leyera el mensaje. Le sonrió a Draco. —¡Una noticia fabulosa! ¡Hermione parece haber encontrado una pista sobre la poción! Quiere que vaya para explicarlo —Potter hizo una pausa y luego preguntó—. ¿Quieres venir? Ella me espera en su casa.

Draco se burló.

Potter hizo un sonido chasqueo. —Ella ya te ha visto. Vamos, te hará bien tener un cambio de escenario.

—La casa de Granger no es el cambio que he estado esperando.

—Ella tiene una casa perfectamente agradable. Te va a encantar, está lleno de libros.

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon con su acostumbrada marca y se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí mismo considerando la idea. —¿Cómo llegamos allí? —preguntó indeciso.

—Ya que nunca has estado allí sería por Red Flu, a menos que quieras aparecerte...

El pensamiento de que Potter lo tocara de nuevo hizo que el estómago de Draco se apretara de una manera no desagradable, pero claramente inoportuna y meneó la cabeza.

—Está bien, será por Flu. No hay mensaje de retorno, Curie —Potter le lanzó a la lechuza otro dulce y esta ululó algo antipática antes de irse volando rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—Encantadora ave —comentó Draco y luego condujo a Potter escaleras abajo donde estaba la chimenea usual, antes de que tuviera tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Hermione los saludó con impaciencia y dijo, —Me alegro de que estés aquí, Malfoy. Me ahorrará explicar las cosas dos veces. Harry, ¿has estado bebiendo?

—No. Bueno, tomé un poco de vino con la cena.

—Tus mejillas están rojas —dijo suavemente y sonrió. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, pero ella hizo un gesto alegre hacia la cocina—. Sabes dónde está el té.

Harry murmuró y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el té. Escuchó una conversación silenciosa desde la otra habitación y se preguntó dónde se sentaría Malfoy: los muebles de Hermione no eran exactamente compatibles con las alas. Cuando Harry regresó con una tetera humeante y tres tazas, notó a Malfoy sentado en el piso. Sus alas habían sido atraídas y cruzadas una sobre la otra. Las puntas descansaban en el suelo en pálidos abanicos.

Harry se unió a ellos después de dejar el té en una mesa cercana. También se sentó en el suelo, posicionándose lo suficientemente lejos de Malfoy para evitar los comentarios de Hermione, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzar y tocar las plumas de un ala blanca como la nieve si así lo deseaba. Sus dedos picaron ante la idea y rápidamente convocó una taza de té para ocupar sus manos.

Hermione no perdió el tiempo. Le entregó a Harry un pergamino plano. Malfoy ya tenía uno. —Busqué en los Archivos cualquier cosa relacionada con las alas. No es sorprendente que no haya mucho. Este artículo en particular me pareció relevante, y estoy seguro de que estará de acuerdo una vez que lo haya leído.

Harry hojeó el pergamino, que detallaba el arresto de un mago llamado Gunther Pokeby por experimentar con pociones ilegales. Aparentemente, el viejo estaba obsesionado con crear seres alados similares a las Veela, pero sin los impulsos perversos. Harry respiró sorprendido y miró a Hermione.

—¿Tuvo éxito?

Ella sacudió su cabeza. —No encuentro ninguna referencia a que sus pociones realmente funcionen. Varias fueron incautadas por el Ministerio y posteriormente destruidas, pero no hay constancia de que haya creado una versión exitosa. De hecho, fue arrestado y enviado a Azkaban después de que se lo administró a varios jóvenes magos con pociones ineficaces. Tres de ellos perecieron antes de que fuera detenido.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —Malfoy preguntó.

Hermione suspiro. —Murió en Azkaban hace ocho años. Estuvo allí durante seis años antes de su fallecimiento. Todo esto es historia antigua —ella deslizó sus manos hacia el pergamino esparcido a su alrededor. Harry recogió otro. Parecía ser una copia de una escritura.

—¿Entonces todo esto es un callejón sin salida? —preguntó.

—No del todo. El Ministerio confiscó su propiedad, ya que no tenía herederos. Todos sus fondos se usaron para reparar a sus víctimas, pero la casa nunca se vendió. Siempre tuvieron la intención de entrar y hacer una investigación más exhaustiva, pero entonces Tú-Sabes-Quién regresó y...

—¿Entonces su casa ha estado vacía todo este tiempo?

—Sí. Estoy seguro de que Kingsley te dará permiso para investigar, si quieres esperar tanto...

Harry bufó. —Por favor, tomará tres días para aprobar una solicitud de permiso.

Hermione sonrió. —Asumí que dirías algo así —ella le entregó otro pergamino, este un mapa—. Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrarlo. Los registros dicen que se usaron hechizos de sellado estándar, por lo que no deberías tener problemas para entrar.

—¿Nunca buscaron?

—Se realizó una investigación superficial durante el arresto. Se apoderaron de las pociones disponibles, pero ya sabes cómo a los magos oscuros les gusta esconder cosas. No se hizo mención de diarios o notas, lo que me pareció muy extraño. Creo que vale la pena revisarlo, solo para ver si su propiedad ha sido alterada recientemente. Alguien podría haber entrado y descubrir sus notas, o posiblemente incluso haber encontrado una poción que los Aurores no sabían que existía.

Harry asintió. —Bueno, este es definitivamente nuestra pista más prometedor, hasta ahora. ¿Qué dices, Malfoy? ¿Estás listo para merodear p un poco?

—¿Ahora? —Malfoy preguntó.

Harry miró el reloj. —Ni siquiera son las 8 en punto. Todavía es temprano, a menos que necesites un sueño reparador.

Malfoy hizo un ruido perturbado ante eso. —Ciertamente no soy el que necesita un sueño reparador, Potter.

—Excelente. Entonces vendrás —Harry se puso de pie, sonriendo con satisfacción ante la mirada aturdida de Malfoy cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de ser manipulado. Miró el mapa e intentó determinar el lugar más cercano para Aparecer—. Debería poder llevarnos a este punto... Es solo un corto vuelo en escoba desde allí a la casa de Gunther Pokeby. Tendremos que pasar por la casa primero y recoger escobas... —Harry de repente miró a Malfoy, quien lo miró sin expresión. Se sonrojó ante su metida de pata, recordando que Malfoy aparentemente podría volar bastante bien en estos días sin una escoba—. En realidad, ya vuelvo.

Apareció en 12 Grimmauld Place y agarró su escoba antes de regresar a la casa de Hermione. —¿Listo, Malfoy? —preguntó.

—No, Potter, creo que solo... —comenzó Malfoy, pero Harry dio un paso adelante y lo tomó del brazo con fuerza—. Nos vemos, Hermione. ¡Gracias! —antes de que el rubio pudiera alejarse o comentar, Harry los Apareció.

Malfoy se apartó tan pronto como sus pies tocaron tierra firme. O terreno relativamente sólido, ya que estaban cubiertos de nieve hasta los tobillos. Se pararon junto a una granja que Harry recordaba de un caso que había trabajado el año anterior. El humo salió de la chimenea y se mezcló con los gruesos copos de nieve que caían de las nubes. Harry sabía que había pocas posibilidades de que el granjero residente desafiara el clima, incluso si los había escuchado Aparecer.

—¡Maldita sea, Potter! ¡Ni siquiera estamos vestidos adecuadamente para una excursión!

Harry rió. —Deja que te preocupes por tu atuendo. Si te hace sentir mejor, creo que te ves bien.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir —espetó Malfoy—. Obviamente el clima no me va a afectar, pero te vas a congelar.

—¿Preocupado por mí? —Harry bromeó para cubrir su sorpresa. Los ojos grises lo miraron ferozmente. Harry rió—. No importa. Puedo lanzar un hechizo de calentamiento si tengo frío —lanzó un hechizo rápido de visibilidad sobre sus lentes para repeler la nieve y luego montó su escoba y arqueó una ceja hacia el rubio—. ¿Qué tan rápido puedes volar, Malfoy?

Con eso, Harry se alejó. Escuchó un gruñido bajo detrás de él y miró por encima del hombro para ver a Malfoy despegar con un movimiento de sus alas. Varios golpes fuertes después y el rubio voló a su lado. Harry sonrió y se inclinó sobre su escoba, instándolo a una mayor velocidad. Malfoy solo tardó un momento en atraparlo y luego le lanzó un grito burlón a Harry y se adelantó, con los brazos extendidos frente a él como un superhéroe muggle. Harry admiraba la forma delgada que volaba a través de la nieve. Realmente era hermoso, incluso con las alas; tal vez _especialmente_ con las alas. Le lanzó una sonrisa a Harry, quien luchó por alcanzarlo. Las alas de Malfoy batieron lentamente, ni siquiera parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo. Harry aceleró y se puso al nivel del rubio. Sus miradas se encontraron y Harry rió encantado. Maldita sea, por esto le encantaba volar y era raro que tuviera la oportunidad de volar a toda velocidad. Era casi como jugar Quidditch nuevamente, excepto que Malfoy también estaba sonriendo.

Harry se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba ardiendo por el frío y el aguijón de la nieve. Sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo de calentamiento rápido. El movimiento requirió que redujera la velocidad hasta detenerse y Malfoy hizo una pausa. Flotó en el aire, aleteando perezosamente y luciendo como un ángel que acababa de descender del cielo, aunque apenas era visible en la oscuridad. Harry lanzó un hechizo direccional para apartar su mente de la vista. La punta de su varita fue arrastrada hacia abajo y hacia la izquierda, por lo que se desvió. Malfoy lo siguió, ya no iba rápido.

Después de unos minutos más de volar a través de la nieve, Harry vio el contorno de una casa de piedra ubicada contra un acantilado rocoso. Ambos bajaron sin decir una palabra y caminaron a través de la nieve hasta la puerta principal. Para el ojo experto de Harry, la nieve que rodeaba el terreno no parecía perturbada, pero eso no significaba necesariamente nada. Podría haber sido ocultado o encubierto.

Los hechizos que rodeaban la puerta aún estaban intactos, zumbando débilmente con magia. Harry lanzó fácilmente los contrahechizos que abrieron las cerraduras. No sonó ninguna alarma, así que se acerco y giró la perilla. Entró en el edificio oscuro con la varita preparada. Todo estaba en silencio, así que Harry lanzó un rápido _Lumos_ para avivar la habitación. El lugar estaba lleno de polvo, sin ser perturbado durante años, aparentemente. Se amontonó alrededor de los pies de Harry mientras caminaba hacia adelante. Algunos de los muebles habían sido volcados, pero la habitación no parecía saqueada, lo más probable era que hubiera sido derribada durante el arresto o en la búsqueda posterior de pruebas. Se giró para mirar a Malfoy, que había entrado detrás de él y ahora miraba con recelo. También mantuvo firme su varita, aunque parecía un poco incongruente con las alas. Malfoy encendió su varita para unir su luz con la de Harry y sintió un momento de alivio porque al menos la magia de Malfoy parecía no haber sido alterada por el hechizo. Harry descansó su escoba contra la pared.

Se separaron después de intercambiar una mirada silenciosa y deambularon por la pequeña casa. Era un solo nivel, con seis habitaciones grandes en un planta al azar. Harry buscó en el comedor, la cocina y la sala principal mientras Malfoy se ocupaba de los dos dormitorios y la biblioteca/oficina. Se encontraron de nuevo cerca de la puerta principal después de una búsqueda infructuosa.

—No hay libros ni papeles —explicó Malfoy—. Deben haber sido tomados por el Ministerio.

—Esto es inútil, entonces —dijo Harry con un suspiro explosivo. Estaba sorprendentemente decepcionado. Todo este caso había sido un callejón sin salida tras otro. Por alguna razón, realmente quería ayudar a Malfoy.

—No necesariamente —dijo el rubio pensativamente—. No estás pensando como un Slytherin, Potter —resopló una carcajada—. Oh, sí, eso es porque eres un idiota Gryffindor.

Harry se burló. —¿Y cómo es que pensar como un Slytherin nos va a ayudar ahora, oh Slithery One?

—Mira y aprende, Potter. Mira y aprende —Malfoy volvió a recorrer la casa y Harry lo siguió. Retraía un comentario sarcástico de vez en cuando cuando Malfoy apretaba varios ladrillos en la chimenea, tiraba de los soportes de pared y golpeaba las paredes en varios lugares.

Finalmente preguntó, —¿Qué estás buscando exactamente?

—Cualquier hombre lo suficientemente loco como para probar pociones en magos en un intento de darles _alas_ también tiene que ser paranoico. No hay forma de que haya dejado sus notas a la intemperie. Estoy buscando puertas o compartimientos secretos.

Dicho de esa manera, tenía sentido, así que Harry se unió a él, pisoteando las tablas del suelo y haciendo palanca en las decoraciones de aspecto inocuo. Estaban cubiertos de polvo antes de terminar de hurgar en la mitad de la casa. Harry se detuvo una vez por un brutal ataque de estornudos que hizo que Malfoy conjurara un pañuelo y se lo entregara. Se sonó la nariz y murmuró un gracias a través de la tela antes de desaparecerla. Poco después, los inquisitivos dedos de Malfoy se detuvieron en el ladrillo áspero de la pared de la cocina.

—Creo que lo he encontrado, Potter —dijo.

Harry dejó las tablas del piso que había estado examinando y se apresuró.

Malfoy sonrió y dijo, —Ah, él era Slytherin —una pequeña serpiente, casi invisible a simple vista, estaba grabada en una esquina de un ladrillo. Presionarlo no tuvo ningún efecto, ni el encantamiento _Alohomora_.

—Él no hablaba pársel, ¿verdad? —pregunto Harry.

—¿Crees que eres el único además de Salazar Slytherin en llevar ese regalo, Potter? —Malfoy preguntó con un indicio de su sarcasmo habitual.

—Y Voldemort —dijo Harry simplemente. Malfoy se estremeció, pero Harry continuó—. En realidad, quise decir que el Ministerio habría mencionado el hecho.

—Si lo supieran. A menos que lo revelara, ¿cómo podría saberlo alguien?

Harry se encogió de hombros, no dispuesto a reconocer el punto. Intentó, de todos modos, usar la palabra _Abrir_ y todas las variantes que se le ocurrieron en la lengua de la serpiente. En vano. Finalmente preguntó, —¿Estás seguro de que marca un pasadizo? Quizás solo tenía ganas de decorar un ladrillo.

—Sí, Potter, este rincón húmedo de la cocina era tan triste que necesitaba una decoración diminuta que nadie esperaría ver —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. Harry recordó por qué solía querer golpear al rubio regularmente.

—¿Alguna otra sugerencia, entonces? —espetó en lugar de tomar medidas corporales.

Malfoy suspiró. —Tal vez hemos estado tomando esto demasiado literalmente. ¿Qué hemos lanzado? Abrir, destrabar, empujar, tirar y deslizar, ¿correcto? Qué tal algo menos obvio... ¡como _Reveleo_! —lanzó el hechizo y una parte del ladrillo pareció brillar y disolverse. Malfoy sonrió ante la expresión de asombro de Harry con más que una pizca de presunción—. Está bien, Potter, no necesitas decirlo. Ya lo sé. Soy brillante.

Con eso, dio un paso adelante en la oscuridad de las escaleras reveladas. Harry jadeó y extendió una mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Malfoy bajó las escaleras. El instinto más que el sonido advirtió a Harry y se arrojó al rubio justo cuando varias sonidos metálicos resonaron en la oscuridad. Algo patinó sobre Harry cuando ambos cayeron a través de la oscuridad y aterrizaron con un golpe en el piso muy abajo.

—¡Maldita sea, Potter! ¿Qué fue eso? —gritó Malfoy. Harry se tumbó sobre la espalda del Slytherin, inmóvil. Su cabeza presionó contra la columna de Malfoy, pero al sentirlo, los huesos allí casi le habían roto la mandíbula—. ¡Maldición, Potter, bájate de mí!

—Me encantaría, Malfoy, pero parece que fui golpeado con un dardo de parálisis —dijo Harry con calma. Movió la cabeza ligeramente, pero el resto de su cuerpo se negó a responder a sus órdenes. Sintió la carne cálida de Malfoy debajo de él y la raíz de un ala solo tocó la esquina de su mandíbula. Harry contuvo el impulso de frotar su cara contra las plumas, porque Malfoy estaba tenso como una tabla debajo de él.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Potter? ¡Exijo que te alejes de mí en este instante! No puedes estar paralizado; sentí que te movías.

—Bajando las escaleras de la manera en que lo hiciste, disparaste la trampa en la pared, idiota —espetó Harry—. Sentí que un dardo me golpeó... tal vez dos. No puedo decirlo porque no puedo sentir mucho de nada —excepto el hecho de que Malfoy era bastante cálido y bastante acogedor para descansar. Se desvió de ese pensamiento de inmediato.

—¿Entonces esperas que me quede aquí como tu almohada hasta que pase el efecto? —Malfoy exigió—. Además, creo que me rompiste el codo.

Harry casi no escuchó la última queja porque la idea de usar a Malfoy como almohada había enviado su mente a su camino original inducido por el calor. Joder, si tuviera una erección ahora ni siquiera sería capaz de sentirla... pero Malfoy sí. Con esfuerzo, se arrastró de regreso a la realidad y finalmente procesó la última declaración de Malfoy.

—¿Estás herido? —preguntó bruscamente—. ¿Tu codo está realmente roto?

Sintió que Malfoy se movía debajo de él y asumió que el Slytherin movió sus brazos experimentalmente. El movimiento hizo que un ala rozara la oreja de Harry. Harry tragó saliva y arrastró su cabeza ligeramente, solo para presionar las plumas minuciosamente. La suavidad era casi paralizante. Malfoy se congeló de nuevo.

—Si estás paralizado, Potter, deja de retorcerte —ordenó el rubio.

Harry tuvo que reír. —Malfoy, lo único que puedo mover es mi cara. No puedo lastimarte a menos que hunda mis dientes en tu piel —la declaración casi derritió el cerebro de Harry nuevamente después de que las palabras salieron al aire. Enterró su rostro en la espalda de Malfoy con un gemido.

—Eso es todo, Potter, me voy de aquí —dijo Malfoy con dureza. Medio se arrastró, medio rodó lejos de Harry, cuya mejilla se deslizó primero sobre la espalda, el culo y los muslos del Slytherin antes de finalmente descansar sobre el frío suelo. Suspiró, pero fue en parte un sonido de alivio. Escuchó a Malfoy ponerse de pie y luego la luz atravesó la oscuridad. Harry no pudo ver más que un muro de piedra plano. Con cierto esfuerzo, levantó la cabeza para buscar a Malfoy, pero solo pudo distinguir las botas negras y polvorientas del Slytherin.

—Bueno, esta es una habitación sucia —dijo Malfoy, aparentemente olvidando a Harry por completo en su entusiasmo por explorar—. Parece una especie de cámara de almacenamiento... nada más que cajas viejas. Hmmm, debe ser una entrada. Tiene que haber otra puerta.

Harry descansó su rostro en el piso helado nuevamente. Se le hacía un nudo en el cuello al tratar de mirar hacia adelante. Cerró los ojos. Harry pensó en advertirle al rubio sobre la posibilidad de más trampas, pero decidió que le serviría el derecho a encontrarse con otro. Después de un momento, volvieron los pasos.

—Encontré otra habitación, Potter. ¿Cuánto tiempo durará esta parálisis?

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó. —Eso depende de cuántos dardos tomé para ti. ¿Hay alguna forma de que puedas verificar? ¿Y posiblemente localizar uno de los dardos para ver si puedo averiguar qué tipo de veneno se usó?

Malfoy suspiró como si sufrió dolorosamente, pero lo iluminó. Harry sintió un fantasma de calidez y presión contra su espalda baja. Malfoy se rió entre dientes. —Atrapaste uno justo en el culo, Potter. Se rompió ese pantalón tuyo de campesino, lo que realmente no es una pérdida. Ni siquiera me molestaría en repararlos si fuera tú. Tu culo está sangrando. ¿Quieres que lo sane para ti?

Harry tragó una réplica y se esforzó por calmarse. —Eso no será necesario. ¿El dardo?

Malfoy desapareció de nuevo y Harry lo escuchó dando vueltas en las escaleras por un momento. Regresó y se arrodilló junto al rostro de Harry con un trozo de metal en la mano. —Aquí estás, Potter. Tu pequeño asaltante. Parece estar cubierto con un material verdoso... un poco polvoriento. Hmmm, y está manchado con... — _no digas dorado, no digas oro,_ pensó Harry desesperado.

—Dorado —terminó Malfoy.

—Oh, mierda.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es malo, Potter?

—Es malo para mí. Todo lo que significa para ti es que quizás necesites encontrar un nuevo Auror para tu caso.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Mira, el polvo verde es bastante estándar. Eres el experto en pociones, ¿qué es lo que más se usa en Pociones para Dormir?

—Semillas de amapola.

—Correcto. Mezclado con peridoto en polvo y piel de lethifold, es una poderosa droga para la parálisis. Ahora, ¿qué sucede generalmente cuando agregas copos de mica a una poción?

—Transmite durabilidad —dijo Malfoy suavemente.

—Durabilidad —repitió Harry—. Según mis cálculos, tengo quizás otros quince minutos para sacar esta poción de mi sistema.

—Joder —gruñó Malfoy—. Muy bien, Potter, ¿qué demonios hago?

—¿Quizás podrías llevarme a San Mungo?

—Excelente idea, Potter. Aparezco directamente en el hospital con mis nuevos adornos y me llevan lejos para que me estudien como una especie nueva y fascinante. Lo más probable es que Azkaban me acuse de hacerte esto para empezar.

—Estás siendo irracional, Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Puedo hablar por mí mismo, ya sabes. Me escucharán.

Malfoy se acercó incómodamente a la cara de Harry, levantando nubes de polvo. Harry sintió que otro estornudo se acercaba. —Por supuesto, porque eres el poderoso Salvador. Bueno, perdóname por ser el único en el planeta sin una fe perfecta en ti.

—Muy bien, podemos debatir esto toda la noche o puedes llevarme con Hermione. Ella puede llevarme a San Mungo y tú puedes irte a casa.

Malfoy se arrodilló a su lado y su voz estaba llena de alivio. —Excelente plan, Potter. Lo habría pensado en un momento.

—¿Justo después de que terminaste de entrar en pánico?

—Los Malfoy nunca entran en pánico —dijo y agarró a Harry con fuerza por el hombro—. Espera —dijo antes de que Harry pudiera enumerar cada incidente de pánico de Malfoy en su memoria. En lugar de la sacudida familiar de la Aparición, Harry no sintió nada. Gimió.

—Maldito infierno. Hechizo contra la Desaparición. Es una práctica estándar para los lugares bajo investigación. Evita que los posibles cómplices entren y eliminen pruebas.

—¡Eso fue hace años! —gritó Malfoy.

—Sí, pero el Ministerio nunca hizo nada con la casa. Obviamente, a nadie se le ocurrió disipar las salas contra la Desaparición.

—Eso es jodidamente encantador —espetó Malfoy—. ¿Qué tan grande es el campo? ¿Necesito arrastrarte arriba y afuera?

Harry hizo una mueca al pensarlo. Sabía que Malfoy probablemente no sería tan amable en su actual estado de agitación. —En realidad, el campo podría ser tan grande como un kilómetro en un caso de asesinato.

El Slytherin se puso de pie, pronunció una letanía de maldiciones escogidas, hizo añicos algo de vidrio con un hechizo furioso y sacó el pie a través de una caja de madera. Cuando su temperamento estaba bajo cierto control, regresó con Harry y se arrodilló a su lado nuevamente. —¿Alguna otra idea brillante, Potter?

—Solo uno —admitió Harry. Le dolía la mandíbula y levantó la cabeza para aliviar la incomodidad del suelo frío por un momento. Sin el calor de Malfoy amortiguándolo, el frío de la piedra comenzó a filtrarse en sus huesos. No podía moverse, pero no estaba completamente adormecido—. Hay un hechizo que purgará el veneno de la sangre. Se les enseña a todos los Aurores a usar en situaciones como esta.

—Sí, bueno. Apenas soy un Auror, ¿no?

—Eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para aprender un hechizo si te lo enseño, ¿no? —Harry giró la cabeza para mirar a los ojos grises que miraban a los suyos. Revelaron ira teñida de preocupación.

—Esperemos que sí, Potter.

—Muy bien, ahora el movimiento de la varita es similar al Wingardium Leviosa, excepto que en lugar de agitar y golpear, lo agita y rápidamente un gople descendente. El encantamiento es Purgara Sanguinus.

Malfoy practicó tanto el encantamiento como el movimiento de la varita durante largos momentos, pero Harry se negó a permitirle lanzarlo hasta que lo considerara adecuado. No estaba seguro de qué le haría un hechizo de Purga fallido.

—Es... eso esta b-b-b... bien, M-Malfoy —tartamudeó Harry y descansó su cabeza en el suelo otra vez. Le castañeteaban los dientes.

—¡Maldita sea, Potter, te estás congelando!

—B-b-bien de tu parte que lo n-n-n-notaras, Malfoy.

—Idiota terco, ¿por qué no dijiste algo? Sabes que ya no siento el frío —una repentina oleada de calor envolvió a Harry cuando un Hechizo Calentador se apoderó de él. Suspiró y se empapó del glorioso placer del bendito calor.

* * *

Draco se mordió el labio mientras la magia del Encanto flotaba sobre el congelado Auror. Había estado tan concentrado en el hechizo que no se había dado cuenta de que Potter yacía sobre una superficie helada. Joder, era de piedra, por lo que tampoco podía sentirse cómodo con la barbilla apoyada en el suelo. Por supuesto, el maldito Potter era demasiado noble para mencionarlo. Sin permitirse considerar la acción, Draco se arrodilló y levantó al Gryffindor por los hombros. Arrastró a Potter parcialmente en posición vertical y apoyó al Auror contra su pecho mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Potter. La cabeza del Auror descansaba sobre el hombro de Draco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Malfoy?

—Te estoy calentando, por una razón —respondió Draco—. Y creo que hay una silla en la otra habitación. Averigüémoslo, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco levantó a Potter, sorprendido de descubrir que podía sostenerlo con bastante facilidad. Seguía olvidando cuánto más fuerte era ahora que había sido cambiado. Tiró de Potter por la puerta y lo sostuvo con un brazo mientras lanzaba un hechizo de luz. Se veía un sillón polvoriento cerca de una esquina, por lo que Draco arrastró a Potter y lo arrojó sin cuidado.

—¿Te sientes diferente? —preguntó Draco mientras la cabeza oscura se inclinaba. Extendió la mano y apoyó la cabeza de Potter contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Mi cuello me está matando —dijo Potter—. Y no me puedo mover.

—Está bien, voy a lanzar el hechizo ahora. No creo que debamos esperar más.

Potter asintió y luego dijo, —¡Espera! Los efectos... bueno, son muy desagradables. Todo el interior sale... sale. Tal vez quieras encontrar un cubo. Y luego retroceder.

Draco arrugó la nariz, pero examinó la habitación hasta que encontró un recipiente adecuado. Parecía un cubo de basura de cuero. Lo arrastró y lo empujó frente a Potter. —¿Listo? — preguntó.

—Merlín no, pero me niego a quedarme en este estado para siempre. Por favor, hazlo.

Draco practicó el movimiento una vez más, contuvo el aliento y lo dejó salir.

El resultado fue inmediato y dramático. La cara de Potter se volvió de un espectacular tono verde y sus ojos se abrieron alarmados. Draco instintivamente extendió la mano y dirigió a Potter hacia el cubo. Los brazos del Auror cayeron hacia adelante, por lo que Draco los apretó contra su cuerpo para mantener las manos de Potter fuera del vómito que explotó justo de la boca del Gryffindor. Pareció durar para siempre y el cuerpo de Potter tembló violentamente en las garras de Draco. Tosió y gimió durante cada breve pausa, hasta que el siguiente espasmo lo agarró y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido una vez más.

Draco nunca se había ocupado de nadie en su vida, pero se encontró abrazando a Potter con fuerza y apartándole el pelo de la frente empapada de sudor mientras murmuraba tonterías tranquilizadoras. Cada roce de sus dedos contra la piel de Potter provocaba que su visión nadara por un momento mientras la extraña cualidad onírica amenazaba con invadirlo. —No mucho más —susurró, esperando que fuera cierto. Posiblemente no podría haber mucho más en el sistema de Potter: había pasado arcadas en seco hace algún tiempo y aún así trataba de rechazar lo que lo había envenenado.

—Creo que lanzaste el hechizo correctamente —gruñó el Auror en tono de broma durante un interludio. Draco resopló. Enterró su rostro en el grueso cabello de la nuca de Potter y aspiró el aroma distintivo para evitar agitarse junto con el Gryffindor. Suspiró y permitió que vinieran las visiones. Se lo llevaron en una mancha de colores que se desvanecieron en una imagen pálida de _Potter con una pequeña pluma blanca. Su expresión era pensativa_ y se volvió cuando la visión cambió. Esta vez Potter estaba enojado, gritando y gesticulando de una manera que Draco no había visto desde Hogwarts. Draco asumió que era el receptor de la ira, pero era difícil saberlo. La visión cambió de nuevo y vio a Potter acostado sobre unas arrugadas sábanas rojas. Una sonrisa perezosa curvó sus labios y su cabello estaba despeinado. Se habían quitado las gafas y extendió la mano. Las imágenes mentales se detuvieron abruptamente, para alivio de Draco. No había estado seguro de si continuarían para siempre. Respiró hondo y volvió al presente.

—¿Ya te puedes mover? —preguntó Draco, no muy dispuesto a sacar sus labios del cuello de Potter.

El Auror levantó una mano débilmente y curvó sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Draco. Los temblores sacudieron el cuerpo de Potter, por lo que Draco lo empujó hacia la silla y acunó la cabeza oscura contra su pecho. —Descansa —ordenó Draco—. Solo descansa un poco.

* * *

Harry se despertó con una extraña combinación de incomodidad y comodidad. Estaba agradablemente cálido, pero le dolía en lugares extraños, como la mayoría de las articulaciones, la cabeza y los músculos de una cadera. Suspiró profundamente y luego abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que descansaba sobre un cuerpo cálido. Un pálido borrón se encontró con sus ojos y parpadeó para enfocarse en el borde de una mandíbula. Maldita sea, se había quedado dormido con Draco Malfoy.

Procesó el pensamiento lentamente y se dio cuenta de que una mano descansaba contra la cadera de Malfoy, apenas tocándose. Su otra mano fue aplanada sobre el corazón del Slytherin. Sus dedos se movieron ligeramente y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro de Malfoy, lo que explicaba el dolor en su cuello. El suave cabello rubio le hizo cosquillas en la nariz de Harry y tuvo que calmar el impulso de saborear la garganta de Malfoy. El Slytherin olía increíble, incluso a través del polvo que parecía haberse convertido en concreto en sus fosas nasales.

La respiración de Malfoy era lenta y uniforme. Harry volvió a abrir los ojos y trató de determinar la hora. A juzgar por su rigidez, podrían haber estado dormidos durante horas, a menos que el dolor fuera simplemente inducido por el Hechizo Purga. Algo se movió ligeramente contra su pantorrilla y se dio cuenta de que era una de las alas de Malfoy, doblada a su alrededor para proporcionar un capullo de calor. Dejó de preocuparse por el tiempo cuando la necesidad de tocar las plumas se apoderó de su imaginación. Harry movió su mano del pecho de Malfoy y se congeló por un momento cuando notó que uno de los brazos de Malfoy colgaba flojamente sobre su regazo, con los dedos suavemente sobre su cadera. Fue casi un tierno abrazo y Harry se sintió perturbado por un anhelo repentino aún más fuerte que el que lo hizo extender la mano y arrastrar los nudillos sobre las suaves plumas de un ala.

También podría haber lanzado _Ennervate_. Malfoy estaba despierto y tenso antes de que la mano de Harry completara el breve movimiento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Potter?

Harry, culpable, retiró la mano contra su propio pecho. —Erm, creo que nos quedamos dormidos —antes de que Malfoy pudiera sacar un comentario sarcástico, Harry acercó su rostro al cuello del rubio—. Haces un colchón realmente agradable, Malfoy.

Harry golpeó el piso con un grito. Malfoy se puso de pie y estiró ambos brazos y alas mientras miraba a Harry. —Veo que te has recuperado —dijo casualmente.

Harry se puso de pie y se frotó las nalgas doloridas. Tomó una nota mental de no despertar al Slytherin nuevamente. Aparentemente estaba bastante irritable por la mañana.


	7. Capítulo 6

_No es suficiente simplemente montar esta tierra._

_Tienes que apuntar más alto,_

_intenta despegar, incluso volar._

_Es nuestro deber._

_-José Yacopi_

Draco frunció el ceño hacia el Auror. Había sido despertado de un sueño placentero, aunque inquietante, por los nudillos de Potter que se deslizaban sobre su ala. La sacudida de deleite se había mezclado con su sueño por solo un momento, hasta que la solidez del hombre en sus brazos trajo de vuelta la realidad con rapidez. Pensó que Potter podría haber hecho el movimiento involuntariamente, pero de todos modos la duda había aparecido. Potter se había acurrucado más cerca como una observación burlona y algo había despertado en Draco con una intensidad aterradora.

No había tenido la intención de empujar al Auror tan violentamente, pero Potter parecía tomarlo con calma. Le sonrió tristemente a Draco.

—¿Has visto mis lentes? —preguntó.

Draco los recuperó sin palabras del piso donde los había dejado caer al azar la noche anterior mientras quitaba el cabello de Potter de los ojos. Draco se alejó de ese recuerdo y observó a Potter poniéndose los anteojos y luego parpadeó a través de la distorsión familiar. El Auror sonrió y Draco casi le devolvió la sonrisa antes de recuperarse. Maldita sea, no se suponía que le _gustara_ el imbécil.

—¿Continuaremos la exploración, o planeas quedarte aquí todo el día? —preguntó bruscamente para cubrir su lapso momentáneo. Potter miró alrededor de la habitación con curiosidad. Aunque Draco lo había visto la noche anterior, el lugar era muy diferente a la luz del día. _O a la luz de las pinturas mágicas,_ modificó. Varias pinturas de escenas diurnas negaron el clima exterior. Una mostraba un vívido paisaje de verano, completo con flores brillantes, luz solar cálida y mariposas brillantes. Draco pensó que, para un Slytherin, el viejo había elegido una obra de arte bastante Hufflepuffish.

Dos bancos muy largos estaban colocados debajo de los paisajes más grandes, llenos de parafernalia para hacer pociones. Potter se acercó y miró los artículos con curiosidad sin tocar nada. Varios gabinetes grandes adornaban la habitación y Draco gravitó hacia ellos.

—¡Espera, no abras eso! —advirtió Potter. Draco casi lo hizo de todos modos, pero recordó el incidente de la escalera en el último momento. El Auror se apresuró y lanzó una variedad de hechizos para probar trampas y hechizos. Resultó prudentemente, porque uno habría arrancado las manos de Draco y otro habría destruido la mitad de la casa, según el Super Auror.

—Paranoico, ¿no? —Potter preguntó retóricamente.

—Si intentaras recrear ilegalmente seres extintos, probablemente también estarías paranoico, Potter.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo y le dio al contenido del primer gabinete un examen superficial. Draco estaba mucho más interesado que Potter. Ya había visto varios ingredientes de pociones raros que valían una fortuna. Uno de los frascos estaba etiquetado con _Cuerno de minotauro en polvo_. La avaricia de Draco debe haber sido obvia.

—No seas codicioso —advirtió Potter—. Te prometo que puedes volver aquí y hurtar a tu antojo después de que obtengamos lo que buscamos.

Draco levantó una ceja hacia él. —¿Me permitirás tomar esto?

Potter se encogió de hombros. —¿Por qué no? El Ministerio tuvo su oportunidad. Mientras me des tu palabra de que no las usarás para preparar pociones peligrosas o lanzarla en un público desprevenido...

Draco arrugó la nariz. —Como uno de los _públicos desprevenidos,_ Potter, puedo decir seriamente que no deseo infligir dolor a los que no lo merecen —eso era cierto _._ En lo _merecer_ , sin embargo, Draco planeaba infligir mucho. Dirigió su atención a las encimeras. No se encontraron libros o notas en evidencia. Sintió una mano rozar el borde de un ala y giró tan rápido que casi sacó un conjunto de viales. Draco fulminó con la mirada a Potter, quien murmuró algo ininteligible y se alejó rápidamente. Cuando el Auror estuvo lo suficientemente lejos al otro lado de la habitación para evitar el contacto accidental de las alas, Draco se giró y examinó los contenedores disponibles.

—Ten cuidado —aconsejó Potter y se alejó para revisar otra parte de la habitación.

Draco resopló. La cristalería era casi tan impresionante como los ingredientes de la poción. El vejestorio había reunido cuencos y viales de todo material imaginable. Draco notó varios viales de porcelana raros y algunos que fueron tallados en jade sólido en varios colores.

—Oye, Malfoy, ven a ver esto —llamó Potter. Draco se giró para encontrar a Potter parado en la esquina más alejada ante un gran escritorio de madera. Un cajón estaba abierto y Potter hojeó las páginas de un libro. Draco cruzó la habitación y se inclinó sobre el hombro del Auror para mirar el tomo.

—Está escrito en algún tipo de código, obviamente —dijo Potter—. ¿Reconoces alguno de los caracteres?

Draco se movió un poco más cerca y su hombro empujó el de Potter. Se congeló por un momento, encontrando el contacto mucho más inquietante de lo que debería haber sido. Probablemente fue solo un efecto secundario de despertarse con el imbécil en su regazo. Draco trató de enfocarse en las palabras en lugar del aroma de Potter, que era algo en lo que definitivamente _no_ debería enfocarse en ningún momento, _nunca._

—¿No fuiste entrenado por la División de Aurores? ¿Qué estás haciendo al azar leyendo eso? ¿No sabes lo peligroso que es? —Draco exigió.

—Lance los hechizos apropiados —dijo Potter, sonando petulante—. _Y_ un Escudo de Protección. ¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy? No contestes eso. Ahora... ¿el código?

Draco suspiró. —Por supuesto que está en código, Potter. Ningún Slytherin que se respete nunca escribiría nada en lenguaje sencillo —Draco extendió la mano y pasó algunas páginas, ignorando el hecho de que el movimiento lo presionó aún más cerca de Potter—. Por otra parte, no muchos Slytherin serían tan estúpidos como para llevar un diario.

—¿Crees que es eso? —la voz de Potter estaba emocionada.

—Parece serlo. Pokeby probablemente se vio obligado a hacer uno si sus experimentos seguían fallando. Tendría que hacer un seguimiento de lo que funcionó y lo que no funcionó.

—Se lo llevaré a Hermione y veré si puede descifrarlo —dijo Potter y luego volvió esos ojos demasiado verdes a Draco—. ¿A menos que quieras intentarlo, primero?

El Auror de repente estaba demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Si Draco se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante, podría besar a Potter, y ese pensamiento era tan ridículo que decidió que necesitaría hacer una cita con un Sanador de la cabeza. O ser Obliviatado.

—Lo revisaré cuando nosotros regresemos a la mansión —dijo Draco abruptamente y casi hizo una mueca ante el _nosotros_. ¿Qué le hizo suponer que Potter lo acompañaría?

—Está bien —dijo el Auror y cerró el libro. Draco se alejó rápidamente. Potter abrió los otros cajones y desarmó una sorprendente cantidad de trampas. El viejo mago había sido bastante desconfiado. Potter descubrió una pila aparentemente aleatoria de papeles, la mayoría de ellos escritos en el mismo código oscuro. Colocó todo en una pila sobre el escritorio. Encontraron unas pocas cosa de otro valor y Potter finalmente los declaró listos para partir. Draco encontró una mochila y la llenaron de papeles y libros, incluidos un par de tomos interesantes para hacer pociones que Draco nunca había visto antes.

—Muy bien, creo que estamos listos —dijo Potter—. ¿A Malfoy Manor, entonces?

Draco asintió. —Ya pasó la hora del desayuno. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Podría comer un thestral —admitió Potter—. Todas las moléculas de sustento fueron purgadas de mi sistema anoche... Gracias por eso, por cierto —Potter tiró de su cabello de una manera que Draco estaba empezando a encontrar tierno. Cerró los ojos ante la idea y prometió descubrir cómo echar un polvo lo antes posible. Seguramente alguna mujer en el mundo estaría dispuesta a pasar por alto las alas... Oh, ¿con quién demonios estaba bromeando? Ciertamente, no podía pasear por Londres mágico charlando con chicas.

Potter aparentemente interpretó mal su expresión de dolor. —Está bien, está bien. No soy muy bueno para agradecerte, ya que nunca he tenido que hacerlo antes, así que digamos que te debo una y la dejaremos así, ¿sí?

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe y se fijaron en el Auror. —¿Tú me debe una? —no se molestó en mantener el filo depredador de su voz. ¿Potter era tonto? Draco le debía una deuda de vida. ¿Cómo podría pensar que le debía un favor a Draco? Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esa oportunidad. La estupidez de Potter solo podía funcionar a su favor. La estupidez en cuestión fue parcialmente desmentida por la expresión de pánico que brilló en los ojos verdes. Draco casi se rió. El Auror tenía razón al preocuparse—. Muy bien, Potter. Acepto. Pensaré mucho en lo que puedes hacer para pagarme. No temas, no será algo frívolo.

La garganta de Potter se puso nerviosa y le dio otro tirón a su cabello. —Um... está bien. Espero que no me dejes en quiebra... o sea demasiado humillante. Tendré que confiar en ti, ¿sí? —dijo lo último con esperanza y la sonrisa malvada de Draco se ensanchó.

—Ya veremos —dijo enigmáticamente.

* * *

Harry tragó saliva y se ocupó de recoger los papeles. ¿Qué lo había poseído para sugerirle que le debía una a Malfoy? Obviamente estaba mareado por el hambre. Ahora tendría que lidiar con la preocupante anticipación de que Draco Malfoy le pidiera una deuda. Naturalmente, no sería ninguna de las diez docenas de cosas que a Harry le _gustaría_ ofrecerle. Probablemente se inclinaría más hacia la degradación. Después de todo, Malfoy tenía siete años o más de presunto tormento para vengarse.

—¿Nos vamos? —Harry preguntó alegremente.

Lideró el camino de regreso a través del almacén y subió las escaleras después de comprobar que los dardos de parálisis habían sido desactivados. Por acuerdo tácito, sellaron las puertas y dejaron el lugar como lo habían encontrado. Una vez afuera, Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre su escoba. Malfoy llevaba la mochila sin comentarios y Harry asumió que su mayor fuerza lo haría una carga apenas perceptible. Despegaron y Harry descubrió que Malfoy volando era una vista aún más cautivadora durante el día. Era un día nublado, pero al menos había dejado de nevar. Harry no voló mucho antes de descender y aterrizar bajo una saliente de árboles de hoja perenne.

—¿Intentamos Aparecer desde aquí? —preguntó—. Ya deberíamos estar fuera de las barreras.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. —Te veré en el salón de la planta baja del ala este.

—¡Espera! —Harry gritó y agarró la manga de Malfoy. Él fulminó con la mirada al rubio—. Aparte del hecho de que no tengo idea de dónde está el maldito salón de la planta baja del ala este, ¡ni siquiera sé si se me permite Aparecer en la Mansión!

La consternación cruzó las facciones de Malfoy por solo un momento. Él suspiró. —Ajusté las barreras, con el permiso de mi madre, para admitirte. Solo Aparece en mi sala de estar, entonces. Estoy bastante seguro de que recordarás dónde está eso.

Harry lo soltó y Malfoy desapareció con un chasquido. Harry lo siguió y pronto goteó trozos de nieve derretida de sus botas sobre la fina alfombra de Malfoy. Rápidamente se los quitó y los arrojó por las puertas del balcón antes de apoyar su escoba junto a ellos. Malfoy murmuró una serie de hechizos de desbloqueo para abrir un baúl cercano. Arrojó la mochila.

—El baño está por allá —dijo Malfoy con un gesto hacia una puerta cercana—. Encontraré algo para que te pongas... a menos que prefieras tu pantalón roto? ¿Quieres que te sane el trasero por ti?

Harry resopló ante el tono sarcástico. —Creo que lo lograré. Sin embargo, te aceptaré el cambio de ropa —con eso Harry entró en una inmensa cámara de baño que contenía una impresionante bañera de mármol. Ya estaba lleno de agua y Harry metió una mano. Era un poco más cálido de lo que prefería, pero decidió que podía lidiar con eso esta vez. Rápidamente se quitó el pantalón y la camisa destrozada, notando que sus puños estaban muy manchados de polvo. Debe parecer un espanto. No es de extrañar que Malfoy siguiera huyendo de él. Bueno, excepto cuando habían estado mirando el libro. Eso había sido... interesante. Se frotó ligeramente el hombro, recordando la cercanía de Malfoy. Suspiró profundamente y lo desecho mientras se metía en el agua caliente. Le llevó un tiempo adaptarse y acomodarse. Se preguntó si los elfos domésticos mantenían el agua constantemente llena y a la temperatura adecuada, o si la bañera estaba encantada. Si es lo último, Harry se prometió adquirir una.

El agua le picaba la herida en las nalgas con bastante dolor. La frotó suavemente, esperando que la herida no se infecte. Pasaría por el personal de sanidad en el Ministerio el lunes, solo para estar a salvo. O eso o Hermione podría mirarlo por él. Su cabeza se levantó de golpe cuando la puerta se abrió sin llamar. Malfoy arrojó algo de ropa negra en una silla cercana. —Prendas para ti, Potter. No te tomes toda la mañana, tu desayuno se está enfriando.

—¡Malfoy, espera! —dijo Harry cuando el rubio se giró para irse.

Él arqueó una ceja pálida. —¿Quieres que te lave la espalda?

Harry lo miró boquiabierto por un momento mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a las palabras burlonas de una manera que, afortunadamente, estaba oculta por el agua. Malfoy se echó a reír. Harry se recompuso y dijo, —En realidad, esperaba que pudieras enviar un mensaje a Hermione. Probablemente esta preguntándose qué nos ha pasado.

Malfoy resopló y se encogió de hombros. —Me encargaré de eso. Date prisa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Harry suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra el mármol. Maldita sea, se estaba poniendo duro. Ahora el simple sonido de la voz de Malfoy lo estaba excitando. Harry decidió que era mejor alejarse de él por un tiempo. Y posiblemente echar un polvo. Acarició su erección lentamente, pero no se atrevió a correrse en la bañera de Malfoy. En cambio, pensó en pensamientos poco atractivos y centró su atención en la mecánica del baño. Cuando se secó y se puso las suaves túnicas negras que Malfoy le había proporcionado, se sentía más en control de su libido.

La túnica le quedaba a la perfección y definitivamente eran las cosas más elegantes que había usado. La tela parecía acentuar sus hombros y caderas delgadas, aferrándose un poco antes de caer en voluminosos en pliegues. Harry se los alisó sobre el abdomen y se maravilló de la suavidad. También eran cálidos. Harry se preguntó si podría tragarse su orgullo y preguntarle a Malfoy dónde los había comprado. _Probablemente no,_ decidió y sonrió ante su reflejo en el espejo. Se pasó un peine por el pelo y arrojó el artículo sobre el tocador cercano antes de entrar en la sala de estar.

Malfoy se paró cerca de la chimenea y se volvió cuando Harry cerró la puerta. Sus ojos grises se abrieron y miró a Harry por tanto tiempo que sintió un sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando subió su mano para tocar su cabello.

—¿Qué? —Harry preguntó finalmente.

—Maldición, Potter, en realidad te ves... casi pasable.

El sonrojo de Harry se oscureció ante el semi cumplido. —Gracias. Buenas túnicas —dijo mientras pasaba una mano sobre ellas una vez más.

Malfoy asintió, pero sorprendentemente no hizo referencia al estado habitual de la forma de vestir de Harry. El rubio, naturalmente, se veía increíble. Aparentemente había ajustado su apariencia mientras Harry se bañaba. Su vestimenta era diferente: un conjunto modificado de túnicas azul pálido que le quedaban muy bien. Harry trató de no darse cuenta y falló. Malfoy dijo, —Hable vía flu con Granger. Exige escuchar cada detalle, por supuesto. Le dije que la llamarías —Malfoy se acercó a una pequeña mesa que había estado cargada de comida. Harry no recordaba haberla visto antes en la habitación y asumió que había sido traído o transfigurado. Se alegró de que no estuvieran haciendo el largo viaje al comedor. Estaba hambriento y el olor era tentador.

Harry acercó una silla y se sentó frente al rubio alado. Estaba hambriento, pero trató de recordar sus modales. Fríos ojos grises lo midieron, como siempre, y Harry decidió que estaba cansado de ser encontrado insuficiente.

Comieron en silencio y Harry bebió lo que parecía un galón de jugo de calabaza. Estaba extraordinariamente deshidratado y sorprendido de no haberse rebajado a comer nieve derretida en su camino de regreso. Malfoy terminó primero y sirvió un vaso de algún tipo de jugo elegante, granada o algo así, mientras esperaba que Harry terminara.

—Entonces, Potter —dijo Malfoy cuando Harry finalmente comenzó a sentirse saciado—. ¿Todavía no estás casado? Pensé que ya estarías felizmente casado. ¿Decidiste un largo compromiso?

Harry casi se atragantó y rápidamente dejó a un lado su vaso. Su mente buscó explicaciones, pero al final se decidió por la verdad. —Terminamos.

Malfoy pareció sorprendido solo por un momento. —¿Por qué? ¿Te culpó por el pequeño accidente de su hermano idiota?

Harry respiró hondo. La sugerencia fue tan precisa que un fragmento de culpa atravesó la extraña satisfacción que había sentido al compartir una comida pacífica con el Slytherin. Echó hacia atrás su silla, esperando cambiar la conversación en un territorio menos volátil.

Malfoy sonrió. —Eso parece. Siempre supe que era una pérfida, pequeña codiciosa, pero estoy bastante sorprendido de que _tú_ lo hayas descubierto.

Harry se puso de pie, molesto. La opinión de Malfoy sobre los Weasley obviamente no había cambiado en los últimos años, pero Harry sentía que no estaba calificado para juzgar a Ginny cuando ni siquiera la conocía. Francamente, la relación de Harry, o la falta de ella, no era asunto de Malfoy. —No sabes de qué estás hablando —dijo Harry con firmeza.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. —Conozco la basura cuando la veo. Podría haberte dicho hace años que la Weaselette no era más que una Niffler cazafortunas. Te has librado de ella, Potter.

—¿Siempre debes ser un imbécil? —exigió Harry.

—¿Siempre debes cegarte a la verdad? —Malfoy se burló.

—Gracias por el desayuno —dijo Harry bruscamente—. Haré que laven las túnicas y que te las devuelvan —antes de que Malfoy pudiera hablar, Harry agregó—. Te voy a enviar una lechuza más tarde —y Desapareció.

* * *

Draco miró durante mucho tiempo el lugar donde Potter había desaparecido, mentalmente pateándose por comportarse como un bastardo nuevamente, justo cuando Potter había estado actuando como... bueno, como un amigo real en lugar de un Auror en un caso. Si era perfectamente honesto consigo mismo, Draco suponía que había arremetido en un esfuerzo subconsciente para alejar a Potter. Sus extraños sentimientos de atracción parecían estar creciendo exponencialmente. Ver a Potter descansando en el baño había provocado que la humedad se secara en su boca y una sensación extraña y revoloteante se estableció en su sección media. Su oferta burlona para lavar la espalda de Potter no había sido una broma ni siquiera tan pequeña. Era inquietante. E incorrecto. Inquietante e incorrecto.

Se puso de pie y cruzó las puertas del balcón mientras los elfos domésticos limpiaban los restos del desayuno. Parecía que las nubes se estaban alejando un poco, lo que significaba menos nieve, pero probablemente temperaturas aún más frías.

—La Ama Narcissa quiere que el Amo Draco la encuentre en la biblioteca —dijo un elfo doméstico que se cernía a un par de pasos detrás de él. Draco se burló de él distraídamente: era uno de un par que se parecía tanto que nunca pudo decir cuál era cuál. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si era macho o hembra... o uno de cada uno.

—Bien —dijo Draco. Se resignó a pasar algún tiempo con su madre, sabiendo que la había evitado sin piedad en los últimos días—. Dile que iré en breve.

Draco comprobó su apariencia en el espejo y volvió a colocar un cabello en su lugar. Intentó no pensar en lo delicioso que Potter se había visto con su túnica negra. Se había ajustado al Auror a la perfección, pero por una ligera tensión en los hombros que definitivamente no era una desventaja. El maldito idiota era realmente bastante guapo cuando estaba limpio y vestido decentemente.

Draco se frunció el ceño en el espejo y prometió dejar de pensar en Harry Potter. El Auror había estado enojado cuando se fue y había una buena posibilidad de que no se molestaría en regresar. Draco necesitaba concentrarse en descifrar el diario y cortar toda asociación con Potter.

* * *

Harry caminó por la casa hasta la chimenea de la cocina y llamó vía flu a Hermione, quien le dijo que volviera a llamar en una hora porque estaba en medio de algo. Harry resopló frustrado, pero aprovechó el tiempo para redactar un pedido para que Kreacher lo llevara al mercado y reponga la despensa. Kreacher ayudó a enumerar los ingredientes, algunos útiles y otros no. Harry se negó a comprar caracoles, sin importar cuánto el ‘Amo Regulus’ solía disfrutarlos.

La tarea mundana no hizo nada para enfriar la ira de Harry y todavía estaba muy agitado cuando Hermione le permitió acceder a su sala de estar. Su expresión de asombro detuvo su flujo de palabras antes de que comenzaran.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué te pasó?

Miró hacia abajo, preguntándose si se había cortado sin darse cuenta, o se había topado con una broma de los Weasley que quedaba en su casa.

—¡Las túnicas! —ella aclaró—. ¡Te ves absolutamente hermoso! —Hermione realmente lo rodeó en un círculo de apreciación, haciéndolo sentir como un animal en un bloque de subastas.

—Oh, para —dijo—. Tomé estos prestados de Malfoy —tenía la intención de cambiarse en Grimmauld Place, pero simplemente no había estado dispuesto a quitarse la ropa cómoda, especialmente cuando sabía que le quedaban bien.

—¿Te presto su ropa? —sus cejas desaparecieron en los rizos sobre sus ojos y Harry frunció el ceño.

—¡No pasó nada! —espetó y luego modificó esa declaración—. Bueno, algo sucedió, pero no es lo que estás pensando.

Relató su viaje a la vieja casa y el descubrimiento de la bodega escondida. Ella escuchó atentamente mientras él pasaba por alto el incidente del dardo y la parte sobre enseñarle a Malfoy el hechizo de Purga. Dejó por completo todo el despertar en los brazos de Malfoy, sabiendo que ella se burlaría de él sin piedad durante días, y pasó rápidamente al diario.

—Así que volvimos a la mansión, nos aseamos, tomamos un desayuno perfectamente normal, y luego tuvo que ir y volver a ser el imbécil que todos conocemos y odiamos —Harry paseó molesto por el recuerdo y suspiró—. Supongo que es lo mejor. Es demasiado atractivo y es una _víctima_ , por el amor de Dios. También es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, un hombre que felizmente me lanzaría un _Crucio_ en el instante en que sea liberado de Azkaban y eso es _sin_ ningún indicio de que estoy interesado en su hijo.

—¿Tú? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Interesado en su hijo?

Harry se arrojó sobre el sofá y luego se movió un poco para arrastrar a un lado algunos de los libros cuyas esquinas se clavaron en su cadera. —No lo sé —admitió—. Lo estaría si no fuera completamente estúpido y ridículo. ¡Ni siquiera le gustan los hombres!

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Parecía bastante cercano a Blaise Zabini en séptimo año.

—Parecía aún más cercano a Pansy Parkinson, ¿recuerdas? Podrían estar comprometidos por lo que sé.

—No lo están —dijo Hermione con confianza.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Nunca _lees_ el Diario El Profeta? Las familias de sangre pura como la suya hacen un gran negocio con los compromisos. Organizan eventos masivos y hacen anuncios oficiales y todo eso. Es otra forma de presumir.

—Entonces... ¿nada como eso para Malfoy? —Harry trató de sofocar una inesperada sensación de alivio y falló.

—Nada de eso. De hecho, la columna de chismes menciona que Pansy y Blaise están actualmente en Suiza. Se llevaron un grupo selecto de cohortes con ellos, pero hay sugerencias de que los dos son una partida.

Harry contempló eso y luego la fulminó con la mirada. —¿No intentas honestamente que persiga a Draco Malfoy? ¡Independientemente de si está comprometido o no y si es hetero o no, sigue siendo _Malfoy_! ¡Vive para hacerme sentir como un imbécil inferior! Desprecia a mis amigos; está continuamente insultando; él es…

—Sorprendentemente hermoso, es solo tu tipo, nunca será cegado por tu nombre y nunca será aburrido.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Ríndete, Hermione. Él me odia. Esta tonta atracción es completamente unilateral y lo superaré. Necesito descubrir quién lo convirtió en lo que es, llevarlos ante la justicia y nunca ver a Draco Malfoy de nuevo. De hecho, planeo limitar mi contacto con él de ahora en adelante. ¿Lo ayudarás a descifrar los documentos que encontramos? De todos modos, sería inútil. Envíame una lechuza si encuentras algo valioso. Voy a Hogwarts para ver la sección restringida. Saludaré a Hagrid por ti.

Era obvio que Hermione quería discutir, pero Harry había terminado de hablar sobre Malfoy. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, él se despidió y huyó a Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, prometo traducir más rápido.


	8. Capítulo 7

_En nuestros sueños podemos volar..._

_y eso es un recuerdo_

_de cómo estábamos destinados a ser._

_-Madeleine L'Engle_

Draco admitió a regañadientes a Hermione Granger en la biblioteca. Casi esperaba una diatriba Gryffindor con respecto a su tratamiento de la Maravilla Heroica, o al menos una mirada de desaprobación, pero ella lo sorprendió una vez más.

—Hola, Draco. Harry me dijo que encontraste un diario que puede resultar interesante. ¿Quieres ayuda para descifrarlo o prefieres intentarlo tu solo?

Draco apretó los labios y casi le dijo que quería hacerlo solo, pero la triste verdad era que estaba harto de estar solo. Su tiempo con Potter al menos le había permitido conversar con otro ser humano y extrañaba la interacción. Antes del incidente de las alas, Draco había sido una verdadera puta sociable, asistiendo constantemente a funciones, visitando conocidos y viajando al extranjero. Estar encerrado en la mansión se había convertido en un tormento.

Su madre había inventado una historia acerca de que Draco tenía una enfermedad persistente: había recibido una variedad de tarjetas de mejórate y obsequios triviales de parte de quienes pretendían estar preocupados. Aquellos a quienes realmente les habría importado, a saber, Pansy y Blaise, estaban de vacaciones de invierno y no regresarían por al menos un mes. Pansy había llamado vía flu varias veces y Draco había fingido que todo estaba bien. Lo último que quería era que sus amigos volvieran a casa. Temía ver el horror en sus rostros antes de que lo rechazaran por completo. Podrían ser sus amigos, pero eran sangre pura. Él haría lo mismo en su lugar.

Sacudiendo sus pensamientos sentimentales, se encogió de hombros. —Quédate si quieres. Es probable que Pokeby invente su propio código, en cuyo caso probablemente tomará algún tiempo descifrarlo. Supongo que podría usar otro par de ojos.

Granger asintió sin decir palabra y permitió que Draco hiciera todas las sugerencias sobre el diario. Se decidió que copiarían cada página de la revista en lugar de separarla o tratar de trabajar juntos. Después de algo de experimentación, se les ocurrió un sistema. Granger colocaría un pergamino sobre una página del diario y Draco lanzaría un hechizo de replicación. Las palabras parecidas a galimatías parecían sangrar a través del pergamino y luego Granger lo sacudía y lo colocaba sobre la creciente pila. Cuando Draco se cansó de lanzar el hechizo, intercambiaron lugares.

—Harry está en Hogwarts —dijo Granger cuando estaban a casi tres cuartos de la tarea. Se había preguntado si ella alguna vez planeaba hablar.

—Grandioso para el Elegido.

Granger se encogió de hombros. —Pensé que podrías estar curioso.

—Lo que Potter hace con su tiempo no es asunto mío.

—Lo es cuando él está trabajando exclusivamente en tu caso.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Mucho bien eso ha hecho. No estamos más cerca de encontrar a mis asaltantes. Todo lo que tenemos es el diario de un mago muerto hace mucho tiempo.

—Por eso Harry fue a Hogwarts. Espera encontrar información sobre Gunther Pokeby.

Draco suspiró y dejó que la siguiente pieza de pergamino revoloteara hasta la cima de la pila. —¿Crees que hará algún bien?

Granger lo miró y luego miró hacia otro lado, probablemente con la esperanza de evitar que se diera cuenta de la lástima reflejada allí. —No lo sé. Pero tenemos que intentarlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por un sentido de deber demasiado inflado y la necesidad de corregir los errores?

Granger se echó a reír. —Algo así, supongo. Y es más que eso para Harry.

Draco se burló. —¿Su necesidad de mantener su condición de Salvador?

Una sombra cruzó las facciones de Granger y ella sonrió casi con tristeza. —No lo conoces en absoluto, ¿verdad?

Un músculo se crispó en la mandíbula de Draco. Después de más de una década de ver al Elegido, Draco pensó que conocía a Potter bastante bien. —Lo conozco tan bien como quiero, muchas gracias.

La sonrisa de Granger tenía un extraño parecido a una mueca. —Si tú lo dices —respondió ella enigmáticamente.

Pensó en preguntarle a qué se refería, pero decidió que prefería no saberlo. ¿Era su creciente interés en Potter tan obvio? Él esperaba que no. Ciertamente, Potter no descubriría esa locura particular. Él fulminó con la mirada a Granger. —Deberíamos comenzar con los caracteres más repetidos, que generalmente indican vocales como A o E.

Afortunadamente volvió su inteligencia al problema en cuestión y dejó de examinar la relación de Draco con Potter. O la falta de esa.

* * *

Harry salió de la cabaña de Hagrid y se dirigió al castillo. Siempre se sintió algo mejor después de visitar al Guardabosques, especialmente ahora que Hagrid estaba felizmente casado. Él adoraba a su esposa y su colección de nuevas mascotas, algunas de las cuales eran realmente peligrosas. Harry asumió que eso era principalmente la influencia de Olympe. Ella estaba ausente en Beauxbatons enseñando, aunque Hagrid conversaba con ella a menudo a través de la Red Flu y pasaban los fines de semana juntos en Hogwarts o en Francia.

Harry se abrió paso a través del castillo y se dirigió a la oficina de McGonagall, ignorando el zumbido a su paso cuando varios estudiantes lo reconocieron. La noticia de su llegada debió haberlo precedido, porque la entrada estaba abierta. Rápidamente subió las escaleras y le sonrió a McGonagall cuando llegó a la oficina. Parecía casi igual a cuando Dumbledore había estado en la residencia, excepto que varios floreros decorativos llenos de flores adornaban la habitación.

—Hola, Harry. Es bueno verte de nuevo —dijo, aunque la pluma con la que escribió no dejó de rayar el pergamino—. Supongo que no estás aquí para una visita amigable.

—Bueno, más o menos —respondió Harry con una sonrisa—. Me detuve para ver a Hagrid y siempre es agradable saludar a todos, por supuesto. Pero, sí, estoy aquí principalmente para hablar con Dumbledore y ver si puede ayudarme con un caso. Necesito preguntarle sobre un ex alumno. Quizás también lo recuerde. Se llamaba Gunther Pokeby.

Ella dejó de escribir y su ceño se arrugó ligeramente. Después de un momento ella sacudió la cabeza. —¿Pokeby? Ese nombre no me es familiar. ¿En qué casa estaba? ¿Y en qué año?

—No estoy seguro de qué año, pero definitivamente era Slytherin.

—Quizás Albus lo recuerde. Su memoria falla un poco ahora que es un retrato, pero...

—Oh, vaya, Minerva —dijo Dumbledore y Harry se volteó para saludar al retrato del ex Director con una sonrisa—. Mi memoria es aguda como una táctica muggle.

—Sí, del tipo que usan en los caballos —dijo secamente—. Harry, te dejaré con tu investigación. ¿Confío en que puedas salir sin entrar en ninguna dificultad?

—Ya no tengo quince años, directora.

McGonagall se rió entre dientes. —De alguna manera dudo que tu habilidad para meterte en problemas haya disminuido. Sin embargo, me iré.

—¿Está bien si me detengo en la biblioteca al salir? —Harry dijo antes de que ella llegara a las escaleras—. Podría necesitar buscar algo.

—Como quieras. Informaré a Madame Pince. Saluda a Hermione y... a los demás.

—Lo haré —Harry se volvió hacia el retrato—. Hola, director.

Los ojos azules brillaron. —Ya no soy el director, Harry. Llámame Albus.

Harry sonrió. —Lo intentaré. Parece un poco extraño. De todos modos, estoy aquí para preguntarte sobre un mago llamado Gunther Pokeby. ¿Tienes algún recuerdo de él? Creemos que estaba obsesionado con volar o posiblemente con Veela y otras criaturas similares.

La frente de Dumbledore se arrugó. —Pokeby —repitió.

—Slytherin.

—Ah, sí. Lo llamaron Gunnypoke. Era un niño pequeño y furtivo. Obsesionado con los pájaros, al igual que toda su familia, en realidad. Su abuelo era famoso por identificar varias especies. Creo que incluso hay un cromos de rana de chocolate de su retrato.

Harry no recordaba haber visto eso, pero no había estado interesado en coleccionar tarjetas de Rana Chocolate por bastante tiempo. —Creo que finalmente se graduó más allá de las aves —admitió Harry y luego comenzó la historia de los experimentos de Gunther Pokeby.

Dumbledore asintió tristemente. —Ah sí, un asunto trágico. Lo recuerdo ahora. El pobre Gunther fue enviado a Azkaban. Parece que estaba completamente loco.

—Sí, bueno, alguien parece haber recreado sus experimentos. Efectivamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Harry miró a los otros retratos del Director, algunos de los cuales escucharon atentamente. —Um... ¿su retrato se libera de la pared?

—De hecho.

Harry extendió la mano y bajó el pesado marco del retrato antes de bajarlo por las escaleras y entrar al pasillo. _Esto es genial,_ pensó, _alguien pensará que estoy robando el retrato de Dumbledore._ —¿Se reparó la Sala de los Menesteres?

—Si.

Harry llevó el retrato al séptimo piso y caminó de un lado a otro el número requerido de veces, tratando de no recordar su última incursión en la habitación. De mala gana, recordó que Malfoy se presionó contra su espalda y los brazos casi le cortaron el aliento. Se sacudió el recuerdo y abrió la puerta de una habitación sencilla que contenía un gran escritorio para colocar el retrato.

—Está bien, aquí es privado. Prometí que no saldría ninguna noticia de esto. Él me mataría y no me refiero a eso en sentido figurado. Me refiero horriblemente y con gusto.

—Espero que te refieras al gusto figurativamente.

Harry parpadeó. —Erm... sí —antes de que Dumbledore pudiera alejarse en una tangente verbal, Harry explicó la condición de Draco. Pensó que incluso logró hacerlo sin sonrojarse, principalmente describiendo las alas de una manera clínica y sin permitirse pensar en lo suaves y atractivas que las encontró.

—Qué terrible. Pobre Gunther. Era un niño estudioso, casi más Ravenclaw que Slytherin. Sorprendentemente hábil en pociones, ahora que lo recuerdo.

—¿Tenía algún otro pariente que pudiera haber seguido sus pasos? ¿Alguien que podría querer vengarse, posiblemente? Me resulta extraño que Malfoy haya sido atacado específicamente. ¿Pokeby tuvo alguna interacción con los Malfoy? —una vez que se le ocurrió la pregunta, Harry hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Malfoy al respecto. Quizás Draco podría hablar con Narcissa y ver si recordaba algún historia familiar o una disputa relacionada con la familia Pokeby.

—No es que lo recuerde, pero a veces las interacciones de los estudiantes son desconocidas para los maestros. Puede verificar los registros para ver qué Malfoy asistieron en ese momento, y tal vez también los Black. No es imposible que el objetivo final fuera Narcissa, con alguien que busca lastimarla a través de su hijo.

Mierda. Los hilos de posibilidad crecían en lugar de reducirse. El descubrimiento del nombre de Pokeby había producido más preguntas y no respondió ninguna.

—Está bien. Gracias, señor —dijo Harry cortésmente.

—De nada, Harry. ¿Cómo están tus jóvenes amigos?

—¿Se refieres a Hermione y... Ron?

—Por supuesto.

—Hermione está bien. Genial, en realidad. Ron... bueno, no tanto.

Dumbledore chasqueó la lengua. —Lamento escuchar eso. Conozco su accidente y esperaba que su curación comenzara ahora. Algunas personas nunca encuentran aceptación dentro de sí mismas después de la adversidad —su voz era triste y Harry pensó que no se refería completamente a Ron.

—Hermione cree que está siendo un imbécil.

Dumbledore se rió entre dientes. —Veo que la señorita Granger no ha perdido su propensión a decir lo que piensa.

Harry sonrió. —No. En absoluto. De hecho, ella me está ayudando con el caso Malfoy. Espero que no se maten entre ellos. O que Malfoy no la mate, de todos modos.

—No tengas miedo, Harry. Creo que subestimas mucho a Draco Malfoy.

Harry hizo una mueca. En todo caso, había sido culpable de _sobreestimar_ a Draco Malfoy recientemente. El comentario burlón de Malfoy había sido una muy necesaria dosis de realidad. Harry podría encontrarlo increíblemente atractivo ahora, pero eso no lo hizo menos idiota.

—Ahora que lo pienso, creo que Gunther Pokeby pasó un tiempo en Egipto después de que dejó Hogwarts. Era un amigo particular de Madame Pince. Puede pedirle a ella más información.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron. —¿Madam Pince? —era difícil imaginar a la bibliotecaria amargada incluso hablando civilmente con otro ser humano, y mucho menos teniendo algo tan mundano como un _amigo._

Devolvió el retrato de Dumbledore a la oficina de McGonagall y se dirigió a la biblioteca. El silencio familiar lo saludó y varios estudiantes de Hogwarts lo miraron con asombro. El susurro resultante en cascada atravesó la habitación y atrajo la mirada inmediata de Madame Pince. El murmullo murió tan rápido como comenzó. Harry sofocó su instinto de nerviosismo y se recordó a sí mismo que ahora era un Auror. Había derrotado a Voldemort, por el amor de Dios. Se negó a dejarse intimidar por una maldita bibliotecaria.

Harry juntó su coraje y sonrió con ganas mientras se acercaba a su escritorio. Su mirada sospechosa podría haber derretido el metal. —Buenos días, Madam Pince. Qué bueno verla de nuevo.

—Señor Potter. Se da cuenta de que está perturbando los estudios de los estudiantes —no fue una pregunta.

—Lo siento mucho, pero estoy aquí por negocios oficiales. Tengo algunas preguntas sobre Gunther Pokeby.

Contuvo el aliento y sus rasgos se suavizaron en algo sorprendentemente normal, extraído por su evidente sorpresa. —¿Gunther? —repitió en voz baja.

Harry asintió alentador.

La máscara de hierro apareció de nuevo sobre su rostro. —Gunther Pokeby está muerto. No deseo hablar de él.

—Es muy importante —su voz no admitía rechazo. Había aprendido tanto de su experiencia como Auror, al menos. Ella trató de sostener su mirada y falló.

—Esta noche —dijo en voz baja—. Lo veré en mi oficina después de la hora de la cena.

—Está bien —respondió Harry y se preguntó qué demonios iba a hacer en las horas intermedias—. Gracias.

Salió de la biblioteca y deambuló por los viejos pasillos familiares, recordando recuerdos y preguntándose cuándo el lugar se había vuelto tan pequeño.

* * *

Draco suspiró frustrado y se pasó una mano por la sien. Habían tomado las notas copiadas y se habían movido a una habitación no utilizada en el segundo piso para tener más espacio para clasificar. A sugerencia de Granger, habían clavado cada página del diario en la pared con un Encanto de Pegado. Las paredes de color malva pálido ahora tenían un extraño borde blanco marcado con garabatos negros.

—Está bien. Creo que hemos aislado los cinco símbolos más comunes —dijo Granger. Draco estaba impresionado con su fortaleza. Apenas se había detenido desde su llegada y Draco se preguntó cómo Potter alguna vez logró seguirla. Estaba exhausto y sediento. Se habían detenido para comer un plato de sándwiches y galletas al mediodía, pero ahora se acercaba la hora de la cena y ella no mostraba signos de querer un descanso—. Estos deberían representar A, E, S, R y posiblemente T.

—A menos que haya traducido sus notas del francés o alemán u otro idioma.

Granger frunció el ceño. —Maldición. Será mejor que haga que Harry revise y vea si Pokeby hablaba otros idiomas —ella se mordió el labio por un momento—. Creo que le enviaré un Patronus antes de que salga de Hogwarts. ¿Tienes algo que quieras decirle?

—Sí. Pregúntale por qué es tan idiota.

Sus labios se afinaron, pero ella murmuró el hechizo y lo lanzó. Una forma plateada apareció de su varita y salió por la puerta.

—¿Una comadreja? —preguntó Draco y sonrió.

Sus ojos marrones brillaron. —Una nutria.

Draco asintió. —Una comadreja de agua.

—Estoy pensando en jalar de tus alas.

Draco se escabulló. Definitivamente no quería estar al tanto de ninguna visión inducida por Granger. Y él pensó que ella podría tomarse en serio el tirón de alas.

—Entonces, para volver a estos símbolos de aquí...

Afortunadamente, su intento de distraerla funcionó. Saltó sobre el tema como un perro hambriento sobre carne fresca, con la intención de preocuparlo para que se someta. Draco dejó que sus palabras lo embargara y se preguntó cómo le iba a Potter en Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry salió y lanzó un hechizo de calentamiento para no congelarse mientras caminaba hacia los invernaderos. La nieve cubría las estatuas y los arbustos, haciendo que todo pareciera suave y borroso. Harry pensó en buscar a Neville, quien ahora enseñaba Herbología. Era su primer año sin que la Profesora Sprout lo entrenara y se garantizaba que estaría un poco nervioso. Harry no estaba seguro de querer participar en una disertación sobre los problemas de enseñanza de Neville y un recuento de sus estudiantes más difíciles.

En cambio, Harry desvió su rumbo y caminó a través de la nieve hasta el lago bordeado de hielo, saludando a los pocos estudiantes que se atrevieron a saludarlo. La mayoría de los estudiantes eran Hufflepuff o Gryffindor, como era de esperar, y un valiente grupo de estudiantes vestidos de amarillo y negro incluso lo detuvieron para pedirle un autógrafo.

Harry se escapó de los estudiantes al azar y encontró un espacio tranquilo en las rocas que estaba al abrigo de ráfagas de viento al azar. Hacía tanto frío que el Hechizo Calentador necesitaba renovarse cada pocos minutos. El lago se veía quieto y de alguna manera virgen. Se preguntó cómo sobrevivieron las sirenas debajo de la superficie cuando el lago estaba casi congelado. Hizo una mueca al recordar el lago durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. No le importaba lo suficiente como para ir debajo de las ondas y preguntar.

Pensar en las sirenas volvió sus pensamientos hacia Malfoy. Según Hermione, Malfoy ahora era un retroceso para algunas personas antiguas. Su frente se arrugó mientras especulaba. ¿Cuán antiguos eran las sirenas? ¿Recordarían tan atrás como los Anakim? ¿Mantuvieron registros? Era un pensamiento extraño y prometió preguntarle a Dumbledore antes de salir del castillo.

Harry se apartó de las piedras y se quedó solo para respirar el frío aire cuando el Patronus de Hermione se apareció ante él. La nutria jugueteó a su alrededor mientras hablaba. _Harry, averigua si Pokeby hablaba o no idiomas extranjeros. Nos estamos centrando en descifrar esto en inglés y no queremos sorpresas desagradables, como descubrir que su lengua materna es el alemán o el francés. Además, Malfoy dice hola._

Harry resopló una carcajada en la última porción. —Seguro —el Patronus se disipó y Harry continuó su viaje de regreso a través de la nieve. Tenía tiempo, así que subió las escaleras hasta la oficina de McGonagall y le hizo la pregunta de Hermione a Dumbledore. Inútilmente, como resultó. Dumbledore no recordaba en absoluto si Gunther Pokeby hablaba o no otros idiomas además del inglés y tampoco sabía nada de los posibles registros de las sirenas. Harry comenzaba a pensar que su visita a Hogwarts era una pérdida enorme de tiempo.

Comió en el Gran Comedor en la mesa de los profesores y McGonagall lo hizo pasear como un pony de exhibición, lo que le hizo darle una sutil mirada de molestia y tacharla mentalmente de su lista de tarjetas de Navidad. Sonrió y saludó a los estudiantes que lo vitoreaban y miró a la mesa de Slytherin donde los estudiantes vestidos de verde aplaudieron cortésmente con rigidez glacial. La vista hizo que la sonrisa de Harry se ampliara a una proporción genuina. Al menos algunas cosas nunca cambiaron. La mesa probablemente albergaba a varias personas que Harry tendría que rastrear y arrestar en el futuro. No es que todas las manzanas podridas fueran Slytherin. El mes anterior, Harry había capturado a un piromaníaco en serie que había estado en la casa de Hufflepuff.

Después de la cena, Harry regresó a la biblioteca. La oficina de Madame Pince estaba adyacente a la biblioteca con una puerta de conexión. Se preguntó si sus dormitorios estaban cerca y se sorprendió un poco de que ella no durmiera en la biblioteca. Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento poco caritativo al recordar a Gunther Pokeby. Aparentemente, había mucho más en la vida de Madam Pince que clasificar libros.

Llamó cortésmente y la puerta se abrió. Madam Pince se veía diferente y le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que nunca la había visto sin su puntiagudo sombrero de bruja. Su cabello era principalmente marrón, pero muy veteado de gris. Sin la sombra proyectada por el ala del sombrero, su cara parecía más claramente marcada por la edad. Parecía cansada y desgastada, como un libro con orejas de perro.

—Entre, Señor Potter. Confieso que esperaba que se fuera en lugar de obligarme a desenterrar la historia antigua, pero veo que no es así. ¿Puedo ofrecerle una taza de té?

Harry asintió, sabiendo que el acto familiar de preparar té generalmente tenía un efecto calmante en las personas. Se movió con una tetera y Harry se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas de color musgo.

—¿Por qué Gunther? —ella preguntó—. ¿Porqué ahora?

—Llevó a cabo algunos experimentos bastante inusuales después de que dejó Hogwarts —dijo Harry con cuidado, sin saber si ella se ofendería o no contra Pokeby—. Algo similar ha surgido, con consecuencias nefastas. Estamos investigando sus notas para tratar de determinar por qué. Y esperamos descubrir _quién_.

Ella regresó con Harry y le tendió una taza de té para que él la tomara. Sus labios estaban en una línea sombría. —¿Algo parecido?

—¿Cuánto sabes sobre los intereses de Gunther? —Harry sostuvo la delicada porcelana con cuidado y se preguntó por qué las mujeres parecían preferir la vajilla que podría destruirse con un apretón accidental de los dedos.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla a juego agarrando su taza de té sin beber. El entrenamiento de Harry le impidió beber en absoluto, aunque podía mantener una pretensión adecuada de hacerlo. Lo más probable es que la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts no tuviera motivos para envenenarlo, pero Harry había sobrevivido tanto tiempo como Auror al tomar pocas oportunidades.

—Sé por qué fue enviado a Azkaban —ella suspiró—. Estaba obsesionado. Toda su familia estaba obsesionada, en realidad, pero no tenía ni idea de cuán mal. Parecía una idea inofensiva cuando Gunther era joven. Después de todo, estaba en su sangre. Él... me hizo ilusión una vez. Tenía grandes esperanzas para él y para _nosotros_ , hasta que se fue a Egipto. Creo que fue cuando todo cambió.

Harry no dio muestras de emoción, aunque su pulso se aceleró ante la mención de Egipto. —¿Que pasó?

Su mirada parecía lejana. —Estaba volando. Siempre volando. Sin embargo, no sobre una escoba. No, eso no era lo suficientemente bueno para la familia Pokeby. Creían que el hombre debería volar con alas como un pájaro. 'Piensa en eso', solía decirme Gunther, '¡Poder volar sin la ayuda de un objeto hecho por el hombre!' Me reí de él una vez. Se negó a hablar conmigo durante casi un mes, hasta que le compré un libro para pedirle perdón. Era un libro muggle, de todas las cosas, pero se trataba de un inventor que también pensaba que los hombres deberían volar. Por supuesto, el muggle era lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar satisfecho con los diseños hechos por el hombre. ¡No intentó alterar mágicamente a los seres humanos! —su voz se quebró y rápidamente tomó un sorbo de té. Harry notó que le temblaban las manos.

—Lo siento —dijo con tristeza, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué se disculpaba. Por desenterrar el pasado, sin duda, pero también lamentaba que la extraña obsesión de Pokeby hubiera creado repercusiones que iban más allá de su muerte, y aún le causaba dolor a una mujer que posiblemente alguna vez lo había amado.

Madam Pince le dirigió una mirada que recordaba las cien expresiones que le había otorgado en la biblioteca en numerosas ocasiones. —No es su culpa, Señor Potter. Gunther no era él mismo. A veces me pregunto si _alguna vez_ fue él mismo, o si simplemente siguió el patrón transmitido de padres a hijos. Algunas personas nunca dejan la sombra de sus padres —la declaración le recordó a Harry bruscamente a Draco, que vivía en la dudosa sombra de Lucius Malfoy. ¿Alguna vez sacudiría el sentido de superioridad y derecho egoísta y arrogante de Lucius? ¿Él incluso quería? Madam Pince continuó y Harry apartó sus pensamientos de la familia Malfoy.

—Cuando salió de Hogwarts viajó un poco. No estaba listo para establecerse, así que viajó por Europa con algunos de sus amigos. Todo estuvo bien hasta que se fueron a Egipto. Gunther encontró algo allí que hizo que su obsesión fuera mil veces peor. Cuando regresó, dedicó todo su tiempo a la investigación; no había nada para mí.

—¿Qué estaba investigando?

Sus ojos lo perforaron. —Creo que lo sabes. Fue enviado a Azkaban por eso.

—Anakim.

Ella asintió. —Sí. Había encontrado algún tipo de prueba de que los Anakim había existido. Pensó que podría traerlos de vuelta.

—Alguien parece haber tomado el desafío de su investigación recientemente. ¿Sabes qué ingrediente usó Gunther para intentar su poción? Estamos tratando de localizar cualquier cosa que pueda haber caído en las manos equivocadas.

—¿Es tan serio? —ella preguntó—. Quiero decir, sus teorías nunca dieron resultado. Lo único que hicieron sus pociones fue...

—Matar gente. Sí.

Ella hizo una mueca y su voz apenas era audible. —¿Alguien ha sido asesinado?

—No, pero fue algo cercano. No quiero que vuelva a suceder —al pensar en eso, Harry se dio cuenta de lo cerca que Malfoy había estado de morir y sintió un fragmento de algo incómodamente cercano al horror. Era un pensamiento aleccionador: en realidad estaba empezando a preocuparse por el imbécil. Y la _preocupación_ tenía muy poco que ver con la lujuria.

Madam Pince rompió su ensueño. —No sé lo que usó para las indicaciones. El Ministerio confiscó todas las pertenencias de Gunther, ¿no? Tengo un par de libros sobre los Anakim, aunque no estoy segura de cuánto uso tendrán. Las historias no son más que leyendas traducidas del antiguo Runic.

Hizo un gesto hacia una pila de libros sobre la mesa de té; aparentemente había anticipado la línea de preguntas de Harry antes de su llegada. Dejó a un lado su taza de té sin probar y recogió los libros. Solo echó un vistazo a los títulos antes de levantar la pequeña pila y ponerse de pie.

—Gracias por su ayuda. Sé que esto debe ser difícil para usted. 

Ella frunció el ceño, —Fue hace mucho tiempo, señor Potter. Solo tenga cuidado de devolver los libros dentro de tres semanas o, por supuesto, se le impondrá una multa.

Él parpadeó hacia ella por un momento y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de aspecto extraño. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que era extraño simplemente porque nunca antes había visto la expresión de su rostro. Era una sonrisa.

—Solo estoy bromeando, señor Potter. Guárdelos el tiempo que sea necesario.

Forzó una risita. Humor bibliotecario. Encantador. —Gracias de nuevo. Los traeré de regreso. Ah, y una cosa más. ¿Sabes si Gunther hablaba algún idioma extranjero?

Ella arqueó una ceja hacia él. —No que yo sepa, señor Potter.

Harry asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás. Madam Pince sorbió su té y miró por la ventana. Su mirada estaba perdida.

* * *

Draco convenció milagrosamente a Granger de que llevará una gran pila de páginas a casa para leerlas detenidamente. Ella revoloteó alrededor de la habitación, doble y triple revisando el montón que había acumulado y murmurando para sí misma. Quedó claro cómo Potter y la Comadreja habían logrado pasar Hogwarts con buenas notas. La mujer era una máquina. Draco estaba exhausto. Por supuesto, gran parte de eso podría deberse a pasar una noche incómoda durmiendo en una silla mientras acunaba al Salvador del Mundo Mágico en su regazo.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera perseguir ese recuerdo, una bestia plateada saltó por la ventana y fue directo hacia Granger, casi asustando a Draco hasta huir. Sin embargo, la maravilla enérgica lo tomó con calma y esperó a que el ciervo se detuviera y hablara con la voz de Potter.

 _Hola Hermione. Aparentemente, Gunther no hablaba otros idiomas, aunque seguiré pidiendo verificar de eso con certeza. Probablemente sea seguro asumir que sus notas pueden volver a convertirse al inglés británico y no al francés o sueco, o algo así._ Hubo una pausa momentánea y luego el mensaje continuó. _Si todavía estás con Malfoy, dile que le pido disculpas. Te veré más tarde._

El Patronus se disipó y Draco parpadeó hacia Granger con asombro al encontrar su expresión reflejando la de él. Volvió a plegar las alas y contempló el mensaje.

—¿Harry se disculpó? —dijo Granger en un tono incrédulo—. ¿Se disculpó _contigo_? ¿Dónde está mi agenda? Necesito marcar esto como un evento histórico. Deberías hacer lo mismo, Malfoy. No estoy seguro de que vuelva a suceder.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada. —No parezca tan impresionada. El bastardo está tratando de manipularme. A veces hace muy bien en fingir ser un Slytherin.

—¿Manipularte?

—Naturalmente. Soy yo quien debería haber pedido disculpas. Hice algunos... comentarios menos que halagadores sobre la hermana de Weasley. Puede que haya estado fuera de lugar —agitó una mano hacia su sonrisa cómplice—. De todos modos, al disculparse primero, Potter está demostrando ser el mejor hombre. _Otra vez_ —era enloquecedor, de verdad.

—Sabes, podrías tratar de enfocarte en la raíz del problema en lugar de concentrarte en esta tonta y juvenil competencia con Harry.

—La raíz del problema. ¿Y cuál podría ser? —Draco exigió mientras revisó su opinión al revés. Granger seguía _siendo_ una insufrible sabelotodo.

—Deberías preguntarte si _realmente_ lamentas lo que le dijiste a Harry. Obviamente dijiste algo que lo molestó. La pregunta es, ¿te molesta y sientes que deberías disculparte? Por una vez, deja de pensar en Harry como un rival y comienza a pensar en él como una persona. Te sorprenderá lo que encuentres.

Él la fulminó con la mirada, no dispuesto a dar crédito a sus palabras. —¿Siempre eres tan críptica?

Ella rió. —¡Cielos, no! Normalmente soy terriblemente contundente. Pero no creo que estés listo para eso.

Draco tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Ella recogió su pila de materiales de investigación.

—Muy bien, entonces. Te veré mañana. Envíame una lechuza cuando puedas soportar ser atormentado por mi presencia —ella le dedicó una sonrisa descarada, agitó su varita y desapareció. Cuando ella se fue, reflexionó sobre las palabras de Potter.

 _Te veré más tarde._ Se verá más tarde con Granger... ¿o con él? Lo más probable es que se hubiera referido a Granger. Draco se negó a reconocer la tonta astilla de esperanza que Potter había querido decirlo de otra manera.

Ignorando más pensamientos sobre el hombre irritante, Draco se fue a la cama.


	9. Capítulo 8

_Debido a que el corazón late bajo una cubierta de cabello,_

_De piel, plumas o alas, por esa razón,_

_Parece no tener sentido?_

_-Jean Paul_

Draco se estiró sobre su cama y gimió. Estaba harto de dormir boca abajo. Era posible dormir boca arriba, por supuesto, pero era muy incómodo. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a dormir de lado, el peso de sus alas siempre parecía arrastrarlo hacia abajo y terminó luchando contra la incomodidad hasta que se rindió y rodó sobre su frente. Al menos no tenía que preocuparse por mantenerse caliente. Ya no necesitaba sábanas, aunque a veces se deslizaba debajo de las sábanas solo por la sensación de familiaridad. Y fingir que todavía era normal.

Se acurrucó más profundamente en sus almohadas e intentó volver a dormir, pero su mente se volvió hacia el rompecabezas del diario codificado. Repasó los símbolos varias veces, la mayoría de los cuales había memorizado. Hasta el momento ninguna de las teorías suyas y de Granger había funcionado. El viejo Pokeby había sido más listo de lo esperado, el viejo bastardo de Slytherin. Draco se preguntó a qué hora Granger planeaba aparecer. A pesar de que ella le había pedido a Draco que le enviara una lechuza, él no tenía intención de hacerlo, y sabía que eso no la disuadiría. Granger no era nada si no estaba determinada. Curiosamente, ella parecía ridículamente tranquila en estos días. Recordó cuando ella lo golpeó como un muggle y se preguntó qué se necesitaría para irritarla a tal nivel ahora. Él sonrió. Probablemente no mucho. La mera mención de Weasley podría hacerlo.

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció cuando pensó en Weasley. Algo había sucedido allí, algo grande que ni ella ni Potter querían discutir. Pensó en las pocas menciones recientes de Weasley. Potter había cambiado de tema y Granger había huido de las instalaciones. ¿Era posible que el Trío hubiera sido destruido? ¿El accidente de Weasley había destruido su impenetrable fortaleza de amistad?

Draco sabía que no se podía confiar en los Weasley. Ron Weasley había arrojado a Potter a un lado como un calcetín usado durante el comienzo del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Todos lo sabían. Los celos delirantes de Weasley se habían vuelto contra Potter, dejando al pobre Elegido en un desastre casi sin amigos. Draco casi lo compadeció en ese momento. _Casi_. Bueno, tal vez no. En realidad, había sentido que Potter se lo merecía por elegir al pendejo pelirrojo sobre él. Era posible que la deslealtad de Weasley no hubiera cambiado con los años. Draco tendría que hablarlo con Granger.

Se sentó y deslizó los pies fuera de la cama, anticipando de repente la visita de Granger. Husmear en los escándalos de Potter era un pasatiempo que nunca aburrió. Llamó a un elfo doméstico para que le trajera el desayuno.

* * *

Harry durmió profundamente y se despertó con un crujido en el cuello causado por dormir en la misma posición durante horas. Se levantó de la cama y lo frotó con un gemido mientras se preguntaba dónde había puesto sus pociones para el dolor de cabeza. Le preguntaría a Kreacher, pero el elfo doméstico probablemente querría _curarlo_ , lo cual era una mala idea, Harry lo sabía por experiencia. Es mejor buscar pociones en la casa o sufrir en silencio.

Se tambaleó hacia la cocina para encontrar una tetera de té caliente humeante esperando y sintió una momentánea culpa por tener pensamientos poco caritativos hacia Kreacher. La primera taza alivió gran parte de su dolor y el elfo doméstico apareció un momento después con un plato de gachas de avena preparadas justo como a Harry le gustaba.

—Gracias, Kreacher.

—¿El Amo Harry necesitará algo hoy?

—No lo creo. Tengo que ir al Ministerio y consultar con Kingsley. Y lo más probable es que vaya a ver a Hermione —ignoró la mirada de desaprobación del elfo doméstico y agregó—. Almorzaré con ella o comeré en algún lugar. No hay necesidad de preparar nada.

—¿El Amo Harry vendrá a casa esta noche?

Harry miró al elfo, preguntándose si había una nota de reproche por la ausencia de Harry la noche anterior. —Sí, debería estar. ¿Quieres que envíe una lechuza si planeo comer en otro lugar?

Kreacher se sorbió la nariz. —El Amo Harry no necesita responderle a Kreacher. El Amo Harry debe hacer lo que sea que el Amo Harry quiera y no prestar atención a un elfo doméstico sin valor como Kreacher.

Harry se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco, aunque una sonrisa era aún más difícil de suprimir. —Muy bien, Kreacher. Espérame para la cena. Te enviaré una lechuza si cambian mis planes.

—El Amo Harry está haciendo lo que el Amo Harry elige.

Harry asintió y terminó su gachas de avena antes de regresar a su habitación para vestirse. Dobló las túnicas de Malfoy con cuidado e hizo una nota mental para dejarlas en Ladrigan's para una limpieza profesional. Nada más que lo mejor para Malfoy. Los dedos de Harry acariciaron la tela suave por un momento, deseando poder volver a ponerse la túnica. Eran excepcionales. Tomó otra nota mental para comprar un conjunto similar y sonrió al pensar en la expresión de Malfoy si Harry apareciera en la mansión vestido con un impresionante conjunto de túnicas.

Suspiró y se reprendió por preocuparse por la opinión de Malfoy. Malfoy siempre pensaría en él como inferior y era estúpido suponer lo contrario. Harry se puso las botas, agarró su varita y se apareció en el Ministerio.

El papeleo acumulado de Harry tomó un par de horas, a pesar de que su único caso oficial en este momento era el de Malfoy. Afortunadamente, las cosas fueron lentas, el invierno generalmente era un tiempo relajado para el crimen. Incluso los delincuentes preferían quedarse adentro durante la temporada de frío y acurrucarse cerca de sus chimeneas con comida reconfortante y bebidas calientes.

Harry combatió una creciente sensación de inquietud mientras trabajaba. Algo le molestaba y finalmente empujó el último trozo de pergamino en el archivo y lo arrojó hacia su Bandeja de salida con un suspiro. Como si la finalización de su tarea abriera una compuerta en su mente, de repente se dio cuenta de lo que le había estado molestando. Malfoy. Extrañaba a Malfoy.

Harry suspiró y apoyó los codos en su escritorio mientras sus dedos masajeaban sus sienes. _Merlín. Que maldito desastre._ Se apartó de su escritorio y fue a buscar a Kingsley. Era domingo, pero el Ministro tenía tendencia a trabajar los siete días de la semana, al igual que Harry. Una búsqueda en la oficina ejecutiva resultó ser una pérdida de tiempo. Una rápida llamada por flu al subsecretario irritado de Kingsley le informó a Harry que el Ministro tenía una cita en Cornwall y que regresaría al día siguiente. Harry debatió regresar a su oficina, pero pensó que sería más productivo revisar los libros que había recibido de Madame Pince. Por otra parte, sería más inteligente entregárselos a Hermione y dejarla hacer la revisión. La investigación, después de todo, no era en absoluto el fuerte de Harry. Él esperaba que ella estuviera en su oficina, ya que Hermione tendía a trabajar durante el fin de semana y salir un día o dos a mitad de semana.

Su viaje al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica resultó ser otra pérdida de tiempo. Una de los compañeros Ravenclaw de Hermione le informó que Hermione se había tomado unos días de vacaciones. Harry frunció el ceño y se preguntó si ella no se había molestado en decírselo. ¿Se había tomado en serio el tiempo libre para trabajar en el caso de Malfoy? ¿Estaba con Malfoy incluso ahora? La idea casi hizo que Harry apareciera directamente en la mansión, pero recordó en el último momento que había dejado los libros en casa. Sería idiota aparecer sin ellos.

Decidió irse a casa en lugar de desperdiciar energía, y entró en el ascensor para regresar al atrio. El ascensor estaba casi vacío, pero para un grupo bullicioso que salía en el Nivel de Deportes y Juegos: el Quidditch se estaba fortaleciendo en Australia en este momento y se avecinaba un gran partido. Harry sonrió. Su entusiasmo era contagioso. Su sonrisa se congeló cuando Ginny Weasley pasó por alto a la multitud y se unió a él en el ascensor. Ella le sonrió felizmente. —¡Harry! ¡Qué gusto encontrarte aquí! Debe ser el destino. ¿Tienes planes para almorzar?

Harry reprimió un gemido de frustración y forzó una sonrisa. —No, pero estoy a punto de encontrarme... —apenas contuvo el nombre de Hermione, recordando su último argumento ridículo. Ella entrecerró los ojos y él terminó—... Kingsley.

—Está en Cornwall. Pensé que todos lo sabían.

Harry asintió como si recordara. —Correcto. Lo había olvidado.

—Es así, entonces. ¿Almuerzo?

Una docena de excusas pasaron por la mente de Harry y fueron rápidamente descartadas una por una. Ella vería a través de cualquier disimulación y él lo pagaría más tarde. Trató frenéticamente de cambiar la situación. —¿Qué estás haciendo en Deportes y Juegos? Pensé que los Inefables no se mezclaban con la gente común.

Ella sonrió enigmáticamente y Harry recordó otra razón por la que había roto con ella. Ginny era demasiado aficionada a su trabajo secreto y disfrutaba demasiado atesorando la ambigüedad de su trabajo. —No puedo decirte eso, Harry. Pero te diré que tiene algo que ver con los nacionales australianos. Estamos tratando de asegurarnos de que el equipo de Queensland no esté engañando. Se han reportado algunas anomalías con las escobas y estamos trabajando con la gente de G y S para evitar que algo estropee la Copa Mundial el próximo año.

Harry asintió y se preguntó secamente si los Inefables tenían que vaciar sus recuerdos en un Pensadero una vez por semana para ver si habían divulgado algún secreto departamental. Normalmente Ginny estaba en silencio profundo sobre su trabajo, pero si involucraba Quidditch nunca podría resistirse a dar un dato o dos. Ron siempre lo había aceptado y la molestaba sin piedad por los detalles. Harry aún amaba el Quidditch, pero la política detrás de los juegos tenía poco interés para él. Trataba con demasiada intriga a diario. Se preguntó distraídamente cuál sería la opinión de Malfoy sobre el tema y casi sonrió al pensarlo. Sin duda entrarían en una discusión alegre sobre el tema.

—¿Estás escuchando, Harry? —Ginny preguntó, posiblemente por segunda o tercera vez. Harry apartó sus pensamientos de Malfoy, nuevamente, y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento; me distraje. Quidditch y todo, ya sabes. Creo que Nueva Gales del Sur se llevará los Nacionales si Queensland no hace trampa.

Ginny inmediatamente se lanzó a un debate que los ocupó hasta que llegaron al Atrio. Antes de que Harry pudiera escapar al Flu más cercano, Ginny lo agarró del brazo. —¿Almuerzo, entonces?

Incapaz de pensar en una excusa razonable, Harry asintió y forzó una sonrisa. —Sí, pero en la cafetería, si está bien. Tengo algunos informes que necesitan ser archivados.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. —Si te encontrabas con Kingsley, ¿por qué _vienes_ por el ascensor?

—Comprobación de visitante —mintió alegremente—. Rutina. Mi turno en la lista. Ahora vuelvo.

Él escapó de su compañía y se apresuró a la recepción.

—¡Auror Potter! —Myra dijo efusivamente—. Cómo me alegro de verte.

—Hola, Myra. ¿Puedes dejarme ver el registro de visitantes, por favor? Estoy tratando de ver si ayer tuvimos un visitante en particular.

—Por supuesto —dijo con un semblante serio y le permitió ver el libro. Hizo una demostración de hojear las páginas, aunque no se registró un solo nombre. Harry sacó el proceso el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que el golpeteo del pie de Ginny atrapó su visión periférica. De mala gana, le devolvió el libro a Myra—. Gracias. Todo parece estar en orden.

Sin tener más tácticas dilatorias a la mano, Harry extendió su brazo y escoltó a Ginny de regreso al tercer piso donde residía la cafetería del Ministerio. Hubiera preferido pasar la hora gritándole a Malfoy.

* * *

Granger apareció en lo que normalmente era, para Draco, una hora obscena. No hay sangre pura respetado que se despierte antes de las once de la mañana y las nueve en punto, era casi ridículo. Draco estaba listo para ella, sin embargo, y ya había desayunado, bañado y regresado al estudio para escanear las páginas del diario. Él levantó una ceja cuando el elfo doméstico la anunció.

—Granger. Te esperaba hace una hora.

Ella se rió, maldita sea. —Por supuesto que lo hiciste. ¿Has tenido suerte?

Teniendo en cuenta que Draco solo había pasado ocho minutos preparándose para su llegada, era poco probable. Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, lo hice. Me desperté temprano y lo analice desde un ángulo diferente. El año pasado tuvimos un caso que involucraba un conjunto similar de escritos, así que saqué el archivo del caso... —las palabras explicativas de Granger fueron sin importancia para Draco y él escuchó a media mientras su mente vagaba. Podía decir por su entusiasmo reprimido que ella había hecho algún tipo de avance y llegaría a la revelación eventualmente. La mente de Draco estaba más ocupada preguntándose cómo abordar el tema de Potter. ¿Potter la había contactado? ¿Cómo había ido su viaje a Hogwarts? Estaba en la punta de la lengua preguntar, pero no quería ver su mirada calculadora, como parecía tenerla cada vez que mencionaba a Potter.

—...y, por lo tanto, este carácter denota Y y se usa en varios lugares en lugar de A o E. Engañoso, ¿no?

—Mucho —coincidió Draco, prestando atención por primera vez. Él frunció el ceño y siguió su conversación antes de tomar un trozo de pergamino y aplicar su concepto. Granger hizo lo mismo y permanecieron en silencio durante largos minutos, ambos garabateando furiosamente—. ¡Maldita sea, creo que eso es todo!

Probaron la teoría en varias páginas de cuadernos y finalmente lograron que la traducción estuviera en un orden viable.

—Muy bien, comencemos con estas pociones —sugirió y señaló varias páginas pegadas a la pared. Había un número ridículo y les llevó casi una hora traducir solo los títulos. Granger frotó la parte baja de su espalda y le lanzó una mirada enigmática cuando un elfo doméstico apareció con una bandeja con una variedad de bebidas y pasteles de carne.

Draco se bebió un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla y agarró una empanada de salchicha. Granger se unió a él después de lanzar una mirada de desaprobación al elfo doméstico. Draco se sorprendió de que ella aún no le hubiera dado una diatriba sobre la liberación de sus elfos domésticos. Sabía que ella todavía era una activista por los "derechos de los elfos domésticos" a pesar de que era evidentemente ridículo intentar darles a las criaturas algo que no querían. Dobby había sido una aberración y rechazado por su propia especie.

—Creo que finalmente estamos progresando —dijo y tomó la bandeja del elfo para ponerla sobre una mesa cercana después de apartar el pergamino. El elfo doméstico le echó a Draco una mirada inquisitiva y él asintió. El elfo se inclinó y desapareció. Granger tomó un vaso de limonada y lo bebió—. ¿Reconoces alguna de estas pociones?

Draco dejó a un lado su vaso vacío y examinó las recetas de pociones. —Tal vez. Un par parecen familiares. _Somnifacia_. Eso induce un estado hipnótico, ¿correcto?

Ella asintió. —Eso suena bien —ella frunció—. ¿Tienes a mano un libro de pociones? Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar la receta en casa; podemos comparar los ingredientes enumerados con los que están aquí y asegurarnos de que no haya cambiado las cantidades. ¿Alguna otra parece familiar? Me gustaría ver algunos, si es posible, antes de que intentemos elabóralas.

—Aquí hay otro. _Plumafiore_. Estoy seguro de que uno está en el Libro Estándar de Pociones. Lo tengo en la biblioteca —ignorando su indudable mirada de crítica, Draco convocó a un elfo doméstico y solicitó el manual en cuestión, junto con cualquier otro libro de pociones de la mansión. Granger transfiguró una pequeña mesa auxiliar en un gran escritorio para ponerlos todos. Después de varias horas más de estudio, localizaron ambas pociones y comenzaron el análisis comparativo.

Draco estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por no mencionar a Potter ni una vez.

* * *

El almuerzo fue un tormento. Afortunadamente, Ginny mantuvo la conversación en tema neutral, preguntando sobre algunos de los casos anteriores de Harry y discutiendo sobre amigos mutuos. Ella, sin embargo, continuamente extendía la mano por encima de la mesa para tocar su mano y se reía demasiado fuerte incluso por los comentarios ligeramente divertidos. Harry miraba a su alrededor cada vez que lo hacía y se preguntaba cuál de los clientes con ojos de águila de la cafetería del Ministerio sería el primero en llamar al _Diario El Profeta_. Hubiera sido peor comer en un restaurante local. De alguna manera, los fotógrafos siempre lo ubicaron en lugares públicos.

—Vienes a cenar esta noche, ¿verdad, Harry? —Ginny preguntó y él casi hizo una mueca. Con todo lo que había sucedido, se había olvidado por completo de la cena semanal Weasley. Después de la última cena "familiar" y su posterior enfrentamiento con Ron, Harry no estaba de humor para pasar otra comida incómoda.

—Um... no, en realidad. Tengo que interrogar a un testigo sobre un caso. Esta noche es la única vez que tiene disponible —estaba casi mortificado por la facilidad con que la mentira salió de su lengua—. Estaba planeando enviar una lechuza a tu madre, ¿a menos que quieras darle el recado por mi? Dudo que me extrañen.

Ella frunció. —Por supuesto que te extrañaremos, Harry —ella se inclinó hacia adelante y envolvió su mano alrededor de la de él a pesar de que él la había apretado con fuerza alrededor de su vaso de agua para evitar tal acción—. Sabes que te extrañaré.

Harry forzó una sonrisa y liberó su mano haciendo una demostración de tragar agua. —Gracias, Gin. Eso significa mucho — _y las mentiras siguen saliendo._ Echó la silla hacia atrás abruptamente y se levantó—. Y gracias por almorzar conmigo. Odio interrumpir esto, pero realmente necesito investigar un poco antes de reunirme con mi... cliente esta noche.

Sus labios se apretaron en una delgada línea que él sabía denotaba molestia, pero ella forzó una sonrisa que los extendió en algo parecido a una sonrisa radiante. Se le ocurrió que ella no se veía especialmente atractiva cuando trataba de fingir emoción. El invierno también estaba haciendo cosas horribles en su piel, haciendo que las pecas se destacaran con un fuerte relieve en su piel blanca. Harry se encogió interiormente ante sus pensamientos poco caritativos. El hecho de que no estuviera interesado no significaba que tuviera que degradarla. Tal vez simplemente estaba aprovechando cualquier excusa para justificar su falta de interés. —Por supuesto, Harry. Sé lo ocupado que estás —hizo una pausa por un momento, preguntándose si había imaginado el sarcasmo, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, gracias. Y se lo dirás a tu madre por mí, ¿verdad?

—Se lo haré saber. Y a Ron también.

Harry asintió, pero su mandíbula se tensó. Eso definitivamente había sido un reproche para hacerlo sentir culpable. Harry estaba decidido a decirle que sentiría preocupación por los sentimientos de Ron tan pronto como Ron dejara de actuar como un imbécil. Naturalmente, ese pensamiento provocó un verdadero remordimiento y caminó lo más rápido posible al elevador para escapar. Comenzó a preguntarse por qué incluso había venido al Ministerio.

La pregunta aún estaba en su mente cuando alguien grande lo chocó cuando entró en el ascensor, casi empujándolo contra la pared. Harry se volvió molesto y decidió que tenía un poder superior cuando se encontró con la mirada vaga de Gregory Goyle.

—Oi, oye, Potter. No te vi allí —dijo Goyle en un tono aburrido con malicia. Sabía que Goyle habría dicho exactamente la misma frase después de "accidentalmente" empujar a Harry desde un acantilado de mil pies.

—Claro, Goyle —respondió Harry. Se colocó en una esquina del elevador cerca de la puerta para escapar rápidamente cuando se abriera nuevamente—. ¿Cómo va el negocio de la seguridad?

—Bien —gruñó Goyle con una mirada de reojo a Harry. Goyle trabajaba en el departamento de Hermione como una especie de guardia de seguridad glorificado. Su trabajo consistía principalmente en quedarse mirando intimidante. Harry tuvo que admitir que era bueno en eso. Goyle siempre se había parecido a un defensor de fútbol americano con sus enormes puños y su ceño simiesco. Sus bíceps eran más grandes que los muslos de Harry. Además de hacerse aún más grande y aterrador, Goyle se parecía mucho cuando estaba en Hogwarts, excepto que le faltaban dos cosas: Crabbe y Malfoy. Cada vez que Harry lo veía, pensaba que Goyle parecía una gran sombra de sí mismo. Se preguntó si Goyle y Malfoy seguían siendo amigos.

—¿Alguna suerte encontrando a los bastardos que le hicieron eso a Draco? —Goyle preguntó de repente y Harry lo miró boquiabierto. ¿Malfoy le había dicho a _Goyle_? Aparentemente seguían _siendo_ amigos, aunque a Harry le sorprendió mucho saber que Malfoy había revelado su condición a alguien aparentemente tan ingenuo como Gregory Goyle. Le sorprendió que la noticia de las alas de Malfoy no hubiera llegado a los periódicos.

—¿Sabes sobre su...?

—Alas. Sí. Bastante bajo para hacerle eso a un sangre pura.

Harry asintió.

—¿Entonces no hubo suerte con el caso? ¿O incluso lo intentas? —la pregunta fue dicha con una sonrisa burlona.

La mirada de Harry se entrecerró cuando el elevador disminuyó y se detuvo. —Por supuesto que lo estoy intentando. Es mi trabajo y lo tomo muy en serio.

Goyle resopló. —Claro que sí, Potter. Probablemente te encanta ver a Draco como es ahora. Apuesto a que estás trabajando muy duro para encontrar una cura y capturar a los culpables.

Las puertas se abrieron y Harry logró suprimir el impulso de hechizar al hombre enorme con algo como el asqueroso Mocos de Murciélagos que Ginny solía usar.

Se conformó con un gruñido, —Jódete, Goyle —cuando salió del ascensor y caminó hacia la chimenea más cercana para ir a casa por Flu. Estaba terminando para ser un día miserable.

* * *

Draco flexionó sus alas un par de veces e hizo un pequeño gesto de aprobación. Tenía que admitir que las cosas eran muy útiles para resolver problemas cerca de los omóplatos. Giró sus piñones un par de veces, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Granger mirándolo. Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron.

—¿Qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Te ves sorprendentemente bien con alas. Te quedan bien.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. —Me quedarían mejor si se hubieran ido.

—Lo sé, lo siento —se dio la vuelta para anotar unos cuantos garabatos más en el pergamino que tenía delante. Habían roto efectivamente el código de Pokeby al determinar la verosimilitud de los ingredientes de la poción. Después de eso, habían descifrado varias pociones en el diario de Pokeby. Granger había hecho una lista de ingredientes. Intentarían preparar las más curiosas para replicar la que Draco había ingerido. Con suerte, especialmente escasamente últimamente, podrían intentar un antídoto o una contrapoción.

—¿Qué pasó con Weasley? —preguntó Draco de repente.

Granger se puso rígida como si fuera golpeada con un Aturdidor. Draco podía decir que quería empacar su pluma y marcharse, pero solo estaba a la mitad de su lista actual. Sus labios se apretaron. —Preferiría no hablar de él.

—Fue el accidente, ¿no? Leí sobre eso.

Un músculo se crispó en su mandíbula y él se preguntó si ella realmente apretó los dientes. Su respuesta fue cortada. —Sí. Fue el accidente.

—¿Se volvió contra Potter? —Draco preguntó en voz baja.

Los ojos marrones de Granger se encontraron con los suyos y por un momento lamentó preguntar. El enojo era aparente, pero el dolor casi lo abrumaba. —Si.

—¿Y tú? —la voz de Draco era un susurro. Esperaba que se abstuviera de comentar en el mejor de los casos, y en el peor de los casos, tomar sus cosas y partir.

Granger miró hacia otro lado y sumergió su pluma en la tinta varias veces, observando el líquido negro gotear nuevamente dentro de la botella. A Draco le recordó a la sangre.

—Sí. Al principio era comprensible. Estaba herido y molesto. Los Sanadores no podían hacer nada por él. Era normal arremeter —su voz era tranquila pero ferviente—. Harry siempre estuvo allí, siempre solidario. Ambos hicimos todo lo que pudimos. Pero Ron... —su voz se quebró y la pluma se cernió sobre el tintero, goteando. Draco no dijo nada—. Ron se enojó más. En realidad, nunca culpó a Harry, pero era evidente con cada palabra y cada acción. Sobre todo creo que le molestaba Harry por tener una vida normal y...

—Y por siempre estar en la cima —agregó Draco en un tono suave.

Ella lo miró con una amarga sonrisa. —Sí. Ron siempre tuvo dificultades para entender que nada le resultaba fácil a Harry. Ron era un poco tonto cuando se trataba de ver más allá de lo obvio. Nunca supo cuánto Harry lo envidiaba.

Draco parpadeó hacia ella. —¿Potter envidiaba a Weasley?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y volvió a meter la pluma en la tinta antes de golpearla en el borde del cristal. —Tenía razón. No conoces a Harry en absoluto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que Potter envidiaba a Weasley?

—Ron tenía todo lo que Harry no tenía. Ron tenía una familia enorme y amorosa y Harry no tenía a nadie. Supongo que Ron estaba celoso de la fama de Harry y su riqueza percibida, pero esas cosas no significaban nada para Harry —ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a escribir una vez más—. Tal vez es cierto que siempre queremos lo que no podemos tener. Para algunos de nosotros la falta supura. El resentimiento de Ron se volvió demasiado para él... y demasiado para mí.

Draco deseó no haber seguido la pregunta en absoluto. No había esperado abrir heridas frescas. Bueno, tal vez lo había hecho, pero no había anticipado la pena que sentiría, no solo por Granger, sino también por Potter. En cierto sentido, Draco podría simpatizar con Weasley; también había pasado los años de Hogwarts envidiando a Potter. ¿Pero volverse contra él como un perro rabioso? ¿Draco haría algo así? Se dio cuenta de que era un punto discutible, ya que nunca había tenido una amistad tan cercana como la de Potter y Weasley. Él frunció el ceño.

—Ahora lo sabes —dijo Granger con fuerza cuando el raspado de su pluma se convirtió en el único sonido en la habitación.

—Lo siento —dijo Draco, a pesar de que no estaba completamente seguro de por qué se disculpó: ¿mencionar el tema o el hecho de que Weasley era un imbécil? Posiblemente ambos.

Su cabeza giró bruscamente y lo miró fijamente. —¿Perdón? ¿Primero Harry y ahora tú? Esta es una semana excepcional para el arrepentimiento.

Draco sonrió abiertamente. —Tengo una excusa. No estoy en mi sano juicio, ¿recuerdas?

Ella rió. —Tu mente parece ser la cosa menos afectada por tu transformación.

Draco fingió jadear. —¿Fue un cumplido? ¿De ti?

—Aparentemente es un día maravilloso. A Harry le gustas —Draco la miró sin comentarios y ella se rió de nuevo por su falta de expresión—. Lo digo en serio.

—¿Te dijo esto?

—No en muchas palabras, por supuesto. Pero puedo decirlo.

Draco se preguntó cuándo había perdido el juicio. Tal vez tuvo algo que ver con la traición de Weasley. La había desquiciado.

Un elfo doméstico apareció en la habitación. —El Amo Draco está recibiendo una llamada por Flu del Auror Harry Potter, señor.

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció. —¿Me está buscando a mí o a Granger?

—El Auror Harry Potter está preguntando por el Amo Draco, señor.

No pudo reprimir la sonrisa de triunfo que lanzó en dirección a Granger y ella se rió. —¿Qué te dije? Quizás Harry quiera extender sus disculpas en persona.

—Lo más probable es que quiera retirar lo dicho.

—Solo ve a buscarlo.

Draco se fue.

* * *

Harry probó ir a la casa de Hermione y decidió que todavía estaba con Malfoy cuando no hubo respuesta. La realización torció sus entrañas desagradablemente hasta que se sacudió la absurda idea. Aún así, Hermione había estado allí casi todo el día de ayer y ahora hoy... _Investigación_ , se recordó Harry. _Ella está ayudando a Malfoy con la investigación._

Incluso si ella no estaba con Malfoy solo para investigar, no era asunto de Harry. Malfoy era heterosexual, después de todo, y Hermione era atractiva y soltera. Él resopló suavemente ante sus ridículos pensamientos. Malfoy era un sangre pura; él consideraba que Hermione estaba contaminada e indigna. _¿Incluso ahora? ¿Ahora que admite para sí mismo que ya no es humano?_

Harry no miró nada y agarró un puñado de polvos Flu. El elfo doméstico que respondió la llamada se tomó su dulce tiempo para localizar a Malfoy. Sus rodillas comenzaron a dolerle. Harry casi se rindió antes de que el hermoso rostro de Malfoy apareciera en las llamas.

—Potter.

—Malfoy. ¿Hermione está contigo?

—Ella está de vuelta en nuestro laboratorio improvisado. Si era Granger a quién querías, ¿por qué no preguntaste por ella?

—No, yo... —Harry tragó saliva y apenas contuvo la verdad. Sería el colmo de la idiotez admitir que había querido ver a Malfoy—. Quería saber cómo estaban ustedes dos con el diario.

—Entonces pasa, Potter. La timidez no es propio de ti.

Harry frunció el ceño. —No es timidez, Malfoy, no estaba seguro de que aún fuera bienvenido.

Malfoy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír, luciendo casi demoníaco en las llamas. Demoniacamente bello. —Potter, a veces me diviertes. Pasa.

Harry se levantó y arrojó un puñado de polvo a las llamas. —¡Mansión Malfoy! —dijo en voz alta después de recoger los libros que Madame Pince le había dado. Salió sin tambalearse, por una vez, y se paró ante el alado Malfoy con una sonrisa sardónica. Malfoy se volvió e hizo un gesto arrogante.

—Ven, Potter. Granger ha sido muy productiva, como estoy seguro de que esperabas.

Harry asintió y luego lo siguió por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una pequeña habitación. Hermione se puso de pie y corrió para darle a Harry un abrazo exuberante, casi haciéndole soltar los libros.

—Te acabo de ver ayer —dijo Harry en su cabello, sorprendido por el saludo.

—Shhh, tú. Puedo echarte de menos si lo deseo —sin embargo, dio un paso atrás y luego se apresuró por la habitación, recogiendo pergamino aquí y allá mientras explicaba sus hallazgos. Harry tuvo que reír mientras dejaba su carga en un escritorio cercano. Estaba casi fascinado por su disertación, pero se encontró rápidamente distraído por las ocasionales interjecciones de Malfoy. Pronto renunció a toda pretensión de interés y simplemente observó a Malfoy, que se había lanzado a la compleja teoría de las pociones. La conclusión parecía ser que iban a tratar de recrear la poción que, posiblemente, había sido utilizada en él. Harry frunció el ceño, pero decidió que sería una mala idea mencionar la posible inutilidad del esfuerzo. Incluso Hermione había admitido que los cambios a Malfoy probablemente eran irreversibles.

Su presentación finalmente terminó y Hermione preguntó, —¿Cómo fue tu viaje a Hogwarts?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Interesante, por decir lo menos. Hagrid dice hola; y también McGonagall. Tuve una conversación esclarecedora con Madame Pince —explicó la relación de Gunther Pokeby con la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts y Malfoy estuvo a punto de reírse con diversión reprimida.

—Supongo que eso explica la excelente personalidad de Pince. Amor no correspondido. ¿Quién lo diría?

—Eso es muy triste —dijo Hermione—. Me pregunto si Gunther alguna vez supo cómo se sentía.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente. Creo que su obsesión solo significó más para él, a la larga. Ella me dio varios libros sobre los Anakim —hizo un gesto a los libros sobre el escritorio—. Los miré pero, como ella dijo, son principalmente leyendas. No estoy seguro de cuán útiles serán.

Hermione revisó la pila con curiosidad y Malfoy se cernió sobre su hombro para leer los títulos. Discutieron sobre los tomos de manera amistosa, causando que los celos feos de Harry aparecieran una vez más, pero él lo eliminó y se volvió para mirar ciegamente las páginas del diario pegadas a la pared. Al final, Hermione y Malfoy dividieron los libros de manera amigable.

Hermione recogió su pergamino surtido con una sonrisa, después de encoger los tomos de Anakim y guardarlos en su bolso. —Draco, trataré de localizar los ingredientes que acordamos. No te veré mañana a menos que obtenga algo, lo cual es una posibilidad muy remota. Harry, me estoy tomando un par de días de trabajo para concentrarnos en esto. Cuanto más esperemos, más evasivos serán los culpables.

Harry le sonrió y luego sintió que su rostro se congelaba cuando Hermione se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación. Se inclinó hacia Malfoy y le susurró al oído. Las facciones de Malfoy no revelaron nada cuando los dedos de Hermione se cerraron ligeramente sobre su brazo y lo apretó. Ella miró por encima del hombro. —Buenas noches, Harry.

—Adiós, Hermione —dijo con un tono de voz algo normal. _No debo hechizar a mi amiga,_ se repetía a sí mismo. Intentó sonreír cuando Malfoy se volvió hacia él, pero estaba seguro de que se parecía más a la sonrisa pintada de un payaso.

—¿Te quedas, Potter?

—Yo... No. Yo solo ... dudo que pueda ser más útil que Hermione y probablemente estés cansado...

—No estoy cansado en lo más mínimo. ¿No planeabas enseñarme ese hechizo con la pluma de la lechuza?

Parpadeó hacia Malfoy con sorpresa. —¿Realmente quieres aprender un hechizo tan tonto? No es exactamente útil.

—Todos los hechizos son útiles, Potter, dependiendo de la situación.

Harry asintió, excesivamente complacido de pasar más tiempo con él, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué Malfoy quería que se quedara. —Supongo que estas en lo correcto.

—Por supuesto que tengo razón, Potter. Siempre tengo razón.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco de manera exagerada, ganándose un golpe en el brazo desde la punta de un ala. El movimiento sorprendió una risa de él mientras se frotaba el bíceps. —¿Tienes a mano una pluma de lechuza?

—¿Tiene que ser de una lechuza, o cualquier pluma funcionará?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Cualquier pluma, supongo. Incluso en una pluma de escribir.

Malfoy extendió la mano y arrancó una pluma blanca de un ala, sorprendiendo a Harry con el movimiento. Malfoy se lo entregó sin palabras y sus dedos se tocaron brevemente cuando lo tomó. Harry sintió un toque de asombro mientras acariciaba la suave pluma. Era una cosa pequeña, no tan larga como su dedo índice, y tan suave como la recordaba. Se obligó a no acariciarlo más allá de ese toque inicial.

—Genial. Um, bueno, entonces... —se acercó a Malfoy y sacó su varita—. El encantamiento es _Celo Nuntius._ Sería bueno si caben más de una o dos palabras en cada pluma, pero Hermione nunca podría hacerlo funcionar.

Mostró el movimiento de la varita varias veces y observó mientras Malfoy lo practicaba. Casi había olvidado lo rápido que era el aprendizaje de Malfoy. Recogió los movimientos e inflexiones requeridos rápidamente. Después de algunos intentos, Malfoy inscribió un mensaje en la pluma blanca. Harry lo giró y lo examinó de cerca. Nada era visible.

—Excelente. El hechizo revelador es _Aperio Nuntius._

Harry lanzó el hechizo sobre la pluma y aparecieron siete letras oscuras. IMBÉCIL. Miró a Malfoy con esfuerzo y contuvo la risa. —Muy divertido —lanzó un hechizo propio y preparó a Malfoy para usar el hechizo revelador. Malfoy descubrió la palabra IDIOTA y sus mensajes se degeneraron rápidamente después de eso.

* * *

Draco arrebató la pluma de los dedos de Potter con una mirada burlona. Potter se reía tan fuerte que Draco pensó que podría caerse.

—¿Fracas? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Qué demonios es un _fracas_?

Potter se quedó sin aliento. —¡Fracasado, obviamente! No encajaría.

—¿No se te ocurre nada más corto?

—Ya usamos cretino, idiota, imbécil, sonso, patán, huevón, lerdo y puto. Gracias por eso, por cierto. Estúpido no encajaría ni energúmeno. Me temo que estoy raspando la parte inferior de mi barril de insulto, aunque estoy seguro de que tu intelecto superior puede funcionar toda la noche.

—Gracias por reconocer eso, Potter —dijo Draco con una sonrisa—. ¿Reconoces mi victoria, entonces?

Potter resopló. —No sabía que estábamos compitiendo, pero sí, si es tan vital para tu existencia, admito que ganas.

Draco acarició la pluma ligeramente. La cosa era sorprendentemente resistente, habiendo sobrevivido a sus hechizos y molesto arrebatando con apenas una alteración en los bordes. Sin embargo, la maldita pluma había jodidamente dolido al salir, y prometió no volver a hacer _eso_ nunca más. Los efectos de su tonto impulso todavía palpitaban intensamente desde el lugar que la pluma había ocupado anteriormente, enviando un dolor por todo el ala y hasta el hombro. Malditas sean sus alas por ser tan sensible. Se sentía como si hubiera arrancado el piñón con un cuchillo candente.

Miró a Potter, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en la pluma en su mano. Lo arrojó al azar hacia el Auror. —Puedes quedártela —dijo Draco casualmente—. No puedo volver a colocarla, y deberías tener un recordatorio de mi _intelecto superior_.

Potter agarró el trozo de pluma que revoloteaba en el aire y le sonrió antes de pasar sus dedos alrededor de la pluma protectoramente y apretarla contra su corazón. —Siempre la atesoraré —dijo con reverencia y luego movió sus pestañas a Draco de una manera femenina.

Draco lo golpeó con el borde de su ala, dándole a Potter en una cadera mientras intentaba correr fuera de rango; él rió. —¡No es justo!

—Todo es justo en... —comenzó Draco y luego miró hacia otro lado cuando sintió un rubor en sus mejillas—. No importa. ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

Potter deslizó la pluma en su túnica y sacudió la cabeza. —Le prometí a Kreacher que estaría en casa para cenar. Para un elfo doméstico, puede ser muy exigente. Si no le presto atención de vez en cuando, se olvida de limpiar mi habitación. Admito que me he vuelto un poco vago al tenerlo cerca.

Draco hizo un chasquido. —No dejes que Granger te escuche decir eso.

—¡Lo sé! Al menos ella finalmente dejó de insistir en que liberara a Kreacher. Lo intenté una vez cuando ella estaba conmigo y él lanzó tal ataque que pensé que la casa podría explotar. Ella no lo ha mencionado desde entonces. Um... puedes venir a cenar a mi casa, si quieres.

Draco lo miró sorprendido e instantáneamente comenzó a filtrar posibles motivos ocultos a la invitación de Potter. Él frunció el ceño.

—¡No tienes que hacerlo, por supuesto! —dijo Potter rápidamente—. Solo pensé... ya sabes... sigo comiendo aquí, así que probablemente debería devolverte el favor alguna vez y...

Draco asintió, alternativamente aliviado y molesto. Compensación. Un rasgo Gryffindor. —He estado descuidando a Madre recientemente, así que le aseguré que cenaría con ella esta noche. Probablemente sea mejor que no te unas a nosotros o ella te interrogaría sin piedad sobre el caso.

Potter se vio culpable por un momento y Draco sintió un arrepentimiento. No tenía la intención de hacer que Potter se sintiera inadecuado por no producir resultados más rápidos. Draco quería encontrar a los culpables, por supuesto, pero la urgencia había disminuido un poco con su creciente disfrute de la compañía de Potter. Para ser completamente honesto consigo mismo, le estaba llegando a gustar el imbécil y estaría menos que feliz de verlo por última vez.

—Probablemente debería reunirme con ella pronto, de todos modos —dijo Potter—. Ella merece una actualización, a pesar de que no he encontrado mucho. No sé si el ángulo de Pokeby incluso producirá resultados. Cualquiera podría haber seguido su trabajo. De hecho, probablemente debería volver a Hogwarts y ver si puedo desenterrar información sobre sus amigos cercanos, o cualquier persona que pueda haber estado al tanto de su investigación.

Draco suspiró ante el regreso de Potter al modo Auror. Él asintió, captando la señal de Potter y haciendo caso omiso de los absurdos pensamientos de amistad. ¿Sus alas lo estaban convirtiendo en un Hufflepuff? —Muy bien, entonces. ¿Aparecerás, o prefieres usar el Flu?

Potter pareció endurecerse un poco. —Creo que usaré el Flu, si no te importa. Estoy bastante cansado.

—Muy bien. ¿Te acompañó, o puedes recordar el camino?

—Puedo arréglamelas.

—Buenas noches, Potter.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Draco observó a Potter acercarse a la puerta y salir sin mirar atrás. Por alguna razón, sintió que algo había salido fundamentalmente mal.


	10. Capítulo 9

_Podría haber nacido en una choza_

_pero decidí viajar_

_con el viento y las estrellas_

_-Jackie Cochran_

Harry caminó por el largo pasillo alfombrado, apenas consciente de que estaba siendo vigilado por un elfo doméstico pero demasiado preocupado como para jugar con él tocando los diferentes jarrones y estatuillas que pasó mientras caminaba. Enseñarle a Malfoy el hechizo para escribir en las plumas había sido casi... divertido. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Por un momento consideró llamar Kreacher y cancelar la cena, pero sabía que el elfo doméstico actuaría molesto durante días si Harry se excusaba tan cerca de la hora de comer. Y la idea de comer con Narcissa Malfoy era más bien un apetito asesino. Sin duda exigiría conocer todas las facetas de la investigación de Harry y él tenía muy poco que divulgar.

Harry se detuvo en la parte superior de las escaleras y miró hacia el pasillo, como si esperara ver a Malfoy acechando en las sombras detrás de él. Hizo una mueca ante sus ilusiones. El pasillo estaba vacío. Incluso el elfo doméstico era invisible, ya que se había escondido o aparecido rápidamente antes de que Harry se volviera.

Suspiró y bajó las largas escaleras, caminando lentamente cuando notó una gran galería de fotos que se alineaban en una pared de la escalera. La mayoría eran fotos de Draco cuando era niño. Harry sonrió mientras las examinaba, sabiendo que Malfoy estaría mortificado ante la idea de que Harry admirara sus recuerdos de la infancia. Había una de un Malfoy flotando sobre una escoba en el patio, saludando alegremente; y como un bebé, arrullando de alegría mientras sacudía un gran sonajero que parecía sospechosamente una serpiente. Y Malfoy parado cerca del Expreso de Hogwarts, obviamente en su primer día de escuela. Harry lo miró por un largo tiempo mientras sus pensamientos viajaban a ese día tan lejano. ¿Qué tan diferentes hubieran sido las cosas si hubiera conocido a Draco antes que a Ron?

Frunció el ceño, recordando que el joven Draco extendió una mano de amistad mientras Ron permanecía firme junto a él, alentando su rechazo hacia el rubio. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado y era Harry pidiendo amistad mientras Ron... bueno, Ron había dejado a Harry sólo. Se mordió el labio por un momento, preguntándose si simplemente estaba buscando un reemplazo para Ron; alguien que salve el agujero dejado por la pérdida de su mejor amigo.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a Draco y una oleada de _deseo_ casi lo dejó sin aliento. Maldita sea, aparentemente no estaba tratando de reemplazar a Ron. Definitivamente quería al rubio de una manera completamente diferente: la amistad tenía poco que ver con eso.

Harry metió la mano en su túnica y sacó la pequeña pluma mientras continuaba bajando las escaleras. La acarició suavemente, maravillado al sentirla. Al pie de las escaleras, una foto le llamó la atención y se detuvo para mirarla con aprecio.

Tenía que haber sido bastante reciente, ya que Malfoy se veía igual que ahora, solo que sin las alas, por supuesto. Estaba parado frente a una chimenea que Harry no había visto antes, intrincadamente tallada en mármol oscuro. El cabello pálido de Malfoy se destacaba en un contraste brillante contra el fondo oscuro, así como su mano donde descansaba sobre la chimenea negra.

Mientras observaba, Malfoy volvió la cabeza para mirar a la cámara y una sonrisa curvó sus hermosos labios. Era una expresión que Harry nunca había visto antes, una de alegría completamente relajada. Harry se preguntó qué había hecho tan feliz a Malfoy... él pensó que Malfoy podría reírse antes de que el movimiento se detuviera y luego reinició con él mirando a lo lejos.

Harry lo miró varias veces con el corazón saltando cada vez que los ojos plateados se iluminaban. Joder, estaba mal. Levantó la mano y trazó el borde de la foto, deseando poder entrar en la escena y deseando aún más que _él_ pudiera causar que tal expresión iluminara la cara de Draco Malfoy.

Sus dedos se desviaron del marco hacia la foto para trazar el borde de la cara de Malfoy, contento de que las fotos estuvieran más estancada que las pinturas; no tenía que preocuparse de que la expresión de Malfoy se volviera seria o que se alejara para habitar otro retrato.

—¿Auror Potter? —escuchó y alejó su mano culpablemente. Se sintió como un niño con la mano en el frasco de dulces cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Narcissa Malfoy. Luchó por no tartamudear y lo logró, apenas.

—Señora Malfoy.

—Auror Potter, ¿hay alguna razón por la que está acariciando la fotografía de mi hijo?

Harry se esforzó por luchar contra el sonrojo mientras trataba en vano de pensar en una respuesta a su pregunta. Afortunadamente, se salvó cuando ella se volvió con un susurro de túnicas gruesas.

—Camine conmigo —ordenó.

Harry hubiera preferido hacer un recorrido por Azkaban, pero la siguió obedientemente. Su mente daba vueltas. ¿Realmente había estado _acariciando_ la foto de Malfoy?

Ella lo llevó a lo que parecía una distancia ridícula hasta que Harry determinó que probablemente lo estaba llevando lo más lejos posible de Draco. Cuando finalmente entró en una habitación con poca luz, en realidad deseaba que la mansión fuera un poco más grande, solo para posponer la inevitable conversación por solo unos minutos más. Encendió un fuego con un hechizo murmurado y las llamas cobraron vida. La chimenea era más grande que la de la sala común de Gryffindor en Hogwarts y, sin embargo, Harry se preguntó cuánto tiempo tomaría el fuego gigantesco para calentar el espacio masivo, que tenía una frialdad distintiva. La luz de las llamas no comenzó a llegar a los bordes de la habitación; conservaba un aire de oscuro presentimiento.

—Por favor, siéntese, Auror Potter —dijo agradablemente y ella se sentó con la misma gracia que él admiraba a menudo en su hijo.

Harry se sentó. El sofá era oscuro, posiblemente incluso negro, y esperaba no sentarse sobre nada oculto en la tenue iluminación.

—Entonces. Cuénteme sobre su investigación —continuó.

Con alivio, Harry se lanzó a un balbuceante relato de algunas de las cosas que había hecho mientras buscaba a los asaltantes de Draco. Relató la inocencia, las coartadas y los callejones sin salida generales de la lista principal de sospechosos. A punto de derramar los detalles de su descubrimiento de las pociones de Pokeby, Harry sabiamente contuvo la lengua. Recordó a Draco hablando de la obsesión de Narcissa por localizar la poción para encontrar un contra-agente. Si supiera en qué estaban trabajando Draco y Hermione, metería la nariz y los volvería locos. Si Draco quisiera que ella supiera, seguramente ya se lo habría dicho, ¿no?

—Parece que no ha encontrado nada.

Harry se sonrojó. Habían encontrado _algo_ , pero incluso Harry lo consideró poco más que una pérdida de tiempo. —Ha sido difícil. No me voy a rendir —le aseguró.

—No, me imagino que no —dijo suavemente. Hubo una larga pausa y Harry trató de pensar en algo para llenar el silencio, pero había usado su lista de hechos durante la ronda anterior de balbuceo—. Dígame, Auror Potter. ¿Cómo se siente acerca de mi hijo?

Harry se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Levantó una mano como para tirar de su cabello, pero se contuvo y la bajó culpablemente. Extendió sus dedos sobre sus muslos, decidido a mantenerlos allí, y sintió una humedad incómoda en sus palmas. —Yo... Bueno, me gusta lo suficiente —dijo Harry con tristeza.

—¿En serio? Parece que te gusta un poco más que eso, a juzgar por su expresión cuando miró su retrato. ¿Se considera enamorado de él? —la pregunta fue aguda y completamente inesperada. Harry siempre había pensado que los Slytherin eran incapaces de ser francos.

—¡Por supuesto no! —respondió.

—¿Qué es, entonces? ¿Tienes una inclinación por las criaturas? ¿Una debilidad por las rarezas? He oído hablar de hombres proclives a lo extraño, de la atracción por las sirenas y los centauros y sus semejantes —Harry la miró boquiabierto, asombrado por sus palabras y el tono ascendente de su voz normalmente tranquila—. Draco me dijo que rechazó sus intentos de amistad en la escuela. ¿Han cambiado sus sentimientos ahora que es poco más que un _fenómeno_?

Harry se puso de pie cuando la ira cubrió sus rasgos. —¡No lo llames así! —dijo bruscamente.

Narcissa se levantó y se paró frente a él con una mirada furiosa. Ella era intimidante a pesar del hecho de que él era más alto. Sabía que la mano de ella fue apresuradamente a su varita debajo de su manga. Su voz era venenosa. —Él _es_ un fenómeno, señor Potter. ¡Es poco más que un animal y no lo toleraré!

—¡Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo! —Harry replicó.

—Veo que sí. A pesar de su atracción por mi hijo en su estado actual, Señor Potter, es mejor que hagas todos los esfuerzos posibles para volver a verlo normal y llevar a sus agresores ante la justicia.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por relajar sus puños apretados. —Haré mi trabajo, Señora Malfoy.

Se enderezó y una máscara fría pareció asentarse sobre sus rasgos enojados, relajándolos de nuevo en una fachada tranquila. —Eso espero, Señor Potter. Por su bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó, distraídamente notando que ella parecía haber retirado permanentemente su título.

Ella se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la chimenea. —Simplemente le recuerdo que Lucius estará fuera de Azkaban en poco tiempo. Me las he arreglado, hasta ahora, para mantener la noticia de la condición de Draco lejos de él. No permanecerá en secreto por mucho tiempo. Incluso sé que no puedo mantener a Draco atrapado en la mansión, enjaulado como una especie de animal.

Harry contuvo una réplica enojada, casi señalando que ella se había referido a Draco como un animal hace solo unos momentos.

—No seré responsable de las acciones de Lucius, si las noticias llegan a él en Azkaban.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron. —¿Qué puede hacer él en Azkaban? —preguntó secamente.

Narcissa Malfoy se volvió y miró a Harry con una mirada firme. Parecía como un elemental de llamas de pie ante la luz parpadeante del fuego, bella y mortal. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y Harry sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. ¿Podría Lucius ejercer el poder desde su celda de prisión? Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron. La fortuna Malfoy ciertamente no había sufrido durante el encierro de Malfoy. Harry prometió investigar un poco sobre el funcionamiento interno de Azkaban.

—Buenas noches, Señora Malfoy —dijo con firmeza.

—Buenas noches, Señor Potter —dijo dulcemente—. ¿Confío en que pueda salir?

Harry asintió secamente, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la Mansión Malfoy lo más rápido posible.

No había sido uno de sus mejores días.

* * *

Draco tenía poco para ocupar su tiempo con Potter y Granger en ausencia. Pasó la mitad del día convirtiendo una vieja sala de trabajo en un laboratorio improvisado de pociones con la ayuda de varios elfos domésticos, por supuesto, aunque en general le resultaba más fácil levantar muebles grandes y moverlos, en lugar de dirigir a los elfos domésticos y esperar que los hayan colocado en los lugares correctos.

Cuando la habitación estuvo lista, envió a otro elfo al boticario para que le proporcionara ingredientes, viales, frascos y otros artículos de parafernalia. Algunos de los artículos serían imposibles de adquirir a través de los lugares normales, de ahí el intento de Granger de ubicarlos en el Ministerio u otros lugares. Ella entretuvo a Draco con una historia de elaboración de Poción Multijugos en su segundo año en Hogwarts… ¡segundo año! Había quedado impresionado de mala gana, aunque no le divertía ser el catalizador de sus nefastas habilidades para hacer pociones. Sin embargo, si había encontrado ingredientes para la Poción Multijugos como estudiante de segundo año, Draco tenía pocas dudas de que encontraría lo que necesitaban ahora que era adulta y aún más astuta.

Algunas de las pociones de Pokeby eran relativamente simples, por lo que Draco usó su excesivo tiempo libre para prepararlas. En realidad, había extrañado hacer pociones. El proceso sin complicaciones de picar ingredientes, medirlos cuidadosamente, dividirlos y alinearlos según el orden de uso... todo era de alguna manera satisfactorio y relajante. Sintió una repentina explosión de parentesco con Severus Snape. El hombre siempre parecía estar enojado y tenso, excepto cuando estaba preparando pociones. En esos raros momentos, la rabia amarga parecía derretirse y dejar atrás una curiosa energía mágica. Draco pensó que Snape solo había sido feliz mientras elaboraba pociones.

Cuando un vial quedó en el soporte de madera y dos calderos esperaban adiciones posteriores, Draco se enderezó y se frotó la parte inferior de la espalda con ambas manos. Tomó una nota mental para adquirir asientos más cómodos. Obviamente, su elección de taburetes de madera dura había sido un recuerdo subconsciente de los estándares menos que ergonómicos en Hogwarts. Después de limpiarse las manos con un hechizo rápido, cerró su nuevo laboratorio y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Un elfo doméstico le informó que Narcissa había salido, para su alivio. La cena de la noche anterior había sido sorprendentemente incómoda, empeorada por la insistencia de su madre de interrogarlo acerca de Potter. Preguntó varias veces si Draco pensaba que Potter estaba haciendo su trabajo e incluso sugirió que encontraran a alguien más adecuado para manejar el caso de Draco. La había mirado con asombro.

—¿Quién puede ser más adecuado que el Elegido, Madre? Es la misión de su vida corregir los errores.

—¿Qué pasa si él no ve tu condición como un error? —ella había preguntado crípticamente.

Draco frunció el ceño, pensando en eso. ¿Era posible que a Potter no le importara? Era más que probable que pensara que Draco merecía lo que le había sucedido, pero ¿su santurronería le impediría hacer su trabajo?

Curiosamente, el recuerdo de abrazar a Potter regresó con fuerza, sonrojándose cuando recordó al Auror durmiendo en su regazo. El cabello de Potter había sido muy suave donde había rozado contra la garganta de Draco. Cuidar de Potter se había sentido sorprendentemente bien. Sonrió suavemente cuando pensó en el Auror rozando sus nudillos sobre sus plumas. El imbécil parecía casi obsesionado con tocar sus alas. Quizás su madre tenía razón… a Potter parecía gustarle más como criatura.

Draco se sacudió las molestas reflexiones. Él confiaba en el Auror para hacer su trabajo, independientemente, especialmente con la ayuda de Granger. Ella se había unido al proyecto con todo el entusiasmo de un Ravenclaw obsesionado con la investigación. Draco tenía pocas dudas de que habría sido clasificada en esa casa si no hubiera sido por su inclinación a lanzarse al peligro como todos los Gryffindor del mundo. Como Potter

 _Dejaré de pensar en Potter,_ se advirtió bruscamente.

Una mirada por la ventana mostró que nevaba de nuevo. La vista no lo deprimió, por una vez. Significaba que podía volar sin ser visto. Esperaba que el aire frío lo ayude a aclarar sus pensamientos y librar su mente de la persona en la que ya no iba a pensar.

* * *

Harry miró el grueso informe y suspiró. Había estado sentado en su escritorio cuando llegó, nunca una buena señal, porque significaba que Kingsley había llegado temprano. También significaba que un memo interdepartamental llegaría justo... ahora. Un aleteo rojo atravesó la puerta de Harry, el color anunciaba la urgencia del mensaje.

_En mi oficina. Trae el informe._

Harry miró con nostalgia la taza de té que no tendría oportunidad de terminar. Kingsley era solo si no contundente. E impaciente. Era muy impaciente. Harry tomó un sorbo de té, agarró el informe y se dirigió a la oficina del Ministro.

Una vez allí, Kingsley lo envió a una misión a Oxford, donde varios ladrones habían irrumpido en las tiendas Muggle. Al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica le había llevado algo de tiempo darse cuenta del hecho de que los ladrones eran magos, pero se hizo evidente después de que un encantamiento de memoria resultó fallido en un Muggle que afirmaba que los extranjeros con túnica habían entrado en su tienda y lo habían atacados con “palos con rayos”

Desafortunadamente, los ladrones habían sido rápidos e impredecibles. Los aurores los habían estado buscando durante semanas y aparecían casi sin nada.

—Los Obliviadores ya están allí tratando de limpiar el desorden, pero este está por Godric-desamparado en el _Mercado de Covent Garden_. Hemos estado mentalmente tratando de contener a los malditos Muggles; cuantas más personas envío, más sospechan. Necesito a alguien conocedor de muggles y todos los demás capaces ya están asignados.

Harry se abstuvo de quejarse. Era justo el tipo de misión que odiaba. Los muggles estarían nerviosos, los magos harían todo lo posible para mezclarse y sobresalir como faros, y cualquier posible pista se perdería en la confusión.

Para colmo, Harry había pasado la mitad de la noche tratando de decidir qué hacer con la conversación de Narcissa Malfoy. Estaba funcionado en una cantidad patética de sueño y no quería nada más que buscar prácticas nefastas en Azkaban. También quería ver a Malfoy. No estaba muy seguro de si debía o no mencionar la confrontación con su madre. Bueno, ciertas partes nunca serían reveladas, por supuesto, pero era posible que Malfoy fuera consciente de que la influencia de su padre podría llegar desde la prisión...

—¿Estás escuchando, Potter?

Harry se sacudió de su ensueño y se puso de pie. —Voy en camino.

—Anímate, Potter, al menos te saca del caso Malfoy por un momento.

Harry contuvo una réplica. Si mencionara que quería estar en el caso Malfoy, solo generaría preguntas que no estaba listo para responder. Salió de la oficina del ministro sin decir una palabra más.

Cuando Harry regresó, eran casi las nueve de la noche y estaba completamente exhausto, hambriento, magullado e irritado. Había sido mucho peor de lo esperado. Los magos habían estado en todas partes, algunos de ellos enviados por el Ministerio, otros traídos por los reporteros sin escrúpulos que habían plagado recientemente al Ministerio y a la División de Aurores, en particular. Habían tenido un día sangriento en el campo cuando Harry llegó, pululando sobre él y haciendo su trabajo mucho más difícil.

Los Obliviadores nerviosos no habían estado mucho mejor, mirando su cicatriz y balbuceando casi incoherentemente. Harry se preguntó por qué demonios Kingsley no había enviado a más miembros de alto rango y luego recordó que varios de ellos se habían ido temprano para regresar a tiempo para las vacaciones, un tiempo notoriamente ocupado para el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Por supuesto, eso significaba que Harry estaba atrapado con los subordinados y con aquellos con los que rara vez trabajaba. Entre los reporteros, los magos chismosos y los confusos Muggles, Harry había tenido la tentación de aturdirlos a todos y arrastrarlos de regreso al cuartel general para su clasificación.

Naturalmente, no había hecho tal cosa y, en cambio, pasó ocho horas actuando de la manera más diplomática posible. Todo lo cual le dejó un terrible dolor de cabeza. Había pasado la última hora mirando las cintas de seguridad Muggle para poder echar un vistazo a los ladrones, algo que nunca se le habría ocurrido a ninguno de los otros magos. A pesar de que algunos de ellos eran hijos de Muggles, aquellos en el Ministerio siempre parecían haber dejado sus raíces Muggles en el instante en que llegaron a las puertas de la escuela cuando tenían once años.

Ese esfuerzo había valido la pena, al menos. Harry había visto bien a dos de los culpables. Eran adolescentes, lo cual no era sorprendente: la mayoría de los magos adultos se mantuvieron firmemente alejados de las habitaciones Muggle y no considerarían ingresar a un centro comercial Muggle, incluso para robarlo. Uno de los muchachos parecía tentadoramente familiar. Harry había impreso varias fotos de los culpables con la intención de distribuirlos por todo el Ministerio. A pesar de la rareza de la fotografía sin movimiento, con suerte alguien reconocería a los muchachos. Aparentemente estaban robando dinero Muggle. Los otros magos se habían burlado de la idea, pero Harry creía que los muchachos estaban usando el dinero para comprar bienes para revenderlos a la población mágica. Varios objetos Muggles eran valiosos en el mundo mágico, incluidas cosas mundanas como el papel. Aunque los magos elogiaron las virtudes del pergamino, nada mejor que un papel liso hecho por Muggles, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la variedad de colores y diseños Muggles.

Harry dejó la foto con una secretaria y luego se reportó con Kingsley, quien todavía estaba en su oficina, para molestia de Harry. Harry se arrojó en una silla y dio un informe verbal, a pesar de que todavía estaría despierto la mitad de la noche preparando uno escrito. Deseó tener la mitad del interés de Hermione en escribir informes. Simplemente parecía una tediosa pérdida de tiempo. Desafortunadamente, Kingsley no lo vio así.

—Estoy seguro de que tendrás esos informes en mi escritorio mañana al mediodía. Por cierto, recibí una solicitud para sacarte de un caso determinado mientras estabas fuera.

Harry se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos. —¿Que caso? —preguntó—. Solo estoy en uno... —levantó la cabeza y miró a Kingsley con visión borrosa. Rápidamente se puso las gafas y miró al Ministro, quien asintió.

—Narcissa Malfoy está preocupada por la falta de productividad en el caso de su hijo.

—¡Ha pasado una _semana_! —Harry protestó.

—Le expliqué eso y le informé que estas cosas llevan tiempo. Ella acordó no sacarlo del caso, pero también requiere algo concreto o planea presentar una queja formal ante el Wizengamot.

Harry palideció. Tenía pocas dudas de que ella lo haría. Se preguntó cuán despiadada sería ella con respecto a la “caricia” de Harry de la fotografía de su hijo. Incluso una breve mención de esto causaría una verdadera avalancha de especulaciones de la prensa. ¿Estaría dispuesta a hacer pasar a Draco por eso? La idea lo relajó un poco. Dudaba que ella hiciera algo que ensuciara el nombre de Draco.

—Nosotros no estamos completamente sin pistas —dijo Harry de mala gana—. Simplemente no se los he dado a conocer a la Señora Malfoy. Draco es plenamente consciente de todo lo que hemos descubierto. Creo que la decisión final sobre si me quedo o no en este caso debería ser suya.

—¿Nosotros? —Kingsley preguntó bruscamente—. ¿Por favor dime que no has arrastrado a nadie más a esta pesadilla? Hice hincapié en nuestra máxima confidencialidad con Narcissa Malfoy.

—¡Por supuesto no! —dijo Harry rápidamente y maldijo su incapacidad para mentir mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente—. Me refería a Draco y a mí. Él y yo. Nosotros —Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y Kingsley lo miró con sospecha.

—Será mejor que esto no se vuelva problemático, Harry. Y será mejor que me des algo concreto en los próximos dos días o te sacaré de este caso, yo mismo.

Así fue liberado, Harry regresó a su oficina, sintiéndose golpeado. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que probablemente era demasiado tarde para llamar a Malfoy, incluso si hubiera podido inventar una razón válida. A decir verdad, probablemente debería mantenerse alejado del rubio alado por completo, antes de que su extraña atracción lo metiera en problemas aún más profundos.

Cuando finalmente llegó a casa mucho más tarde esa noche, una lechuza lo esperaba con un mensaje. Después de sacarla de la malvada lechuza de Hermione, y de obtener un doloroso mordisco en el proceso, lo abrió y lo alisó para leerlo.

_H, encontré varios de los ingredientes que estábamos buscando. Mañana estaré con nuestro amigo mutuo mientras intentamos recrear algunos de los que ya sabes. Envíame una lechuza si me necesitas. H_

Harry arrugó el mensaje en su mano y echó a Curie por la ventana sin una chuchería para la lechuza. Recordó la alegre manera en que Hermione y Draco habían trabajado juntos la última vez que los vio. No quería que pasaran juntos otro momento a solas.

Mientras se cambiaba para dormir, Harry se convenció de que estaba siendo estúpido. Hermione nunca se enamoraría de Draco e incluso si lo hiciera, ¿qué problema tenía Harry? No era como si Malfoy estuviera interesado en él. Demonios, Hermione tenía una oportunidad mucho mejor. Harry necesitaba ser un buen amigo, dar un paso atrás y olvidar sus celos irracionales.

Con ese pensamiento alentador, Harry se arrastró entre las sábanas y afortunadamente cayó en un sueño exhausto.


	11. Capítulo 10

_Las puertas del cielo no se abrirán para mí,_

_con estas alas rotas me estoy cayendo,_

_y todo lo que veo es a ti._

_-Nickelback - Savin 'Me_

Draco saludó a Granger cordialmente cuando ella entró, aunque, sinceramente, casi se había vuelto loco de impaciencia. Draco no había escuchado ni una maldita palabra de Potter. Y la misiva matutina de Granger había dicho que llegaría tarde. Como normalmente era del tipo de madrugar, Draco la había esperado a las 9:00 o posiblemente hasta las diez. Cuando finalmente apareció una hora después del mediodía, Draco estaba casi loco de aburrimiento.

—Lo siento, Draco, tuve una crisis en el Ministerio. Incluso cuando me tomo un tiempo libre, todavía esperan que deje todo y corra hacia allí en cualquier momento —ella arrugó la nariz—. Supongo que si dejara de facilitárselo, dejarían de esperarlo, ¿sí?

Draco casi tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar hacer un comentario mordaz. Después de todo, ella tenía los ingredientes que él necesitaba, con suerte metidos en la mochila que actualmente sostenía en una mano. Ella sonrió, pareciendo apreciar su esfuerzo en contener los comentarios mientras le tendía la bolsa para que él la tomara.

—También dejé una nota para que Harry se detuviera en el boticario y tomara una lengua de salamandra en escabeche. Encontré casi todo lo demás. Asumí que tenías raíces de arándano, así que no pasé mucho tiempo buscando esas. Son lo suficientemente comunes como para que los tenga en tus almacenes. Estoy completamente exhausta.

Draco chasqueó los dedos y le dijo a uno de los elfos domésticos que buscara raíces de arándano. Comenzó a clasificar los otros ingredientes y asintió con satisfacción. Ella lo había hecho bien. Cenizas de un volcán vivo, pezuñas de unicornio, cáscaras de huevo de albatros e incluso las plumas de un faisán chir nepalí. Esos eran definitivamente raros.

El elfo doméstico reapareció. —Amo Draco no tiene raíces de arándano. Amo Draco tiene jugo de arándano, hojas de arándano, arándanos secos y vino de arándano, pero no hay raíces de arándano en los _almacenes_ del Amo Draco.

Draco frunció el ceño y miró a Granger, quien se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que puedo ir a buscar algunos. Hay una zona en los jardines reales del Palacio de Buckingham.

—¿No estará cubierto por un metro de nieve? —preguntó Draco.

—¿En Buckingham? ¡Dios no lo quiera! ¡Los jardineros reales nunca permitirían que el arándano real estuviera cubierto de nieve!

Draco se encogió de hombros. Apenas recordaba que el Palacio de Buckingham era parte de alguna jerarquía social muggle, nunca se le había requerido que tomara una clase de Estudios Muggle. _Gracias a Merlín por eso, en cualquier caso._ —¿Es indispensable?

Ella asintió y pareció a punto de lanzar una explicación, sin duda planeando entrar en detalles sobre los efectos de la raíz en la poción. Draco simplemente quería comenzar a elaborar la poción.

—Bien —dijo—. Puedes buscar la maldita cosa y comenzaré a preparar los otros ingredientes.

—¿Puedes venir conmigo? No puedo buscar yo sola en todo el jardín.

Draco frunció el ceño. —¿Qué tan grande es ese maldito lugar?

—Lo suficientemente grande como para que nos lleve a los dos el tiempo suficiente para localizar el arándano.

—¿Y qué propones que haga sobre esto, Granger? —preguntó Draco mientras abría las alas con agitación—. ¿O crees que los muggles simplemente no notarán la presencia de un _hombre alado?_

—Habrá pocas personas con este clima —dijo pragmáticamente—. Un simple hechizo desilusionador se encargará de los extraños muggles que podrían detectarnos.

Draco frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuán hábil era para lanzar hechizos Desilusionador, pero luego recordó que ella siempre había sido una prodigio de lanzamiento de hechizos. Tenía que admitir que la idea de salir de casa era atractiva. Su breve incursión con Potter a la casa de Pokeby había sido un respiro bienvenido, pero ya parecía que habían pasado semanas desde la salida.

—Muy bien, Granger. Vamos a buscar las malditas raíces. ¿Cómo planeas llevarnos allí?

—Hay algunos lugares para Aparecer dentro del Palacio. Al Ministerio le gusta mantener el acceso a las oficinas gubernamentales Muggles, por si acaso.

—¿Por si acaso de qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Las opiniones al respecto varían mucho, pero se remonta al día en que los magos realmente ayudaron a los gobernantes Muggles. Eso terminó con Merlín, por supuesto.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. El amor de Merlín por los Muggles era legendario. Hubo rumores sobre la relación de Merlín con el rey Muggle, Arturo. Draco siempre sospechó que la bella Gwen se había escapado con Lancelot porque su esposo estaba follando a su mago mascota...

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Granger, sacándolo de su ensueño histórico—. Te acompañaré, si no te importa. ¿Podemos Aparecer desde aquí?

Sacudió la cabeza. —No sin que Madre sienta las barreras —la condujo por un circuito indirecto a través de la casa y luego a uno de los muchos balcones. Una vez afuera, Granger tomó el brazo de Draco. De repente estaba agradecido de haber tomado el tiempo de alterar un suéter negro de cachemir esa mañana. Una cosa que no necesitaba eran visiones, o recuerdos, o lo que sea que fueran, de Hermione Granger, particularmente si estaban en la misma línea que las producidas al tocar a Potter.

Mientras se Aparecían, Draco pensó en la imagen que atormentaba sus sueños, en un Potter empapado en sudor con una suave sonrisa. Maldición. De repente deseó que el frío aún lo afectara.

* * *

Harry fue enviado a un caso en el momento en que entró en su oficina. Era un simple caso de robo en el Callejón Diagon, pero a Kingsley le gustaba demostrar que no había favoritismo enviando a Harry a casos de novatos de vez en cuando. El culpable era joven, apenas había salido de la escuela, y había sido sorprendido tratando de robarle un Moke a la Tienda de Animales Mágicos. El chico parecía desesperado y delgado, pero algo en su rostro sincero le recordaba a Hagrid. Intentó no pensar en eso mientras enviaba al chico al Ministerio con otro Auror mientras tomaba un informe del propietario.

Era un caso de rutina y requería poco más de Harry después del informe inicial, por lo que decidió pasar por el boticario y recoger los suministros de pociones de Hermione. El memo que le envió revoloteó en su mano cuando él había abordado el ascensor al salir de la sede del Ministerio.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo, tratando de recordar qué era lo que ella necesitaba. ¿Lengua de salamandra en escabeche? Levantó la nota y entrecerró los ojos ante la pequeña escritura de Hermione. Salamandra. Eso era todo.

Estuvo a punto de chocar con Molly Weasley cuando levantó la vista.

—¡Por Dios, Harry! ¡Ahí estás! Encantado de verte.

—Um, hola, Molly —dijo cortésmente. Ella sostenía una bolsa de compras que tintineaba cuando se movía. Lo levantó y lo sacudió ligeramente.

—¿Te sientes bien, Harry? Te ves un poco enfermo. Probablemente no estés comiendo bien, viviendo solo con ese elfo doméstico desagradable como compañía. Cuídate de no resfriarte, cariño. Simplemente me detuve en el Boticario por una Poción Pimentónica para el pobre Fred. Tiene un resfriado de nuevo, aparece en este clima horrible. Se lo llevaré a la tienda —dijo Molly con una sonrisa alegre.

Harry la miro nervioso. —¿F... Fred? —preguntó estúpidamente.

Molly asintió y suspiró. —Lo sé, podría estar fingiendo, pero como su madre no puedo arriesgarme. Deberías venir a la Madriguera más tarde, Harry. No te vemos con suficiente frecuencia en estos días.

Un frío resplandor de terror se deslizó a través de Harry cuando abrió la boca para recordarle que Fred estaba muerto, pero cerró la mandíbula y forzó una sonrisa. —Eso... podría ser agradable —dijo con tristeza.

—Y sé que Ginny querrá verte. Desearía que ustedes dos detuvieran esta tonta disputa y volvieran a estar juntos.

La habilidad de Harry para hablar lo abandonó por completo. Afortunadamente, Molly parecía haber terminado de hablar.

—Adiós cariño. —Ella le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, lo esquivó y continuó hacia Sortilegios Weasley. Harry la miró con inquietud e hizo una nota para detenerse y hablar con Arthur cuando regresara a la oficina.

Harry reanudó su viaje hacia el boticario, cuidadoso al pisar las aceras heladas. Antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta, la puerta se abrió y Gregory Goyle salió. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento.

—Potter —dijo Goyle rotundamente.

—Goyle —respondió Harry.

Se miraron y Goyle parecía a punto de decir algo más, pero finalmente se apartó de la puerta y caminó calle abajo, dirigiéndose hacia Gringotts. Los labios de Harry se curvaron. Nunca menospreciaría a Goyle frente a Draco, pero tampoco sería capaz de pronunciar una palabra amable sobre él, a pesar de que aparentemente había aceptado las alas de Draco y seguía siendo un amigo leal.

—Imbécil —murmuró Harry y entró en la tienda.

Harry comenzaba a odiar su trabajo. Apenas había terminado el maldito informe de Kingsley sobre el incidente del día anterior, más el incidente de robo de la mañana, cuando un mensajero llegó y le ordenó que fuera a Cornwall para investigar un asesinato. Afortunadamente, no hubo muggles involucrados, fue un simple caso de un triángulo amoroso volviéndose violento.

Harry rastreó al marido enemistado (que había matado al amante de su esposa en un ataque de ira) y lo inmovilizó después de una corta pero agotadora persecución. En el proceso, Harry se resbaló con un trozo de hielo y aterrizó dolorosamente, retorciéndose el muslo. Llevó el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre al recinto del Ministerio para esperar el juicio y luego regresó a su oficina.

Se entretuvo con el nuevo informe mientras se frotaba el muslo herido y la muñeca lastimaba. Consideró ver a un sanador del personal, pero cada maldita lesión menor siempre se convirtió en noticia de primera plana. No valía la pena la molestia. Miró el informe sin escribir una palabra durante veinte minutos antes de finalmente darse por vencido y buscar una de las chimeneas privadas reservadas para los Aurores. Él llamó a la Mansión Malfoy.

Un elfo doméstico finalmente respondió a su llamada.

—¿Puedo hablar con Draco? —Harry preguntó cortésmente.

—El Amo Draco no está en casa —respondió el elfo.

Harry estaba sorprendido. —¿Malfoy salió de la casa? ¿A dónde fue?

—El Amo Draco no está haciendo que Hemlock sea consciente de los planes del Amo Draco.

Hemlock. Un nombre encantador para un elfo doméstico. —¿Está solo?

—Hemlock no lo sabe. Hemlock estaba viendo al Amo Draco saliendo de la casa con Hermione Granger. —El tono del elfo doméstico estaba tan cargado con desdén como el de cualquier sangre pura y el labio de Harry se apretó por la molestia. Casi preguntó a dónde se habían ido, pero sabía que la criatura leal no diría nada, incluso si supiera del paradero de Malfoy.

Miró distraídamente las llamas que rodeaban la cabeza del elfo doméstico. Malfoy estaba con Hermione. Habían dejado la mansión. Juntos. Reprimió una oleada de algo que parecía pánico. Apretó la mandíbula y terminó la llamada antes de regresar a su oficina. Malfoy y Hermione. ¿Dónde podrían estar?

Harry puso su cabeza en sus manos y descansó sus codos sobre el escritorio. Maldita sea, no tenía derecho a estar molesto. Hermione estaba ayudando con el caso como un favor. Y Malfoy lo despreciaba.

Y sin embargo... la última vez que habían estado juntos...

Harry suspiro. Estaba interpretando demasiado en una tarde corta. Él y Malfoy ni siquiera eran amigos.

Harry miró su papeleo durante otra hora sin abrirse paso a través de una página completa. No podía dejar de preguntarse dónde se habían ido Malfoy y Hermione. Cuatro veces agarró su varita para lanzar un Patronus y cuatro veces la volvió a dejar. Estaba a punto de levantarla por quinta vez cuando la puerta se abrió y Ginny Weasley entró. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se acercó para colocarse en la esquina del escritorio de Harry después de apartar una pila de carpetas y un marco foto de los padres de Harry.

—Harry —dijo cálidamente y se inclinó sobre su escritorio. Su blusa se abrió, dándole una vista tentadora de sus senos. Harry se preguntó cuándo había comenzado a vestirse como Pansy Parkinson. Por un momento desgarrador pensó que ella podría haber venido a seducirlo.

—Ginny —respondió en un tono neutral.

Ella sonrió. —Harry, mamá insiste en que vengas a cenar esta noche, ya que cancelaste la otra noche. Ella dice que no aceptará un no por respuesta. Son las cuatro y ya he ido a ver a Kingsley, quien aceptó dejarte partir temprano para esta ocasión especial.

—¿Tú qué? ¿Qué ocasión especial? —Harry se sacudió el cerebro tratando de recordar lo que había olvidado. ¿Cumpleaños? ¿Aniversario? ¿Festividad Mágica Antigua? Muy cerca de eso estaba un recuerdo repentino de su encuentro con Molly en el Callejón Diagon esa mañana. ¿Realmente había dicho 'Fred' y había actuado como si Harry todavía estuviera en la escuela? Todo parecía un poco confuso en su mente y Harry no había ido a la oficina de Arthur, como estaba previsto. En realidad, se había olvidado por completo de Molly en la avalancha de acontecimientos.

—Bueno, de alguna manera exagere la verdad. El cumpleaños de Bill es dentro de dos días, pero estamos posponiendo su fiesta para el próximo mes cuando Charlie venga a visitarnos. Los celebraremos a los dos juntos. Pero Bill vendrá esta noche y mamá está preparando un pastel, ya que Bill tiene que trabajar el jueves, pobrecito. Esos malditos duendes no tienen alma, no permiten que un hombre tenga su cumpleaños en paz —ella suspiró—. Y Fleur se lo llevará a algún lado este fin de semana, así que no podemos hacerlo entonces. Dime que vendrás, Harry.

Harry reprimió un suspiro, pero no pudo pensar en una excusa decente. Además, realmente le gustaba Bill y sospechaba que Ron se comportaría en su presencia, y eso le daría la oportunidad de hablar con Arthur.

—Está bien. Tendré que pasar por la casa y cambiarme, pero dile a tu madre que estaré allí a las cuatro y cuarto.

Ella se recostó con una sonrisa satisfecha y ondeó su largo cabello rojo sobre un hombro. —¡Genial! Te veré allí. —Saltó del escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde le guiñó un ojo antes de salir. Tenía que admitir que ella era encantadora. Era una verdadera pena que simplemente no se sintiera atraído por ella. Su vida sería mucho más fácil si lo fuera. No por primera vez, se preguntó si una poción de amor podría ser la respuesta. Podía soportarlo, enamorarse de Ginny, casarse, tener una gran cantidad de hijos Potter-Weasley y vivir felices para siempre. ¿O lo sería? ¿Sería felicidad fingida, incluso con una poción? ¿O se sentiría genuino? Tendría que preguntarle a Malfoy.

Suspiró, pensando en alas blancas y hombros pálidos y suaves. Todo volvió a Malfoy en estos días. Harry frunció el ceño y se concentró en su informe. Kingsley estaría menos que emocionado si Harry se fuera para asistir a una cena de cumpleaños sin terminar su trabajo.

* * *

Draco y Granger aparecieron dentro de una habitación oscura, tipo armario. Granger encendió su varita inmediatamente y Draco miró a su alrededor. El lugar parecía ser un trastero sin usar. Los estantes vacíos estaban cubiertos de polvo, al igual que el piso. Las alas de Draco se acercaron a su cuerpo fastidiosamente. Granger ya estaba en la puerta, abriéndola con cautela y mirando hacia afuera.

Ella le hizo un gesto y salió. Draco lo siguió y se preguntó en qué lugar del maldito Palacio habían terminado. —¿A qué distancia de los jardines? —preguntó en un susurro. Ella hizo un ruido de silencio y los labios de Draco se apretaron. El corredor oscuro le recordó a las mazmorras en Hogwarts. No había muggles para ser visto. Granger se volvió y lanzó un hechizo desilusionador, primero sobre él y luego sobre sí misma.

—Para estar a salvo —dijo—. Si nos ven, dudarán de sus ojos. Afortunadamente, estos viejos edificios muggles están llenos de fantasmas. ¿Sabías que el mayor John Gwynne, el secretario del Rey, se disparó de vergüenza después de su escandaloso...?

—Deja la lección de historia Muggle, Granger. Solo saquemos las malditas raíces y salgamos de aquí.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. —Eres tan malo como Ron y Harry —resopló.

—No me compares con los Gryffindor —dijo Draco sacudiendo la barbilla—. Te escucharé recitarme Hogwarts, Una Historia durante horas, pero no me aburras con banalidades muggles.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —Solo vamos —dijo y dirigió el camino por un conjunto de escaleras sucias. Honestamente, ¿los muggles nunca _limpian_?

Salieron, sin pasar nada de muggles, y haciendo que Draco se preguntara si realmente vivían en el castillo o si el lugar estaba realmente vacío y otros muggles solo pensaban que vivían allí. Supuso que independientemente no le importaba.

En el jardín cubierto de nieve, Draco miró las pilas de blancura con consternación. Todos parecían grumos blancos. Ni un solo arbusto se distinguía de otro. Los senderos habían sido despejados de nieve, pero el follaje aparentemente se había dejado valer por sí mismo, a pesar de las palabras anteriores de Granger de lo contrario. Debatió mencionar el hecho de que Hermione la Bruja Maravilla se había _equivocado_ , pero su mirada de advertencia le impidió desmentir el punto.

—¿Cómo vamos a encontrar los arbustos de arándano? — preguntó en su lugar, dudando que ella tuviera un encantamiento de detección de arándano en algún lugar de su repertorio.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —Honestamente, Draco, mirando las plantas, por supuesto. Solo crecen al lado de los pinos o en tierra ácida, por lo que eso debería limitar nuestra búsqueda.

—Sí, debería ser simple saber qué tierra es ácida cuando está enterrado debajo de una montaña de nieve.

—Solo vamos —espetó y marchó hacia un conjunto de montículos blancos de aspecto probable que estaban parados cerca de un grupo de árboles de hoja perenne tan generosamente cubiertos de nieve que el verde apenas era detectable.

Granger escudriñó por los alrededores para ver si habían muggles y luego lanzó un hechizo para alejar la nieve de una rama de un arbusto cubierto de hielo. Ella frunció. —Viburnum. —Pasó al siguiente y luego le dirigió a Draco una mirada aguda—. ¿Estás aquí para ayudar o simplemente para hacer turismo?

Con muchos murmullos casi inaudibles, Draco se alejó para comenzar la tediosa tarea de buscar un maldito arbusto en particular en un mar blanco. Supuso que ayudaría si pudiera recordar cómo eran sus ramas. Francamente, sin las hojas, las ramitas de las plantas se veían todas iguales.

Por supuesto, él nunca lo admitiría ante Granger.

* * *

Antes de partir hacia La Madriguera, Harry llamó por Flu a la Mansión Malfoy una vez más solo para encontrar que Malfoy y Hermione todavía estaban ausentes. Se mordió el labio con preocupación. _¿Dónde demonios podrían estar?_

Llegó a la Madriguera justo cuando lo hicieron Bill y Fleur: casi chocaron cuando todos aparecieron en el mismo punto en el porche. Bill estabilizó a Fleur, quien se rió melodiosamente.

—¡Oh, Hagy, casi tegminamos despagticionados! —su aliento envió nubes de niebla al aire frío.

—Sí, solo piensa, podríamos haber pasado la noche en San Mungo en lugar de aquí —dijo Harry secamente y Bill hizo una mueca.

—¿Ron sigue siendo un imbécil, entonces? —preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros justo cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar la radiante cara de Ginny.

—¡Harry, has venido! —Ella se lanzó hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios. Fleur volvió a reír.

—Cgeo que ella está feliz de vegte.

—Muy feliz —ronroneó Ginny contra los labios de Harry. De repente quería aparecer en casa y esconderse en su propia sala de estar. Se aclaró la garganta y la apartó suavemente pero con firmeza.

Afortunadamente, Bill los empujó a ambos y tiro de Fleur hacia adentro, donde agarró a Arthur en un exuberante abrazo. Harry lo siguió, aunque no tuvo éxito en separar a Ginny de su brazo. Ella se aferró a él posesivamente y él se resignó a una larga noche. Su pierna magullada palpitaba y sus dientes se apretaron con el esfuerzo de no cojear.

—¡Harry! ¡Entra, muchacho! —dijo Arthur. Se inclinó hacia Harry y susurró—. Tengo un fascinante dispositivo muggle para mostrarte más tarde. No tengo idea de lo que hace, pero...

—Papá, deja a Harry solo o le contaré a mamá sobre los _fascinantes dispositivos Muggle_ que has estado acumulando en el cobertizo del jardín —advirtió Ginny.

Arthur hizo un puchero y Harry se echó a reír. —Lo veré más tarde, Arthur. Lo prometo.

Caminaron a la cocina donde Ron y George ya estaban sentados. Molly saludó a Harry y observó el agarre posesivo de Ginny sobre su brazo con una sonrisa indulgente. Harry apretó los dientes y se preguntó qué tenía que hacer para explicarles a ambas mujeres que no era propiedad de Ginny. Se permitió una breve fantasía de aparecer con un hombre en su brazo y luego lo olvidó cuando el hombre se convirtió en un rubio con alas blancas y esponjosas...

—¡Harry! —dijo Ginny bruscamente, sacándolo de su ensueño.

—Lo siento —dijo tímidamente y George sonrió.

—Ella tiene ese efecto en las personas —dijo George con cariño y Harry se dio cuenta de que una mujer estaba sentada junto a George, sonrojándose profusamente. Harry esperaba que no la hubieran presentado mientras estaba en un sueño inducido por Malfoy.

—Harry, esta es Laurie Bell. Laurie, estoy seguro de que reconoces a Harry Potter —dijo George y le sonrió a la chica de cabello rubio, que tartamudeó y asintió mientras miraba a Harry de una manera asombrada.

—Por supuesto que ella reconoce al famoso Harry Potter —ofreció Ron desde su lugar habitual. Su tono era seco pero no sonaba tan amargamente confrontativo como era su costumbre. Los ojos de Laurie, sin embargo, fueron hacia él con sorpresa.

—Cálmate, Ron —advirtió Bill.

—Um, recuerdo a Harry de la escuela —dijo Laurie en voz baja—. Empecé cuando... bueno, ese año cuando Él-Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado...

Molly tosió como si hubiera tragado mal y todos comenzaron a balbucear de inmediato. Nadie mencionaba la guerra en la casa de los Weasley. Era tabú.

—¡Todo huele delicioso, mamá! —dijo Bill en voz alta.

—Laurie estaba en Gryffindor. Es la hermana pequeña de Katie Bell —explicó George rápidamente.

—Harry, siéntate aquí a mi lado —insistió Ginny y sacó una silla.

Fleur habló rápidamente en francés y Arthur hizo alarde de buscar su varita mientras se preguntaba en voz alta dónde la había dejado. Harry se sentó en la silla, asistido por la presión sobre su brazo.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Harry rápidamente, aunque no la recordaba en absoluto—. ¿Tu madre no te advirtió que te alejaras de hombres como George?

Afortunadamente, la risa de Laurie pareció romper la tensión. Ella se inclinó hacia George y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. —Sí, lo hizo. Pero, por suerte para George, no siempre escucho a mi madre.

La conversación se volvió hacia temas más seguros y todos se sentaron a comer la excelente comida de Molly. Como de costumbre, George y Bill monopolizaron la conversación, lo cual estuvo bien con Harry. Se sentía casi relajado, excepto por la mano de Ginny que siguió desviándose a su muslo para un apretón ocasional. También le pareció necesario acercarse y hablarle al oído cada vez que tenía algo que decir.

—¿Trabajando en algún caso interesante, Harry, querido? —preguntó Molly, casi causando que Harry se ahogara con su jugo de calabaza. No era tan aficionado a la bebida como lo había sido de niño, pero Molly parecía pensar que todos tenían once años de forma permanente, excepto Ron, por supuesto. Su antiguo mejor amigo tomó un sorbo de cerveza en la cabecera de la mesa y miró a los demás con expresión sombría. Harry se encogió por dentro ante la idea, consciente de que Molly había actuado como si tuviera once años esa mañana, pero ahora parecía perfectamente bien.

—En realidad no —dijo Harry—. Lo mismo de siempre, ya saben. —Logró una sonrisa tonta.

—Aburrido y viejo trabajo de Auror —dijo Ron con una sonrisa burlona.

Harry se llevó una mano al pecho. Sus dedos presionaron la pequeña pluma que estaba debajo de su camisa. Se había ido a casa a cambiarse de ropa y pasó unos minutos más haciendo un agujero en la punta de la pluma a través del cual había metido una fina cadena de oro. Sabía que usar la pluma de Draco era un poco loco, pero su sensación lo estabilizó un poco. Era invisible debajo de su grueso suéter negro, pero Ginny notó el movimiento.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —ella preguntó.

—¿Cómo está Hermione, Harry? —Ron cuestionó sobre ella. Su tono era sorprendentemente suave.

Harry le lanzó una mirada sorprendida. En realidad, se había estado preguntando lo mismo, aunque por razones muy diferentes de las que Ron sospecharía.

—No lo sé. No la he visto hoy. O he tenido noticias suyas, en realidad —admitió.

—¿Pelea de enamorados? —gruñó Ron.

—¿De qué está hablando Ron, Harry? —preguntó Molly—. ¿Cómo está nuestra querida Hermione? La extraño tanto.

Ron apartó su silla de la mesa en un movimiento violento que casi volcó los vasos de agua. Molly le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación, pero Ron no se inmutó. Él fulminó con la mirada a Harry.

—Ronald Weasley, no puedes abandonar esta mesa hasta que tengamos el pastel de Bill.

—¡No quiero pastel.

—Necesitas todo el pastel que puedas, imbécil —dijo Bill suavemente—. Podría endulzar tu carácter.

—¡Mi carácter está muy bien! —murmuró Ron. Harry sabía que el comentario proveniente de cualquiera que no fuera Bill habría provocado que Ron estallara en ira.

—Sí, eres el alma de la felicidad y la alegría —murmuró George.

—¿De qué mierda tengo que estar feliz y alegre, George? —gritó Ron, volviéndose hacia su otro hermano. Laurie Bell se estremeció contra el lado de George, obviamente sin haber sido testigo de un estallido de ira de Ron antes.

—¡Ron, prometiste no causar problemas esta noche! — Ginny gritó.

—¡Entonces no deberías haberlo invitado! —Ron bramó y extendió una mano para señalar con un dedo tembloroso a Harry—. ¿Cuándo vas a pasar por tu estúpida cabeza que él no te quiere, Ginny? ¡Ahora tiene a Hermione!

—Eso es suficiente, Ron —dijo Harry en voz baja mientras se ponía de pie—. Lo siento, Molly. No debería haber venido. Gracias por invitarme. Bill, feliz cumpleaños adelantado.

La cocina estalló en un pandemonio. Molly le rogó a Harry que no se fuera, Arthur le gritó a Ron, Ginny chilló invectivas, y George le lanzó un hechizo a Ron con algún tipo de hechizo punzante, haciendo que su hermano gritara y alcanzara su varita. Laurie gritó.

Harry huyó.

Apenas salió afuera antes de que Ginny lo atrapara, aferrándose a su brazo para evitar que se apareciera.

—¡Harry, espera! —ella gritó.

Él sacudió la cabeza, haciendo una mueca cuando sus dedos se clavaron en su muñeca hinchada. —No puedo seguir haciendo esto, Ginny. No puedo seguir viniendo aquí. ¡Dile a tu madre que es dulce que siga invitándome, pero Ron me odia ahora y no puedo soportarlo!

—¡Eso no es cierto, Harry, eres parte de esta familia!

—¡No soy parte de esta familia!

—¡Bueno, podrías serlo! —Ginny insistió.

La tolerancia de Harry se rompió. Estaba cansado de Ron y estaba cansado de Ginny, y estaba cansado de que todos trataran de convertirlo constantemente en algo que no era.

—¡Detente, Ginny! ¡Detente! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de engañarte? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que todo _terminó_ entre nosotros?

Ella reaccionó como si fue abofeteada y luego sacudió la cabeza salvajemente. —No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Harry. ¡Dijiste que solo querías espacio! Dijiste que querías tiempo para pensar las cosas.

—He pensado las cosas. Las he pensado detenidamente. —Harry se alejó del porche y se dirigió al camino que había sido limpiado mágicamente de nieve antes, pero que ya mostraba signos de estar cubierto con una nueva capa.

—Oh, lo hiciste, ¿verdad? —ella exigió en voz alta y se apresuró a seguirlo—. ¿Y qué has decidido, Harry? ¿Que quieres a Hermione Granger, después de todo?

Harry se detuvo y la miró enojado. —Esto no tiene nada que ver con Hermione. ¡Nada! Esto tiene que ver _conmigo_ , Ginny. _¡Conmigo!_ Esto se trata de cómo _yo_ me siento, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie se molesta en preguntar mi opinión, simplemente asumen que seguiré haciendo exactamente lo que se esperan de mí.

—¿Es por eso que estabas conmigo? —ella preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Porque eso se esperaba?

Su tono tranquilo amortiguó un poco su ira y lo hizo detenerse para pasar una mano por su cabello. Húmedo de la nieve que caía.

—Sí. No. No lo sé —admitió.

—¿No lo sabes? —su tono era incrédulo y amargo—. ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mí?

—¡Si! —gritó—. Por supuesto que sí. ¡Lo hago! Solo que no... no es lo que necesitas.

—¿Por qué no, Harry? ¿Qué me falta, maldita sea? _¿Qué esta mal conmigo?_ ¿No crees que me debes una explicación? ¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?

—¡Maldita sea, Ginny! ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo! ¡Soy yo!

—¿Tú? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres el maldito _Salvador_?

—Porque me gustan los _hombres_ , Ginny —admitió Harry enojado—. No las mujeres. No tú, no Hermione. _¡Hombres!_ ¿Entiendes ahora?

Ella lo miró congelada, como si los cristales de hielo que caían del cielo la hubieran transformado en rigidez. La sorpresa en sus ojos se transmitió a él y él casi gimió en voz alta. Joder, ahora lo había hecho.

—Un maldito muerde almohadas —dijo una voz baja desde la izquierda de Harry y se giró para ver a Ron, acechando cerca de un arbusto cubierto de nieve—. ¡Un puto maricón! ¿Cuánto tiempo lo has sabido, Harry? ¿Desde Hogwarts? ¿Desde que éramos _compañeros de cuarto_? ¿Desde que pasamos todo ese tiempo acampando juntos en el bosque? —la voz de Ron comenzó a alzarse, al igual que antes a la de Ginny.

Harry trató de hablar, pero sus cuerdas vocales parecían haberse bloqueado.

Ron se rió desagradablemente. —Y aquí estaba celoso de Hermione. Tal vez ella debería estar celosa de mí, ¿eh? O probablemente no de mí, ya que nunca me hiciste ningún tipo de coqueteo, ¿eh, _compañero_? ¿O simplemente no me di cuenta, no siendo un maldito _maricón_? ¿Hermione lo sabe?

Después de un silencio revelador, Ron lanzó otra risa.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ella es la inteligente. Yo soy el estúpido. Sin embargo, no podría decirme, ¿no?

—Basta, Ron —logró Harry, retrocediendo lentamente. Había experimentado varias versiones del enojado Ron Weasley, pero este era casi surrealista. Harry podía sentir la furia herida saliendo de él en verdaderas olas. Ron se deslizó hacia adelante en su silla como si lo estuviera acosando.

—'Basta, Ron' —se burló—. Siempre es _'basta, Ron._ Déjalo, Ron. No seas idiota, Ron'. Parece que _fui_ un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta de eso. _Mi mejor amigo._ Nunca me dijiste todo tus pequeños sucios secretos, ¿verdad Harry?

—No lo sabía —susurró Harry.

Ron rió amargamente. Harry miró a Ginny, que no se había movido de su postura congelada, aunque sus ojos se movieron de él a Ron y viceversa.

—No lo sabías —Ron levantó su varita de repente y apuntó a Harry. Sus labios se torcieron de una manera que le recordó a Harry misteriosamente a Voldemort—. Lárgate de aquí, _Elegido_. ¡Aléjate de mi hermana y de mi familia, _y aléjate de mí!_

Harry tomó un solo suspiro tembloroso y Desapareció.

* * *

Draco estaba cubierto de nieve. Granger había arrojado hábilmente una bola de nieve a un árbol cargado de nieve, que había desprendido una gran carga esponjosa sobre su cabeza. Él la fulminó con la mirada y sacudió la nieve cuando comenzó a derretirse en su cabello. Rápidamente formó una gran bola de nieve con sus manos desnudas y la persiguió por el jardín mientras ella huía, chillando de risa.

Habían localizado los arbustos de arándano después de una búsqueda exhaustiva, encontrándolos escondidos en un pequeño rincón del enorme jardín. Resultó que estaban hábilmente marcados con pequeños letreros de metal que denotaban su reino, filo, género y clase, algo que Draco había tenido gran satisfacción al señalarle a Granger después de que ella había examinado su decimoquinta rama sin hojas.

En serio, había sido un accidente. Draco había notado las malditas señales solo después de que el borde de su ala rozaba una y la librará de la nieve. Aún así, la victoria era la victoria.

Incluso con esa ayuda, tratar de ubicar las etiquetas útiles en los bancos de nieve y luego quitarles la blancura les había llevado casi tanto tiempo como lo habría sido solo examinar las malditas plantas, particularmente cuando algunos de los arbustos cubiertos de nieve faltaban totalmente señales. Los muggles parecían no tener deseos de ser consistentes.

Draco lanzó su bola de nieve hacia Granger y se echó a reír cuando le dio en la parte posterior de la cabeza tupida y casi la arrojó hacia un banco de nieve. Ella se volvió hacia él con una expresión enojada, pero se echó a reír. Draco esperaba que ella tomara represalias, pero ella solo golpeó la nieve de sus rizos aplanados y le preguntó, —¿Cómo vamos a recoger las raíces?

Como respuesta, Draco apuntó con su varita a un arándano y arrancó la planta. La suciedad cayó de las raíces ramificadas y dejó una mancha oscura en el suelo.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué haces allí? —gritó alguien y Draco se giró para ver a un muggle con una especie de uniforme que los acechaba. Granger gritó y corrió hacia Draco. Ella lo agarró y convocó al arándano. Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar antes de que ella los Desapareciera.

Ella lo soltó cuando Draco parpadeó ante su nuevo entorno. Estaban frente a las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy, donde una vez más nevaba fuertemente. Granger se rió con ironía mientras sostenía el arándano lejos de su túnica.

— _Granger_ —dijo Draco con desaprobación—. No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a ese pobre muggle indefenso. ¿Cómo va a explicar el robo de un preciado arbusto por una loca con túnica y un hombre con alas?

—Creo que solo es una loca con túnica. Me aseguré de que tu hechizo de desilusión todavía estuviera activo. Odio Obliviatarlos.

—Sí, es mucho mejor dejarles pensar que están locos.

—¿Simpatía por los muggles? ¿De ti? —preguntó ella con astucia.

Draco sonrió abiertamente. —No es simpatía. Simplemente estoy señalando el comportamiento sorprendentemente poco ético de un empleado estelar del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

—Voy a ignorar eso. Aquí, toma este maldito arbusto. —Ella le tendió la cosa sucia y Draco arrugó la nariz.

—No, gracias. Entra y haré que uno de los elfos lo lleve al laboratorio.

Draco abrió las puertas y Granger lo siguió, arrastrando la planta con ella. Él sonrió y prometió poner ese recuerdo en un Pensadero, porque su expresión de disgusto no tenía precio. Tenía que admitir que su compañía era divertida.

Draco convocó a un elfo doméstico cuando llegaron al porche y Granger entregó alegremente el arbusto sucio sin una sola mirada de desaprobación o diatriba sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

—Estoy sucia y mojada. Creo que iré a casa y me sumergiré en un baño caliente.

—Oh, entra y báñate. Quiero repasar la lista de ingredientes una vez más y asegurarme de que no nos estamos perdiendo nada antes de que te vayas de noche. Hoy nos has hecho notablemente improductivos.

Granger lo fulminó con la mirada, pero siguió a Draco a sus habitaciones. —He sido muy productiva, muchas gracias. No hubieras obtenido la mitad de lo que necesitamos por tu cuenta.

Él ignoró eso mientras le señalaba la habitación del baño y luego fue a su habitación para deshacerse de su ropa mojada. Arrojó su camisa empapada en una silla cercana. Los elfos domésticos siempre tenían un ataque cuando dejaba la ropa mojada por ahí, pero sentía que les daba algo que hacer. Echó a un lado las botas y los calcetines húmedos, también, antes de quitarse el pantalón y ponerse uno negro suave. Conjuró una toalla y la usó en su cabello. Había descubierto que los Hechizos de Secado causaban estragos en sus folículos y le dejaban el cabello quebradizo.

Salió de la habitación con la toalla cubriendo los ojos y escuchó un fuerte jadeo. Apartó la tela con una sonrisa sardónica, a punto de sermonear a Granger por nunca haber visto a un hombre semidesnudo antes, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando vio a Harry Potter parado cerca de la puerta exterior, mirando boquiabierto a Draco como si _él_ nunca antes hubiera visto a un hombre semidesnudo.

Potter habló a toda prisa. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, mirando a cualquier lugar menos a Draco. —Entré y uno de los elfos domésticos me trajo aquí. Espero que no te importe y sé que debí haber enviado una lechuza antes o llamado por Flu. Um... necesito hablar contigo sobre algo, si estás no demasiado ocupado... —Los ojos de Potter se abrieron de nuevo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Granger salió vistiendo una de las batas de Draco con el pelo envuelto en una toalla esponjosa.

—Eso fue brillante, Draco, me siento mucho mejor... —Se detuvo cuando vio a Potter.

—Yo... Oh, joder. Yo, um... será mejor que me vaya —dijo Potter y huyó.

—Mierda —dijo Granger, sorprendiendo a Draco. Nunca hubiera esperado que ella usara ese lenguaje. Se apresuró hacia la puerta—. Tengo que ir tras él.

—¡Yo lo haré! —dijo Draco rápidamente. Su madre tendría apoplejía si viera a una chica muggle, semidesnuda, deambulando por los pasillos—. Encuentras algo para ponerte que no sorprenda a Potter inútilmente. Traeré de vuelta al idiota.

Se apresuró a seguir al Auror, desconcertado por el comportamiento de Potter. El corredor estaba vacío: Potter debió escaparse como Goyle buscando una venta de pasteles. ¿Por qué tanta prisa si Potter había venido hasta aquí para hablar con él? Seguramente había visto a Granger con incluso menos ropa que una bata, ya que prácticamente habían estado unidos desde el primer año...

A mitad de camino por el pasillo, Draco lo entendió. Frunció el ceño molesto. ¿Seguramente Potter no creía que algo _inapropiado_ pasara entre él y Granger? Draco preferiría follar a Neville Longbottom. Se estremeció ante la idea. _Talvez no._

Potter era rápido, así que Draco hizo trampa al despegar y volar rápidamente por el pasillo y a la vuelta de la esquina. Atrapó a Potter en las escaleras y se dejó caer frente a él, bloqueando su salida.

—¿A dónde vas, Potter? —preguntó casualmente.

Potter hizo una mueca y miró la barandilla de la escalera de caoba pulida donde descansaba una de sus manos. Draco notó que sus nudillos estaban casi blancos.

—Tú y Hermione parecen estar ocupados —respondió Potter en el mismo tono—. Solo... um... volveré más tarde. No era importante.

—No seas idiota, Potter.

Por alguna razón, los ojos del Auror brillaron. —He sido un idiota muchas veces hoy. ¿Por qué parar ahora? —gruñó él. Dio un paso adelante, obviamente con la intención de empujar a Draco y escapar, pero el ala rápidamente levantada de Draco lo detuvo. Potter camino y jadeó cuando sus dedos se curvaron alrededor del borde, agarrando las plumas con fuerza. El corazón de Draco casi se detuvo al contacto, incluso cuando notó distraídamente que las visiones parecían desencadenarse solo por el toque de piel sobre piel. Interesante.

Los ojos de Potter se encontraron con los de Draco y no liberó su agarre del ala. Parecían congelados allí durante largos momentos mientras Draco se ahogaba en los ojos de Potter, que siempre habían sido intensos, pero ahora parecían casi luminosos. Draco se sobresaltó por el dolor que leía allí: siempre reconoció el dolor, y había muchísimo en los ojos de Potter. Algo había sucedido, algo de lo que Draco nunca estaría al tanto. El Auror había venido a Draco para distraerse de lo que fuera, pero era Granger lo que necesitaba.

Reprimió una extraña sensación de arrepentimiento ante el pensamiento y luego extendió la mano y tomó la muñeca, afortunadamente vestida de Potter. Su mirada se agudizó cuando Potter jadeó e hizo una mueca. Draco levantó la mano de Potter y apartó los ojos de la abrumadora esmeralda para examinar su brazo. Tiró de la tela del suéter de Potter y frunció el ceño al ver su muñeca hinchada y magullada.

—¿Nunca te cuidas? —exigió y suspiró profundamente—. Ven.

Soltó el brazo de Potter y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Potter no se movió por un momento, todavía agarrando el ala de Draco como un salvavidas, pero luego su agarre se relajó y abrió la boca para hablar.

—Solo ven —espetó Draco. Continuó caminando con la expectativa de que Potter lo seguiría. Afortunadamente, lo hizo, porque Draco no estaba seguro de poder obligarse a usar un enlace de cuerpo completo sobre el hombre que había matado al Señor Oscuro.

Potter lo siguió solo por una corta distancia antes de subir a caminar a su lado. Afortunadamente, los pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy eran lo suficientemente anchos para las alas de Draco, Potter y Draco, aunque tenía que tener cuidado de no rozarlas contra los preciosos jarrones y otros elementos decorativos que cubrían las paredes. Se dio cuenta de que Potter valientemente trataba de ocultar una cojera. ¿Qué le había sucedido para dejarlo con una muñeca torcida y una cojera? ¿Un caso típico de Auror, o algo más?

* * *

Harry caminó junto a Malfoy, sintiéndose tonto. Sabía que debía irse, pero la sensación del ala suave de Malfoy parecía haber alterado algo dentro de él. Cuando Malfoy lo instó a regresar, Harry no tuvo fuerzas para desobedecer. Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo al rubio y tuvo que apartar la mirada rápidamente. Malfoy era casi demasiado hermoso, incluso con el cabello desordenado por el descuidado secado con una toalla. Harry casi había revelado todo a la primera vista de Malfoy mojado y reluciente, vestido solo con un pantalón oscuro. Sus pies estaban descalzos.

La mirada de Harry se deslizó a los pies de Malfoy y los observó mientras avanzaban, primero uno y luego el otro, sobre la alfombra estampada. Los pies descalzos normalmente hacen que las personas se vean vulnerables. Solo hicieron que Malfoy se viera...

Harry alejó ese pensamiento antes de que echara raíces. Cerró los ojos y siguió el camino familiar, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí. Debería estar en el Ministerio, alertar a Kingsley y tomar precauciones contra la posible tormenta de mierda que había despertado en los Weasley.

Al recordar la escena, sus pasos vacilaron. Un ala rozó su espalda antes de que Malfoy se detuviera abruptamente. Harry le lanzó una rápida mirada y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. —Lo siento —murmuró.

Malfoy no se movió y después de unos pasos Harry se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

—Mira, Potter, hoy Granger y yo fuimos a un jardín del castillo Muggle para recoger raíces para una de las pociones. Ambos estábamos empapados cuando regresamos y Granger estaba medio cubierta de lodo, así que gentilmente le permití usar el baño.

—No tienes que explicarlo —dijo Harry rápidamente, pero su alivio fue como un bálsamo para calmar sus nervios. Debe haberse mostrado en su rostro, porque las facciones de Malfoy se tensaron.

—Aparentemente, si. Nunca temas, entiendo que alguien como yo nunca será una compañía aceptable para tu querida Granger, incluso sin las alas. Malvado Malfoy, antiguo Mortífago y todo eso.

Harry parpadeó ante sus palabras. —¿Quieres serlo?

—¿Quiero ser qué? —Malfoy espetó cuando pasó junto a Harry, quien notó que el rubio había acercado sus alas a su cuerpo de manera protectora, como una armadura blanca hecha de plumas.

—¿Compañía aceptable para Hermione?

Los ojos grises parecieron perforar el alma de Harry y una sonrisa amarga retorció los labios de Malfoy. —Realmente eres ciego, ¿verdad, Potter?

Con eso, entró a su habitación y Harry se vio obligado a seguirlo o quedarse solo en el pasillo.

Entró en la sala de estar de Malfoy y fue envuelto en un abrazo familiar. —¡Oh, Harry! Estoy tan contenta de que hayas regresado. Sé que esto probablemente parecía...

Harry se apresuró a callarla antes de que ella dijera algo que insinuara su atracción por Malfoy, quien los miró con curiosidad mientras conjuraba un peine y comenzaba a pasarlo por su cabello rubio. Regresando decididamente su atención hacia Hermione, Harry dijo, —No importa. Malfoy dijo que fuiste a buscar ingredientes para pociones. ¿Tuviste suerte?

Hermione se había quitado la bata y la toalla y se había vuelto a poner su túnica mágica ligera de ropa sobre el pantalón y una camiseta muggle. Su cabello todavía estaba húmedo y se veía extraño en comparación con su pelo encrespado normalmente rizado, pero las puntas ya estaban empezando a forma espirales. Se balancearon cuando ella asintió y felizmente comenzó a explicar su día: un viaje al Palacio de Buckingham en busca de la raíz de arándano.

—...y luego Draco descubrió que las malditas plantas estaban _etiquetadas_ , de todas las cosas... Harry, ¿qué pasa?

Harry comenzó a salir de su ensueño. Había estado mirando a Malfoy peinarse, por una vez, sin la habitual sensación de anhelo, porque su mente había vuelto inquietantemente al recuerdo de la nieve derritiéndose en el cabello de Ginny y la expresión de horror en su rostro. Y la de Ron. Siguió reproduciendo la escena una y otra vez, deseando que tuviera un final diferente.

Harry forzó una sonrisa mientras alejaba su atención de Malfoy. —Nada. Ha sido un día un poco duro.

—Sí, podrías preguntarle a Potter cómo adquirió su nueva cojera. Y su mano del uso de varita será completamente inútil si no la atienden pronto.

Hermione jadeó y lo agarró del brazo. Harry sintió una oleada de gratitud por el comentario involuntario de Malfoy. Había apartado excelentemente la atención de Hermione de su angustia mental. Le diría sobre la situación con Ginny y Ron, pero... no ahora. No ahora y especialmente no aquí.

—¿Que pasó? —ella clamó.

—Fue estúpido —admitió Harry—. Estaba persiguiendo a un sospechoso y me resbalé en el hielo.

Una carcajada de Malfoy casi hizo sonreír a Harry, pero Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. —No es gracioso, Draco. ¡Podría haberse roto algo! Harry, ¿por qué no viste a un Sanador? ¡Esto es serio! Mira lo hinchado que está. —Ella frunció el ceño y presionó la muñeca de Harry.

Apretó los dientes contra un grito de dolor y la fulminó con la mirada. —¡Ay, Hermione! ¡Maldita sea, es algo bueno que no te hayas convertido en una Medibruja!

—No seas tan bebé. Draco, ¿tienes Nicato Salve?

—Por supuesto.

Un elfo doméstico trajo un frasco de cristal lleno de ungüento púrpura brillante. Hermione lo abrió y untó la sustancia sobre el brazo de Harry, torciendo su miembro dolorosamente para llegar a la parte inferior.

—¿Crees que puedes dejar mi codo en el zócalo? — preguntó secamente.

—Cállate.

La pomada entró en acción casi de inmediato y Harry flexionó su mano agradecido. Decidió que tendría que invertir en una cantidad de ungüento para llevarlo en sus misiones más peligrosas.

—Ahora, ¿Draco mencionó que estás cojeando?

Harry le lanzó una mirada fulminante al rubio, quien lo miró con diversión antes de descartarlo para volver a mirar al fuego, aún peinando sus mechones con el peine. Harry estudió su perfil por largos momentos hasta que Hermione lo empujó. —Oh. Lo siento, no es nada. Solo un moretón. No, no me desnudaré para que lo atiendas. Solo... deja el ungüento conmigo y lo haré más tarde —ante su mirada obstinada, agregó—. Lo prometo.

Miró a Draco y luego rápidamente a Harry antes de levantarse. —Entonces me iré, Draco, pero mañana estaré aquí muy temprano para comenzar con esas pociones.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. —Por muy temprano, ¿te refieres a la una de la tarde?

Ella le sacó la lengua. —Si no tienes cuidado apareceré al amanecer.

Él la despidió y ella le dio a Harry una mirada de complicidad antes de desaparecer en el pasillo y cerrar la puerta suavemente detrás de ella.

—Muy bien, Potter. ¿Qué es lo que querías discutir?

Harry tiró del borde de su manga e intentó no mirar al rubio. Era una tortura estar tan cerca de alguien que nunca podría tener, especialmente cuando se sentía emocionalmente destrozado. —Um... tuve una conversación con Kingsley, antes —comenzó Harry, buscando palabras y preguntándose cuánto debería decirle a Malfoy. De repente parecía haber demasiado. Entre las amenazas de Narcissa y el trabajo de Harry, y su estúpida atracción, y ahora Ginny y Ron y su revelación... Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia las puertas del balcón. La habitación parecía sofocante con el calor del fuego y la luz que convertía a Malfoy en una joya reluciente e intocable.

Harry abrió una de las puertas francesas y entró en la nieve que caía ligeramente. Atravesó la piedra cubierta de blanco y se detuvo en la barandilla para contemplar los silenciosos terrenos de la propiedad Malfoy.

—Potter, ¿qué pasa? —Malfoy exigió desde la puerta detrás de él.

—No creo que pueda seguir trabajando en este caso —admitió Harry sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué?

Harry trató de ignorar el sonido de indignación en la voz de Malfoy.

—Parece que no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, y algunas cosas han sucedido recientemente y... y estoy seguro de que Kingsley encontrará a alguien competente para ocupar mi lugar, posiblemente Angstrom, es islandés y ni siquiera había escuchado de Voldemort, para que no tenga ningún prejuicio contra ti...

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Potter? ¿Qué _cosas_ han sucedido? No tienes ningún maldito sentido.

Harry se volvió enojado hacia él, irritado porque lo estaba haciendo más difícil de lo necesario. De todos modos, a Malfoy no le caía bien, así que ¿por qué no aprovecharía la oportunidad de deshacerse de él? Se sorprendió al encontrar a Malfoy de pie ridículamente cerca, todavía descalzo y solo con un pantalón. Harry casi había olvidado que Malfoy era inmune al frío. Los copos de nieve aterrizaron y luego se derritieron sobre su piel pálida, dando evidencia del calor humano a pesar de las alas y la resistencia a los elementos.

—¿Lo _que_ ha sucedido? —exigió de nuevo.

Harry suspiro. —Esto. _Esto_ ha sucedido. —Con eso, Harry se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Malfoy.


	12. Capítulo 11

_“Ya sea exteriormente o interiormente,_

_ya sea en el espacio o en el tiempo,_

_cuanto más penetramos en lo desconocido,_

_más vasto y maravilloso se vuelve”._

_\- Charles A. Lindbergh_

Draco se quedó quieto por un momento y luego fue asaltado con imágenes. _Potter está de pie frente a una pared familiar, luciendo molesto y distraído; se pasa una mano por el cabello y frunce el ceño._ La escena cambió a un _Potter ardiendo de rabia;_ Draco estaba tan atrapado por la intensidad del hombre que se olvidó de tomar nota del paisaje hasta que fue demasiado tarde. _Potter sostiene una pluma blanca y sonríe soñadoramente mientras le pasa un dedo._ La mirada en sus ojos es exasperantemente seductora.

Las imágenes cesaron tan repentinamente como comenzaron, permitiendo a Draco registrar la presión de los suaves labios de Harry Potter contra los suyos. El beso no fue nada vacilante. Aunque gentil, fue un beso Gryffindor, directo y sin esconder nada, colocando armas en las manos de Draco sin reservas.

Antes de que Draco pudiera procesar completamente el repentino descubrimiento de un Potter mostrando su alma, Potter rompió el beso y se alejó. El primer impulso de Draco fue envolver sus alas alrededor de Potter para ver hasta dónde lo llevaría su inclinación, pero había esperado demasiado; las visiones le habían impedido reaccionar de forma normal.

—Lo siento, yo... Bueno, ahora lo sabes —dijo Potter, elocuente como de costumbre. Se veía maravillosamente ruborizado y de alguna manera juvenilmente vulnerable con la nieve atrapada en sus flecos y pestañas. Draco lo miró parpadeando, extrañamente encantado—. Lo siento. Debería irme.

Antes de que Draco pudiera extender una mano para detenerlo, Potter Desapareció.

_Mierda._

Draco se llevó la lengua a los labios y probó a Potter. Sus pensamientos daban vueltas. Nunca había soñado que Potter pudiera sentir eso por él. Era insano. Insano y… electrizante. Draco sonrió, sintiendo repentinamente que podía volar sin alas, pero como las poseía, se rió en voz alta y voló hacia el cielo, donde hizo varios bucles a alta velocidad antes de volver al balcón con renovada determinación. Tenía que encontrar al idiota.

Tan pronto como entró en la habitación, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde vivía Potter.

Pero Granger sabía.

En unos momentos su cabeza estaba en la chimenea y gritaba a la mujer de cabello tupido.

Ella apareció a la vista, vestida una vez más con una bata, aunque esta era de un tono malva impropio. Draco hizo una mueca.

—¿Que demonios? —exigió—. Los acabo de dejar a ustedes dos... ¿le ha pasado algo a Harry? —Ella se arrodilló.

—No lo sé, está actuando... no él mismo.

—¿Harry sigue ahí?

—No, ese es el problema. Necesito saber dónde está. Sabes dónde vive, ¿correcto?

—Pasa. Odio hablar así —Granger se puso de pie y dio un paso atrás, por lo que Draco entró por la red Flu a su sala de estar. En todo caso, los libros parecían haberse multiplicado. Incluso el sofá estaba cubierto, pero no estaba de humor para criticarla, por una vez. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada con Potter. ¿Por qué Potter lo _había_ besado? Era ridículo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuvieron otra pelea?

Draco negó con la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que probablemente había sido un error buscar a Granger. Ella nunca le diría simplemente dónde vivía Potter. Primero necesitaría cada maldito detalle y exigiría por qué Draco necesitaba verlo. Debatió qué revelar y se mordió el labio indeciso.

—¿Entonces que?

—Potter ha perdido la cabeza. Creo que necesita ser llevado a San Mungo para un examen mental completo.

Granger sonrió y las líneas de tensión en su pose se relajaron. —¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

—Él me besó.

La sonrisa de Granger se amplió y luego estalló en risitas muy inapropiadas. —¿Lo hizo, ahora?

Draco frunció el ceño. —No creo que entiendas muy bien la gravedad de esta situación.

Ella cambió sus rasgos en un semblante serio, pero sus ojos marrones aún brillaban con humor. —Por supuesto. Lo siento mucho. Por favor, continúa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con, _por favor, continúa_? Eso es. Potter me besó, así que obviamente se ha vuelto loco.

—Ya veo. ¿No crees que es posible que simplemente se sienta atraído por ti?

Draco la miró boquiabierto. Su tranquila aceptación fue inesperada y, francamente, extraña. —Por supuesto que no —espetó—. El Elegido no anda besando a los _hombres_ y especialmente a los ex Mortífagos. No es aceptable. Él es el Chico Dorado del Ministerio; sería expulsado de la División de Aurores por vergüenza.

Granger se rió, en realidad se rió. —¡Honestamente! ¿De verdad crees que se atreverían a expulsar a Harry Potter por sus preferencias sexuales?

—Sí —dijo Draco rotundamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca. —Bueno, algunos de ellos lo harían. Pero a Harry nunca le ha importado lo que alguien piense de él, aparte de aquellos a los que es más cercano... —se interrumpió y una mirada de preocupación cruzó su rostro. _Finalmente,_ pensó Draco—. Aunque es extraño que te haya besado —levantó una mano ante el asentimiento de confirmación de Draco—. No porque seas _tú,_ sino porque no pensé que estuviera listo para revelar sus sentimientos. Algo debe haber sucedido. Estaba actuando de manera extraña esta noche. Lo noté, pero pensé que simplemente estaba reaccionando a sus heridas. Debería haberlo sabido mejor.

Se mordió el labio y Draco espetó, —¿Qué sentimientos?

Granger arqueó una ceja hacia él. —Creo que es mejor si escuchas eso directamente de Harry, ¿no es así?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. Sabía muy bien que ella sabía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a divulgar. —Bien. Dime dónde puedo encontrarlo.

—¿Que planeas hacer?

—Enfrentarme a él, por supuesto, y exigir saber por qué ha estado actuando como un maldito idiota si _siente_ algo por mí. Lo que suena como un montón de tonterías, por cierto. Creo que debe haber recibido un golpe de una Bludger en la cabeza de alguna forma.

—¿Y si realmente se preocupa por ti? ¿Entonces qué? Te alejaré de él para siempre si planeas lastimarlo.

Draco la miró boquiabierto, pero se dio la vuelta y fingió examinar una pintura de un paisaje marino en la pared. La plácida escena no hizo nada para calmar sus nervios. Pensó en el beso y admitió que era posible, solo posible, que Potter se sintiera atraído por él. ¿Pero _por qué?_ No tiene sentido. Potter siempre lo había odiado. La sola idea era ridícula.

—No quiero hacerle daño —admitió Draco.

—¿Pero no estás interesado? —la voz de Granger era suave.

Draco se dio la vuelta para mirarla. —¿Cómo demonios debería saberlo? ¡Solo supe de su locura hace un momento! ¡Y no importa si estoy interesado o no! ¡Él es el jodido Elegido! Soy un ex Mortífago. ¡Y un maldito _monstruo_ alado! Eso. No. Puede. Suceder.

Se dio la vuelta para pronunciar lo último de su diatriba y ella apretó los labios. —No sugiero que se lo digas así a Harry. Él puede ser bastante obstinado cuando alguien le dice que no se puede hacer algo. Solo lograrás volverlo más determinado.

La idea de un Harry Potter determinado hizo que la garganta de Draco se cerrara por un momento y una imagen volvió a él de Potter ardiendo de rabia. La sola idea de tal poder se convirtió en pasión… Las alas de Draco se doblaron alrededor de él como para protegerlo de la posibilidad.

—Quizás deberías ir a casa y pensarlo un poco. En este momento no pareces estar pensando con mucha claridad y, obviamente, Harry está de mal humor. Si sientes lo mismo mañana, te llevaré con él.

Draco no quería esperar; quería ver a Potter _ahora,_ pero se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Tenía que pensar en una manera de convencer al idiota de que cualquier cosa que sintiera por Draco era irracional. Incluso era posible que los nuevos accesorios y habilidades de Draco tuvieran algo que ver con la actitud de Potter. ¿Quizás los Anakim se parecían más a los Veela de lo que pensaban? Le sugirió la idea a Granger.

Ella sonrió de nuevo. —Oh, creo que es más por lo _rubio_ que las alas —dijo con cautela y luego se rió de su expresión desconcertada—. Solo vete a casa. Estaré en la mansión por la mañana y averiguaremos algo.

Draco suspiró, sabiendo que no llegaría a ningún otro lado con la obstinada mujer. Él asintió bruscamente y se fue a casa.

* * *

Hermione trató de llamar a Harry en el momento en que las llamas disminuyeron después de la partida de Draco. Como era de esperar, el Flu de Harry estaba bloqueado, lo que significaba que probablemente también había establecido protecciones anti-aparición. Algo estaba definitivamente mal. Ella se debatió en irrumpir allí y golpear la puerta hasta que él se viera obligado a dejarla entrar, pero entonces él estaría enfadado y no le diría nada de todos modos. Ella pensó que podría ser más productivo hacer un trabajo de investigación.

Ella fue al Ministerio por la Red Flu y, después de algunas preguntas rápidas de sondeo a los compañeros de trabajo de Harry, descubrió que Harry había ido a casa de los Weasley después de salir de la oficina. Con una sensación de aprensión, Hermione se preguntó a quién debería contactar a continuación. Definitivamente no a Ron. Y Ginny se había colocado firmemente del lado de Ron después de que Harry intentara romper con ella. Hermione sospechaba que uno o ambos eran la causa del actual estado de ánimo de Harry.

Arthur era una posibilidad, pero alejarlo de la atenta mirada de Molly sería casi imposible antes de la mañana. Molly había dejado muy claros sus sentimientos sobre la ‘traición' de Hermione a Ron. Ella no había recibido ningún contacto de Molly, ni siquiera en su cumpleaños. No había sido una sorpresa para Hermione, por supuesto, y se había negado a dejar que le doliera. Molly todavía intentaba que Harry cediera, probablemente por el bien de Ginny, de ahí las continuas invitaciones a las cenas familiares.

George era la siguiente opción lógica. Su incontenible buen humor se había atenuado con la muerte de su gemelo, pero no había desaparecido. Él trató a Hermione como siempre lo había hecho, para su alivio. Desafortunadamente, no respondió a su llamada.

Hermione se quedó perpleja por un momento y luego recordó a Bill. Era invitado regularmente a las cenas familiares, según Harry. Él todavía trabajaba en Gringotts y ella ciertamente tenía su dirección Flu a mano. Nunca lo había olvidado después de la agitada época que continuó a la guerra. Aunque estaba un poco nerviosa al llamar, asomó la cabeza a la chimenea y casi se estremeció cuando Fleur respondió. La chica francesa todavía trataba a Hermione de la manera incorrecta, a pesar de que siempre era lo suficientemente educada.

Hermione inventó algo importante sobre la necesidad de hablar con Bill sobre un caso relacionado con el acceso a Gringotts, lo que lo hizo sonar lo suficientemente aburridos como para hacer que los ojos de Fleur se pusieran serio. Ella se fue y apareció el rostro de Bill.

—Mentí —dijo Hermione rápidamente en un tono bajo—. Lo siento, pero necesito preguntarte sobre Harry.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Bill.

—En el Ministerio. Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Flu privado.

Bill volvió la cabeza y habló por encima del hombro. —Fleur, necesito ir al Ministerio por un momento. Vuelvo enseguida.

Hermione se apartó del fuego y Bill salió de las llamas.

—Dime qué pasó esta noche —pidió con gravedad.

* * *

Draco llegó a casa por la Red Flu y casi golpea a su madre cuando salió de la chimenea. Se enderezó y apenas se contuvo de maldecir.

—¡Draco! —ella gritó—. ¿Saliste de la casa?

_Maldición._ Estaba bien y verdaderamente atrapado.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. —¿Saliste con Harry Potter?

Draco la miró fijamente, preguntándose por su tono. Después de todo, ella había contratado al hombre. ¿Por qué le molestaría pensar que él había ido a algún lado con el Elegido?

—No —dijo con sinceridad y luego hizo una mueca, sin saber cómo encontrar una alternativa. ¿Cómo explicaría su ausencia?

—¿Tú SALISTE? —su tono era agudo y parecía casi aterrorizada.

—Nadie me vio, madre.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Fui a ver algo —dijo Draco vagamente—. Estaba bastante a salvo y nuestro pequeño secreto también lo está. Confía en mí para usar mi propio juicio en eso, en cualquier caso.

Ella quería refutar; Draco podía verlo en su rostro. Quería desesperadamente saber adónde había ido, pero de repente él se mostró igualmente inflexible en no decírselo. Dos pares de ojos decididos se miraron fijamente y Narcissa miró hacia otro lado primero. La satisfacción de Draco luchó con su alivio.

—Tu juicio puede no ser suficiente —dijo finalmente—. Esto vino mientras no estabas.

Ella le entregó un pergamino enrollado y él lo tomó de buena gana antes de fruncir el ceño. Había visto el sello oficial del Ministerio suficientes veces. La banda de color dorado a su alrededor anunciaba que provenía de la División Azkaban del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Draco la abrió con una sensación de aprensión.

—¿Cuando? —ella preguntó.

—La próxima semana.

Su madre enterró su rostro entre sus manos y Draco repentinamente tuvo una nueva razón para ver a Harry Potter.

* * *

Bill Weasley se veía tan guapo como siempre. Sus cicatrices se habían desvanecido y solo servían para hacerlo parecer un poco peligroso, un aire que cultivaba, Hermione lo sabía.

—Dilo. Quiero saber qué pasó.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —Bill respondió.

—Casa. Encerrado. No responderá a nadie. —Excepto Draco, añadió mentalmente, pero se negó a permitir ese enfrentamiento hasta que supiera con qué más podría estar lidiando Harry.

Bill asintió. —Comprensible. Aparentemente se supo esta noche que Harry prefiere la compañía de hombres.

Hermione lo había esperado a medias, pero palideció de todos modos y se hundió en una silla cercana. La sala se usaba principalmente para declaraciones privadas de testigos y solo tenía un sofá y dos cómodas sillas. —Maldita sea —dijo en voz baja.

Bill se encogió de hombros. —Creo que es lo mejor. Quizás Ginny finalmente deje de sentir algo él y siga adelante con su vida. Todos sabíamos que Harry nunca miró a Ginny de esa manera. Bueno, yo lo sabía, en cualquier caso. Y George. Mamá… Bueno, mamá es un poco rara, a veces.

Los labios de Hermione se tensaron. La obstinación de Molly era bien conocida por ella.

Bill chasqueó con simpatía. —No te preocupes, mamá dejará de tratar a Ron como si estuviera hecho de porcelana y podrá superarlo. Eventualmente. —No parecía convencido y Hermione ignoró el comentario.

—¿Cómo se lo tomaron todos? —preguntó, llevando el tema de nuevo a Harry.

—Bueno, Ginny estaba lívida, por supuesto. De hecho, nos contó la noticia al resto de nosotros, despotricando a todo pulmón y amenazando con ir directamente a los periódicos.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

—¡Pero no lo hizo! —Bill se apresuró a agregar—. Papá la convenció de que no lo hiciera. Él se puso del lado de Harry, al igual que George y yo. Mamá parecía conmocionada. Creo que se lo tomó peor que Ginny, la verdad sea dicha.

—¿Y Ron? —preguntó Hermione suavemente.

Bill se encogió de hombros. —No puedo entenderlo en estos días. Entró y no dijo nada. Ni una maldita palabra, incluso cuando Ginny intentó que la respaldara. Él solo asintió para confirmar su historia y luego salió de la habitación. Mamá fue después de él y le dijo que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos y que necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar.

Hermione se mordió una uña.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se debatió en contactar a Ron.

* * *

Granger era persistente; Draco tenía que concederle eso. Insistió en que Potter estaría despierto, a pesar de que eran poco más de las diez de la mañana. Draco apenas estaba despierto, pero estaba decidido a hablar con Potter. Mientras miraba, Granger repetidamente perturbó las barreras de Potter a través de la red Flu hasta que la vibración constante probablemente lo volvió medio loco. Potter sonó como una bestia gruñendo cuando finalmente respondió a su llamada de fuego.

—Hermione. Estoy muy cansado. ¿Puedes dejarme tranquilo?

Draco no podía verlo, ya que estaba apoyado contra la chimenea de Granger fuera de la vista del rostro de Potter en las llamas.

—No, no puedo, Harry. No te puedes esconder y pretender que todos tus problemas simplemente desaparecerán.

—¿Sabes acerca de mis problemas, entonces?

Draco odiaba escucharlo sonar tan derrotado. Parecía antinatural.

—Sí, Harry. Ahora baja tus protecciones.

—De acuerdo.

Granger se puso de pie y miró a Draco con una sonrisa triste. —Es tu turno —dijo en voz baja—. Se amable.

Draco se habría burlado de ella, pero se encontró extrañamente incapaz. En cambio, asintió. Un puñado de polvos flu más tarde y Draco salió de la chimenea a una habitación que parecía extrañamente familiar. Potter jadeó al verlo y Draco se sacudió el déjà vu para sonreírle.

—Chica lista, esa Granger.

Potter murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente como ‘Traidora', pero Draco lo ignoró. Sacó un trozo de pergamino con un movimiento de su varita y lo agitó hacia Potter.

—¡Tienes que hacer algo al respecto!

La mirada de Potter se transformó en confusión, pero tomó el pergamino con cautela. Potter se veía desaliñado y de mal humor, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Draco reprimió un impulso compasivo de acercarse a Potter, sin saber cuál sería la recepción. Potter parecía nervioso e impredecible, a juzgar por la tensión que irradiaba de su cuerpo tenso.

Potter desenrolló el pergamino y lo examinó antes de inhalar bruscamente y mirar a Draco, quien asintió. —Sí, Potter, es casi la hora de mi visita anual a Azkaban.

—No puedes ir —dijo Potter estúpidamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no puedo ir! —espetó Draco—. No _así_. Pero, ¿que pensará mi padre si no aparezco? Es el único maldito punto brillante de su miserable vida —Draco trató de ocultar la amargura de su voz, pero falló. Su padre podría haber sido un idiota, pero Draco lo amaba. Lo extrañaba terriblemente, a veces, y extrañaba especialmente la influencia tranquilizadora de su padre sobre su madre. Necesitaba hacer algo además de suspirar por su esposo ausente y criticar la condición de Draco.

Potter asintió. —Lo sé. Lo siento. Hablando de tu padre, tu madre me hizo un comentario interesante durante nuestra última conversación.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—Ella sugirió que tu padre podría tener una forma de vengarse de ciertas personas, incluso de Azkaban. ¿Crees que eso es cierto?

Draco frunció el ceño y se preguntó por qué su madre le ofrecería tal información. —¿Vengarse de ciertas personas?

—Bueno, vengarse de quien te secuestró, para empezar.

Draco asintió, pensando que sería el tipo de amenaza velada que su madre podría usar. Sin embargo, era cierto. La fortuna Malfoy podría conseguir contacto, incluso ante una aparente imposibilidad. El soborno correcto entregado a un guardia de Azkaban podría garantizar que un mensaje llegaría a manos dispuestas a derramar sangre, si fuera necesario. De hecho, Draco había notado que muchos Galeones salían de las bóvedas Malfoy hacia lugares desconocidos. Tenía pocas dudas de que su padre vivía bastante bien en su celda de la prisión, probablemente abastecido con el mejor vino y las mejores comidas.

—¿Tienes miedo, Potter? —preguntó a la ligera—. ¿Es esa la razón de tu tonto intento de abandonar mi caso?

Los rasgos de Potter se tensaron. Su cabello sobresalía peor de lo habitual y vestía un horrible pantalón de pijama a cuadros marrones y una camiseta gris de gran tamaño que le colgaba casi de un hombro en el cuello.

—Sabes por qué —dijo Potter abruptamente.

Draco tarareó ambiguamente. —Te haré saber que si intenta abandonar mi caso, emprenderé acciones legales contra el Ministerio. Y contra ti, personalmente.

Potter pareció ponerse rígido por la sorpresa. —¿Qué? —preguntó mientras sus rasgos se oscurecían por la ira.

Draco casi sonrió. Este era el Potter que conocía. El león, no el cachorro de codorniz. La energía crepitaba bastante a su alrededor. —Me escuchaste.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—Puedo y lo haré. Hiciste un acuerdo para encontrar a los responsables de convertirme en este monstruo y te obligaré a hacerlo —Draco se dio la vuelta, como para volver a entrar en la chimenea y marcharse, pero luego miró a Potter una vez más y le tendió la mano imperiosamente—. Me daría mi carta, si eres tan amable.

Potter caminó hacia adelante, todo ira dominada y magia fuertemente controlada. Con una embriagadora prisa, Draco se dio cuenta de que había deseado a Potter durante mucho tiempo. Cuando el puño de Potter se disparó hacia él para ofrecerle el pergamino apretado con fuerza entre sus dedos, Draco agarró la muñeca de Potter y esperó a que las visiones lo asaltaran. No lo defraudaron.

 _Potter grita, lanzando hechizos mientras rayos de colores vuelan peligrosamente por su cabeza._ Un cambio y luego _se desploma sobre un fondo de césped bien cuidado, riendo, su cabello negro brillando contra el verde._ Otro borrón y luego _Potter se sienta en un pub, sosteniendo un vaso de algo oscuro y espumoso, los ojos moviéndose mientras lame el bigote de espuma que se posa en su labio superior._

Y luego las visiones se fueron y solo era Potter, mirándolo con los ojos verdes muy abiertos. Draco dio un solo paso y movió sus alas hacia adelante para envolverlas alrededor de Potter. Sin soltar su muñeca, Draco se inclinó y lo besó.

* * *

Harry estaba soñando. Tenía que estar soñando, porque _Draco Malfoy lo estaba besando._ Malfoy lo estaba besando y sus alas estaban dobladas a su alrededor como una capa prístina, y solo el hecho de que el escenario era mil veces mejor que cualquier sueño le daba lugar a dudas.

Malfoy había estado actuando de manera tan normal, arrogante y exigente, que Harry pensó que tenía la intención de ignorar todo el asunto del beso en el balcón. Y ahora esto. Esto... _pura brillantez._

Apenas se atrevió a respirar cuando los labios de Malfoy se deslizaron sobre los suyos, ligeramente al principio, y luego con más presión, urgiendo una respuesta. Harry le dio una, rodeando la cintura de Malfoy con su mano libre para acercarlo antes de abrir la boca para darle acceso. Malfoy aceptó la oferta, metió la lengua y la deslizó en las áreas sensibles de Harry hasta que pensó que sus rodillas podrían doblarse. Pensó que podrían hacerlo de todos modos, si las alas de Malfoy no lo hubieran sostenido.

Cuando Malfoy finalmente dejó de besarlo, Harry se apartó para mirarlo con la visión borrosa. Pensó que era una reacción extraña a un beso, aunque había sido bastante espectacular, y luego se dio cuenta de que sus lentes se habían torcido.

Malfoy se estiró para enderezarlos y la visión de Harry se agudizó.

—Dios mío, Potter. Un beso y parece que estás a punto de desmayarte.

—Creo que podría —admitió Harry sin aliento.

Malfoy se rió y Harry pensó que podría ser el sonido más agradable que jamás había escuchado. Él sonrió a cambio. —Tú me besaste primero —le recordó Malfoy.

—Tienes razón. ¿La cosa más inteligente que hice? —Harry sugirió esperanzado.

—Eso está por verse. En este momento está entre los más tontos. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Es tu cabello —admitió Harry.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. —¿Mi cabello?

Harry asintió. —Tengo una debilidad por los rubios —extendió la mano y tocó el cabello de Malfoy casi con reverencia.

—Rubios —repitió Malfoy con voz de acero.

—Sí. Especialmente rubios con ojos grises.

—¿De verdad? —el acero se ablandó un poco—. Eso parece algo... raro.

—Muy raro. Y parece que tengo debilidad por los Malfoy.

Un indicio de una sonrisa tocó los labios de Malfoy. —Malfoy rubios de ojos grises.

Harry asintió de nuevo. —Pero sólo un Malfoy rubio, de ojos grises y con _alas_.

—Tienes un gusto bastante selectivo.

—En efecto.

—Parece afortunado que hayas encontrado un espécimen así.

—Extremadamente afortunado —respondió Harry y atrajo a Malfoy a otro beso. Esta vez Harry fue el dominante. El beso dejó perfectamente claro su interés, y si aún había dudas, entonces su creciente erección era sin duda una pista.

Malfoy rompió el beso una vez más, jadeando. —Potter. _Son_ las alas, ¿no? Son las malditas alas o algún efecto secundario de la magia.

Harry lo abrazó con más fuerza, con una mano en su cabello y otra alrededor de su cintura.

—No. No son las alas y no es la magia. Eres _tú,_ Malfoy. Draco. Has sido tú desde la primera vez que te vi de nuevo. Posiblemente incluso antes de eso.

—¿Antes de que?

—Sí, eras un completo idiota en Hogwarts, pero un maldito idiota hermoso. Me di cuenta de eso incluso antes de saber que me gustaban los hombres —Harry sonrió cuando Malfoy parecía desconcertado, y agregó—. Aunque me gustan las alas. ¿Puedo tocarlas?

* * *

Draco se quedó inmóvil ante las palabras de Potter. Lógicamente, no pensó que Potter sentiría repulsión por ellas, especialmente porque las había tocado antes. Pero la lógica parecía muy lejana en ese momento, enterrada bajo la locura de Harry Potter no solo prefiriendo a los hombres, sino deseándolo a _él_. ¿El deseo en los ojos de Potter se convertiría en disgusto?

—Quiero decir, solo si tú quieres —añadió Potter al más puro estilo Gryffindor. Parecía una petición bastante simple ya que Potter ya le había chupado el aliento. Dos veces. Draco se armó de valor y asintió.

Potter, por supuesto, se negó a hacer algo de la forma habitual. En lugar de alcanzar inmediatamente las alas de Draco, levantó las manos hacia el rostro de Draco. Sus dedos trazaron la frente de Draco y se deslizaron sobre sus cejas mientras sus pulgares se movían sobre sus pómulos.

Potter presionó un ligero beso contra los labios de Draco y deslizó sus manos hacia abajo para acariciar su cuello a ambos lados antes de deslizarlas hacia sus hombros. Draco se alegró de repente de haber usado solo un chaqueta modificada en lugar de una camisa completa, porque las cálidas manos de Potter sobre su piel se sentían deliciosas.

Potter respiró hondo y lentamente, luego Draco sintió que los dedos le tocaban ligeramente las alas donde se unían a los hombros. Las manos de Potter se curvaron y los rozaron hacia arriba. Draco cerró los ojos ante la sensación. Temblores electrificados parecían recorrer su cuerpo, pero parte de eso podría deberse a la respiración de Potter contra su mejilla.

—Draco —dijo Potter en un susurro—. Merlín, son tan suaves.

Draco dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Potter, tratando de luchar contra el creciente tramo de calor que amenazaba con quemarlo vivo. Sostuvo a Potter con más fuerza y permitió que sus manos se deslizaran por la espalda y la cintura de Potter para extenderse sobre su trasero. La primera vez que Draco tocó el trasero de otro hombre se sintió sorprendentemente bien. El de Potter era firme y excelentemente redondeado, y su respuesta al toque de Draco fue brillante; prácticamente se derritió en él con un zumbido, y su erección se presionó deliciosamente contra Draco.

Entre el toque de las alas y la sensación de Potter contra él, Draco de repente necesitaba más. Cargó a Potter, levantándolo fácilmente agarrándolo por las nalgas y deslizando sus penes uno sobre el otro hasta que Potter descansó firmemente contra el abdomen de Draco.

El movimiento sorprendió a Potter, quien soltó un grito bajo y agarró las alas de Draco para mantener el equilibrio. Sus piernas se envolvieron firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Draco mientras murmuraba, —Lo siento —sus manos se aflojaron en las alas y Draco se rió entre dientes.

—No creo que puedas romperlas.

Potter lo soltó, de todos modos, y se aferró al cuello de Draco en su lugar. —Nunca antes me habían cargado.

—No me sorprende. Lo más probable es que la forma en que te vistes sea la culpa. Deberías esforzarte más.

—Imbécil —murmuró Potter en su cabello, pero su tono era divertido—. ¿Me vas a llevar a alguna parte?

—¿Tu cuarto?

—Buena elección. Sube las escaleras. Puerta al final del pasillo.


	13. Capítulo 12

_Cuando el amor te llame, síguelo,_

_Aunque sus caminos sean duros y empinados._

_Y cuando sus alas te envuelvan, ríndete a él,_

_Aunque la espada oculta entre sus alas te hiera._

_\- Kahil Gibran_

Harry estaba mareado. Se sintió como si estuviera flotando cuando Draco subió las escaleras, cargándolo como si no pesara. Decidió que había algo especial en tener un novio con una fuerza superior. No es que Draco fuera su novio, ni siquiera su amante, todavía. Con suerte, eso se solucionaría muy pronto.

Besó a Draco de nuevo, obligándolo a detenerse antes que caminará contra una pared. Draco se rió cuando Harry se apartó.

—¿Ansioso?

—No tienes idea —dijo Harry sin aliento.

Draco continuó hacia el dormitorio y arrojó casualmente a Harry en el centro de la cama. —Quítate la ropa —dijo con voz ronca.

Harry se quedó sin aliento y por un instante se preguntó si Draco le estaba jugando una mala pasada, que planeaba humillarlo en el peor momento posible.

Pero entonces Draco extendió la mano, agarró el cuello de su propia camisa y la arrancó con un tirón rápido. A continuación, sus manos fueron a la cintura de su pantalón y Harry decidió que si Draco planeaba avergonzarlo, lo estaba haciendo todo mal.

Harry jaló su camisa por encima de su cabeza y la tiró al suelo. Draco respiró hondo y la mirada de Harry se posó en él antes de darse cuenta de lo que había llamado la atención de Draco. La pluma, todavía en una cadena alrededor de su cuello.

Draco no dijo nada, pero una suave sonrisa curvó sus labios, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara más, pero más con placer que con vergüenza. No se avergonzó del regalo. Para demostrarlo, se quitó el pantalón y, tras un momento de vacilación, también su calzoncillo. Se sentó en la cama y luego se empujó hacia atrás para acostarse, el corazón latía con algo parecido al terror, pero la mirada en los ojos de Draco lo alivió; parecía dispuesto a devorar a Harry. La mirada de Draco se fijó una vez más en la pluma y luego volvió a mirar a Harry.

El pantalón de Draco se deslizo hasta el suelo y se lo quitó. Harry se incorporó sobre los codos, ansioso por ver a Draco desnudo por primera vez. No se decepcionó. El cuerpo de Draco era impresionante. Absolutamente impresionante.

—¿Siempre te has visto así?

—¿Como así? —preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

—Precioso —suspiró Harry.

Draco sonrió. —Sí, creo que si.

Harry levantó una mano para hacer señas. —Ven para acá.

Draco caminó hacia adelante y se unió a él. Harry se alegró de que su cama fuera una simple con dosel sin una marquesina ni cortinas, porque las alas de Draco tenían espacio para extenderse. Harry se quedó sin aliento ante la angelical vista cuando Draco trepó por encima de él.

—Supongo que no hay duda de quién va arriba.

Harry rió entre dientes. —No, a menos que quieras ser creativo. —Trató de dejar en claro que no tenía ningún problema con cualquier cosa que Draco eligiera hacer. Apenas podía imaginarse que él estaba realmente aquí, _en su cama._

Harry levantó las manos hacia el rostro de Draco y lo atrajo hacia abajo para darle un beso. No se parecía a nada que hubiera imaginado, suave y tierno, y lleno de más emoción de la que hubiera soñado. En sus fantasías, sus besos siempre eran rudos y apasionados, pero la realidad era mucho mejor.

Harry lo tocó, deslizando sus manos sobre sus hombros, brazos y pecho, trazando la sensación de la piel de Draco. Sintió que Draco hacía lo mismo, tocándolo por todas partes. Harry evitó las alas al principio, contento de acariciar la hermosa piel de Draco hasta la curva de su increíble trasero, pero finalmente una mano se deslizó hacia arriba para acariciar las plumas de un ala. Draco jadeó.

—¿Puedes sentir eso? —Harry preguntó con perplejidad. Habría esperado que las plumas carecieran de sensación.

—Sí. Creo que tiene algo que ver con la magia. Mis plumas son mucho más sensibles que mi piel. Es... extraño.

—Vaya —dijo Harry y Draco se rió. Harry debió parecer sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco.

—Tu risa. Es hermosa.

Sorprendentemente, Draco se sonrojó y luego bajó la cabeza para capturar los labios de Harry nuevamente. Esta vez, cuando sus manos comenzaron a moverse, no se contuvieron. Dedos fuertes acariciaron el pene de Harry y luego lo envolvieron con fuerza.

— _Esto_ es hermoso.

Harry no pudo responder, solo pudo hacer un sonido gutural en el fondo de su garganta y arquearse ante el toque de Draco.

—No, _tú eres_ hermoso. —Jadeó cuando pudo encontrar suficiente aliento. Buscó y localizó el pene de Draco, rodeado en una suave maraña de rizos. Se sintió increíble. Lo acarició con firmeza, haciendo coincidir los movimientos de Draco con los suyos, moviendo sus pulgares hasta que encontraron el mismo ritmo.

—Tonto romántico.

—A veces, sí —admitió Harry. Gimió cuando la palma de Draco se curvó sobre la cabeza de su pene y se retorció—. Oh, tenemos que parar o...

—¿Harry?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y sus manos se quedaron quietas. —Dilo de nuevo.

Draco frunció el ceño. —¿Decir qué?

—Mi nombre. No creo que lo hayas dicho antes.

Draco acarició el cuello de Harry con su rostro y soltó una risita. —Eres imposible.

Harry soltó el pene de Draco y rodeó su musculosa espalda con los brazos. —Mucho. ¿Me vas a follar ahora?

Los labios de Draco presionaron contra la garganta de Harry por un momento. —No... no estoy seguro de saber cómo.

Harry cerró los ojos, superado por el conocimiento de que esta sería la primera vez para Draco, al menos con un hombre. —Bueno, entonces será una experiencia de aprendizaje para los dos.

Draco retrocedió sorprendido y sus alas se elevaron en un hermoso follaje.

Harry rió. —¡No parezcas tan sorprendido! Recientemente acepté el hecho de que prefiero a los hombres. No me apresuré a ganar experiencia.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Draco, haciéndolo lucir alternativamente diabólico y increíblemente hermoso. Miró a Harry de una manera que parecía gratamente posesivo, o tal vez solo era una ilusión por parte de Harry.

—Encuentro eso curiosamente erótico, Pott... Harry —dijo Draco en un tono tranquilo.

La declaración hizo que Harry volviera a funcionar, no es que estuviera en peligro de perder su erección. —Pruébalo.

Draco gimió y se dispuso a probarlo. Sus manos acariciaron la piel de Harry, dejando escalofríos a su paso, y luego siguió el rastro de sus dedos con sus labios. Cuando alcanzó el pene de Harry, se detuvo, sonrió con malicia y luego lamió una raya en el centro. Harry se arqueó casi fuera de la cama cuando Draco lo tomó completamente en su boca.

—¡Merlín! —gritó. No podía apartar los ojos, asombrado de cómo Draco aún se las arreglaba para lucir engreído con un pene en su boca. Observó, hipnotizado, mientras emergía, húmedo y reluciente, de los labios de Draco solo para desaparecer una vez más. La sensación de la lengua aplanada de Draco era indescriptible.

Antes de que se perdiera por completo en las sensaciones, Harry convocó su varita desde el suelo y luego lanzó otro Encantamiento de Invocación para atraer una botella de lubricante a su mano desde el cajón de la cabecera.

—Toma —dijo y se lo arrojó a Draco—. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Quizás quieras dejar de hacer eso o no llegaré al evento principal. No es que me esté quejando, pero quiero que también sea bueno para ti.

Draco soltó su pene con una última lamida y le sonrió. —¿Qué te hace pensar que no es bueno para mí, Harry?

Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos y recordar inhalar y exhalar, porque la idea de que a Draco Malfoy le _gustaba_ chupar su pene inducía el orgasmo por sí solo. Sus dedos acariciaron el cabello de Draco y luego los lados de su rostro. Abrió los ojos y dijo, —No me interpondré para detenerte, entonces.

Draco tomó la botella y examinó la tapa. —Creo que tu idea tiene mérito. ¿Cómo funciona esto?

Harry pensó que se refería a la tapa y casi respondió, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que Draco quería decir. —Oh. Um, primero pones lubricante... en tus dedos... —se sonrojó ardientemente mientras explicaba la mecánica. Para crédito de Draco, nunca esbozó una sonrisa, sino que escuchó con atención. Cuando Harry terminó de explicar, aunque, sinceramente, su propio conocimiento había sido obtenido de una pila considerable de revistas porno y varios libros comprados en tiendas muggles lejanas. Draco abrió la tapa y vertió el líquido viscoso. El aroma de los cítricos los envolvió.

—¿Naranja?

—Me gustan las naranjas —murmuró Harry y luego jadeó cuando Draco lo tocó _allí_.

—¿Frío?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Está bien. Simplemente se siente... realmente bien.

Eso fue un eufemismo. Se sintió increíble. Cuando la punta del dedo de Draco lo atravesó, Harry se obligó a relajarse. Se había hecho lo mismo a sí mismo, por supuesto, pero era extremadamente diferente bajo el control de otra persona.

—¿Sigo? —la voz de Draco fue baja.

Harry asintió. —Más.

Draco obedeció, insertando un segundo dedo que tenía a Harry arqueando la columna y haciendo un ruido incomprensible desde el fondo de su garganta. Los labios de Draco se presionaron en el hueco de su cuello. Sus dedos se retiraron ligeramente y luego empujaron hacia adentro.

—Ngh. Más —murmuró Harry—. Más.

Draco empujó un tercer dedo y por un momento Harry pensó que era demasiado; tenía que ser demasiado. Pero su cuerpo se ajustó rápidamente y pareció tirar de los dedos de Draco como si buscara estimulación adicional.

—Joder, Harry —la voz de Draco era casi irreconocible.

Harry logró soltar una risita que se convirtió en un gemido irregular. —Sí por favor.

Draco asintió y luego tiró de sus dedos para liberarlos. Una aplicación adicional de lubricante renovó el aroma en la habitación y luego el pene de Draco empujó tentativamente contra el agujero de Harry.

—Salazar, no va a encajar. No hay forma posible de que esto...

Harry empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, empalándose efectivamente en el pene de Draco. Draco hizo un ruido ahogado y Harry sonrió. —¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Draco tragó saliva y Harry relajó sus dedos con esfuerzo, habiéndolos curvado en la piel de Draco con suficiente fuerza para dejar moretones. Trató de relajarse en otras áreas, pero fue difícil.

—Maldito Gryffindor —dijo Draco con dificultad—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Solo... No te muevas todavía.

—No hay problema. Creo que si me muevo todo habrá terminado. Para mí, al menos.

Harry se rió y el movimiento lo hizo jadear. —Olvida eso —dijo con voz estrangulada—. Necesito que te muevas.

—¿Dentro o fuera? —preguntó Draco y la urgencia en su voz hizo que Harry quisiera reír de nuevo. Sabía instintivamente que Draco abandonaría su placer sin dudarlo si Harry profesaba sentir dolor. Se maravilló de cuánto había cambiado Draco, o, más probablemente, de lo poco que Harry lo conocía desde el principio.

—Dentro —dijo—. Definitivamente dentro.

Creyó escuchar un suspiro de alivio, pero se perdió en una ola de sensaciones cuando el pene de Draco se movió cada vez más profundo, hasta que Harry sintió el roce de los testículos de Draco contra su trasero. Eso, en sí mismo, era una sensación inusual y se deleitó por un momento antes de ceder a la exploración de otras impresiones más urgentes.

Draco casi se retiró, haciendo un sonido extremadamente erótico, casi primario mientras lo hacía. —Potter... Harry. Oh, Salazar, Harry —empujó de nuevo, obviamente determinado a mantenerlo lento y constante para evitarle a Harry tanto dolor como fuera posible. Harry lo permitió por un corto tiempo y luego lo instó a acelerar.

Draco obedeció, empujando más profundo y con mayor velocidad, pero luego hizo una pausa, pareciendo recordar algo. —Harry. Tócate.

Harry lo miró parpadeando por un momento y luego se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Draco quería decir. Había estado perfectamente feliz con la situación, pero la sola idea de Draco mirándolo mientras envolvía una mano alrededor de su pene... Draco mirando. Sus ojos se fijaron en la mano de Harry mientras se elevaba y se enroscaba alrededor de su duro pene. Acarició un par de veces, tentativamente, porque estaba jodidamente cerca de correrse y Draco lo estaba _mirando_...

—Draco, voy a...

—También yo. Creo...

Lo que sea que pensara se perdió en el grito de Harry. Se sacudió violentamente cuando un inmenso orgasmo lo recorrió, tan intenso que pensó que los dedos de sus pies nunca se relajarían. Su liberación se disparó sobre su abdomen, caliente y espeso, bombeando con cada golpe. Su otra mano se extendió sobre el hombro de Draco y sintió escalofríos sacudir el cuerpo de Draco incluso cuando dedos largos se clavaron en sus caderas lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marcas de posesión.

La cara de Draco bajó y respiraciones entrecortadas flotaron contra el cuello de Harry, aunque ninguno de los dos alteró su agarre. Después de un momento, la mano de Harry se apartó para colgar flácidamente a su lado.

—Draco.

—¿Mmmm? —labios presionados contra su garganta.

—Estamos flotando.

—Sí, se siente así —la voz de Draco era lánguida.

Harry se preguntaba si Draco siempre se quedaba dormido después de un sexo alucinante y pensó que definitivamente podría apoyar ese hábito, pero todavía no. —No, quiero decir que realmente estamos flotando.

La cabeza de Draco se levantó de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Harry giró la cabeza, esperando que todavía estuvieran cerca de la cama, porque flotaban a solo unos metros del techo. Las alas de Draco se flexionaron y rozaron las vigas de madera.

—¡Joder! —dijo Draco e inmediatamente les dio la vuelta. Harry, apenas sosteniéndose y sin estar listo para el movimiento repentino, casi se deslizó completamente a través de Draco y se alejó, pero una combinación de brazos y alas lo atrapó y lo enderezó sobre el pecho de Draco.

—Bueno, esto es novedoso —dijo Harry divertido.

* * *

Draco miró a Harry, cuyos brazos estaban envueltos con fuerza alrededor de su cuello. Sus muslos se apretaron alrededor de las caderas de Draco, montándolo como un Thestral. El pene de Draco se había salido durante la maniobra, así que Harry se movió hacia arriba. Su diversión fue una sorpresa; Draco habría esperado miedo u horror al verse repentinamente suspendido en el aire, pero claro, Harry Potter no era un hombre común.

—¿Olvidé mencionar que podría hacerte sentir como si estuvieras volando? —preguntó Draco, haciendo un esfuerzo por burlarse.

— _Estamos_ volando.

—Semántica.

Harry se rió de nuevo y luego se puso serio. —No puedo creer que estés aquí. Todavía no puedo creer que esto sea real.

—Creo que hice un muy buen trabajo al convencerte de la realidad de la situación.

Harry ladeó la cabeza. —Hmm, no lo sé, todavía parece bastante onírico. Después de todo, estoy flotando en el aire encima de un hombre criminalmente hermoso con alas increíbles y el cuerpo más delicioso... No, yo diría que necesito algo más convincente.

Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó los labios de Harry y Draco se encontró devolviendo la expresión. No había esperado que Harry Potter fuera adorable y divertido en el dormitorio. Apasionado e intenso, sí (y Salazar sabía que él también lo era), pero _¿divertido?_ Eso era inesperado.

Draco lo besó y luego los bajó lentamente hasta la cama, levantando sus alas lo mejor que pudo. Acostarse de espaldas era difícil, pero no imposible.

—Eso no puede ser cómodo —murmuró Harry y luego acarició con ambas manos las plumas superiores de las alas de Draco, dejando escapar un suspiro de sorpresa.

—No, pero... realmente te gustan las alas, ¿no?

Harry asintió, todavía pasando sus manos por las plumas. Se sintió delicioso.

—¿Por qué?

Harry sonrió, luciendo más como un adorable colegial que como el mago extraordinariamente poderoso que era. Era extrañamente humilde. —No lo sé. Son fascinantes. Y son realmente hermosas. Cuando era niño, solía correr a la iglesia local para escapar de los matones y de mi primo. Solía admirar las estatuas y pinturas de ángeles. Me hicieron sentir seguro, supongo.

—No soy un ángel, Potter.

—Mmm, lo sé. Eres un _hombre_. Un hombre muy agradable.

—¡No soy un hombre agradable!

Harry bajó la cara y se rió disimuladamente contra el cuello de Draco. —No, tienes razón. Qué tonto de mi parte. Eres un hombre cobarde. Malvado, incluso.

Draco sonrió y cerró su boca en el cabello negro de Harry, jalándolo con los labios. —Muy bien —gruñó, inhalando su aroma tangible.

Harry se rió de nuevo y su cuerpo se balanceó sobre el de Draco, enviando sus pensamientos en espiral en otra dirección mientras consideraba a Harry balanceándose encima de él por otra razón. Antes de que pudiera poner en práctica su idea, sonó un golpeteo insistente en la ventana.

La cabeza de Harry se alzó bruscamente y Draco casi pudo ver la expresión de Auror aparecer. —Debería agarrar eso. Podría ser una emergencia.

Draco asintió y Harry se apartó del cuerpo de Draco y caminó, desnudo, hacia la ventana. Draco maniobró sus alas para no recostarse sobre ellas y se apoyó en un codo para admirar el trasero de Harry. Draco lanzó un distraído hechizo para limpiar el desastre que cubría su estómago.

Harry abrió la ventana que provocó que una ráfaga de aire frío entrara y que lo dejó con una mueca de dolor. Una lechuza entró revoloteando y se adhirió a la percha en un rincón de la habitación. Inmediatamente se sacudió la nieve de sus alas y esponjó sus plumas hasta que pareció un juguete de peluche. Cuando Harry se acercó, asomó un pie obedientemente.

Harry miró a Draco en tono de disculpa antes de tomar el mensaje. —Es la lechuza de Ron.

La mandíbula de Draco se apretó, pero no dijo nada. Odiaba que la realidad se entrometiera en su interludio. Tener a Harry Potter como amante era una fantasía fabulosa, pero en realidad, sabía que era imposible. Harry era un Auror, el Vástago Dorado del Ministerio. Y Draco era un ex mortífago con alas de fenómeno. Una fantasía pasajera, en el mejor de los casos.

Harry examinó la nota.

—¿Necesita algo? —Draco preguntó lo más casualmente posible.

—Nada que no pueda esperar —dijo Harry con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Le dio una golosina a la lechuza y luego regresó a la cama. Medio arrugó el pergamino y lo dejó caer sobre la mesita de noche antes de deslizarse sobre el colchón junto a Draco, quien se preparó para el regreso de las visiones. Fueron menos intensas esta vez, y parecieron de menor duración, lo cual fue un alivio. La breve incursión de Draco, una visión de _Harry bebiendo de una taza_ _astillada_ _y girándose bruscamente para mirar a alguien fuera de su alcance,_ no fue notada por Harry, quien se acurrucó junto a Draco y suspiró sinceramente.

—¿Me limpiarás también? Me siento un poco pegajoso.

Draco volvió a lanzar el hechizo y Harry suspiró feliz y se acurrucó más cerca. Draco se dio cuenta con un sobresalto de que había visto esta versión de Harry antes, en una visión. Cabello despeinado y sábanas rojo oscuro... aparentemente las visiones de Draco eran proféticas. —¿Qué estás haciendo, Potter?

—Harry —corrigió—. Y estoy descansando. Estoy muy cansado. Por alguna razón, dormí mal anoche.

Draco se estiró y se puso más cómodo, atrayendo el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo y uniendo sus piernas. Como una ocurrencia tardía, movió un ala para enrollarla alrededor de la forma desnuda de Harry. Reflexionó sobre las palabras de Harry y recordó la sugerencia de Granger de que algo había sucedido que lo había molestado. Pensó en preguntar, pero sabía que su intimidad no era un sustituto de la amistad.

Harry murmuró aparentemente satisfecho y enterró su rostro en el hueco de la garganta de Draco. —¿Te quedarás? ¿Por un tiempo?

—Me quedaré —susurró Draco con una extraña opresión en su garganta.

—Bueno.

Draco cerró los ojos y escuchó el sonido de la respiración de Harry hasta que se hizo profunda y regular, pero incluso entonces no se movió.

* * *

Hermione caminó resueltamente por el Atrio, sumida en sus pensamientos, esquivando distraídamente a varios empleados del Ministerio. Obviamente, Draco había convencido a Harry para que lo escuchara, al menos por un tiempo, o habría estado de regreso a través del fuego y despotricando enojado sobre 'Gryffindor estúpidos' y 'Aurores Obstinados' y cosas por el estilo. Hermione había esperado casi treinta minutos para verificarlo y luego regresó al trabajo por Red Flu.

Ella había revisado nerviosamente los periódicos esa mañana, preocupada de que la ira de Ginny se apoderara de ella, pero no había mencionado a Harry. Hermione se había ido a trabajar un par de horas antes de partir hacia la mansión Malfoy a buscar a Draco. Aunque técnicamente estaba de vacaciones, todavía había una serie de proyectos que odiaba dejar sin terminar.

Las puertas del ascensor sonaron y ella corrió hacia ahí, deslizándose dentro justo cuando se estaban cerrando. Un joven estaba rígido en una esquina y una anciana miró a Hermione con una mirada de acero mientras solicitaba el Nivel Dos.

—Hermione Granger, ¿no es así? —preguntó la mujer. Su voz aguda contradecía la edad evidente en sus rasgos. Su rostro se parecía a una manzana seca y encogida, profundamente arrugada y curtida, pero los ojos que miraban eran agudos e inteligentes.

—Sí, señora Marchbanks —dijo cortésmente Hermione. Griselda Marchbanks había dimitido del Wizengamot durante la debacle de Umbridge, pero regresaba a menudo en calidad de asesora. Hermione pensó que era poco probable que la anciana alguna vez se desenmarañara por completo de la política del Mundo Mágico. Era obvio que lo amaba demasiado.

La anciana resopló. —No hay necesidad de ser formal. Puedes llamarme Griselda. ¿Cómo está tu amigo, Harry Potter?

Hermione sonrió lánguidamente. En verdad, estaba acostumbrada a que la gente preguntara por Harry; surgía en conversaciones casuales la mayoría de las veces. En realidad, no le importaba, pero a veces pensaba que sería bueno que alguien simplemente preguntara por _ella_.

—Harry está bien. Está trabajando en un caso, en este momento.

La mirada del joven se había agudizado y estudió a Hermione con más interés, pero ella lo ignoró cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el primer piso. Las puertas se abrieron y salió con evidente desgana. —Que tenga un buen día, Señora Marchbanks. Señorita Granger —dijo.

Las puertas se cerraron y los viejos labios de Griselda se torcieron. —Lamebotas insufrible. No puedo soportar a la generación más joven. Excluyendo a la presente compañía.

Hermione tuvo que sonreír. Al menos las palabras parecían sinceras. El ascensor empezó a subir una vez más.

—¿En qué caso está trabajando Potter?

Hermione casi suspiró en voz alta. Se preguntó a qué edad, exactamente, le da derecho a uno a decir exactamente lo que está en su mente sin temor a ser considerado prepotente o desagradable. Supuso que variaba según la persona. Estaba a punto de mencionar cortésmente que no tenía la libertad de decir, y también de fingir que no estaba al tanto de los casos profesionales de Harry, aunque eso hubiera sido una mentira, cuando se le ocurrió que Griselda había estado por aquí por un largo tiempo. Un muy largo tiempo.

—Señora... Griselda. ¿Recuerda un caso muy antiguo que involucra a Gunther Pokeby?

—¿Pokeby? —la expresión de Griselda estaba seria.

—Sí, estaba experimentando, tratando de recrear personas aladas, los Anakim.

Griselda respiró sobresaltada. —Gunther Pokeby —repitió—. Sí. Sí, lo recuerdo ahora. Esos pobres chicos. Los Pokeby siempre estaban un poco locos, pero Gunther fue, de lejos, el peor. Lo que hizo...

Hermione asintió. —¿Puedes pensar en alguien que pueda querer continuar donde lo dejó? ¿Alguien con una obsesión similar? Además, ¿hay alguien capaz de recrear las pociones que estaba intentando hacer?

Griselda frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué? Por favor, dime que ese tipo de horror no ha comenzado de nuevo.

Hermione consideró a Draco. Ella no lo consideraría un horror, y Harry ciertamente no lo hizo, pero Draco sí. Narcissa también lo hizo, aparentemente, y Lucius... Se estremeció al pensar en lo que Lucius Malfoy diría sobre la transformación de su hijo. —Es posible —admitió.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y ambas mujeres salieron. El largo pasillo estaba desierto y Griselda se detuvo cerca de la hilera de ventanas que mostraban los árboles en ciernes de un agradable día de primavera, muy lejos de la realidad de las nubes cargadas de nieve.

La anciana suspiró. —A veces, siento que he visto demasiado. ¿Alguien realmente está tratando de recrear las pociones de Gunther? ¿Con qué propósito? Gunther estaba obsesionado con traer de vuelta a los ancestros de los Veela, aunque sus motivos eran desconocidos para nadie más que para él mismo. Ni siquiera su juicio reveló su verdadero propósito, aunque creo que fue simplemente un caso de experimentación por sí mismo. Quería traerlos de vuelta simplemente para ver si podía.

—No creo que el motivo esta vez sea tan oscuro. Creo que alguien está usando la poción como venganza —admitió Hermione—. Al convertir a un mago normal en... algo que ya no es humano.

La mirada de Griselda se agudizó. —¿Usando la poción? ¿Estás diciendo que esto ya pasó? ¿La poción existe?

Hermione tragó y asintió. Griselda no dijo nada cuando dos Aurores se acercaron, saludaron amablemente a las mujeres y esperaron el ascensor. El silencio se extendió entre ellos mientras los Aurores esperaban a que se abrieran las puertas, lanzando miradas curiosas hacia ellas mientras discutían sobre dónde almorzar. Hermione no dijo nada hasta que las puertas estuvieron bien cerradas y estuvieron solas una vez más.

—Existe. Y se ha utilizado. El problema es que no sabemos quién tiene la capacidad de recrear tal cosa. Recuperamos las notas de Gunther, pero todas están codificadas y son muy difíciles de descifrar. Además, _el hecho de que tengamos las notas de Gunther_ me hace preguntarme cómo logró el perpetrador hacer la poción. Eso, y la falta de un motivo claro, ha convertido este caso en una pesadilla de callejones sin salida. —La frustración de Hermione era evidente en su voz. Fue un alivio desahogarse; la tensión de mantener una actitud positiva alrededor de Draco y Harry era más inmensa de lo que se había dado cuenta.

—¿Estás diciendo que se ha usado una poción como la de Gunther? —Griselda parecía incrédula.

Hermione asintió.

—¿Entonces hubo otra muerte? ¿Por qué no hemos oído hablar de esto? —los ojos de Griselda se entrecerraron, como si Hermione hubiera ocultado intencionalmente esas noticias al Mundo Mágico.

Hermione tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor con cuidado para asegurarse de que nadie las escuchara. Rápidamente lanzó un _Muffliato_ , por si acaso. —No murió. La poción funcionó. La víctima... bueno, ahora es muy similar a un Anakim. Es increíble, de verdad.

Griselda la miró con ojos desorbitados. —¿Tiene alas?

Hermione asintió. —Alas muy bonitas, en realidad. Y mayor fuerza. Parece estar en excelente condición física. No hemos realizado pruebas, por supuesto, porque no es un animal de experimentación. Conserva todas sus facultades, así como sus habilidades como mago. Simplemente tiene... alas.

—Entonces la poción final de Gunther realmente funcionó —susurró Griselda.

—Sí. Simplemente no sabemos cómo lo hicieron. Debe haber habido una copia de sus notas; o eso o él estaba trabajando con alguien. Sin embargo, no encontré nada en absoluto en el archivo del Ministerio de Gunther. No se mencionó a un aprendiz ni a un cómplice. Y la familia Pokeby murió hace mucho tiempo. No hay primos ni parientes que sepamos.

—¿Qué pasó con la poción? —Griselda preguntó bruscamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño, sin entender la pregunta.

—La poción —repitió Griselda—. La que fue incautada cuando arrestaron a Gunther.

La confusión de Hermione se hizo más profunda. —No sé a qué se refieres.

—Gunther estaba intentando administrar una poción a un joven cuando fue arrestado. La poción en sí se usó como evidencia en el juicio. Fue analizada. ¿Dónde está el Informe del Análisis? ¿Y la poción en sí? ¿La has probado?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —No vi ninguna mención de una poción en el archivo. Y no había un Informe de Análisis... —sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de las implicaciones. Nadie había recreado la poción de Gunther Pokeby. Simplemente la habían _robado_.

—¿A dónde la habrían llevado? —preguntó sin aliento.

—El Departamento de Misterios, por supuesto —respondió Griselda.

Hermione le dio las gracias y corrió hacia las escaleras, sin molestarse en esperar el ascensor.

* * *

Draco se alejó de la forma dormida de Harry y luego lo cubrió suavemente con las mantas. Resistió el impulso de acomodar el cabello oscuro lejos de los ojos de Harry y en su lugar se giró para buscar su ropa. Por mucho que le encantaría estar en la cama de Harry cuando despertara, realmente necesitaba volver a la mansión y trabajar en las pociones. Granger probablemente se estaba preguntando por qué estaba tardando tanto.

Se dio cuenta de que probablemente ella sabía bastante bien porque había tardado tanto y sonrió mientras disfrutaba del recuerdo por un momento. Harry fue asombroso. Todavía le sorprendía que Granger estuviera, aparentemente, perfectamente bien con su relación. No es que tuvieran una relación. Más de una... cosa.

Draco se puso el calzoncillo y el pantalón con un gemido bajo, sin querer pensar en las ramificaciones de una aventura única con Harry Potter. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

El pergamino arrugado en la mesilla de noche llamó su atención y luchó con su conciencia por un momento antes de acercarse y agarrarlo. Las palabras no hicieron nada para ayudarlo a descifrar el misterio.

_Harry, necesito hablar contigo de inmediato. Ron_

Sin embargo, colocó un único beso en el hombro expuesto de Harry antes de bajar las escaleras e ir a casa por Flu.

Afortunadamente, su madre no estaba a la vista. Para su sorpresa, Granger no estaba en el laboratorio improvisado. Una llamada por fuego a su casa no recibió respuesta. Decidió que probablemente estaba buscando otro libro o un ingrediente de poción y se dispuso a preparar el siguiente lote de componentes.

Una hora más tarde, fue interrumpido por un elfo doméstico. —El Amo Draco está recibiendo un mensaje por lechuza. Homely no reconoce la lechuza.

Draco frunció el ceño y dejó el cuchillo plateado a un lado. Ninguna de las pociones estaba en una etapa crítica y las bayas de enebro estarían bien si dejaba de triturarlas durante unos minutos. —Muy bien. ¿Dónde está mamá?

—La Ama Narcissa está fuera. No le dice a Homely adónde va ni cuándo regresa.

Draco exhaló un suspiro de alivio; un problema menos del que preocuparse. Despidió al elfo doméstico y luego hizo trampa por completo al volar por la casa para llegar a su dormitorio mucho más rápido de lo que le hubiera permitido caminar.

Una extraña lechuza gris estaba en la percha de su habitación, sacudiéndose la nieve de sus plumas después de que, obviamente, había sido rescatada del balcón por Homely. Lo miró casi con reproche, pero obedientemente levantó un pie. Una banda azul distintiva alrededor de la pata izquierda de la lechuza era una prueba contundente: la lechuza pertenecía al servicio de mensajería del Callejón Diagon. Un animal alquilado, entonces, y no una mascota.

El mensaje estaba escrito en un pergamino simple con un garabato negro que parecía haber sido escrito con ira.

_¿Te gusta ser un fen_ _ó_ _meno, Malfoy?_

Draco contuvo el aliento y casi arrugó el pergamino con rabia. Se apartó de la lechuza, temblando, y se sentó pesadamente en una silla cercana, después de casi derribarla con sus alas. Malditas alas.

_¿_ _Te gusta ser un fen_ _ó_ _meno?_

Había estado tan ocupado, y luego estaba Harry... Draco había comenzado a olvidar lo marginado que era en realidad. Un gran _fenómeno_. Y no estaban más cerca de encontrar a los culpables de lo que habían estado. Los bastardos todavía estaban ahí fuera y ahora se estaban burlando de él; riéndose de él. Dejó que el pergamino cayera al suelo. Harry... Potter probablemente lo querría como prueba, por todo el bien que haría.

Draco puso su cabeza entre sus manos y se sentó en la silla por un largo rato.


	14. Capítulo 13

_Cuando una vez hayas probado el vuelo,_

_siempre caminarás por la tierra_

_con tus ojos vueltos hacia el cielo,_

_porque ahí has estado,_

_y allí siempre anhelarás volver._

_\- Douglas Adams_

Harry estaba solo cuando se despertó. No se sorprendió, especialmente considerando que todavía era de día y Draco obviamente tenía mejores cosas que hacer que dormir todo el día esperando a que Harry se despertara. Aun así, estaba un poco decepcionado al descubrir que Draco se había ido.

Un rápido encantamiento Tempus demostró que era sólo mediodía. Estaba muerto de hambre, así que permitió que Kreacher le preparara un sándwich mientras se duchaba rápidamente y se vestía. Devoró la carne y el pan cargado de pepinos y lo acompañó con dos tazas de té fuerte. Así fortificado, agradeció al elfo doméstico y se apareció en la mansión Malfoy.

Apareció en el balcón de Draco, en la escena de su reciente beso impulsivo. Harry notó que la nieve fresca de la barandilla había sido alterada, ¿por una lechuza? Un conjunto de pequeñas pisadas pareció confirmar la hipótesis. Obviamente, un elfo doméstico había agarrado al pájaro y lo había llevado a la habitación de Draco.

Harry vaciló solo un momento antes de poner su mano en el pestillo de metal frío y girarlo. Para su sorpresa, se abrió fácilmente. Había esperado que estuviera cerrado, a pesar de que las barreras Malfoy le habrían advertido a Draco de cualquier intruso. Afortunadamente, a Harry todavía se le permitió pasar las barreras. Se había preguntado si Narcissa Malfoy los alteraría para mantenerlo fuera.

Harry respiró hondo cuando vio a Draco sentado en una silla con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mirando al techo. Una extraña lechuza estaba en la percha cerca de la puerta, ululó suavemente cuando la atención de Harry fue hacia ella. Un trozo de pergamino yacía en el suelo a los pies de Draco.

—Potter. —La palabra era seria y tranquila, desprovista de todo sentimiento. Harry sintió una sensación de pavor al escucharlo. Algo había sucedido, algo que tenía poco que ver con lo que había sucedido entre ellos, y posiblemente todo que ver con el trozo de papel desechado.

Dio varios pasos rápidos hacia adelante y lo agarró. Se quedó sin aliento cuando leyó las palabras y miró a Draco rápidamente. Los ojos grises estaban cerrados y Draco parecía extrañamente cansado, casi derrotado.

—¿Cuándo llegó esto?

—Hace horas —dijo Draco en un tono que sugería aburrimiento.

Harry se giró y examinó rápidamente a la lechuza. Callejón Diagon. Los secuestradores habían ido al Callejón Diagon para enviar la nota a Draco. Harry recogió al pájaro, ignorando el grito de sorpresa y el intento de batir de alas. Obviamente, no apreció el maltrato.

—Regresaré —dijo Harry con voz sombría. Con eso, desapareció, llevándose a la lechuza con él.

* * *

Hermione apartó los archivos con molestia frustración. Los había revisado parte por parte, esperando encontrar alguna referencia a la poción, pero quienquiera que la hubiera tomado había hecho un trabajo admirable al erradicar todo rastro. El registro de arresto había sido modificado, eso era obvio una vez que supo qué buscar. Toda mención de la poción recuperada había sido borrada del archivo. La evidencia más contundente fue una línea en blanco en el propio Registro de Evidencia donde obviamente se había borrado algo. Un hechizo rápido recuperó las palabras; incluso Desaparecida, la tinta dejó una huella en el pergamino que no se podía borrar sin más habilidad que la exhibida por los ladrones.

Fue una pequeña satisfacción para Hermione que pudiera recuperar las palabras perdidas; todavía no tenía ni idea de la identidad de la persona o personas que las habían robado. Las palabras: _poci_ _ó_ _n no identificada en un frasco de vidrio transparente_ parecían burlarse de ella.

Volvió a pensar en el informe del análisis. Alguien tenía que haber visto la poción. Tuvieron que haberla tomado, examinarla, extraerla y lanzarle varios hechizos. Debería haber una lista de ingredientes potenciales y una hipótesis de los efectos previstos, escrita por alguien que había trabajado en el Departamento de Misterios en el momento del arresto de Gunther Pokeby.

Hermione volvió a apilar todos los papeles, cerró el archivo y salió, cerrando la puerta de su oficina con varios hechizos. Su paso fue decidido mientras se dirigía al Departamento de Personal, deteniéndose solo una vez para llenar una taza con té de menta. A la secretaria de registros le gustó que estuviera caliente con un toque de miel. Hermione había accedido a registros oscuros en el pasado; conocía la mejor manera de llegar a ellos.

* * *

Harry regresó enfurecido. Draco había tratado de recomponerse después de la partida de Harry, y se las arregló para encontrarse con él con una apariencia de serenidad. Esa serenidad se rompió por completo cuando Harry atravesó las puertas del balcón, enganchó los dedos en la cintura del pantalón de Draco y lo arrastró hacia adelante para darle un beso.

Fue doloroso, intenso y completamente posesivo. También hizo más para calmar los nervios de Draco que todas sus cavilaciones y maldiciones sobre el destino, incluso con el asalto adicional de las visiones. Draco las ignoró esta vez, concentrándose en la sensación de los labios y la lengua de Harry. Su ira era tangible y no estaba dirigida a Draco, sino a los enemigos de Draco. Era un pensamiento embriagador.

—Te extrañé —dijo Harry con brusquedad. Sus manos se movieron a la cintura de Draco y lo acercaron aún más. Se besaron durante más tiempo de lo que Draco pensó que era prudente. Quería saber qué había encontrado Potter, además de que el prolongado baile de lenguas y labios dificultaba la concentración, especialmente cuando la sangre que debería haber estado alimentando su cerebro había migrado a regiones inferiores.

—¿Qué...? —Draco lo intentó, apartó un poco a Harry y volvió a intentarlo—. ¿Qué descubriste?

Harry suspiró profundamente y dio un paso atrás, como si poner distancia entre ellos le permitiera dar malas noticias. Draco lo siguió, reacio a perder contacto con la piel de Harry. Preferiría no sufrir premoniciones cada vez que Harry lo tocaba. Sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de una muñeca y la sostuvo ligeramente. Harry no se apartó.

—Lo siento. El empleado del Callejón Diagon no recordaba nada, excepto que fue un hombre quien ordenó que se enviara el mensaje. Vestía una túnica negra con una capucha. Sólo recordaba que parecía tener manos grandes. No joyas de identificación. Pagó con un solo galeón y proporcionó tu dirección en un trozo de papel. No lo recordaba en absoluto. Para empeorar las cosas, se colocó un encantamiento enmascarado en el pergamino para estropear la firma mágica —la mano libre de Potter se levantó para tirar de su cabello en un gesto de furiosa frustración y maldijo rotundamente—. ¡No puedo creer esto! —medio gritó—. ¡No puedo tomar un simple jodido descanso!

Draco, que había estado pensando exactamente lo mismo toda la tarde, de repente encontró importante tranquilizar a Harry, pero una vez que terminó, pareció tener dificultades para detenerse.

—¡Y ahora te están enviando mensajes _burl_ _á_ _ndose de m_ _í_ y de mi maldita incapacidad para ayudarte! Para colmo, por supuesto, tienes programado visitar a tu padre en Azkaban y él me asesinará sin piedad cuando menos me lo espere. Un rápido golpe con una varita en medio de una calle concurrida y un _Avada_ _Kedavra_ susurrado y todo terminará para mí sin que nadie se entere. Francamente, a menudo me preguntaba por qué Voldemort nunca pensó en eso.

Draco frunció el ceño, sin la intención de permitir que Harry fuera asesinado de una manera tan cruel, con alas o sin alas, e hizo una nota mental de no permitirle salir a la calle en un día ajetreado. Granger lo respaldaría.

—Potter —dijo Draco en voz baja y levantó la otra mano para ahuecar su mandíbula—. Harry —los ojos verdes se fijaron en él al instante.

El pecho de Harry subía y bajaba mientras tomaba una respiración profunda y luego se acercaba a Draco una vez más. —Lo siento. Siento que debería estar haciendo más. Sé que quieres deshacerte de estas... —la mano de Harry se extendió y se deslizó sobre el borde de un ala, acariciando las suaves plumas y enviando una escalofriante descarga eléctrica que recorrió el cuerpo de Draco. Harry sintió la reacción o la vio reflejada en su rostro, porque sus ojos se ensancharon y se oscurecieron mientras levantaba la otra mano para repetir el movimiento en el otro ala.

Draco pensó que no era justo que poseyera una zona erógena que Harry no tenía, pero el idiota parecía obtener el mismo placer de ver la respuesta de Draco. —Merlín —dijo Harry entrecortadamente—. ¿Son realmente tan sensibles?

—Sí, Potter, maldito seas. Realmente lo son.

Harry sonrió, prácticamente _radiante_ , y Draco sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco peligrosamente. Él no podría, _no sentir_ _í_ _a_ nada por Harry más que la lujuria genérica _._ Y posiblemente admiración, pero lo había sentido durante años, aunque rara vez lo admitía, ni siquiera ante sí mismo. Sin embargo, Draco no pudo evitar la curiosa calidez que lo inundó cuando Harry se acercó aún más, separando los labios para otro beso.

Un fuerte golpe sonó en la ventana, llamando su atención antes de que Harry pudiera completar el beso. Frunció el ceño, obviamente reconociendo a la lechuza.

—Es de Ginny —dijo Harry, su voz delataba sorpresa.

Draco se puso rígido, pero Harry no pareció darse cuenta cuando se alejó y caminó hacia las puertas francesas. Abrió uno para dejar pasar a la lechuza, una criatura moteada y leonada que voló una vez alrededor de la habitación antes de posarse sobre el hombro de Harry.

—Hola, Arcturus —dijo Harry con cariño y acarició el pecho blanco de la lechuza. Draco sintió una oleada de celos que poco tenían que ver con el animal. Observó con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Harry quitaba la nota de su pie y la desenrollaba.

Harry frunció el ceño y permitió que el pequeño pergamino se enrollara. —Tengo que irme.

Draco se burló. —¿Ella te llama y tú corres? ¿Incluso ahora?

Harry le lanzó una mirada furiosa. —No es así.

Draco sintió una oleada de ira que ahogó sus anteriores sentimientos de afecto. —No necesitas explicármelo, Potter. Por supuesto, vuelve corriendo a ella.

Harry, no, _Potter_ , dio un paso hacia él y levantó una mano para hacerle señas. —Draco...

—¡Solo vete! —espetó Draco—. No me debes una explicación. No me debes nada. Tuvimos un interludio divertido esta tarde y eso es todo. Vuelve ahora a tu vida real.

Levantó la barbilla con altivez y miró, deseando poder creer en sus propias palabras. A pesar de su gesto desafiante, Draco lo deseaba. Lo deseaba muchísimo, incluso de pie con su túnica arrugada, su cabello despeinado por el viento y sus ojos verdes mirando a Draco siniestramente con una expresión que había visto mil veces. Draco se preguntó cuándo se había enamorado con tanta fuerza; y finalmente admitió que requería cada gramo de su fuerza no avanzar y tomar a Harry de nuevo en sus brazos.

La innegable presencia de sus alas lo detuvo. Sus alas estúpidas y malditas. Si todavía fuera un hombre, no se habría abstenido de reclamar a Harry como suyo. Pero tenía alas. Ahora era poco más que una atracción secundaria, y Harry seguía siendo el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. A pesar de la voz interior que gritaba que Draco fuera egoísta y reclamara a Harry para sí mismo, sabía que el héroe se merecía algo mejor.

Harry Potter merecía una vida normal.

—Vete —dijo Draco antes de que Harry pudiera hablar.

Lo intentó, de todos modos, abriendo la boca y dando un paso adelante.

—¡Vete! —gritó Draco.

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó. Asintió, se volvió, atravesó las puertas hacia la nieve arremolinada y desapareció.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco pensó en la poción que había traído del pozo.

_Si desea expiar tus cr_ _í_ _menes, la beber_ _á_ _. No podemos prometerte una muerte indolora, pero ser_ _á_ _r_ _á_ _pida y tu miserable existencia llegar_ _á_ _a un final r_ _á_ _pido._

Su miserable existencia.

~~ O ~

* * *

Harry miró a Draco, odiando la frialdad en sus ojos plateados. ¿Qué lo había provocado? Draco había sido dócil y casi afectuoso, antes de la llegada de la lechuza de Ginny, inclinándose hacia el toque de Harry y devolviéndole el beso. Harry había tenido la esperanza de que continuara la increíble escena en Grimmauld Place, pero ahora parecía no ser así.

Se giró y salió, deseando que Draco le hubiera dado la oportunidad de explicarse. Estaba más preocupado de lo que había dejado ver. Había ignorado la llamada de Ron esa mañana, pero la nota de Ginny era más alarmante.

_Harry,_

Necesito hablar contigo sobre Ron. Es urgente. No tiene nada que ver contigo y tu repugnante revelación. Estoy en casa. Por favor, ven lo antes posible.

Ginny

La situación con Ginny era una bomba de relojería. Había tratado de olvidarlo durante el interludio con Draco, pero sabía que el tiempo se estaba acabando. Harry necesitaba tratar de calmar la situación lo más rápido posible. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose por la mención de Ron. Junto con el mensaje anterior, parecía casi siniestro.

Apareció directamente en su sala de estar, asumiendo que la urgencia del mensaje lo excusaría por irrumpir, incluso mientras esperaba que ella no estuviera vagando sin ropa. Dudaba que ya fuera una posibilidad, después de su _repugnante revelaci_ _ó_ _n._

La habitación estaba vacía. —¿Ginny? —llamó.

—¡Harry! —salió apresuradamente de la cocina, pareció a punto de arrojarse a sus brazos y luego se detuvo torpemente. Los labios de Harry se tensaron. Quería gritar que él era la misma persona que siempre había sido, solo que su visión de él había cambiado. Se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo que habría sido un desperdicio de palabras.

—Hola, Ginny. ¿Qué ocurre con Ron?

Ella se mordió el labio. —No se trata realmente de Ron —admitió—. Quería hablar contigo y no pensé que me verías a menos que tuviera una mejor excusa.

—Claro que si —sintió un sentimiento de alivio de que su llamada no se tratara de Ron, pero una tensión diferente se apoderó de él ante sus palabras.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —ella preguntó cortésmente y señaló el sofá.

Él asintió incluso mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tomaría esto. Quería volver con Draco y abordar esa situación mientras aún estaba reciente. Entre lo que había sucedido entre ellos, la ominosa carta y la inminente visita a Azkaban, Draco tenía que sentirse frenético.

_No deber_ _í_ _a haberlo dejado,_ pensó Harry mientras se sentaba, dejando sus rasgos en una plácida máscara. Ginny solo alargaría la conversación si él mostraba algún signo de impaciencia. Él reprimió un suspiro y esperó mientras ella se sentaba en el otro extremo del sofá, tan lejos de él como podía estar sentada en el mismo mueble.

Él resopló. —No es contagioso.

Ella se sonrojó. —Sobre eso, Harry. ¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, es bastante repentino, ¿no crees? ¿No es posible que estés confundido o algo así?

Parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que debería haberlo esperado. Ni siquiera había aceptado que estaban oficialmente separados. ¿Por qué había asumido que ella aceptaría el hecho de que él era gay con cualquier cosa menos la misma negación?

—Ginny... —comenzó, sin siquiera saber por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que no era una maldita elección, sino quién era él? ¿Que no tenía nada que ver con rechazarla y todo que ver con finalmente aceptar algo que siempre había sido parte de él? Se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración.

La chimenea se ardió. —¿Ginny? —la voz de Molly Weasley sonó—. ¿Estás ahí?

—¡Merlín, es mamá! —Ginny gritó y se puso de pie de un salto—. Harry, ¿podrías...? Dios mío, mamá estaba muy molesta anoche. Probablemente sea mejor si no te ve aquí. Todavía no. ¿Te importaría... um?

—¿Irme? —se ofreció y se puso de pie, esperando no parecer demasiado aliviado.

—¡No! ¡Realmente necesito hablar contigo sobre esto! —sus labios se tensaron y casi gimió en voz alta.

—Está bien, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Solo, ah... escóndete en el baño por un minuto. Me libraré de ella.

Merlín. Puso los ojos en blanco, pero caminó obedientemente por el pasillo cuando Molly volvió a llamar.

—¡Estoy aquí, mamá!

En el corto pasillo, la puerta abierta del dormitorio de Ginny llamó su atención y pasó por alto el baño, preguntándose cuándo había cambiado los colores de su habitación. La última vez que la había visto, su esquema de color había sido vagamente rojo Gryffindor, pero ahora era mucho más pálido. De hecho, ¿era... gris?

Entró después de mirar por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que estaba ocupada con la Llamada Flu de Molly. Probablemente no sería bueno que lo atraparan en su habitación después del último drama, pero tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué la había poseído para cambiar las cosas? ¿Y cuándo lo había hecho? No había estado en su habitación durante meses, incluso antes del accidente de Ron.

Los tonos grises apagados se hicieron aún más sombríos por una pintura de aspecto extraño que colgaba sobre la cama. Era abstracto, con toques de color en negro, gris y verde. Harry sabía que el arte era interpretado de manera diferente por cada espectador, pero interpretó la pintura como llamativa y deprimente. El verde le recordó al aterrador brillo de un Avada Kedavra. Se estremeció y se preguntó por qué a ella le gustaba tanto como para ponerlo en su dormitorio, de todos los lugares.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la extrañeza, comenzó a irse, pero la puerta abierta del armario llamó su atención. Vio la manga de lo que parecía un uniforme de Quidditch y se acercó, después de confirmar el sonido de voces que aún se escuchaban por el pasillo. Tiró de la manga, preguntándose si Ginny había solicitado un puesto de Quidditch. Siempre había pensado que a ella le gustaba trabajar para el Ministerio. Parecía bastante feliz con su trabajo.

En lugar de túnicas de Quidditch, la manga estaba unida a una túnica femenina de aspecto elegante, con bordes de encaje. Lo dejó caer avergonzado con una sonrisa. Realmente ella pensaría que él había vuelto en razón si entrara y lo sorprendiera acariciando su ropa. Mientras se alejaba, notó un poco de pelaje plateado en la parte posterior de la ropa colgada. Incluso para su ojo inexperto, parecía caro.

Metió la mano y lo sacó de la percha de madera. Era una capa larga de una especie de piel negra, bordeada por una piel más gruesa en un tono plateado. Harry pasó una mano encima, maravillándose de su suavidad mientras lo comparaba mentalmente con la sensación del cabello de Draco.

El pensamiento de Draco le hizo respirar profundamente. La capa no parecía del todo femenina. El broche en la garganta era con un cordón plateado y un botón a juego en un patrón de nudo grueso. Merlín, no podía ser. La mente de Harry se aceleró. ¿Qué llevaba Draco cuando lo secuestraron? Harry luchó por recordar. _Una capa de piel de nundu negra, adornada con un zorro plateado._

_No puede ser._

Escuchó el sonido de pasos y se dio la vuelta, un momento demasiado tarde. Un fuerte golpe se le dio en la nuca y lo arrodilló. Luchó contra la oscuridad y alcanzó su varita, pero un gran par de dedos agarraron su brazo y lo doblaron hacia atrás. _No era Ginny,_ pensó desconcertado mientras su barbilla se estrellaba contra el duro suelo.

Luchó por mantenerse consciente, incluso mientras pateaba, esperando conectar con algo, pero un golpe en las costillas fue su recompensa por ese esfuerzo. Otras manos buscaron bruscamente su ropa y finalmente sacaron su varita, mientras que la primera mantenía un fuerte agarre en su brazo, casi arrancándolo.

Harry giró la cabeza, tratando de ver a su atacante.

—No lo lastimes demasiado. Podríamos necesitarlo —la voz de Ginny estaba tan enojada como nunca Harry la había escuchado—. Harry, idiota. No debiste involucrarte. ¿Por qué no le diste el caso de Malfoy a alguien más? Lo odias.

Harry apenas escuchaba. Estiró el cuello y parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos por el dolor. Su rostro apareció a la vista y más allá: los rasgos del hombre que lo sostenía.

—¿Por qué? —él preguntó. Sacó la otra mano lentamente de debajo de él, a pesar del agarre que le habían dado en el hombro. Sus dedos buscaron la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

—¿O _no_ lo odias? Ahora que conozco tus preferencias enfermas, Harry, apuesto a que tenías una razón diferente para tomar el caso, ¿no? —la burla era evidente en su tono—. Vamos a sacarlo de aquí.

La cadena alrededor del cuello de Harry se separó con un fuerte tirón y susurró un hechizo mientras lo tiraban sobre su espalda. Hizo una tijera con las piernas en el mismo movimiento, empujando un pie hacia arriba y conectando con algo sólido. El hombre gruñó y Ginny soltó un resoplido de molestia, pero la patada fue suficiente distracción. El brazo extendido de Harry soltó la cadena de sus dedos y se deslizó debajo del armario con apenas un susurro.

Una bota se estrelló contra su abdomen, obligándolo a dejar de respirar y amenazando con aplastar su columna contra el suelo. Miró los retorcidos rasgos de su corpulento atacante. —No haría eso de nuevo —aconsejó el hombre con una mueca de desprecio.

—Será mejor que hagas lo que dice, Harry —le aconsejó Ginny, haciendo girar su varita entre sus dedos—. Será más fácil para ti, al menos por ahora.

La bota no cedió, sujetándolo e impidiendo que su diafragma llevara aire precioso a sus pulmones. Luchó por cada respiración superficial mientras la oscuridad parpadeaba alrededor de los bordes de su visión.

_Draco,_ pensó desesperadamente mientras la oscuridad lo envolvía. _Merl_ _í_ _n,_ _¿_ _qu_ _é_ _han hecho?_


	15. Capítulo 14

_Pluma a pluma_

_se despluma el ganso._

_-Proverbio Escocés_

Draco aún estaba sentado en la oscuridad cuando entró su madre. Inmediatamente ella lanzó un _Lumos_ y luego encendió varias de las velas de Draco e iluminó con su lámpara Glow favorita.

—Cariño, me duele verte tan sensiblero. Apenas te he visto en días. ¿Vendrás a cenar conmigo esta noche?

Draco reprimió su molestia por su intrusión. Había estado jugando con el frasco de veneno, tratando de reunir el valor para abrir la tapa y beberlo. Una plétora de fantasías le había impedido hacerlo, desde satisfactorias hasta simplemente deprimentes. Todos presentaban a Harry Potter, volviendo a la mansión para descubrir el cuerpo sin vida de Draco. En algunos escenarios, Harry había tenido el corazón roto, arrojándose sobre la forma postrada de Draco y llorando histéricamente. En otros, se encogió de hombros de manera aburrida y dijo, “Al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por sus alas”.

A Draco le molestaba que no supiera cuál sería la reacción de Harry. Eso, posiblemente más que nada, le había impedido tomar la poción. Frunció el ceño a su madre con un destello de culpa. No había pensado ni una vez en que _ella_ descubriera su cuerpo, aunque era mucho más plausible que Harry Potter lo encontrara. Él _sabía_ cómo reaccionaría ella ante la vista.

Se guardó el vial en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras se levantaba. —Por supuesto, Madre. Siento haberte descuidado.

Ella le sonrió y se acercó, pero se detuvo antes de estar al alcance de un abrazo, mirando sus alas mientras su sonrisa flaqueaba. —No te preocupes, cariño. Ha sido un momento difícil para los dos.

 _Un poco más difícil para mí que para ti, apuesto,_ pensó Draco, pero luego se reprendió a sí mismo por el pensamiento poco caritativo. Comprensiblemente, estaba molesta y lidiaba con la situación lo mejor que podía. Draco decidió que estaría en el mismo estado si un hijo suyo sufría una calamidad similar. Casi resopló ante el pensamiento tan pronto como se le ocurrió. Ya no había ninguna posibilidad de que tuviera hijos. Incluso si las alas pudieran ser removidas, Draco había sido alterado fundamentalmente. Solo Merlín sabía qué tipo de cambios se habían producido en sus sistemas internos. Incluso a pesar de su condición, la situación con Harry había sido una revelación. La sola idea de tomar una esposa y tener una familia parecía ridícula.

—Estoy hambriento —dijo, acercándose deliberadamente para verla hacerse a un lado. Disimuló el movimiento girando y caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—Bien. Entonces vayamos y participemos como gente civilizada. —Ella palideció mientras lo decía, Draco podía verlo a pesar de que ella estaba parcialmente apartada de él. Draco frunció el ceño. Iba a ser una comida larga si planeaba hacer insinuaciones sutiles cada pocos momentos. Aún así, parecía poco probable que Harry regresara. Probablemente estaba envuelto en los brazos pegajoso de la Comadreja pelirroja en ese mismo momento. El pensamiento hizo que la mandíbula de Draco se apretara y pasó junto a su madre y salió. Pensó en volar hacia el comedor, pero supuso que su madre lo consideraría de mala educación además de mortificante.

Aun así, la idea lo animó un poco. Una vez sentados, los elfos domésticos sirvieron rápidamente la sopa de cangrejo y su madre habló un poco sobre la dificultad de conseguir un cangrejo decente debido a que el clima odioso causaba retrasos. Draco miró por la ventana a la creciente oscuridad y los remolinos de nieve. Pensó que podría salir y volar una vez que terminara la interminable comida.

—¿Has hablado recientemente con Harry Potter? —preguntó su madre cuando un elfo doméstico le quitó el plato de sopa y lo reemplazó con un sorbete de lima. Tomó una cucharada y se la llevó a la boca para limpiar su paladar. Draco hizo lo mismo y se preguntó distraídamente qué pensaría Harry en el capricho de una comida de cinco platos. Era evidente que el hombre estaba acostumbrado a comerse un sándwich en el apuro. Por alguna razón, el pensamiento hizo sonreír a Draco antes de que se contuviera.

Maldita sea, se suponía que no encontraría atractivos los ridículos hábitos de Potter. Ya era bastante malo que encontrara atractivo al hombre. Posiblemente más que atractivo.

—Sí —respondió Draco con bastante facilidad—. Hoy más temprano, en realidad. —Se preguntó por qué siquiera ella había preguntado. Entre las protecciones y los elfos domésticos, seguramente sabía cada vez que Harry Potter entraba en la Mansión, especialmente cuando se había Desaparecido antes.

—¿Y está teniendo suerte? —preguntó en un tono casual que inmediatamente envió campanas de advertencia a la mente de Draco.

—Un poco.

—Me pregunto si realmente se está esforzando lo suficiente en este caso. Después de todo, ustedes dos no se llevaron bien en la escuela. Él podría estar guardando algo de rencor.

—Está haciendo todo el esfuerzo que puede, madre. Es Harry Potter. No sabe hacer nada más que lo mejor.

—Pareces bastante confiado, Draco.

—El hombre nos salvó a todos, madre. Parece de alguna manera justificado tener confianza en él.

—Me preocupa que sus emociones puedan estar nublando su capacidad para hacer su trabajo en este caso. Quizás sería mejor solicitar a otra persona.

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron ante su discurso ambiguo. Ella jugó con su copa de vino, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Un elfo doméstico le quitó el sorbete y le puso una ensalada frente a ella.

—¿En serio? ¿Crees que algún subordinado Auror haría un mejor trabajo que el Elegido? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo suena eso?

—No he visto resultados hasta ahora, Draco —dijo bruscamente—. ¿Qué ha descubierto Potter? Además, he escuchado rumores sobre él y estoy preocupada…

Draco arrugó la nariz ante la ensalada y la picó con el tenedor. No era un fanático de las verduras de hoja verde, incluso rociadas con un aderezo dulce de cítricos, aunque las peras en rodajas parecían bastante comestibles. —¿Qué rumores, madre? —Reprimió un suspiro. Merlín, si hubiera estado visitando a la mamá de Pansy de nuevo, estaría inhabitable durante días. Esa mujer era una verdadera fuente de chismes maliciosos y por lo general mantenía a su madre con la cabeza en la chimenea durante horas y horas, esparciendo rumores desagradables en toda la comunidad de sangre pura.

—Bueno, no quiero alarmarte, pero he escuchado que Harry Potter podría estar… inclinado hacia los hombres. —Lo dijo en un susurro escénico, como si temiera que los platos de servir pudieran ser dispositivos de escucha. Draco estuvo a punto de escupir la pera que había estado mordiendo y rápidamente masticó y tragó antes de tomar un sorbo de agua.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, preguntándose dónde había escuchado ese chisme. Draco se había enterado apenas ayer y estaba mucho más cerca de Potter en estos días que de los chismes—. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—No es importante —dijo rápidamente. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de rosa.

—Creo que es importante —respondió Draco—. ¿Se trata de un rumor aleatorio o hay pruebas reales?

Su madre apartó la mirada.

—Como pensaba. Algo así estaría en los periódicos más rápido de lo que podría lanzar un _Lumos_ —dijo con un asentimiento satisfecho. Sin embargo, estaba pensativo mientras volvía a su ensalada. ¿Qué haría Potter si se descubría que prefería a los chicos? ¿Había elegido a Draco solo porque estaba a salvo? Sabía que Draco nunca iría a los periódicos, la prensa estaría loca preguntándose cuál sería la historia más importante, Draco con sus malditas alas o el Salvador como un mariquita.

—Aún así, Draco, sería mejor que te cuidaras. Si los rumores son ciertos, sería mejor que te alejes del hombre como preparación para el día en que encontremos la solución a tu problema.

La mandíbula de Draco se apretó. Su madre podría negar firmemente el _problema_ de Draco, pero él estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que no había una solución simple, era probable que no hubiera ninguna solución. Distanciarse de Potter era un objetivo digno, pero le irritaba que al hacerlo obedecería las órdenes de su madre. La precaución luchó contra su necesidad de rebelarse.

—Y Potter no está más cerca de encontrar a los culpables, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

Draco empujó las verduras en su plato y la fulminó con la mirada. Se preguntó por su repentina postura anti-Potter. ¿Era realmente el ‘rumor' lo que la había puesto en su contra, o algo más? Después de todo, había contratado al hombre.

Después de que volvieran a limpiar la mesa, los elfos domésticos trajeron una polenta de salchicha que tenía la cantidad justa de especias. Draco se preguntó distraídamente cómo Harry… Potter, maldita sea, encontraría el plato y luego deseó dejar de pensar en él. Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación, solo roto por el tintineo de los utensilios y los sonidos de ellos comiendo. Cenar con su madre de repente le pareció una idea espantosa y se preguntó si su nueva fisiología le proporcionaría acidez de estómago como pago. Supuso que lo averiguaría.

* * *

Hermione empujó su silla hacia atrás, sintiendo náuseas. Había intentado encontrar soluciones alternativas durante la última hora, pero la evidencia parecía burlarse de sus intentos, apuntando una y otra vez a un solo culpable.

Ginny Weasley.

La poción de Pokeby había estado en posesión del Departamento de Misterios, guardada en un armario, marcada como ‘Sustancia desconocida, posibles efectos letales. Para estudio posterior' y olvidada. Había cientos de elementos destinados a un estudio posterior, pero no los suficientes Inefables para estudiarlos todos. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, un suceso actual enviaría a un investigador al pasado casi olvidado para buscar información. Eso parecía haber sucedido en este caso.

Una Auror llamada Victoria Friedland había extraído el archivo de Pokeby el mes anterior para determinar si Pokeby había estado conectado a los restos de un niño que había sido ubicado fuera de Cardiff. Los padres del niño muerto habían recordado que conocía a Pokeby en ese momento y que las circunstancias que rodearon su muerte habían sido sospechosas. La Auror Friedland había anotado la poción incautada en el archivo y había enviado una solicitud al Departamento de Misterios preguntando si se habían realizado estudios adicionales sobre la sustancia, buscando la confirmación de que podría haber sido utilizada para envenenar a la víctima.

El archivo de Pokeby había sido entregado a Gilbert Douglass, un Inefable que trabajaba de cerca con Ginny Weasley. Gilbert aparentemente había sacado la poción y enviado la solicitud de análisis preliminar a la Auror Friedland, quien estaba convencido de que la poción no contenía nada que hubiera causado la muerte del joven. La conexión con la Auror terminó allí.

La poción, sin embargo, había desaparecido en ese momento. Hermione había sospechado inmediatamente de Gilbert Douglass, pero una nota rápida enviada al secretario del personal había detenido esa línea de preguntas. El Inefable Douglass había ido a Noruega en un caso y no había regresado, lo que habría parecido sospechoso, excepto que Hermione sabía exactamente en qué caso estaba trabajando, porque Seamus Finnegan había ido como el enlace de los aurores, y Seamus no podía guardar un secreto si su vida dependía de eso. Ya había llamado a Hermione seis veces para pedirle consejo sobre la región.

Según Seamus, Gilbert Douglass pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo bajo el agua, tratando de ayudar a recuperar un extraño artefacto en el mar cerca de Kristiansund. Gilbert no habría tenido tiempo de secuestrar a Draco, arrojarlo a un pozo y esperar a que la poción hiciera efecto. Tampoco tenía motivo. Por lo que Hermione sabía, era poco probable que Gilbert hubiera conocido a Draco. Había crecido en Belfast y asistió a una exclusiva escuela de magia en Athlone. Hermione se lo había encontrado en varias funciones del Ministerio y parecía completamente sin malicia.

Lo que dejaba a la única otra persona que había tocado el archivo recientemente. Ginny Weasley. Hermione sabía que lo había hecho, porque el aviso de devolución y la fecha habían sido pegados en el archivo, escritos con la inconfundible letra desordenada de Ginny. Y Ginny tenía motivos para odiar a los Malfoy, aunque su odio estaba principalmente dirigido a Lucius. Con Lucius en Azkaban, ¿era posible que hubiera pasado su rencor hacia Draco?

Hermione juntó el archivo, lo guardó en un cajón y fue a buscar a Harry.

* * *

Draco regresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con firmeza. Después de su tercera copa de vino, su madre había empezado a parlotear sobre los ‘deberes y responsabilidades de ser un Malfoy' y Draco casi se había mordido la lengua por la mitad para no gruñirle. Parecía absolutamente reacia a creer que algo había cambiado, incluso con las alas de Draco a la vista.

Salazar, por un día que había comenzado con tanta promesa, ciertamente se había convertido en un montón de estiércol.

Un golpe en el vidrio llamó su atención hacia las puertas del balcón. Contuvo el aliento, esperando a Potter, y trató de no sentirse demasiado decepcionado cuando vio a Hermione Granger. Ella lo saludó frenéticamente.

Draco hechizo las puertas para abrirlas y ella se apresuró a salir de la nieve y se quitó la abultada bufanda.

—¿Harry está aquí? —preguntó sin preámbulos.

Draco negó con la cabeza. —No lo he visto en horas. La comadreja menor torció un dedo y salió corriendo para hacer sus órdenes.

Granger se quedó helada. —¿Fue a ver a Ginny?

Draco asintió, sorprendido por su expresión alarmada. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Tenemos que llegar allí. Ahora mismo.

La urgencia en su voz era desconcertante, pero Draco no tenía intención de interrumpir a Potter y a la perra pelirroja, especialmente en su condición. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Harry podría estar en peligro. Y podría tener una pista sobre la persona responsable de tus alas.

—¿En peligro? —repitió Draco, tratando de no parecer divertido. La idea de Harry Potter en peligro era un poco ridícula, pero su diversión fue anulada por sus últimas palabras—. ¿Quién?

—No estoy segura todavía —dijo y levantó una mano cuando él la miró—. No permitiré que te apresures a lanzar maleficios sin pruebas. Por el momento, es imperativo que vayamos allí. Con suerte, están sentados en el sofá recordando los viejos tiempos, pero no lo creo.

El estómago de Draco se revolvió y supo que ella tenía razón. De repente, la idea de Harry en peligro no parecía tan inverosímil, aunque solo fuera por la preocupación de Granger. —No voy a ir a ningún lado con este aspecto. ¿Y si tiene una casa llena de Weasley? Preferiría no convertirme en el hazmerreír y el blanco de las bromas de los Weasley antes de que se apresuren a ir al _El_ _Profeta_. —Incluso mientras lo decía, se dio cuenta de que había estado bromeando a expensas de los Weasley durante años, pero la idea de que la justicia poética recayera en él era desagradable, así que la dejó a un lado.

—Bien. Lo revisaré yo misma, y si te necesito volveré enseguida. Con suerte, ella no ha cambiado las barreras para mantenerme fuera. Ginny no es exactamente mi amiga en estos días.

Con eso, Granger se apresuró a regresar al balcón y desapareció. Draco se paseó mientras ella no estaba. Pareció llevar una eternidad y se dio cuenta de que debería haberle dado la maldita dirección antes de que ella se fuera. Justo cuando estaba convencido de que ella no regresaría, ella volvió a aparecer y se apresuró a entrar.

—No había nadie allí. Ella cambió las barreras, así que no pude entrar, al principio. Llamé, pero cuando no hubo respuesta, rompí las barreras.

Draco trató de no sentirse impresionado por su tono práctico. Lo hizo sonar tan casual, como si hubiera abierto una puerta con un _Alohomora_ , en lugar de emplear un proceso agotador que pocas brujas o magos podían manejar sin suicidarse.

—Encontré sangre en el suelo del dormitorio —continuó.

Draco la miró con dureza. —¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

Ella sacudió su cabeza. —¿Irás y buscarás conmigo? Será más rápido con los dos. Necesito averiguar si Harry ha sido secuestrado.

—¿No te refieres a si _ellos_ han sido secuestrado? —preguntó Draco, pensando por su repentina falta de preocupación por la chica Weasley.

Granger asintió. —¿Irás?

Draco de repente se dio cuenta de que su tensión denotaba _miedo_. No recordaba haber visto a Granger asustada, ni siquiera durante la batalla final con Voldemort. Fue un pensamiento aleccionador. Estaba claro que ella no necesitaba su ayuda; quería a alguien a quien aferrarse, al menos emocionalmente.

—Iré. —Él la acompañó al balcón y ella los Apareció.

El departamento de Ginny Weasley estaba sorprendentemente ordenado. Draco había esperado un exceso de rosados y cursilerías de objeto de artes o muñecos de peluche. Supuso que era posible que ella hubiera crecido, como el resto de ellos. No había señales de lucha en la sala principal. Granger revisó la cocina, moviéndose como una Auror con su varita extendida y lista.

Draco sacó su propia varita y caminó por el pasillo, deteniéndose solo un momento para mirar hacia el baño, que estaba vacío. Continuó hacia el dormitorio y escuchó a Granger correr tras él. La habitación parecía perfectamente normal para Draco, aunque un poco sombría para una chica tan vibrante. Nunca había pensado en ella como una persona deprimida y emocional, pero tal vez la ruptura con Harry la había desquiciado.

La idea lo animó.

—La sangre está ahí —dijo Granger, mirando dentro del armario como si alguien pudiera estar escondido dentro. Dos pequeñas manchas eran apenas visibles en el suelo. Apenas parecían incriminatorios, la chica Weasley podría haberse cortado e ido a San Mungo.

Draco tocó una con un dedo y la encontró pegajosa y casi seca. De horas entonces.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando una franja blanca llamó su atención, un objeto pálido debajo del armario junto al pie de Granger.

—No hay nada aquí —dijo con un suspiro y cerró la puerta del armario—. ¿Dónde pudieron haber ido?

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y agarró el trozo blanco. Sintió la primera sacudida de miedo cuando sus dedos tocaron el objeto suave y lo sacó. Era la pluma que le había dado a Harry.

¿Por qué estaba debajo del armario? ¿Lo había arrancado como símbolo de que ya no quería a Draco y estaba feliz de volver con su novia?

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Granger.

Draco acarició la pluma y frunció el ceño. Harry no parecía el tipo de persona que hacía gestos románticos como arrancar una cadena y arrojarlo al otro lado de la habitación. No, era mucho más probable que acudiera a Draco con miradas compasivas y explicaciones murmuradas.

Se le ocurrió una idea y lanzó un hechizo sobre la pluma. Las letras se revelaron inmediatamente contra el blanco, golpeando a Draco como un puño.

 _ **GOYLE**_.

—Harry está en peligro.

Granger tomó la pluma y el color desapareció de su rostro.

Draco caminaba por la habitación, lo suficientemente enojado como para comenzar a lanzar hechizos al azar. — _¿Cómo pudo?_ ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¡Era mi amigo! _¡Confié en él!_ ¡Le confié mi maldita vida!

—No tiene sentido —dijo Granger, todavía sosteniendo la pluma—. ¿Por qué Goyle? ¿Ginny y Goyle? Es una locura.

Draco hizo una pausa en su parloteo para mirarla. Él se burló. —Tal vez Greg tenga una personalidad de veinticinco centímetros.

—No seas grosero.

—¿Tienes otra teoría?

Granger se encogió de hombros. —Trabajan juntos en el Ministerio. Quizás se hicieron amigos.

—¡Eso no explica por qué Greg me haría esto! —Flexionó sus alas hacia afuera con un chasquido— _. ¡A mi!_

Ella frunció. —Como dije, no tiene sentido.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo.

—¿Goyle?

—¡Harry! Honestamente. ¿No tienes algún tipo de hechizo que pueda rastrearlo?

Granger negó con la cabeza. —Eso sería sumamente invasivo. Sin mencionar presuntuoso.

Draco gruñó y acechó a lo largo de la habitación, tentado de romper algo. —Ustedes no están cuidando muy bien de su Salvador. —Hizo un voto mental de ponerle una correa al hombre tan pronto como lo localizaran. Se congeló y se volvió hacia Granger, que estaba arrodillada, lanzando un hechizo sobre las manchas de sangre—. ¿No crees…?

—¿Qué? —ella le preguntó distraídamente.

—No crees que le darían alas, ¿no? —La idea de Harry Potter con alas era bastante horrible. A Draco le gustaba tal como era, muchas gracias.

—No creo que puedan. Sólo había una poción, por lo que puedo decir. Fue una casualidad. Ginny la tomó del Departamento de Misterios. Es bastante milagroso que no te haya matado.

Draco digirió eso y luego se obligó a quedarse quieto y no acechar por la habitación destruyendo todo lo que podía alcanzar. A pesar de sus palabras, no se tranquilizó. Si estaban lo suficientemente locos como para darle alas, ¿qué le harían a Harry? Goyle tenía motivos suficientes para odiarlo y si la Comadreja estaba actuando como la mujer despechada...

—¿Y si fuera un señuelo?

Granger se puso de pie con una mirada de frustración. —¿Qué?

—Ya sea que viva o muera, tenían que saber que Harry sería asignado al caso. Mi madre lo habría exigido y el Ministerio no se habría negado, para que no perdieran cara por comportarse de manera sesgada. Ya sabes cómo le encanta a Shacklebolt predica la igualdad y la justicia.

—¿Crees que estuvieron detrás de Harry todo el tiempo?

—¿Por qué se preocuparían por mí?

Granger frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada para contrarrestar la pregunta. Ella sacudió su cabeza. —No importa. Lo importante es que lo encontremos. Ya conoces a Goyle; ¿puedes pensar en algún lugar al que pudo haber llevado a Harry?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Lo había estado desconcertado desde el descubrimiento de la pluma y descartando todas las posibilidades. La madre de Greg no era rica, y su padre había muerto en Azkaban, lo que los obligó a vender casi todo lo que poseían solo para mantenerse a flote. Greg había rechazado la ayuda de Draco una y otra vez, gruñendo que nunca aceptaría la caridad. En retrospectiva, Draco se preguntó si las ofertas habían ofendido a Greg más allá de su tolerancia.

—Está bien —dijo Granger—. Entonces comienza a buscar, mira cualquier cosa que pueda ser una pista. Hazlo aquí y yo comenzaré en la otra habitación. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero una aureola de luz irrumpió repentinamente en la habitación y la rodeó varias veces. Mientras Draco miraba, se dio cuenta de que era un perro.

Finalmente se sentó a sus pies y habló con la voz de Ron Weasley. —Hermione, necesito ver a Harry. No ha devuelto mis mensajes y esto es importante. ¿Puedes llamarme por favor cuando recibas esto?

Granger parecía afligida. El animal etéreo se evaporó lentamente y miró a Draco. —Me pregunto si sabrá algo.

Draco se encogió de hombros, hojeando los papeles del escritorio, buscando una dirección o una nota incriminatoria, o cualquier cosa útil. —Descúbrelo. Pero no bajes tu varita.

Ella asintió y salió.

Había poco interés en el escritorio, así que Draco caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo para escuchar la conversación de Granger.

—...solo quiero asegurarme de que esté bien —estaba diciendo Weasley—. Sé que he sido un idiota y quiero... Bueno, quiero disculparme.

—Estoy segura de que Harry estará feliz de escuchar eso, Ron —dijo Granger con suavidad—. Pero Harry no está disponible y estoy un poco ocupada en este momento.

—Mira, sé que no merezco hablar con él y probablemente ya no merezco que me llamen su amigo, ¡pero estoy preocupado! Ginny sonaba jodidamente loca y no sé qué hará. Tenemos que evitar que vaya a los periódicos.

Los labios de Draco se torcieron en una mueca. _Un poco tarde, Comadreja_ , pensó burlonamente.

—¿Ella dijo que iba a ir al _El_ _Profeta_?

—Bueno, no, pero ella despotricó sobre Harry y cómo el mundo pensaba que era tan especial y maravilloso, y luego algo sobre cómo el mundo merecía saber la verdad. Supongo que recordé lo mucho que Harry odiaba la publicidad y me sorprendió un poco al saber cómo se sentiría. Maldita sea, Hermione, sé que he sido un maldito idiota, pero sigo siendo amigo de Harry, ¡incluso si él no me cuenta como uno!

—Está bien, Ron —dijo—. ¿Me puedes encontrar en mi piso?

—Sí —dijo Weasley y su tono estaba lleno de alivio—. Si puedo.

—Nos vemos allí en cinco minutos.

Se apartó del fuego y se volvió para mirar a Draco. —¿Escuchaste?

Draco asintió.

—Quiero preguntarle sobre Ginny, ver si puede recordar algo que ella haya dicho recientemente, o cualquier persona con la que se haya reunido. Quiero que vengas.

Las alas de Draco se flexionaron con agitación.

—Puedo arreglar eso —dijo y le apuntó con su varita. Su encanto de glamour era mucho más efectivo que el de Harry. Draco podía sentir la fuerza envolviéndolo a su alrededor, cargando el aire con poder antes de asentarse en una vaga picazón que era más percibido que sentida.

—¿Weasley no las verá?

Ella sacudió su cabeza. —No, pero ten cuidado de no tirar algo, o parecerá un poco sospechoso. Creo que estará lo suficientemente agitado por tu sola presencia como para no notar tus apéndices si no estuvieran ocultos.

—Prefiero no correr ese riesgo —dijo Draco secamente—. Vamos a sorprender a la comadreja.

La Comadreja definitivamente se sorprendió cuando Draco atravesó las llamas y entró en el piso lleno de libros de Granger.

—¿Qué está haciendo _él_ aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú, Ron. Harry ha estado trabajando en el caso de Draco. Si realmente quieres ayudarlo, hay algunas cosas que debes saber.

El rostro de Weasley estaba enojado y su mirada no vaciló mientras miraba a Draco, pero asintió secamente. —Lo digo en serio.

—Harry ha sido secuestrado.

La mirada de Weasley se desvió hacia ella. —¿Adónde?

—No lo sabemos. Esto puede ser difícil de aceptar para ti, pero nosotros creemos que Ginny podría estar involucrada.

—¿Nosotros? —espetó Weasley—. ¿Como _tú_ _y Malfoy_ nosotros?

—¿Quieres escuchar esto o no? —Granger preguntó con enojo. La cara de Weasley se enrojeció, pero se reclinó en su silla con un aire de algo que se parecía a la satisfacción. Draco recordó que a menudo habían discutido en Hogwarts. Quizás Weasley lo había extrañado.

—Te escucho —dijo. Granger se lanzó a la larga historia, contando el secuestro de Draco y la posterior participación de Harry en el caso. No mencionó la aflicción de Draco, solo que se había visto obligado a elegir entre un veneno y una poción más insidiosa. Weasley lo miró con atención, como si esperara que se hubiera tragado algún veneno de acción más lenta y que convenientemente cayera muerto en cualquier momento.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y fue a preparar una taza de té. Quería buscar a Harry y la demora era desesperante, aunque admitió que Weasley podría tener más posibilidades de encontrar a su hermana que él y Granger de encontrar a Harry.

Su mano tembló mientras sacaba una taza del armario y la colocaba sobre el mostrador. Recordó el rostro de Harry la última vez que Draco lo vio, justo después de que Draco le gritara que se fuera. Su mano se apretó y la taza se rompió, enviando un fragmento de cerámica a su pulgar. Hizo una mueca y tiró para liberarlo, mirando como la sangre brotaba de la herida.

_Joder. Espera, Harry. Espera y te encontraré. De algún modo._

—¡No lo creo! —Weasley gritó. Draco levantó una mano para frotarse el puente de la nariz. Granger debería haber sabido que el obstinado imbécil no aceptaría un insulto contra su preciosa hermana. Era un hecho innegable que los Weasley estaban juntos. Cuando uno era amenazado, todos saltaban en defensa. Como hienas. O... comadrejas—. ¡Estás mintiendo!

—¿Por qué iba a mentir, Ronald?

—¡Porque odias a Ginny! ¡Porque estás celosa!

Draco los miró de vuelta, preguntándose vagamente si Granger planeaba hechizar o golpear a Weasley. De cualquier manera, Draco no quería perdérselo. Tenía los puños apretados y parecía tan enojada como nunca antes Draco la había visto, pero su varita no estaba en su mano y no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la Comadreja como para golpearle.

—¡Eres de los que hablan de los celos, Ron! Si no estuvieras tan celoso de Harry, ¡tal vez podrías dejar de ser tan odioso y amargado y echar un maldito vistazo a tu alrededor!

Weasley se veía como si lo hubiera abofeteado y Draco asintió con aprobación. Entonces fue con una paliza verbal. Tendría que hacerlo. Weasley giró su silla bruscamente y se dirigió a la chimenea, obviamente con la intención de irse. —No puedo creerlo —murmuró—. Acusar a Ginny, de todas las personas.

—Weasley. —El pelirrojo se giró para mirarlo con furia al sonido de la voz de Draco. Draco levantó su varita para cancelar el Glamour. Extendió sus alas—. _Esto_ es lo que me hizo tu preciosa hermana.

Weasley lo miró boquiabierto y la incredulidad luchó contra el asombro en sus rasgos. —No lo creo.

—No sé qué tiene ella contra mí, personalmente. Aparte del odio general que quedó de nuestros días de escuela, pero parece que me he ganado la enemistad de Greg Goyle. Él y tu hermana aparentemente han unido fuerzas.

El nombre pareció sorprender a Weasley, cuya mirada de enojo se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se abrieron. —¿Goyle?

—Estaba a punto de mencionar eso —dijo Granger.

—Mierda —murmuró Weasley, mirando a las alas de Draco. Sus pecas resaltaban con lívido alivio en su rostro y Draco arrugó la nariz, preguntándose qué había visto Granger en él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Granger, aparentemente captando más de la palabra que Draco.

—Ginny conoce a Goyle. Incluso ha ido a la Madriguera, quiero decir.

—¿Recientemente?

Weasley asintió. —Sí, creo. ¿La semana pasada, tal vez? ¿Hace dos semanas? —sus ojos seguían yendo hacia las alas de Draco y lejos y finalmente estalló—. ¿Son realmente reales, entonces?

Draco hizo un sonido de disgusto. —No, Comadreja, me las puse solo para tu entretenimiento.

—Una vez te disfrazaste de dementor para asustar a Harry, así que sí, ¡no te lo pasaría por alto! —Weasley replicó.

—Chicos —interrumpió Granger—. ¿Podemos concentrarnos en el problema? Tenemos que encontrar a Harry, ¿recuerdas? Ron, ¿puedes pensar en algún lugar al que Ginny podría haberlo llevado?

Weasley apartó la mirada de Draco para fijarla en ella. —Necesito… Merlín, ¿realmente se llevaron a Harry?

—Había sangre en el piso de la habitación de Ginny.

—Joder. Déjame pensar.

—Estaré en la cocina —dijo Draco y se mordió, _mientras intenta algo que nunca ha probado._ No insultar a Weasley iba a ser una tarea difícil.

Para sorpresa de Draco, solo le tomó veinte minutos. El grito emocionado de Granger lo sacó de la contemplación de las hojas de té en el fondo de su taza y lo envió a la sala de estar.

—¡Ahí tiene que ser! —ella exclamo.

Weasley asintió y miró a Draco. —Es la casa donde vivieron los hermanos de mi madre hasta que murieron en la guerra, la primera, quiero decir. La casa no es gran cosa, ya que estaba medio destartalada. La parcela de tierra ha pertenecido a la familia de mi madre desde hace muchas generaciones. En mi opinión, es un trozo de tierra llena de rocas. Allí no crece nada más que matorrales. Mis padres solían discutir sobre venderlo, pero mamá nunca lo permitió. Ella va allí para... bueno, para recordar, supongo, y para comprobar que ningún Muggle ha entrado y lo ha destrozados. No es que se pueda saber si lo han hecho. Como dije, es un desastre. Ella solía arrastrarnos ahí cuando éramos niños.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Draco, tratando de mantener la emoción en su voz.

—Dungeness.

—¿Puedes llevarnos allí? —preguntó Granger.

Weasley parecía inseguro, pero asintió. —Creo que… Si. —Su rostro cambió a una mirada determinada y Granger asintió.

—Llévame y volveré por Draco. —Dio un paso adelante y se arrodilló junto a su silla. Ella tomó su mano y compartieron una mirada silenciosa que hizo que Draco considerara tener arcadas, pero se contuvo, por el bien de Harry.

Weasley sacó su varita y luego desaparecieron con un estallido familiar. Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo esperando que Granger viviera. Fue algo sorprendente descubrir que en realidad, posiblemente, le había agradado un poco durante los últimos días. Y ella era una Gryffindor malditamente valiente por permitir que Weasley se apareciera en cualquier lugar. Merlín sabía la última vez que la Comadreja lo había intentado.

Para cuando terminó el pensamiento, Granger regresó, afortunadamente luciendo sin ninguna despartición. Ella se apresuró a acercarse y lo tomó del brazo, ignorando su movimiento instintivo, aunque su reacción fue causada por la renuencia a experimentar visiones relacionadas con Granger en lugar de cualquier cosa que ella pudiera considerar. Para su alivio, la tela de su camisa lo protegía de su toque.

—Vamos —dijo en un tono exasperado y los desapareció.

Lo primero que Draco notó fue la falta de nieve. Lo siguiente fue el viento. Aulló sobre el acantilado en el que se encontraban, moviéndole el cabello y la ropa y sacudiendo la hierba amarillenta sobre la que estaban. Las plumas de Draco revolotearon. Contempló la pequeña casa que estaba a cierta distancia, encaramada al borde del acantilado como si estuviera considerando el suicidio. Draco pensó que podría ser una buena idea: la mitad del techo se había derrumbado y una parte del piso superior parecía haber desaparecido.

Granger lo soltó y se abrazó a sí misma con un escalofrío. Los dientes de Weasley castañeteaban. —Necesitamos salir de este frío, ¡pero no podemos simplemente irrumpir allí! —la voz de Granger apenas traspasó el aullido del viento—. ¡Si están allí, habrán establecido barreras!

Granger lanzó un Hechizo Calentador sobre ella y Weasley y luego se volvió como para lanzar el mismo sobre Draco. No se molestó en recordarle que no sentía el frío; en cambio, voló.

—¡Draco! —gritó, aunque su voz fue acallada por el viento, dejando solo el sonido de ‘aaaaaaay'.

Draco la ignoró. Sabía que ella preferiría ponerse de pie y debatir el mejor enfoque, pero él tenía su propia idea al respecto. Obviamente, la entrada principal estaría protegida, pero era poco probable que pensaran proteger el lugar desde arriba. Voló alto y luego se dejó caer suavemente hacia el techo derrumbado. Una teja suelta ondeaba con la brisa, sobresaliendo del borde de la sección caída. Draco aterrizó en lo que parecía ser un antiguo dormitorio, ahora abierto a los elementos. El techo se había caído porque aparentemente una pared había sido volada con un hechizo explosivo.

Draco se preguntó vagamente cómo los hermanos Prewett habían enfrentado su desaparición. ¿Había estado uno parado aquí, en este mismo lugar, sin darse cuenta cuando los Mortífagos irrumpieron y lanzaron el hechizo que lo mató?

Sacudió sus cavilaciones y se concentró en su destino. Tenía que encontrar a Harry. Las vigas del techo bloquearon gran parte del acceso al interior, pero un pequeño espacio cerca de la pared trasera que aún estaba en pie le permitió a Draco atravesarlo con solo un movimiento momentáneo de sus alas, lo que lo obligó a retroceder y doblarlas con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

El espacio que quedaba era apenas lo suficientemente grande para atravesar y llegar a la entrada. Afortunadamente, la puerta se había ido, probablemente destruida por el mismo tipo de hechizo que había derribado la pared. Una vez más allá del marco de la puerta, sin embargo, el resto de la casa parecía intacta, salvo por una gran grieta en la línea del techo. El viento aullaba por la abertura detrás de Draco, sugiriendo ventanas rotas o más daños en algún otro lugar de la casa.

Desplegó sus alas y usó la magia para elevarse en un deslizamiento silencioso en lugar de arriesgarse a hacer crujir la tabla del suelo. Solo había otras dos habitaciones en el segundo piso: un cuarto de baño y otro dormitorio. El baño estaba vacío de efectos personales, pero la habitación estaba inquietantemente arreglada para sugerir que el dueño simplemente no estaba y regresaría en cualquier momento. Una clara falta de polvo llevó a Draco a creer que el lugar estaba bajo un encantamiento de preservación y arrugó la nariz. Se preguntó si Molly Weasley lo mantendría como una especie de santuario para su hermano muerto. Notó un cartel en la pared sobre la cama y el jugador de Quidditch que aparecía allí saludaba alegremente. Su pelo rojo brillaba y las palabras doradas del cartel brillaban: _Fabian Prewett. Guardián._

Se parecía inquietantemente a uno de los Gemelos Weasley.

Molesto sin saber muy bien por qué, Draco salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Estaba solo a medio camino cuando algo pareció envolverlo, invisible y espinoso. Lo empujó, solo para sentirlo solidificarse y tensarse, envolviéndolo en lo que parecía un gel espeso. Con una creciente sensación de pánico, luchó. Su varita todavía estaba en su mano, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse, y luego no podía respirar.

Trató de tomar aire y sintió que la maldad resbaladiza rezumaba en su nariz, así que exhaló bruscamente, no queriendo la sustancia en sus pulmones. Trató de moverse, pero solo logró hacerlo ligeramente. Incluso sus alas estaban atrapadas y su fuerza superior parecía no hacer ninguna diferencia.

Sus pulmones comenzaron a arder con la necesidad de oxígeno y su cerebro se aceleró para encontrar una solución. Nunca había oído hablar de algo como esto, era casi como si estuviera atrapado en una burbuja gigante de gel. El movimiento captó su atención y miró el rostro engreído de Ginny Weasley. Ella le sonrió desde la base de las escaleras.

—Malfoy. Encantada de encontrarte aquí. Greg dijo que no debería molestarme en proteger los pisos superiores, pero sé lo tramposa que es Hermione. Si alguien viene a buscar a Harry, será ella. Honestamente, no te esperaba —la sonrisa se convirtió en un gruñido—. Me encantaría quedarme aquí y ver cómo ese hechizo te mata lentamente. No es bonito. Pero necesito saber cómo nos encontraste.

Manchas negras comenzaron a nadar ante los ojos de Draco, nublando su visión y fundiéndola en una imagen retorcida. Apenas la vio levantar su varita y deshacer el hechizo. Con la magia liberada, Draco se precipitó escaleras abajo, incapaz de mantener su magia de vuelo mientras luchaba por permanecer consciente.

— _¡Incarceroso!_ —gritó cuando él se posó a sus pies, haciendo una mueca de dolor por los duros golpes que habían recibido sus espinillas y antebrazos en el camino hacia abajo. Las cuerdas se ataron fuertemente alrededor de él, atando ambos brazos y alas a sus costados. Ella le arrebató la varita y luego lanzó un encantamiento de levitación para levantarlo. Ella le sonrió en la cara—. Lindas alas, Malfoy. Deberías haber tomado el veneno, pedazo de mierda sin valor.

Draco se debatió en escupirle, pero el esfuerzo de introducir aire en su dolorido pecho hizo que cualquier otra cosa fuera imposible.

Ella se volvió y le dio un empujón, enviándolo por un pasillo corto hasta una puerta oscura. Una vez allí, canceló el hechizo que lo mantenía flotando y lo empujó una vez más. Draco cayó por un segundo tramo de escaleras, incapaz de detenerse con los brazos fuertemente atados a los costados. Afortunadamente, sacó un rápido estallido de su propia magia y evitó que su cara se abriera en uno de los escalones, aunque todavía se ganó un doloroso rasguño en la barbilla que hizo que sangrara y chocara sus dientes con tanta fuerza que sintió que uno se aflojaba.

_¡Maldita perra!_

Se puso de rodillas con torpeza y escuchó los pasos de ella bajando las escaleras detrás de él. Como era de esperar, un golpe de su bota de punta afilada lo atrapó entre los omóplatos y lo envió hacia adelante. Él falló por poco el golpear su barbilla contra el piso de piedra y le siseó.

—Es fácil ver por qué Harry rompió contigo.

Ella gruñó y lo pateó, pero él estaba listo para recibirla y se giró para enredar sus piernas con las de ella, haciéndola bajar por las escaleras con un chillido y luego un grito de dolor. Draco se inclinó hacia arriba, con la intención de agarrar su varita, con los dientes, si era necesario.

— _¡Petrificus Totalis!_ —la voz no era de ella.

El hechizo golpeó a Draco y se puso rígido inmediatamente antes de lanzarse y golpear su cara contra el muslo de Weasley. Ella lo empujó con un sonido de disgusto y Draco se encontró rodando, una vez más incapaz de moverse. Miró el rostro de Gregory Goyle.

—Draco —dijo con calma—. Deberías haberte quedado fuera de esto.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y apretó los puños, solo se dio cuenta en el último momento de que no estaba completamente petrificado. Normalmente, el Petrificus Totalis impedía todos los movimientos excepto los involuntarios como la respiración. No era fácil moverse, pero Draco _podía_. Decidió guardarse el conocimiento para sí mismo.

Su resolución fue puesta a prueba cuando Weasley le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas. Trató de no hacer una mueca, pero la atención de Greg estaba en ella.

—Supongo que tenías razón sobre las protecciones.

—Por supuesto que tenía razón sobre las protecciones. Simplemente no lo esperaba. Necesitamos saber cómo nos encontró.

—Está bien. Le daremos el mismo trato que a Potter. Tráelo.

Draco permaneció quieto y permitió que lo levantaran mágicamente una vez más.


	16. Capítulo 15

_¿De qué servían las alas_

_a un hombre atado con cadenas de hierro?_

_\- Adelbert von Chamisso_

Harry se despertó bruscamente, escupiendo y parpadeando agua de sus ojos. Estuvo desorientado solo por un momento antes de que su entrenamiento se activo y se paralizó, sin mover nada más que los ojos mientras observaba su entorno.

Lo primero que vio no fue a Goyle, que dejó caer un cubo de madera al suelo después de haber vertido aparentemente el contenido sobre la cabeza de Harry, sino a _Draco_. Ginny acababa de terminar de atar a Draco a una silla cerca de la pared, de cara a Harry, quien se estremeció por dentro al ver las alas de Draco, atadas y dobladas torpemente debajo de él en la silla. Harry sabía lo sensibles que eran, Draco tenía que sentir dolor.

Su siguiente pensamiento fue preguntarse cómo Draco había terminado aquí... y dónde era _aquí_.

—El héroe poderoso se despierta —dijo Goyle con una mueca de desprecio—. No me has impresionado hasta ahora, Potter. Supongo que las historias sobre ti derrotando al Señor Oscuro por pura suerte eran ciertas. Lástima que tu suerte se haya acabado, ¿no?

Harry se sentó, parpadeando las gotitas de sus ojos. No llegó muy lejos. Grilletes de metal le ataban las muñecas, unidas con una sección de cadena pesada que atravesaba un anillo en el suelo. Podía arrodillarse, pero no levantarse. Harry se obligó a ignorar a Draco y mirar a Goyle.

—¿Qué quieres? Ginny, ¿por qué haces esto?

—Nosotros hacemos las preguntas, Potter —dijo Goyle y dio un paso amenazador más cerca, como si esperara que Harry se estremeciera. No lo hizo, aunque el movimiento pareció despertar la conciencia de cada molestia y dolor en su cuerpo; aparentemente Goyle se había divertido un poco con él mientras estaba inconsciente, a juzgar por la repentina agonía en sus costillas, el dolor en su cuerpo, en su mandíbula, y la percepción de que no era solo agua goteando en su ojo derecho, sino algo más espeso, más pegajoso. Le palpitaba la cabeza.

Goyle se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y agarró la barbilla de Harry con una mano carnosa antes de apretar. —Abre de par en par, Potter.

Harry luchó, espiando el frasco de poción en la otra mano de Goyle. No tenía idea de qué era, pero sabía que permitir que Gregory Goyle le diera cualquier cosa era una muy mala idea.

Goyle gruñó y apretó más fuerte. —¡Ayúdame a mantenerlo quieto!

Ginny lanzó un hechizo y Harry se quedó inmóvil de repente. Goyle forzó la poción a pasar por sus labios y pasó el frasco por sus dientes apretados hasta que alcanzó la articulación de su mandíbula. El líquido se derramó, la mayor parte se acumuló en la mejilla de Harry, pero una gran cantidad goteó por su garganta. Exhaló bruscamente, reconociendo el sabor al instante. _Veritaserum._

Goyle lo sacudió bruscamente la cara, enviando aún más poción insidiosa por la garganta de Harry, a pesar de su esfuerzo por no respirar. Sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. Solo tomó un par de gotas y lo que había absorbido por la boca ya se estaba abriendo camino a través de su torrente sanguíneo. _Joder_.

Goyle lo soltó y se alejó cuando Ginny quitó el hechizo. Harry escupió el resto de la poción y la miró rencorosamente.

Ella hizo un puchero. —Ahora, no me mires de esa manera, Harry. Todos sabemos cuánto te gustan tus pequeños _secretos_.

Harry miró a Draco y el pequeño movimiento pareció desviar la atención de Ginny en esa dirección. Harry comprobó rápidamente sus ataduras, sintiendo ya el calor plomizo del Veritaserum mientras viajaba por sus venas. Parpadeó cuando su visión se volvió borrosa y un sudor frío brotó de su frente. Odiaba los efectos secundarios del Veritaserum.

—¿Cómo nos encontraste, Malfoy? —Ginny preguntó casualmente.

Los grilletes de Harry habían sido soldados mágicamente, no se romperían fácilmente, y la cadena parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostener a un hipogrifo. Harry miró a Draco impotente.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Lo rastreé.

La mirada de Harry se agudizó.

—¿Cómo lo rastreaste? —preguntó Ginny.

—Parece ser un beneficio de estas alas que me diste. Quería hacerle una pregunta sobre mi caso, así que rastreé su firma mágica. Ya no necesito preguntar, ya que parece haberlo resuelto.

Los ojos de Ginny se entrecerraron mientras la mente de Harry daba vueltas. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Draco y él habían forjado algún tipo de vínculo reforzado por las nuevas habilidades de Draco, o era simplemente una ilusión por parte de Harry?

—Ya veremos. —Ginny le hizo señas a Goyle, quien se acercó y sacó otro frasco de su túnica. Draco no se molestó en luchar, aparentemente sabiendo que le darían el mismo trato y lo obligarían a beber, sin consideración. Harry se sintió aún más enfermo al ver el proceso. ¿Le habían dado también a Draco Veritaserum o algo más peligroso?

—¿Por qué, Greg? —preguntó Draco, haciendo una mueca ante el sabor de lo que fuera que había tragado.

Goyle se burló. —¿Por qué crees, Draco, idiota egoísta? Porque mataste a Vince. Tú y el maldito Potter.

Harry sabía que reflejaba la mirada de indignación de Draco. —¡Fue el mismo Vince quien lanzó el Fuego Maldito!

—¡Estuvimos allí por ti! —Goyle estalló.

—Eso es mentira —espetó Harry, recordando cómo los antiguos secuaces de Draco se habían vuelto contra él justo antes del incidente del Fuego Maldito. Podrían haber seguido a Draco en la escuela, pero sus prioridades había sido suya.

—¡Eres un maldito Salvador, Potter! —Goyle gritó enojado—. Salvas solo a los que quieres, ¿no? ¡Odiaste a Draco y sin embargo le salvaste la maldita vida! ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque Draco estaba más cerca! —Harry gritó en respuesta, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante la verdad, a pesar de que no había tenido la intención de hablar en absoluto.

Draco se rió en voz alta y sonó lleno de genuina diversión. —Greg, ¿aceptaste este elaborado plan porque Vince casi nos mata a todos y Potter me salvó a mí en lugar de a él? ¿Honestamente? ¿Te das cuenta de lo idiota que suena?

Goyle apretó los puños. —Siempre pensaste que era estúpido, ¿no, Draco?

—Sí —respondió Draco en un susurro. Su expresión estaba horrorizada.

—Salazar, cuánto te odio —gruñó Goyle.

—Lo siento —dijo Draco y el corazón de Harry se desgarró por el dolor revelado por las dos breves palabras—. He tratado de compensarlo.

—¿Lanzándome tu dinero? —Goyle gritó—. ¿Crees que quiero algo tuyo? ¿Qué perdiste en la jodida guerra, Draco? ¡Nada! ¡Tu padre está en Azkaban, pero todavía está vivo! ¡Tienes tu casa y tus amigos y a tus dos padres! ¡Tu mamá no se sienta como una estatua y mira por la ventana esperando que tu padre muerto regrese a casa! No tenías que conseguir un trabajo en el maldito Ministerio para tener un techo sobre tu cabeza y no tienes que ir a trabajar todos los días y ver cómo te escupen y te llaman escoria de Mortífagos y envían cartas de queja sobre cómo no se te debe permitir trabajar con 'gente decente'! —La cara de Goyle estaba roja y sudada y al final estaba despotricando sus palabras. El rostro de Draco era una máscara de conmoción e incluso Harry sintió un arrebato de arrepentimiento por no considerar lo difícil que sería para los hijos de los Mortífagos recuperar algo parecido a una vida normal.

La voz de Goyle volvió a un nivel más normal. —Entonces, sí, Draco, cada vez que te veo me recuerda lo que perdí y te odio un poco más cada día.

Draco solo tragó y asintió. Harry podía ver la devastación que tan bien trató de ocultar, visible solo en la tensión alrededor de sus ojos y la expresión de su boca. A Harry le dolía el corazón y deseaba decirle a Draco que no era su culpa, que la guerra había puesto las cosas difíciles para todos, pero Draco solo levantó la barbilla y miró a Ginny. —¿Y cuál es tu problema?

Ginny se encogió de hombros. —Odio a tu padre. Pero él no está aquí para vengarme, ¿verdad? Además, hacerte eso podría ser la mejor venganza de todas. Un purasangre tan noble como Lucius Malfoy no se alegrará mucho de tener una... criatura como hijo, ¿no? —Hizo un gesto con su varita hacia las alas de Draco.

—¡Eso fue hace años, Ginny! —dijo Harry, sorprendido de que pudiera mantener su animosidad durante tanto tiempo.

—¡Yo era una niña! —ella gruñó, volviéndose hacia él—. ¡Él arregló para que yo fuera poseída por su precioso Señor Oscuro cuando tenía _once años_! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para vengarme por eso? —sus ojos brillaron—. Y tú y los demás lo llevaron a escondida a un lugar seguro en Azkaban. ¡Debería ser torturado hasta la muerte! ¡El beso del dementor es demasiado bueno para él! —La respiración de Ginny se atascó en un sollozo y se secó las lágrimas con rabia—. No sabes cómo fue.

Harry asintió. —Sí, Gin. Sí, lo sé.

Ella avanzó y se arrodilló ante él. Extendió una mano para acariciar su rostro. No se apoyó en su toque como lo habría hecho antes. Parecía que hacía toda una vida que sus sentimientos por ella eran más profundos que la superficie. —Lo sé, Harry —dijo en voz baja—. Es por eso que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Es el destino, ¿no lo ves? —Esperó mientras el _No_ luchaba por salir a la superficie de la mente de Harry, impulsado por el Veritaserum en respuesta a su pregunta. Ella sonrió y preguntó—. ¿Eres _realmente_ gay, Harry?

Su primera pregunta podría haber sido retórica; ésta no lo era. —Sí —dijo rotundamente.

Ella retrocedió y sus ojos brillaron. Había visto rabia en su rostro suficientes veces para reconocerla al instante. —¿Cómo? — exigió—. ¿Como paso?

Harry sintió una curiosa sensación cuando el Veritaserum intentó obligarlo a responder a una pregunta que no tenía respuesta. —¡No hay cómo! ¡Es quien soy! ¿Cómo eres buena en Quidditch y cómo es Hermione tan inteligente y Draco tan... —Se obligó a cerrar la mandíbula con esfuerzo, maldiciendo la poción mientras ella se aferraba a sus últimas palabras.

—¿Ahora es Draco? Pareces muy interesado en su caso, Harry. ¿O es realmente _Draco_ lo que te interesa?

 _Joder_. —Sí —respondió.

Su labio superior se curvó y su mano apretó su varita mientras lo miraba con incredulidad. —No puedes hablar en serio. ¡Es un fenómeno! ¡Míralo!

Harry lo hizo. El cabello de Draco estaba hecho un desastre, algo que probablemente habría horrorizado a Draco en otras circunstancias. Las plumas superiores de sus alas se levantaron, erizadas como resultado probable del estado mental de Draco. Sus ojos pálidos estaban intensamente fijos en Harry y sus labios formaban una delgada línea. Incluso magullado y desarreglado y con un corte ensangrentado en la barbilla, era la vista más hermosa que Harry había visto en su vida. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se dio cuenta de que era el peor momento posible para reconocerlo.

—Ni siquiera es humano ahora, Harry. ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Es una atrocidad!

—No. No lo es —respondió Harry, con los ojos en los de Draco. Creyó detectar sorpresa allí y se dio cuenta, a pesar de todo, de que Draco todavía se consideraba algo menos que un humano. Si sobrevivían, Harry juró cambiar eso—. Él es hermoso.

Ella soltó una risa áspera. —Merlín, ¿todos los mariquitas están tan desesperados como tú? —su tono fue mordaz. Goyle se rió entre dientes.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry, forzado a responder a la ridícula declaración.

—¿Quieres follar con él, Harry? —preguntó Ginny en tono ronroneante.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada. —Sí —siseó.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió antes de volverse hacia Goyle. —¿Puedes creerlo? Dale un par de alas a su enemigo de la infancia y de repente él quiere follarlo. Creo que _tú_ eres el fenómeno, Harry.

Goyle asintió y su labio se curvó. —Tenemos que creerlo. Está bajo Veritaserum. ¿Tú también eres un marica, Draco?

Harry contuvo el aliento y sus dedos empezaron a deslizarse a lo largo de los eslabones de la cadena, buscando una debilidad. ¿Quizás podría intentar un hechizo sin varita y romper al menos un eslabón...?

—Eso depende de lo que quieras decir con marica, Greg —dijo Draco en un tono seco. Harry lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Quieres follar con hombres? —Goyle preguntó enojado.

—Por supuesto —respondió Draco suavemente—. El sexo es sexo. Te lo estás perdiendo si te ciñes a un solo tipo, Greg. Deberías expandir tus horizontes.

—Eso es enfermo —escupió Goyle.

—¿Quieres follar con Harry? —preguntó Ginny.

—Sí —dijo Draco—. ¿Quién no querría follar al Salvador?

Harry hizo una mueca, tratando de no sentir el escozor de las palabras. Había esperado que los sentimientos de Draco fueran algo más profundos. —¿Estas preguntas tienen algún propósito?

Ginny lo miró y entrecerró los ojos. —Han sido muy esclarecedores, ¿no, Harry? Es asombroso cuánta verdad puede ocultar una sola persona. Malfoy, ¿eres realmente capaz de rastrear la firma mágica de Harry?

Draco estuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo y luego pronunció una sola palabra. —No.

Ginny lucía triunfante. —Entonces, ¿cómo nos encontraste?

—No lo hice.

Harry se echó a reír. No pudo evitarlo. Su admiración por Draco estaba creciendo exponencialmente. Draco no estaba luchando contra el Veristaserum, simplemente estaba dando respuestas veraces que no eran exactamente lo que Ginny buscaba. Eventualmente, llegaría a la respuesta correcta, pero Draco se lo pondría difícil. Draco lo miró a los ojos y sus ojos brillaron de alegría. A pesar de la gravedad de su situación, Harry sintió un momento de pura alegría.

—Acéptalo, Ginny, él es más inteligente que tú.

Su rostro se puso feo. —No tienes idea de cuántas veces he querido lanzarte un _Crucio_ en los últimos seis meses —gruñó.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Goyle y lo lanzó.

* * *

Draco contuvo el aliento cuando la maldición Cruciatus golpeó a Harry. Lo envió al suelo instantáneamente, con los dientes y los puños apretados con fuerza. Se retorció, incapaz de gritar a través de la agonía obvia en cada línea tensa de su cuerpo.

Ginny miró con aparente satisfacción y el rostro de Greg lucía una sonrisa maliciosa. Sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría, algo que Draco no había visto en mucho tiempo. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber visto, o al menos sentido, la hipocresía de Greg.

Los ojos verdes de Harry estaban salvajes, aunque Draco sabía que no podía ver nada más que un dolor candente. —¡Déjalo tranquilo! —gritó, tirando de sus ataduras.

—¿Estoy lastimando a tu novio, Draco? —Greg preguntó con un tono infantil.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. No sabía si Harry era su novio, pero ciertamente era _algo_ , especialmente después de su sincera admisión de que no pensaba que Draco fuera un fenómeno. En retrospectiva, Draco supuso que debería haber sido obvio, viniendo de Harry Potter.

—¡Basta, Greg!

—¡Ya no recibo órdenes tuyas, Draco! —Greg gritó y aumentó la intensidad de la Maldición.

Draco murmuró un epíteto, respiró hondo y se dispuso a romper sus ataduras. Las cuerdas estaban tensas, especialmente alrededor de la parte superior de los brazos, lo que era bueno en este caso. Flexionó los músculos y trató de apartar los brazos de los costados, usando sus alas lo mejor que pudo para ayudar en su esfuerzo, a pesar de que dolía muchísimos.

Draco sintió más que escuchó el chasquido de fibras, unas pocas a la vez, y luego más. Redobló su esfuerzo y las cuerdas se hundieron dolorosamente en su piel. Lo ignoró, sabiendo que no era nada comparado con lo que Harry sentía bajo el Cruciatus. Draco se relajó y mantuvo sus rasgos cuidadosamente serio, pero la mirada de pura rabia fija en Greg. Una emoción de victoria lo atravesó cuando sintió algo de quemaduras en las cuerdas estiradas. Se movió en su asiento y movió sus alas, tratando de levantarlas.

Greg liberó el hechizo sobre Harry justo cuando las cuerdas de Draco se aflojaban aún más, dándole suficiente movilidad para mover sus manos.

—¿Qué te parece, Potter? —Greg gruñó con una risa malvada—. ¿Quieres más?

Harry jadeó por aire, sollozando por respirar a través de los pulmones que Draco sabía que se sentían llenos de cenizas calientes. Era casi imposible respirar bajo un Cruciatus. El dolor era demasiado intenso.

—No se ve tan poderoso ahora, ¿verdad?

—Parece bastante indefenso sin su _Expelliarmus_ —comentó Ginny.

Draco logró envolver sus dedos alrededor de las cuerdas más bajas y tiró, tensando sus músculos una vez más. Era mucho más efectivo tirar una sola sección, y metódicamente se abrió camino hacia arriba, tirando y estirándose con tanta fuerza como pudo.

Potter levantó la cabeza y miró siniestramente a Greg, quien respondió golpeándolo con la Maldición una vez más. Draco se habría alegrado por la distracción si su corazón no estuviera gritando de rabia comprensiva con cada contracción de las extremidades de Harry.

Finalmente, Draco pudo mover sus alas casi para liberarlas de las cuerdas, dándoles una movilidad aún mayor. Se retorció, casi frenético, y luego Ginny Weasley se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Ella hizo un gesto de sorpresa con la boca y levantó la varita, por lo que Draco usó toda la fuerza que poseía para soltar sus alas. Cualquier hechizo que ella usó falló cuando Draco se puso en vuelo, llevándose la silla y las cuerdas con él. Rozó el techo y luego se dejó caer, preparándose mientras golpeaba el suelo con fuerza. Las patas de la silla se doblaron y el asiento se partió por la mitad. Las cuerdas cayeron cuando Draco se levantó de nuevo, girando mientras lo hacía para evitar los hechizos de la Weasley.

Sus gritos parecieron penetrar el trance de Greg, inducido por su tortura de Potter, y levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Draco agarrar un trozo de la silla rota y enviarla directamente hacia él. La madera rota golpeó a Greg en la frente y lo envió al suelo.

—¡Greg! —Ginny gritó. Ella estuvo distraída solo por un momento, pero fue suficiente. Draco voló hacia ella y golpeó su culo sobre un hervido de agua. Su cabeza crujió contra el suelo de piedra y él se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para esperar que el golpe la hubiera matado antes de caer al suelo y correr para acunar a Harry. Los temblores sacudieron el cuerpo de Harry y sus ojos estaban vidriosos por el dolor, pero le sonrió con ironía a Draco.

—Eres un hombre útil para tener cerca —dijo Harry—. Creo que te retendré. —Las cadenas tintinearon y se tensaron cuando su mano encontró el borde de un ala—. No creo que seas un fenómeno o un monstruo, Draco. Solo eres... tú.

Los brazos de Draco se apretaron alrededor de él y forzó una risa a través de una extraña opresión en su garganta. —Recuérdame que te mantenga alejado del Veritaserum. Aparentemente saca a relucir tu Hufflepuff interior.

Harry solo suspiró contra su cuello, y Draco lo ayudó a retroceder. —Tenemos que quitarte estas cadenas. Espera. —Draco corrió hacia Ginny Weasley, arrojó su varita al otro lado de la habitación y revisó su túnica para encontrar su varita. Ella no se movió. Draco miró a Greg, que todavía estaba desmayado cerca de la pared del fondo. No había señales de la varita de Harry, por lo que la habían escondido en algún lado o Greg la tenía.

Varita en mano, regresó a Harry y cuidadosamente rompió el grillete de su muñeca derecha. El metal cayó, dejando un verdugón rojo de aspecto áspero donde Harry había jalando sus ataduras. Draco lo miró con simpatía. Harry estaba ensangrentado y magullado y se veía perfectamente maravilloso. Draco le sonrió y luego gritó y cayó al suelo cuando los efectos demasiado familiares de un Stupefy lo golpeó.

Luchó por mantenerse consciente y tomó su varita, que se había caído de sus dedos y estaba sobre la piedra a unos centímetros de distancia.

— _¿Molly?_ —Harry preguntó con tono incrédulo.


	17. Capítulo 16

_Volar tan rápido como se pensaba_

_debes empezar sabiendo_

_que ya llegaste._

_-Richard Bach_

Draco luchó contra la oscuridad que lamía sus sentidos, asombrado de que estuviera incluso parcialmente consciente. Los aturdidores solían ser instantáneos; nunca había conocido a alguien que contrarrestara uno. Harry se echó hacia atrás y le tendió una mano. La cadena traqueteó a través del anillo en el suelo y se detuvo. El grillete que le habían quitado de la muñeca a Harry era demasiado grande para pasar por el agujero. Harry todavía estaba efectivamente esposado por su otra muñeca. Y no pudo alcanzar la varita de Draco.

La visión de Draco se oscureció, pero se obligó a retroceder y trató de concentrarse en Molly Weasley, quien se agachó sobre su hija y lanzó un _Ennervate_ para despertarla.

—Molly, ¿qué estás haciendo? —gritó Harry—. ¡Hay algo que no sabes! ¡Ginny está tratando de matarnos! ¡Está trabajando con Goyle para destruirnos!

Molly le mostró una mirada fea y lanzó una sucesión de hechizos sobre Ginny antes de ayudarla a levantarse. —Mira a Greg, querida. Yo me ocuparé de Harry.

Draco casi gimió cuando sus peores temores se hicieron realidad. La matrona Weasley estaba aliada con los otros. Harry, afortunadamente, lo descubrió al mismo tiempo. —Oh, Godric, tú no también.

Molly caminó hacia adelante, sosteniendo su varita firmemente. —Tenías esa promesa, Harry. ¿Dónde salió todo mal? ¿Fue pelear contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? ¿Eso es lo que te apartó de nosotros?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

La oscuridad que se apoderaba de Draco comenzó a disiparse y el terrible peso que parecía mantenerlo en su lugar se alivió. Estiró los dedos lentamente, acercándose a su varita, moviéndose con cuidado para no llamar la atención de Molly. Si tenía alguna idea de que él no estaba inconsciente, lo golpearía con otro aturdidor y él no creía que pudiera pelear en un segundo.

—Traté de no culparte, Harry, realmente lo hice. Pensé que eras inocente cuando se trataba de la muerte de Fred, y tal vez fue un accidente, a pesar de que era a _ti_ a quien buscaban. Siempre estaban detrás de ti. Todos los demás, especialmente mi Fred, simplemente... se interpuso en el camino. —Su voz se entrecortó y Draco escuchó la cadena chirriar cuando Harry tiró. Draco estiró los dedos y las puntas rozaron el borde de su varita.

—Molly, no —suspiró Harry.

—¡Y luego Ron! ¡Mi hermoso Ron, atrapado para siempre en una silla, bebiendo hasta la inconsciencia y odiando todo y a todos! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Harry? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que sucediera?

Draco se estiró hasta que pensó que los tendones de su hombro se soltarían. Desvió su mirada hacia Ginny Weasley, agachada sobre Greg, quien sin duda estaría de vuelta en acción en un momento. Draco necesitaba liberar a Harry rápidamente.

—Lo intenté —dijo Harry en un tono apenas audible—. Traté de salvar a Ron. Traté de salvarlos a todos.

Molly negó con la cabeza. —Y luego, para colmo de males, dejaste a un lado a mi Ginny, ¡que siempre estuvo ahí para ti! ¡Siempre suspirando por ti! Solía llorar en su habitación mientras sostenía tu foto. ¿Lo sabías? —La voz de Molly se estaba volviendo fea y Draco presionó con cuidado la varita con las yemas de los dedos y comenzó a deslizarla hacia atrás, teniendo mucho cuidado de no rodarla y hacer que se resbalara. Agradeció que la madera hiciera poco ruido en el suelo de piedra.

—¡Y ahora me dice que no eres más que un maldito maricón! ¿Cómo pudiste, Harry? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mi familia? ¿A mí? ¡Prácticamente te acogí cuando eras un niño! Traté de convertirme en la madre que nunca conociste! ¡Y así es como me pagas!

—Lo siento —dijo Harry y Draco sintió una oleada de rabia hacia la mujer. Ninguno de ellos había sobrevivido ileso a la guerra, y Harry había hecho todo lo posible para evitarles un futuro más sombrío de lo que ella podía imaginar. Él había hecho más de lo que nadie debería haber pedido y ella se atrevió a sugerir que no fue suficiente.

—¡Y todo empezó con ese montón de estiércol que hay allí! — ella lloró—. ¡ _Él_ dejó entrar a los Mortífagos a la escuela! ¡ _É_ _l_ es el que hizo posible que Greyback lastimara a mi Bill! ¡Es _su_ culpa que Dumbledore no estuviera presente para proteger a mis chicos! ¡Convertirlo en una bestia no fue suficiente! Los Malfoy siempre tienen suerte, ¿no es así? ¡Mi familia lucha por poner comida en la mesa mientras los Malfoy viven como reyes! ¡Y míralo ahora! ¡Esa poción mató a todos los que alguna vez la bebieron, pero no a él! ¡No al engendro de Lucius Malfoy!

—¿Qué estas diciendo? —preguntó Harry.

—¡Se suponía que iba a morir!

—¿Querías matarlo? —preguntó Harry, con la voz teñida de incredulidad.

—Quería que se suicidara. Debería haber hecho lo que cualquier sangre pura decente hubiera hecho y tomar el veneno. Confía en Draco Malfoy para que se equivoque incluso en eso.

Draco sintió el frasco de veneno en cuestión, todavía anidado en el bolsillo donde lo había puesto antes. Parecía que habían pasado días desde entonces.

—No esperaba que te involucraras, Harry. Incluso después de todo lo que has hecho, te habría perdonado. Si tan solo hubieras dejado su caso a otra persona. Pensamos que lo odiabas. ¿Por qué te ofreces a ayudar a un monstruo horrible como él?

—No es un monstruo horrible —dijo Harry en un tono uniforme, pronunciando cada palabra—. Ahora, creo que deberías dejar la varita y dejarnos ir. Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos.

 _Ah_ _ó_ _rrate las palabras,_ _Harry,_ pensó Draco. _Obviamente ella est_ _á_ _m_ _á_ _s all_ _á_ _de la salvación._

—No, Harry, yo diría que no ha ido lo suficientemente lejos —intervino Ginny Weasley. Draco volvió a centrar su atención en ella. Greg se paró a su lado temblando, luciendo confundido y tambaleándose un poco—. Mamá, tienes que matar a Malfoy. Es la única manera. Podemos lanzarle un Obliviate a Harry para que no recuerde nada de esta tontería, pero Malfoy tiene que morir.

Molly Weasley frunció el ceño y Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para cerrar los dedos completamente alrededor de su varita, levantarla ligeramente y susurrar un hechizo. El último grillete de Harry se partió y cayó.

—¡Harry está enamorado de él, mamá! —prosiguió Ginny—. ¡Pregúntale! Le dimos Veritaserum, así que tiene que responder honestamente. _¡_ _Preg_ _ú_ _ntale!_

Harry rápidamente cambió de posición para cubrir el hecho de que ahora estaba libre. _Buen Auror,_ pensó Draco con aprobación.

—¿Estás enamorado de Draco Malfoy? —preguntó Ginny, aparentemente no dispuesta a esperar a su madre.

—¡Si! —Harry respondió en voz alta y clara.

Ginny levantó su varita con un medio sollozo y gritó, —Oh, Harry. ¿Cómo pudiste? —sus rasgos se retorcieron mientras miraba a Draco—. ¡Te odio! —Dirigió su varita hacia Draco, sacándola por el estasis inducido por la respuesta de una sola palabra de Harry. No esperó a que ella lanzara una Maldición Asesina, sino que se levantó del suelo y voló, agarrando a Harry al pasar. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Harry, tratando de ser gentil contra sus costillas heridas, pero sabiendo que era más importante que salieran de la línea de fuego. Desafortunadamente, el techo no era demasiado alto y solo había una salida en la habitación. Draco se dirigió en esa dirección de todos modos, esperando poder hacerlo.

Un hechizo atravesó un ala, lo que le hizo gritar de dolor. Se tambaleó hacia un lado, desequilibrado, lo cual fue afortunado porque otro hechizo pasó sobre sus cabezas y explotó parte del techo. La antigua familia adoptiva de Harry no estaba tirando a golpear.

—Tu ex-novia parece molesta —comentó Draco y luego algo se enganchó en sus alas y lo hizo caer como una piedra. Soltó a Harry, quien aterrizó con fuerza y se alejó rodando. La rodilla de Draco golpeó la piedra y se raspó una palma mientras trataba de evitar que su cara se estrellara contra el suelo. Flexionó las alas e intentó levantarse, pero estaba enredado en algo parecido a una red, negro y pegajoso como el alquitrán. _¡_ _Joder!_ Se arrojó de lado cuando otro hechizo casi lo golpeó. Pedazos de piedra salieron disparados sobre él desde un pequeño cráter en el suelo. Las perras locas pretendían convertirlo en carne picada.

Unas manos lo tocaron y miró el rostro preocupado de Harry. Draco puso su varita en las manos de Harry. —¡Toma! Defiéndete. Puedo salir de esto.

Harry rápidamente levantó un encantamiento escudo y Draco agarró una de las secciones en forma de cuerda. Tiró con fuerza y poco a poco se desprendió de sus plumas, aunque se sentía como un vendaje saliendo de una herida abierta.

— _Avada K_...

Harry gritó, — _¡_ _Expelliarmus!_

El contraataque debió haber funcionado, ya que Draco aún respiraba. Desgarró otra atadura pegajosa y apretó los dientes.

—¡Molly! ¡Ginny, detén esto, por favor!

—Es demasiado tarde, Harry.

Draco miró a Ginny, quien corrió hacia su varita caída, pero Harry la golpeó con otro hechizo que la envió deslizándose por el suelo. La varita aterrizó cerca de Greg, quien todavía estaba en la misma postura, mirándolos sin comprender. Gracias a Salazar, el hechizo que lo había golpeado todavía estaba en vigor. Ya estaban en bastantes problemas. El pensamiento se confirmó cuando Molly Weasley ladró otro hechizo. Draco reprimió un grito cuando Harry cayó.

La voz de Molly era inquietantemente tranquila. —Debería haber sabido que no caerías fácilmente, Harry, pero esto es lo mejor. Ya verás. Superarás esta estúpida aflicción una vez que modifiquemos tu memoria y te arreglemos. Di tu último adiós a Draco Malfoy.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada mientras ella levantaba su varita, pero un hechizo gritado desde la puerta la hizo caer en un montón arrugado. La atención de Draco se dirigió a su salvador.

—¡Ya era la jodida hora! —él gritó—. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo ahí afuera? ¿Mirando el paisaje?

—Molly cambió las barreras cuando entró —explicó Granger—. Me tomó un buen tiempo quitarlas sin alertarla. Y tenía que asegurarme de que ella fuera parte de esto y no solo estuviera de visita en un momento muy inconveniente. ¿Harry está bien?

Draco se arrastró hacia Harry, quien yacía inmóvil, pero una mano rápida en su garganta reveló un pulso de bienvenida. Draco buscó su varita, pero no la vio de inmediato. Escudriñó la cercanía del suelo, sabiendo que no podía haber caído muy lejos cuando Harry cayó.

—Debería haber sabido que aparecerías —gritó Ginny con una mueca de desprecio—. ¿Vienes a rescatar a Harry, o también estás enamorada de Malfoy?

—Suelta tu varita, Ginny. Se acabó.

Ginny soltó una carcajada. —No lo creo. —Su varita escupió fuego naranja y Granger lo contrarrestó con un encantamiento escudo, pero el rayo naranja atravesó la barrera invisible y golpeó a Granger en el pecho. Ella gritó y cayó sobre una rodilla, agarrándose el pecho. Su cabello castaño caía sobre su rostro como una cortina. Ginny se rió con dureza—. ¿Ves a que me refiero? Soy una Inefable, ¿recuerdas? Sé muchas cosas que tú no sabes.

Incapaz de localizar su varita, Draco se rindió y desgarró las pegajosas ataduras una vez más. Si pudiera liberar sus alas, al menos podría llevar a Harry a un lugar seguro y regresar por Granger. Mentalmente deseó que Granger se levantara y le lanzara algo particularmente desagradable a la chica pelirroja, porque ya estaba harto de la despreciable mujercita.

—¿Un Cruciatus modificado? —Granger gritó mientras se ponía de pie—. ¿Se supone que eso lo hace menos ilegal?

—No, solo disfruto los efectos secundarios —comentó Ginny mientras Granger volvía a caer, sus piernas sin fuerzas. Ginny asintió ante la mirada horrorizada de Granger—. Sí, interrumpe todas las funciones motoras. Desafortunadamente, todavía es experimental y bastante impredecible. A veces causa ceguera, a veces inmovilidad. ¡Aquí tienes otro! —Lanzó otro de nuevo, pero Granger lanzó un rayo azulado que golpeó el centro naranja y lo envió rebotando contra la pared.

Draco arrancó una tira larga de su ala derecha, arrancándose una pluma blanca. Hizo una mueca mientras arrojaba a un lado la sustancia parecida a una cuerda. Granger envió varios maleficios más a Ginny, quien los esquivó o los contraatacó y se los devolvió.

—Harry, por favor despierta —murmuró Draco y lo sacudió con una mano mientras la otra rasgaba otra sección dolorosa de la ataduras pegajosa—. Realmente podríamos necesitar tu ayuda.

Harry se movió y murmuró, pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados.

—¡Potter! —Draco siseó, no queriendo llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. Otro movimiento que no fueran brillantes rayos de magia llamó su atención y vio a Molly Weasley sentarse—. Harry, por el amor de Dios, _¡Voldemort ha vuelto!_

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe y Draco sintió un inmenso alivio cuando la mirada esmeralda se fijó en él. —¿Draco?

—Es posible que desee localizar una varita —dijo Draco y contorsionó el hombro para alcanzar la sección superior de su ala y soltar otra pieza de la sustancia parecida al alquitrán. Harry extendió la mano para ayudar, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras arrancaba un zarcillo negro como si le hubiera desgarrado la piel.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba cuando Granger chilló. Draco la vio envuelta en una nube grisácea; Merlín sabía lo que le estaba haciendo. Ginny estaba sobre una rodilla, el cabello enredado y la sangre brotaba de un corte en una mejilla, pero mantuvo su varita firme, obviamente controlando el hechizo.

—¡Harry, mi varita! —dijo Draco con urgencia y luego vio una parte, debajo de Harry.

Harry lo alcanzó y envió un hechizo a Ginny, pero otro hechizo la golpeó primero. Ella gritó mientras se tambaleaba hacia un lado, se cayó y se quedó quieta.

— _¿_ _Ron?_ —Harry preguntó con incredulidad. La única palabra fue repetida por Molly Weasley, cuya mirada viajó de su hijo a su hija y viceversa. Estaba de pie, pero luciendo tan inestable como Greg lo había hecho antes.

—Hola, Harry —dijo Ron mientras disipaba la nube alrededor de Granger con una ráfaga de aire y luego se deslizaba en su silla para quedar junto a su forma boca abajo—. Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Tú también estás involucrada en esto?

—¡Ron, no deberías estar aquí! —Molly se apresuró a agacharse al lado de Ginny. Parecía aterrada y salvaje, agitando las manos. Le recordó a Draco a alguien y después de un momento se dio cuenta de a quién era. Su tía Bellatrix.

—Vigílala, Potter. Parece haber perdido la cordura.

Harry lo miró y luego sus ojos se abrieron. —¡Muévete, Draco!

Lo hizo sin pensar, empujándose al suelo en respuesta a las palabras urgentes de Harry. Algo pasó por encima de su cabeza con un violento desplazamiento de aire, y luego Harry levantó su varita y atacó. Draco se giró para ver a Greg caer hacia atrás cuando la pata de la silla con la que había estado a punto de golpear a Draco se deslizó por el suelo.

—Creo que necesitas mejores amigos —comentó Harry.

Draco asintió y se puso de pie. Molly todavía estaba discutiendo con su hijo.

—Deberías volver a casa y dejar que nos ocupemos de esto, Ron. No estás en condiciones para salir...

—Debería haber salido mucho antes de esto. He estado demasiado absorto en mi propia autocompasión para ver lo que ha estado pasando frente a mí. Debería haber sabido cuando dejaste que _Goyle_ viniera a la Madriguera que algo no estaba bien. Está bien. ¡Ignoré mis propios instintos por tu culpa, mamá! —Ron le lanzó una mirada furiosa y luego se inclinó para tocar el rostro de Granger—. Hermione, ¿estás bien?

—Lo hice por ti, Ron —dijo Molly con un sollozo, acunando a Ginny en sus brazos—. Tú y Bill y... y Fred.

—¿Cómo puede esto beneficiarnos a alguno de nosotros? — Ron espetó. Usó su varita para lanzar un _Ennervate_ a Granger, quien se retorció por un momento y luego comenzó a toser. Draco sintió un momento de alivio por el sonido, agradecido de que al menos estuviera viva. Draco supuso que le agradaba bastante en estos días.

—¡Todos nuestros problemas comenzaron con él! —Molly lloró y lanzó un dedo acusador en dirección a Draco—. Dejó que los Mortífagos entraran a la escuela para atacar a mi Bill y eso llevó a todas las cosas terribles que siguieron. Fred todavía estaría vivo si no fuera por los Malfoy, ¡y tú no estarías en esa silla! ¡Ahora incluso puso a Harry en nuestra contra!

—Mamá, eso es una locura. ¡Fue la guerra! No puedes culpar a Malfoy de todo. Todos cometimos errores. Seguimos cometiendo errores, ¡pero no puedes andar convirtiendo a las personas en criaturas y tratando de matarlas!

Molly simplemente negó con la cabeza y lloró en el cabello de Ginny. —Sólo quiero a mi familia completa. Quiero que vuelva a ser como era.

Harry se levantó, sosteniendo su antebrazo con fuerza a su costado. Draco se acercó y puso un brazo alrededor de él antes de acunarlo protectoramente con un ala. Harry le lanzó una mirada agradecida y se apoyó en su costado.

—Tienes que ir a San Mungo —dijo Draco en voz baja.

Harry asintió, pero levantó la varita de Draco y lanzó un _Accio_ a cada una de las varitas sueltas en la habitación, comenzando con la de Molly y terminando con la de Greg. La varita de Harry salió de la ropa de Ginny y pasó rápidamente a la mano de Harry. Le devolvió la otra varita a Draco. —Me pregunto qué hicieron con tu varita cuando te arrojaron al pozo. Esta pertenece a tu mamá, ¿no?

—Ojalá no lo hayan roto —dijo Draco y lo decía en serio. Su vieja varita había pasado por muchas cosas, incluido su papel en la caída de Voldemort. La quería de vuelta por su conexión con Harry, al menos.

Granger levantó una mano y la colocó sobre la de Ron, lo que Draco tomó como una señal de que se sentía mejor. Efectivamente, se puso de pie gateando, usando la silla de Ron como apoyo.

—Los llevaré al Ministerio —dijo Harry—. Lo solucionaremos allí. —Se alejó de Draco y cojeó para darle un abrazo a Hermione antes de estrechar solemnemente la mano de Ron—. Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta, amigo.

Ron se encogió de hombros y luego envió una mirada preocupada a su madre, quien no dejaba de murmurar: 'No entiendes. Nadie entiende'. Ron levantó su varita y le lanzó un encantamiento para dormir antes de mirar a Harry. —Ella estará bien, ¿no?

Harry asintió. —La llevaremos a San Mungo.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Granger con voz ronca—. Creo que necesito una poción para mis pulmones. Me duele respirar.

Se acercó y apartó a Molly de la forma inmóvil de Ginny después de comprobar que la chica aún respiraba. Granger apoyó a Molly contra su costado y luego miró a Ron. —¿Pasarás por mi casa esta noche? Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Ron se sonrojó, pero asintió. Granger le dio una sonrisa tentativa, se despidió de Harry y Draco y Desapareció.

—Llevaré a Goyle al Ministerio y volveré por Ginny —dijo Harry.

—¡No estás en condiciones de hacer dos viajes! —protestó Draco.

—Yo llevaré a Ginny —dijo Ron y ambos lo miraron.

—Él puede hacerlo —dijo Draco rápidamente, recordando que antes Ron había llevado a Granger sin contratiempos—. Yo lo ayudaré.

Harry parecía inseguro, pero luego asintió. —Bueno. —Se acercó y se agachó junto a Greg, aunque 'caer de rodillas tambaleándose' era una descripción más acertada.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. —Lleva a Greg al Ministerio y luego cúrate, Potter. Hoy has jugado bastante al héroe.

Harry soltó una carcajada. —Un héroe. Tuve que ser rescatado —él sonrió—. Gracias, por cierto. Por salvarme. ¡Tú también, Ron!

—Sí, bueno, estoy fuera de práctica, pero sigo siendo útil, ¿quizás?

—He intentado decirte eso durante mucho tiempo, amigo.

Ron asintió. —Creo que finalmente estoy listo para escucharlo.

Harry sonrió y luego ató a Greg con varios hechizos para mantenerlo inmóvil. Draco se acercó y tomó a Greg para que Harry no fuera tan tonto como para intentarlo. Apoyó a su antiguo amigo contra Harry, que se balanceaba bajo el peso. —Yo, um... ¿te veré más tarde?

Draco sintió una oleada de calidez. —Esperaré. — Intercambiaron una mirada que Draco pensó que podría ser _significativa_ , y luego Harry se inclinó y presionó un beso en los labios de Draco. Después de solo un momento de suave succión, Harry dio un paso atrás y Desapareció, llevándose a Greg con él.

Draco ignoró a Ron y se acercó a Ginny. La levantó fácilmente, usando ambas manos para evitar tratar de explicar su hazaña de fuerza a Ron. Cargó su cuerpo inconsciente y la depositó en el regazo de Ron. Ron la apretujo suavemente por un momento y luego miró a Draco con expresión sabelotodo.

—Entonces, ¿tú y Harry?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Parece de esa manera. Depende de él, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué depende de él? ¿No te gusta?

—¡Por supuesto que me gusta! —Draco espetó y luego sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba bajo la influencia del Veritaserum.

—¿Cuánto te gusta? ¿Estás enamorado de él?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, para nada dispuesto a revelar sus sentimientos por Harry al ex-mejor amigo del hombre, o al reincorporado mejor amigo, o lo que sea que Weasley fuera ahora. Aún así, la poción no le permitió abstenerse de responder. —Sí —espetó—. Estoy enamorado de él.

Weasley lo miró parpadeando. —¿Y él te ama?

—Sí —admitió en un tono de asombro.

Weasley suspiró. —Maldita sea, supongo que necesito dejar de esconderme en casa y volver a vigilar a Harry. Merlín, me quedo fuera de su vida por unos malditos meses y mira lo que pasa. ¡Él se enamora de _ti_ , de todas las personas!

Draco frunció el ceño, pero asintió. —No lo merezco.

Weasley suspiró. —Estoy empezando a pensar que ninguno de nosotros se merece a nadie. Tal vez tengamos que hacer lo mejor que podamos y esperar que nos aguanten.

—Eso casi sonó inteligente, Weasley.

—Aún sigues sin agradarme —espetó.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

Weasley asintió como si estuviera satisfecho. —Por supuesto, si lastimas a Harry te cortaré tus malditas alas y te las meteré por el culo. —Le dio a Draco una mirada aguda, asintió una vez y desapareció.

Extrañamente, Draco no estaba molesto porque el trío de Harry parecía estar una vez más intacto. Algunas cosas estaban destinadas a ser, al parecer.

Consideró Desaparecer, pero en su lugar tomó las escaleras del sótano y salió por la puerta principal. El viento fuerte se sentía bien azotando su cabello y tirando de su ropa. Draco extendió sus alas y se dirigió al cielo.

* * *

Draco se negó a caminar por su habitación y esperar a que Harry llegara, así que se obligó a ponerse un pantalón de pijama verde suave y se recostó en la cama con un libro, leyendo a la luz de una lámpara de aceite. Aun así, siguió releyendo el mismo párrafo una y otra vez, distraído preguntándose qué había sucedido en el Ministerio y medio temiendo que Harry estuviera más gravemente herido de lo que sospechaba.

Finalmente, escuchó las puertas francesas abrirse en la otra habitación. Renunciando a toda pretensión de indiferencia, Draco arrojó el libro a un lado y se deslizó fuera de la cama. Estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando Harry apareció en el umbral. Draco sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al verlo. Harry vestía túnicas de Auror estándar, probablemente dada en el Ministerio, y varios trozos de nieve esponjosa eran visibles en sus hombros y en su cabello, brillando mientras se derretían. Harry sonrió con ironía y se sacudió el cabello con los dedos, solo para despeinarlo y dejarlo caer sobre su frente y hacer una mueca cuando su mano se mojó. _Joder,_ pensó Draco desconcertado. _Realmente estoy enamorado de_ _é_ _l._

—Hola —dijo Harry en tono tímido.

—Hola —Draco respiró y luego dio varios pasos hacia adelante para abrazarlo con brazos y alas, justo antes de besarlo posesivamente. Harry se derritió contra él con un suspiro que parecía a la vez agradecido y profundo. Las visiones apenas se notaron esta vez, un rápido desenfoque que contenía más sensación que imágenes. Draco estaba mucho más interesado en el beso que en las premoniciones, pero lo interrumpió para apartarse y mirar a Harry críticamente. —¿Estás bien?

Harry asintió y sus manos se deslizaron sobre la espalda desnuda de Draco. —Todo sanado. Tenía algunas costillas rotas y me dieron algunas pociones para el dolor. Creo que una contenía un sedante.

—Estás agotado. Ha sido un día muy largo. ¿Quieres un masaje? Intentaré no usar toda mi fuerza en tus débiles músculos.

Harry rió. —Eso suena genial, pero quizás más tarde. En este momento realmente me gustaría que vinieras a volar conmigo. El aire helado podría despertarme.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Pero estás cansado.

Harry dejó de pasar las manos por la espalda de Draco para agarrar su rostro con ambas manos. Se inclinó hacia adelante y chupó los labios de Draco, primero el superior y luego el inferior. Su mirada era seria cuando dijo, — _Realmente_ me gustaría estar despierto un rato más.

El pulso de Draco se aceleró y asintió, de repente más que dispuesto a tomar un vuelo rápido si eso significaba que Harry estaría despierto. La sonrisa de respuesta de Harry le quitó el aliento antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a las puertas del balcón. Draco lo siguió afuera, para encontrar la nieve cayendo suavemente, como había sido la primera vez que Harry lo besó. Habían pasado tantas cosas que parecía que habían pasado semanas.

—Me Apareceré en casa y traeré mi escoba —dijo Harry—. Vuelvo enseguida.

La mano de Draco tomó su muñeca antes de que pudiera desaparecer. —No necesitas una escoba para volar conmigo. —Acercó más a Harry y guio las manos de Harry hacia su nuca. Draco envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza. —¿Listo? —preguntó.

Harry asintió y luego las alas de Draco los llevaron al aire con un poderoso barrido, haciendo que la nieve saliera volando de la barandilla en una lluvia de polvo. Draco sintió que las piernas de Harry se levantaban y envolvían sus caderas.

—Este es un desarrollo prometedor —dijo Draco contra el oído de Harry.

—Mucho —respondió Harry y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Draco. Draco movió sus manos más abajo, agarrando el trasero de Harry para evitar que se deslizara mientras los llevaba hacia las nubes—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Hasta la luna —dijo Draco. La mansión se hizo cada vez más pequeña y desapareció por completo en la oscuridad y las nubes envolventes. Harry se aferró a él, temblando, mientras Draco atravesaba las nubes y finalmente salía a la luz de la luna. Se detuvo y se inclinó hacia atrás hasta que quedó en una posición reclinada, moviendo perezosamente sus alas para mantenerlas en alto.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor con asombro. —¿Cómo estás haciendo eso?

—Magia, Potter. Ahora lanza un Hechizo Calentador sobre ti mismo antes de congelarte.

Harry soltó el cuello de Draco para alcanzar su varita y evitar que sus dientes castañetearan con un hechizo que envió un cosquilleo de calor sobre ambos. Harry se movió un poco más para mirar alrededor completamente.

—Es tan hermoso y tranquilo aquí arriba. ¿Por qué no he pasado más tiempo volando por encima de las nubes?

Draco se tragó una réplica sobre la apretada agenda de Auror de Harry. Los insultos venenosos parecían fuera de lugar aquí, y ya no tenían ninguna potencia ahora que los sentimientos de Draco habían cambiado tan radicalmente. Se alegró de su silencio cuando Harry se volvió para mirarlo.

—Eres aún más adorable a la luz de la luna —dijo Harry y tocó su rostro con una sonrisa que hizo que Draco se preguntara por qué habían dejado la casa, con la habitación tan deliciosamente cerca.

—¿Has estado bebiendo Veritaserum de nuevo? —Draco preguntó divertido, pero sus manos acariciaron el trasero de Harry, amasándolos mientras presionaba a Harry hacia arriba solo un poco más, para mostrarle la dirección de sus pensamientos.

—Quizás —admitió Harry—. ¿Podemos volver? Estoy completamente despierto ahora —se inclinó para presionar sus labios contra los de Draco y mantuvo el contacto incluso cuando Draco los dejó caer en picada a través de las nubes, hasta que el viento silbó contra ellos y convirtió la ropa de Harry y las alas de Draco en un sonido entrecortado. Draco esperó a que Harry entrara en pánico, pero parecía confiar implícitamente en que Draco no les permitiría arar el suelo cubierto de nieve.

Draco desaceleró su descenso sin ni la mitad de intentarlo, extendiendo sus alas y girándolas de regreso a una posición casi vertical antes de llevarlos de regreso al balcón. Se dejó caer suavemente sobre la piedra blanca y Harry lentamente bajó sus piernas de las caderas de Draco y aún más lentamente separó sus labios.

—¿Aún despierto? —preguntó Draco esperanzado mientras Harry se paraba solo, una vez más juntando copos de nieve con su rebelde cabello. Uno aterrizó en la punta de su nariz y Draco lo besó, sonrojándose levemente de vergüenza por el gesto tierno.

—Muy despierto —dijo Harry—. ¿Te importa si paso la noche contigo?

—Estaba listo para atarte a la cama si tenías otros planes —dijo Draco mientras abría la puerta para dejarlos entrar.

Harry tropezó dentro y sus ojos se abrieron mucho. —¿Estabas?

El pene de Draco, ya parcialmente duro por los besos de Harry, se puso rígido por completo ante el evidente interés en el tono de Harry. Merlín, la sola idea de atarlo a la cama... —¿Alguna vez te han atado a una cama? —preguntó Draco antes de que pudiera detenerse, repentinamente palpitando de lujuria y un torrente de celos.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! ¿En quién confiaría? Pero estaría... ya sabes. Con ganas de intentarlo. Contigo.

Draco se quedó sin habla por las palabras inocentes de Harry. ¿En quién confiaría? Solo en Draco. Lo que se habría considerado un gran error a los ojos de casi todos los que estaban fuera de la habitación que ellos ocupaban actualmente. Draco cerró la puerta con un hechizo y atrajo a Harry a otro abrazo, esta vez para darle una sonrisa irónica. —A veces eres desmedido y admirable, Potter.

Harry soltó una carcajada y metió un dedo en el abdomen de Draco... —No, no lo soy. Solo soy Harry.

Draco negó con la cabeza con cariño, finalmente aceptando que Harry realmente lo creía. —Bueno, solo Harry. Planeo llevarte a la cama ahora. ¿Estás listo?

—Más que listo.

* * *

Harry siguió a Draco al dormitorio, luchando contra una sensación de irrealidad. El vuelo había sido asombroso, pero incluso con el Encantamiento Calentador, Harry estaba helado. Sus dedos temblaron cuando se desabrochó la túnica de Auror, aunque admitió que también podría deberse a un ligero nerviosismo.

Draco apartó sus manos y pasó los botones a través de los agujeros por él —¿Frío?

Harry asintió. —Un poco.

—Yo te calentaré.

Harry sintió que un rubor subía a su rostro y admitió para sí mismo que ya estaba funcionando, aunque la mayor parte del calor en su cuerpo parecía concentrarse en un área. El recuerdo de su acto sexual anterior aceleró el proceso. Cuando las manos de Draco llegaron a la ingle de Harry, se detuvieron. Una sonrisa familiar curvó los labios de Draco y sus ojos grises parecieron arder con repentino calor.

No dijo nada, solo pasó los nudillos de una mano sobre la dureza de Harry, ganándose un gemido. El sonido pareció hacer que Draco se pusiera en movimiento. Se inclinó para darle otro beso y sus alas envolvieron a Harry como una manta posesiva. Harry se estiró y deslizó sus manos sobre los bordes suaves, acariciando en una larga caricia.

Draco dejó de frotar el pene de Harry a través de su pantalón y lo agarró por los huesos de la cadera para acercarlo más; la dureza en respuesta de Draco se sintió deliciosa contra la erección de Harry y de repente necesitaba que se quitaran sus ropas.

Harry buscó a tientas su varita por un momento, la localizó, y luego Desvaneció su ropa con un hechizo. Probablemente había enviado la túnica de Auror de reemplazo a Tombuctú y recibiría una reprimenda de Kingsley por perderla, pero en ese momento era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—Mmmm, mejor —dijo Draco contra sus labios.

Harry no se atrevió a hacer desaparecer el pantalón de pijama de Draco, pero esos eran lo suficientemente simples como para deslizarse por sus delgadas caderas hasta que cayeron hasta sus tobillos, lo que le permitió quitárselo. —Apruebo tu falta general de ropa —comentó Harry—. Y tus pies descalzos son increíblemente sexys.

—¿Un fetiche con los pies, Harry? ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? —el tono de Draco era sardónico, pero su respiración era menos que constante, probablemente gracias a la mano de Harry envolviendo su pene para darle un apretón experimental.

—Creo que solo me gustan porque están unidos a ti.

—También las alas.

—Mmm, también me gustan —Harry en realidad no había quitado su mano izquierda de las plumas de Draco, adorando la sensación. Un feroz sentimiento de orgullo se apoderó de él al saber que a nadie se le había permitido tocarlas excepto él—. Es posible que tenga un fetiche con las plumas.

Draco hizo un jadeo fingido, repetido por Harry, reaccionando a la mano de Draco encontrando su pene y acariciando al ritmo de los movimientos de Harry. Sus nudillos golpearon juntos por un momento, hasta que encontraron la misma cadencia. —¿Un fetiche con las plumas? Eso es incluso más extraño que tener algo con los pies. ¿Qué diría la gente?

—Nunca me ha importado mucho lo que diría la gente. No voy a empezar ahora. —Harry apenas podía formar la oración correctamente, la masturbación mutua hacía difícil pensar. Sin embargo, por muy delicioso que fuera, quería más—. ¿Cama?

Draco asintió y soltó a Harry, quien se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en el borde antes de pasar una mano por la suave colcha. —No es verde —comentó Harry con una sonrisa. La ropa de cama y las telas de la habitación eran una agradable mezcla de terracota, azul pálido y beige oscuro.

Draco se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo obligó a ponerse de espaldas con un grito de sorpresa. —He estado fuera de la escuela por mucho tiempo, Harry. No siempre me identifico con Slytherin, sabes.

—Sabía que había un Hufflepuff escondido, en alguna parte.

Draco gruñó y hundió los dientes en el hombro de Harry. Harry gritó y luego se rió en voz alta antes de agarrar el cabello de Draco y darle un beso adecuado. Lucharon por la dominación durante unos largos minutos, hasta que la competencia se volvió secundaria a la sensación cuando sus cuerpos se frotaron.

—Harry —susurró Draco.

—Perverso Hufflepuff —corrigió Harry—. Sabes lo que eso me hace.

—Dejarás de decir esa palabra, Potter, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

Harry rió entre dientes. —¿O que?

—O dejaré de hacer esto —amenazó Draco y apretó su pene con un delicioso movimiento giratorio.

—Esa palabra nunca volverá a pasar por mis labios —prometió Harry con un gemido.

—Bueno.

Harry pasó sus manos por los bordes de las alas de Draco. —Draco. No creo que alguna vez podamos deshacernos de tus alas.

—No suenes tan culpable. No es tu culpa, sabes.

—Lo sé, pero ¿las odias demasiado?

—Te gustan, ¿no?

Harry se sonrojó y frotó sus manos sobre la blancura nívea una vez más. —Sabes que si.

—Bueno, entonces, tal vez no sean tan malas.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro reprimido y luego se obligó a seguir hablando, a pesar de que la presión en su ingle estaba dificultando los procesos de pensamiento. —Todo se hará de conocimiento público, sabes, con el arresto de los Weasley. Francamente, tus padres van a ser el peor obstáculo y realmente no lo sé...

—Potter —dijo Draco a modo de advertencia.

—¿Si?

—Estás hablando demasiado. —Con eso, Draco lo silenció con un beso.

* * *

En realidad, las palabras de Harry lo perturbaron, pero la asombrosa sensación de tener a Harry debajo de él lo distraía demasiado. Se ocuparían de sus problemas más tarde; ahora mismo era el momento de otras cosas, como reducir a Harry Potter a la incoherencia.

Draco bajo su mano entre ellos y tomó el pene de Harry con una mano, ganándose un erótico gemido que quedó atrapado en sus bocas. Draco lo recompensó deslizando su lengua sobre la de Harry nuevamente mientras giraba su mano y la arrastraba sobre la cabeza de la erección de Harry.

Las caderas de Harry se movieron, moviendo su longitud con más firmeza en la mano de Draco.

 _Merl_ _í_ _n,_ pensó Draco, _no hay nada mejor que esto._ _Vali_ _ó_ _la pena casi morir, y las alas, y todo._

—Tú —dijo contra los labios de Harry, incapaz de expresar más que eso.

—No, tú —respondió Harry y pasó sus manos por las alas de Draco hasta su trasero, donde agarró el culo de Draco y lo apretó—. Te necesito.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Draco lo dejó solo por un momento, dándose cuenta con sorpresa de que aunque no sentía frío, definitivamente podía sentir el calor de Harry, lo cual fue algo así como una revelación cuando regresó después de tomar un frasco de lubricante del cajón de la mesita de noche.

Harry se apoyó en un codo y vio como Draco lo destapaba. Draco sonrió y Harry se rió en voz alta mientras el aroma llenaba el aire.

—¿Naranja, Draco?

—Podría haber hecho que un elfo doméstico me trajera esto después de que mencionaste que te gustaba.

La mano de Harry paso sobre la frente de Draco, apartando su cabello. La mirada en los ojos de Harry era algo por lo que valía la pena luchar. Draco tragó saliva y luego se concentró en cubrir las partes importantes con el aceite frío.

Preparó a Harry con sus dedos, moviéndose hacia abajo para tomar el pene de Harry en su boca mientras lo estiraba y jugueteaba con sus dedos. Movió su lengua perezosamente sobre la cabeza del pene de Harry, amando cada jadeo y gemido. El elegante Auror se había ido, dejando solo a Harry, su Harry.

Draco dejó de tocar cuando los gritos de Harry llegaron al desesperado escenario y una de sus manos tiró casi dolorosamente de las plumas de Draco. Lentamente se acomodó en el espacio preparado, deslizándose felizmente, teniendo cuidado de que Harry no se sintiera incómodo de ninguna manera. A juzgar por su expresión de adoración, estaba bien. Draco sonrió.

—Nunca esperé encontrarte adorable.

—¿Debo agradecer la poción de alas? —preguntó Harry. Tiró del ala de Draco una vez más.

Draco resopló. —Eso podría no ser negligente. De lo contrario, nunca habría tenido el coraje de acercarme a ti.

Harry asintió. —Ni yo a ti. Aunque sus métodos y razonamientos fueron deplorables, no puedo criticar el resultado final. Lamento que odies en lo que te has convertido, pero, por Merlín, Draco, creo que eres maravilloso.

—¿Ahora quién es el Hufflepuff? —preguntó Draco, empujando hacia adelante con un fuerte golpe para evitar la respuesta de Harry—. Y es posible que no me odie tanto como lo hice, gracias a ti. De hecho, disfruto tener la capacidad de hacer _esto_.

Draco envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry, lo sujetó con fuerza y luego los levantó hasta que estuvieron en posición vertical, equilibrados por la habilidad mágica de Draco para flotar. Harry todavía sostenía un ala, pero aletear era innecesario.

Harry lo soltó con un grito ahogado, los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. Draco se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, agradecido de que el techo de su habitación fuera alto, y Harry se deslizó más firmemente sobre su pene. Agarró los hombros de Draco con ambas manos y se levantó, acomodándose rápidamente.

—Eres muy creativo —dijo Harry en tono de aprobación—. Y soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo. —Se preparó con manos y piernas, flexionando sus músculos de una manera que probablemente se arrepentiría al día siguiente, pero se sintió tan asombroso que Draco no pudo soportar cambiar de posición. Solo esperaba no perder la concentración y enviarlos a estrellarse contra la cama.

Harry se levantó y cayó, una y otra vez, casi liberándose del pene de Draco cada vez antes de empalarse. Draco ayudó, con las manos en las caderas de Harry, usando su fuerza para levantar y esperando no dejar demasiados moretones. La respiración de Harry se aceleró al mismo tiempo que la de Draco.

No mucho más... Soltó la cadera de Harry con una mano para envolverla alrededor del pene de Harry, que golpeaba contra su abdomen con cada movimiento hacia abajo. Estaba resbaladizo con lubricante y se deslizó fácilmente por su mano. Su pulgar e índice agarraron la cabeza antes de pasar por encima y luego bajar.

—Draco, oh Draco, Draco —cantó Harry y luego su cuerpo se tensó por completo, envolviendo aún más el pene de Draco, apretando alrededor de él y enviándolo a un orgasmo que explotó a través de su cuerpo. Fue incluso más intenso que la primera vez que hicieron el amor, lo que Draco pensó que era imposible.

Draco les dio la vuelta y les permitió caer de regreso a la cama, con Harry en el fondo esta vez para tener libre las alas.

—Increíble —dijo Harry.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Siempre será así?

—No estoy seguro. Tendremos que ver cómo es cuando te toque follarme.

Draco se rió cuando los ojos de Harry se abrieron. Logísticamente, no debería ser difícil, especialmente cuando estaban en el aire.

—Dame unos minutos —dijo Harry y Draco se rió de nuevo, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Harry. Se rieron juntos durante largos momentos, hasta que la habitación se quedó en silencio y su respiración se estabilizó.

Draco pensó que Harry se había quedado dormido hasta que preguntó, —¿Estás realmente bien? ¿Con tus alas, quiero decir?

—Sí. Creo que lo estoy. Todavía estoy vivo y te tengo a ti. No siempre lo creí, pero ahora creo que tomé la decisión correcta. De hecho, tengo algo para ti. —Draco se alejó del calor de Harry y se agachó para buscar a tientas su ropa desechada. Regresó a su lugar con dos artículos y los colocó en la palma de Harry.

—¿Esto que es? —preguntó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos a la tenue luz de la lámpara.

—El veneno que Greg y los demás me dejaron en el pozo. Consideré tomarlo varias veces desde ese día. Francamente, siempre fue pensar en ti lo que me detuvo.

La mano de Harry se apretó a su alrededor. —Me alegro. No lo necesitarás ahora.

Draco negó con la cabeza. —No, no creo que lo haga.

El otro artículo era la pluma y la cadena que Harry había usado alrededor de su cuello. Draco había reparado la cadena mientras esperaba que Harry completara sus deberes de Auror.

—Lo perdí a propósito —dijo Harry—. ¿Me lo pondrás?

Draco asintió y soltó el broche para colocarlo alrededor del cuello de Harry. El gesto se sintió importante, de alguna manera, y la solemnidad se reflejó en los ojos de Harry. Se sintió como una promesa.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo que pudiera llevar a Draco a balbucear tonterías sin sentido, Draco dijo, —Sabes, todavía me debes un favor.

Harry parpadeó, obviamente no esperaba esas palabras. —¿Qué?

Draco asintió solemnemente. —Sí, cuando estábamos en la casa de Pokeby, dijiste que me debías un favor y te dije que planeaba cobrar.

—¿Entonces qué quieres?

Draco sonrió. —Te lo haré saber después. Buenas noches, Harry. Que duermas bien.

Harry farfulló cuando Draco dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry y se acurrucó más cerca, pero eso no le impidió pasar una mano por el cabello de Draco y la otra sobre un ala. —Merlín, nunca dejarás de ser una aventura, ¿verdad?

—No en tu vida —murmuró Draco. Harry seguía murmurando sobre 'Slytherins injustos y malvados' y '¿cómo se supone que voy a dormir ahora?' cuando Draco se quedó dormido, sintiéndose más satisfecho de lo que podía recordar.

De alguna manera, sabía que todo estaría bien.


	18. Epílogo

_Aunque estemos atados a tierra_

_sujetado por cadenas de tierra,_

_alguna vez alcanzaremos las estrellas._

_Nuestros espíritus, son libres._

_~ Anónimo_

Draco luchó contra un creciente ataque de pánico; sólo la sensación de la mano de Harry en la suya redujo su necesidad de hiperventilar cuando las puertas de Azkaban se abrieron.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Harry.

Draco asintió levemente, pero Harry debió haber decidido que el gesto era una mentira. El ceño fruncido que estropeaba sus rasgos le dijo a Draco que estaba a punto de insistir en el tema, así que Draco admitió, —Cada vez que vengo aquí, siento que me arrojarán a una celda y confesaran que estoy destinado a estar encerrado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry y luego soltó una carcajada que hizo que el guardia de aspecto corpulento, seis pasos adelante, mirara por encima del hombro. Harry bajó la voz—. Draco, seguramente no lo dices en serio.

Draco encogió sus alas, sabiendo que solo eran visibles para Harry. Habían perfeccionado el Encanto Glamour durante los últimos seis meses y Draco lo usaba de forma semipermanente. Se puso como una capa adicional de ropa, sin apenas notarlo. Algunas personas podían ver a través de él solo porque esperaban ver las alas de Draco. Harry, por supuesto, Granger y Weasley. Y su madre.

—Supongo que no —dijo Draco en respuesta a la pregunta de Harry—. Pero todavía me siento responsable de ciertos... eventos. Sin duda, Molly Weasley me hizo responsable.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron y Draco no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de orgullo cuando Harry lo defendía. — _Ciertos eventos_ fueron dictados por circunstancias creadas por un hombre loco y has pagado con crece tus deudas por todo...

Draco se rió en voz alta. No pudo evitarlo; Harry era simplemente adorable cuando se exaltaba por una banalidad, especialmente cuando justificaba las acciones de Draco. Merlín, a veces Draco todavía tenía ganas de pellizcarse para validar la realidad del afecto de Harry. Draco levantó la mano de Harry y le dio un beso en los nudillos.

Una sonrisa torcida curvó los labios de Harry y Draco casi lo acercó a un beso. Solo los abucheos de los prisioneros mientras caminaban por el centro del bloque de celdas lo detuvieron. Detenerse en un pasillo de Azkaban para besarse no era realmente una opción. De hecho, besarse en Azkaban sería extraordinariamente inapropiado.

Llegaron al final de un pasillo, sin pasar por una variedad de reclusos, algunos con miradas perdidas y otros que se acercaron a ellos con dedos como garras, gritando salvajemente. Draco se estremeció y se acercó a Harry. Odiaba este lugar. Una escalera de caracol conducía a un nivel superior, uno que contenía prisioneros más refinados, Draco lo sabía por sus visitas anteriores.

El guardia usó su varita para abrir otra puerta de madera con una serie de hechizos complejos. La mantuvo abierta para ellos, por respecto a Harry, sin duda, porque Draco nunca recibía tanta cortesía cuando estaba solo. Draco soltó la mano de Harry.

A la mitad del bloque de celdas, se había colocado un juego de sillas frente a las barras de hierro. La madre de Draco se sentó en una, aunque se levantó con un susurro de seda lavanda cuando los vio. Caminó hacia adelante con gracia y sonrió mientras tomaba las manos de Draco y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Cariño, llegas tarde —le advirtió.

Draco se sonrojó, sin molestarse en explicar que Harry era apasionado por la mañana y que con frecuencia llegaban tarde. Las visiones inducidas por su toque fueron fácilmente catalogadas y dejadas a un lado para una revisión posterior en el Pensadero; Hermione Granger estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida registrando cada uno de las premoniciones de Draco para ver cuáles se hicieron realidad y cuáles no. A menudo consideraba inventarse algo escandaloso solo para desviar su investigación, pero no lo hacía, por supuesto, ya que valoraba las partes de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, madre —dijo y luego se volvió hacia los barrotes para mirar a su padre. El rostro de Lucius estaba impasible, como siempre—. Hola padre.

—Draco —respondió—. Veo que todavía estás confraternizando con el indigno.

Junto a Draco, Harry resopló. —Es bueno verte a ti también, Lucius. ¿Tus sábanas tienen un número suficiente de hilos, o deberíamos arreglar la importación de algunos gusanos de seda?

—Harry —siseó Draco—. ¡Prometiste no discutir con él esta vez!

—No estaba discutiendo. Simplemente hice una pregunta.

El guardia soltó una carcajada y varios pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él, haciéndole toser nerviosamente. Sacó su varita y lanzó un _Muffliato_ para darles algo de privacidad antes de retroceder unos pasos. Draco sabía muy bien que podía escuchar cada palabra, pero al menos los otros prisioneros de la cuadra no estarían al tanto de su conversación.

—Lucius —amonestó la madre de Draco—. Se amable.

El padre de Draco parecía horrorizado. —¿Con _Potter_?

Draco no pudo evitarlo; se rió entre dientes. Era demasiado genial, ver a su padre de nuevo, y a su madre actuando tan _normal_ , y la exquisita sonrisa de Harry... Bueno, maldita sea, Draco estaba realmente feliz, lo cual fue una especie de revelación, francamente, considerando lo mucho que había temido esta reunión. Por supuesto, la de hace seis meses no había ido tan bien.

—Con _Harry_ —corrigió su madre y le dio a Harry un abrazo tranquilizador. Afortunadamente, Harry había dejado de verse aterrorizado por sus abrazos en algún momento durante el último mes y ahora incluso se las arregló para sonreír torcidamente. Draco hizo una nota mental para recompensarlo por eso.

—Gracias, Narcissa —dijo Harry suavemente—. Estoy seguro de que Lucius y yo nos convertiremos en amigos rápidamente una vez que regrese a la Mansión.

Draco pensó que era más probable que los huesos de Harry decoraran algún ala oscura de dicha Mansión, especialmente si tomaba en cuenta la expresión actual de su padre, por lo que decidió que era prudente cambiar de tema. —Tiene buen aspecto, padre.

—Muéstramelas, entonces —dijo su padre en un tono mezclado con acero.

—Padre…

La cara de Lucius estaba rígida. Incluso su madre no se atrevió a discutir con esa expresión. Draco dejó caer el Glamour a regañadientes, lo cual se hizo simplemente sin pensar más en eso. La efectividad del hechizo requería una cantidad limitada de concentración. Quitarlo era simple: volver a colocarlo tendría que esperar hasta que dejaran Azkaban y recuperaran sus varitas. El guardia tardó un momento en darse cuenta; cuando lo hizo, gritó y se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás con sorpresa. Era un testimonio de las habilidades de Granger que el hechizo había resistido incluso las barreras de cancelación de magia de Azkaban. Draco había sentido el Glamour debilitarse al entrar, pero se había mantenido.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron enojados cuando volvió su atención a su padre. —¿Estás satisfecho?

—No —replicó su padre—. Solo estaré satisfecho cuando se hayan _ido_.

Draco sintió que Harry se acercaba más para envolver un brazo alrededor de su cintura. —Nunca se irán, Lucius. _Lidia con eso._

Los ojos de su padre brillaron y Draco suspiró para sus adentros. Incluso con el aumento en el número de visitas, Harry había usado su influencia para permitirle a su padre las visitas familiares cada trimestre en lugar de una vez al año, lo que había hecho maravillas para mejorar el estado mental de su madre, Draco sabía que sería un día frío en el infierno antes que Lucius acepte en lo que se había convertido.

—¿No puedes hacer algo al respecto, al menos? —su padre le espetó a su madre, agitando una mano con agitación.

—Lucius —dijo ella dulcemente—. Lidia con eso.

Los tres la miraron boquiabiertos. Ella le sonrió a Draco mientras su padre balbuceaba sin palabras.

—¡No me mires así, Lucius Malfoy! También estaba disgustada al principio, pero ahora he aceptado que nuestro hijo es único. Y debes admitir que la ayuda de Harry ha sido beneficiosa para todos nosotros, tú incluido. Llamé al último grupo de matones que contrataste para lastimar a Harry y te sugiero que deje de enviarlos. Ya no toleraré tal comportamiento..

— _¿_ _Tú que?_ —Tres pares de voces sonaron juntas, lo que provocó que los tres hombres se miraran entre sí, unidos repentinamente por la testosterona y compartiendo la incomprensión.

Su madre siguió adelante como si fuera imparable. —Draco nunca ha sido más feliz. Harry claramente lo adora, al igual que la mayoría de los amigos de Harry y sus conocidos en el Ministerio. Saldrás de aquí pronto y espero que no actúes como un bufón indignado y destruyas el estado que tenemos milagrosamente recuperado. De hecho, lo exijo.

—¿Exige…? —El rostro del padre de Draco se volvió de un rojo impropio. Draco pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry y lo instó a retroceder unos pasos. Fiel a su estilo, sus padres comenzaron a gritarse el uno al otro en fiereza. Draco llevó a Harry fuera del alcance del _Muffliato_ y luego se rió silenciosamente en su cabello.

—Eso fue... inesperado —dijo Harry asombrado. Solo un leve y enojado zumbido llegó a sus oídos, evidencia de que la madre de Draco no se dejaría influir en su argumento. Draco sabía que su padre estaba condenado al fracaso, pero era bueno verlos actuar como antes, incluso con su padre todavía tras las rejas. Draco estaba agradecido de que su madre finalmente hubiera reconocido que Harry no tenía intención de irse. Demonios, a _él_ le había tomado tres meses que aceptará ese hecho.

—Bueno, ahora que tienes a dos Malfoy de tu lado, creo que papá no tiene ninguna posibilidad, ¿no?

—Merlín, ¿en realidad envió a sus secuaces detrás de mí? Pensé que el ataque en Northumbria parecía ideado.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Debería haber estado observando las cuentas más de cerca. Intento monitorear todos los pagos salientes, pero muchos de ellos parecen legítimos en la superficie… —Draco se calló y sonrió tímidamente cuando Harry le lanzó una mirada entrecerrada. No era fácil tener un novio Auror cuando las actividades de tu padre eran, a veces, cuestionables.

Harry señaló con la cabeza a la pareja. —¿Cuánto tiempo van a discutir?

Draco encogió sus alas, llamando la atención de Harry. Harry levantó una mano y la pasó sobre las plumas en una caricia ausente. Draco se acercó con un suspiro y se apretó contra Harry. —Siempre que los guardias lo permitan. Una vez se encerraron en el salón sur y discutieron durante diecisiete horas.

—No puedo imaginar algo así —dijo Harry secamente, obviamente pensando en su última discusión con Draco, que había durado casi cuatro horas y afortunadamente terminó con un sexo increíble que involucró a Harry follando a Draco contra la pared y entrando por detrás mientras tocaba sus plumas… su respiración se aceleró ante el recuerdo y su mano cayó al trasero de Harry para darle un suave apretón. Ocultó el movimiento con un ala, aunque la única celda visible estaba vacía.

—Harry —susurró.

—Merlín, eres hermoso —dijo Harry—. Es un milagro que salgamos de la habitación. Sin embargo, no puedo creer que me estés seduciendo en la cárcel.

—¿No puedes? —Draco preguntó y mordió la oreja de Harry. Una visión apareció en su mente, pero la ignoró, venían con menos frecuencia cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Harry. Supuso que la familiaridad los hacía innecesarios.

Harry gimió. —Joder, supongo que puedo, ya que todo lo que se necesita es mirarte una vez.

Draco se rió entre dientes, pero sintió una ráfaga de calidez de todos modos. —Tonto romántico.

—Demonio sexy.

Draco se inclinó hacia él, contento de no hacer nada más que respirar el mismo aire y sumergirse en la presencia de Harry. Merlín, probablemente había aplicado la etiqueta de tonto romántica a la persona equivocada. Quería llevarse a Harry a casa y quitarle la ropa de una pieza a la vez. Draco se enderezó con un suspiro al darse cuenta de que el guardia los estaba mirando. Maldito pervertido.

—No puedo esperar para salir de aquí —murmuró.

—Yo también. ¿Quieres volver a hablar con tu padre o…?

—Me iré contigo. Padre está obligado a hacer poco más que mirar y enfurruñarse en este punto. Preferiría no ser sometido a eso. ¿Supongo que quieres atormentarte visitando a la Comadreja?

Harry asintió. —Es... bueno, creo que debería.

Obligación, por supuesto. Draco ni siquiera podía quejarse, ya que era una de las cosas que hacía que Harry fuera quien era. —Está bien. Te acompañaré.

Harry tomó su mano y la apretó. —Te amo —susurró.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco, engreído.

Harry rió. —Idiota arrogante.

—Viene con ser un demonio sexy.

Se dirigieron al final del pasillo y bajaron un tramo de escaleras, vigilados de cerca por un guardia diferente que abrió la puerta antes de su descenso. El hombre miró las alas de Draco como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

—Fiesta de disfraces —explicó Draco—. Inmediatamente después de esta visita.

—No necesitas hacer eso, sabes —dijo Harry mientras sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo de piedra.

—Lo sé. —Draco a menudo consideraba mostrar sus alas al mundo, en lugar de solo a unas pocas personas seleccionadas en su círculo íntimo, y en el de Harry, pero de alguna manera prefería guardarlas para Harry, cuyos ojos se iluminaban cada vez que veía a Draco, y cuyos dedos constantemente buscaban las plumas de Draco para una ligera caricia o un tirón.

—¿Vienes conmigo solo para poder presumir? —Harry preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Draco resopló. —Por supuesto. Estoy vivo, ella está en Azkaban, y te tengo a _ti_. Creo que estoy justificado en presumir un poco mi victoria, después de todo.

La celda de Ginny Weasley no se parecía en lo más mínimo a la del padre de Draco. Era mucho más pequeña y tenía pocos accesorios y nada de la opulencia. Había una serie de lujos, notó Draco. Mantas suaves y coloridas cubrían el catre de aspecto duro, y varios libros y artículos de tocador femeninos yacían sobre la única mesa toscamente tallada.

Ella levantó la vista de un libro y se puso de pie con un chillido ahogado. —¡Harry! —gritó y se arrojó a los barrotes. Extendió la mano a través de ellos y estiró los dedos, como si tratara de hacer señas a Harry para que se acercara lo suficiente para tocarlo. Los ojos de Draco brillaron; él no permitiría nada de eso.

Afortunadamente, Harry pareció estar de acuerdo. Se detuvo a varios centímetros de su mano extendida. —Hola, Ginny.

—¡Oh, Harry, es tan bueno verte! ¿Has venido a sacarme de aquí? Este lugar es tan terriblemente frío y espantoso, y te he echado mucho de menos.

Draco apenas se contuvo de rechinar los dientes. La perra estaba tan loca como su madre. Molly Weasley estaba encarcelada en San Mungo. Su locura parecía empeorar, aunque Draco personalmente pensaba que gran parte era una afectación exageradamente inteligente para evitar Azkaban.

Harry tosió. —No, solo vine a ver si hay algo que pueda ofrecerte.

—¿Mi varita? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Harry tiró de su cabello y Draco se movió detrás de él para poner sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y envolverlo parcialmente entre sus alas. Los ojos de Ginny brillaron con rabia, moviéndose hacia Draco solo por un momento. Ella siempre hacía todo lo posible por ignorar la presencia de Draco y él disfrutaba haciéndoselo imposible.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso —dijo Harry—. ¿Necesitas más libros? ¿Pergamino?

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sollozó entrecortadamente. Su mano todavía estaba estirada a través de los barrotes. —Harry, por favor. Es tan terrible aquí. ¡Lo siento mucho! Diles que lo siento por haber escuchado a mi madre y a Greg. ¡No hice nada malo! Fue idea de ellos.

Draco se burló de ella. Él había estado en su juicio, en todos, en realidad. Ginny había ideado la trama después de hacerse amiga de Greg y enterarse de que Greg culpaba a Draco por la muerte de Vince. Ella había robado la poción y ayudó a Greg a secuestrar a Draco en el Callejón Diagon. El pozo había estado en un lugar seguro que bordeaba los terrenos de un amigo del padre de Greg; Greg lo recordaba de su infancia y pensaba que era la tumba perfecta para Draco. Habían esperado que muriera allí, ya sea por beber el veneno o por la poción de Pokeby.

Molly Weasley había atrapado a Greg y Ginny discutiendo la supervivencia de Draco y la participación de Harry en algún momento después del cambio de Draco. En lugar de estar conmocionada y molesta, los había ayudado a planear una manera de eliminar a Draco para siempre. La participación de Harry en el caso había sido un obstáculo hasta que su revelación había alentado a Ginny a incluirlo, aunque Draco creía que ella nunca había tenido la intención de que Harry muriera, solo para ser Obliviatado y modificar su memoria para pensar que él era el novio adorador de Ginny. Greg solo los quería a todos muertos.

Draco había visitado la celda de Greg varias veces, pero finalmente se había rendido después de ser completamente ignorado. Todavía enviaba obsequios ocasionales, sin dejar que Greg supiera quién los había enviado, aunque probablemente sospechaba. También se aseguró de que la madre de Greg no necesitara nada. Draco a veces deseaba haber tratado mejor a Vince y Greg cuando eran adolescentes; tal vez todo hubiera resultado diferente.

Su culpa estaba equilibrada por el conocimiento de que no cambiaría nada si eso significaba perder a Harry. Era lo suficientemente egoísta como para admitir eso, en cualquier caso.

—¡Solo quiero salir, Harry! ¡Por favor sácame! —Ella comenzó a llorar en serio, hasta que un ataque de tos sacudió su cuerpo. Se apoyó débilmente contra los barrotes.

—Déjame servirte un poco de agua —dijo Harry y rápidamente caminó hacia una jarra en una pequeña mesa en el centro del pasillo. Las varitas no estaban permitidas en absoluto en Azkaban, habían sido confiscadas en la puerta.

Cuando Harry estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, la tos de Ginny cesó abruptamente. Ella miró a Draco. —Saldré pronto —gruñó—. Y cuando lo haga, _te atrapar_ _é_ _._

Draco resopló. La habían declarado culpable de robo, secuestro e intento de asesinato. No iría a ningún lado durante bastante tiempo. —Ya veremos. Mientras tanto, me aseguraréde _cuidar_ _muy bien_ de Harry.

—¡Te odio! —estalló—. ¡Te odio tanto!

—Y me aseguraré de hacerle saber al Wizengamot que sus esfuerzos para rehabilitarte han sido en vano —dijo con fingida tristeza.

Ella gritó y se arrojó a los barrotes, los dedos se curvaron en garras mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.

—Draco —la voz de Harry era levemente reprensiva y frunció el ceño, sosteniendo la jarra y obviamente preguntándose cómo servir una poco para la chica ahora delirante, que no hizo ningún intento por agarrar el vaso de hojalata de su mesita de noche, aunque dejó de agarrar el aire.

—Ella empezó —murmuró Draco.

Harry le dio una mirada cariñosa y luego se volvió hacia Ginny. —Nuestra presencia aquí obviamente te molesta. Creo que nos iremos.

—¡Solo él! —ella gritó—. ¡Su presencia me molesta! Haz que se vaya, Harry. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, solo nosotros dos. Sé que me amarás de nuevo si nos das una oportunidad.

Draco reprimió un chasquido de alas con esfuerzo. La maldito perra nunca se rindió.

—Merlín, Ginny. Sabes que amo a Draco. Me ayudaste a ver eso. Solo quería pasar y saludar. Creo que Ron y Hermione están en camino. —La voz de Harry se apagó justo cuando la puerta en el otro extremo del pasillo se abrió con un crujido. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro audible—. Sí, ahora están aquí.

—No quiero verlos —,dijo Ginny, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Harry ya estaba caminando rápidamente hacia ellos, dejando la jarra en la mesa en su camino. Draco se apresuró a unirse a él y llegaron juntos a Weasley y Granger.

—¿Como está? —preguntó Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No mejor. Ella sigue insistiendo en que me enamoraré de ella.

La mirada de Weasley se movió hacia Draco y sonrió con ironía. —No hay posibilidad de eso, ¿eh?

Draco se burló y fingió ignorarlo, a pesar de que el maldito idiota se había vuelto casi tolerable en los últimos meses. Draco incluso estaba ayudando al idiota pelirrojo a trabajar en un dispositivo que lo mantendría en su lugar en una escoba y le permitiría volar de nuevo. George Weasley los ayudaba con frecuencia, lo que era un desafío en sí mismo. Curiosamente, todos pasaron bastante tiempo en la residencia Weasley. Draco creía que era la manera de Harry de aliviar su culpa por enviar a la única chica Weasley a prisión y tener a la matriarca encarcelada en el hospital. Arthur Weasley había estado casi conmocionado durante mucho tiempo y Draco había pensado que podría seguir el ejemplo de Molly y tratar de destruirlos a todos. Afortunadamente, un largo viaje a Rumania para visitar a Charlie pareció haber ayudado a restablecer la actitud positiva habitual de Arthur. Cuando regresó, estaba mucho más relajado y no parecía tan perdido y vulnerable.

—Deberías ir a verla, Ron —dijo Granger gentilmente—. Sabes que ella me odia.

Weasley asintió. —Está bien. Vuelvo enseguida. Nunca habla de mucho excepto de cómo necesita salir para poder recuperar a Harry de la amenaza alada de aquí —hizo un gesto vago hacia Draco y se ganó una golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza—. ¡Oye! ¡Cuidado con las plumas, Malfoy! Harry, ¿no puedes mantener a tu cigüeña con una correa?

Draco gruñó y dio un paso adelante, pero Weasley envió su silla a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Su risa sonó de manera incongruente en la deprimente habitación.

Granger negó con la cabeza y suspiró. —Ustedes dos son más molestos como amigos que como enemigos —antes de que Draco pudiera protestar, ella preguntó—. ¿Viste a tu padre?

Draco asintió.

—Me preguntaba por qué tus alas eran visibles. Volveré a poner el hechizo en su lugar una vez que salgamos, si quieres esperarnos.

—Eso no será necesario —dijo Draco—. Me llevaré a Harry directamente a casa una vez que salgamos de aquí. —Tomó la mano de Harry y le dio una mirada que no dejaba lugar para dudar de lo que estarían haciendo en el momento en que llegaran a la habitación de Harry.

Ella rió. —Godric, Harry y tú son insaciables. ¿Crees que es un efecto secundario de sus alas?

—Hermione, deja de intentar analizar a Draco —dijo Harry con tono exasperado.

—Lo siento. Solo es curiosidad.

—¿Y tú y Ron? —preguntó Harry y Draco se estremeció—. ¿No eres insaciable? —No tenía ningún deseo de pensar en la vida sexual de Granger y Weasley. O la falta de esa.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —dijo acaloradamente, pero un rubor rojo brillante en sus mejillas sugirió que al menos habían descubierto algún tipo de arreglo erótico. La sola idea hizo que Draco arrugara la nariz consternado mientras Harry se reía.

—¡Entonces deja de preguntar por la nuestra!

Draco estuvo de acuerdo. —Hablando de la _nuestra_ , creo que deberíamos irnos.

—Sí, realmente deberíamos —agregó Harry y le dio un apretón a la mano de Draco—. Pero no olvides que tú y Ron vendrán a cenar esta noche. Kreacher ha prometido comportarse de la mejor manera.

Granger arrugó la nariz. —Estaremos allí. No olvides enviar una nota esta vez si decides quedarte en la cama.

Harry se sonrojó y Draco sonrió. Eso solo había sucedido una vez. Afortunadamente, Granger había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para no buscar la entrada al dormitorio; solo había llamado a la puerta para verificar que no estuvieran muertos.

Tomó más tiempo del que a Draco le gustaba recuperar sus varitas y finalmente dejar los alrededores de la prisión. Cuando las puertas de metal pesado se cerraron detrás de ellos, Draco flexionó sus alas y llenó su pecho con el aire frío del mar. El cielo estaba nublado y oscuro. Era perfecto.

—¿Volamos? —preguntó, ofreciéndole la mano a Harry.

Harry lo ignoró solo para acercarse y envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y darle un beso. Otra visión lo envolvió y la dejó venir esta vez, ya que mostraba a Harry con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, sosteniendo un puñado de plumas que solo podían adherirse al ala de Draco. Harry parecía mayor y Draco solo podía esperar que fuera lejano en el futuro, y que la visión fuera cierta, porque Harry se veía tan feliz como lo estaba en este momento. Draco lo abrazó con más fuerza, lo besó durante largos momentos, y luego levantó a Harry y salió disparado hacia el cielo con un estallido de magia y un destello de alas.

Harry envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Draco, mostrando en silencio su confianza en que Draco nunca lo dejaría caer. Draco soltó una mano, lanzó un hechizo de calentamiento para evitar que Harry se congelara, y luego se dirigió hacia el sur. Tan pronto como estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para Aparecer, los llevaría a Grimmauld Place y disfrutaría de su último juego, obligando a Harry a quedarse quieto mientras Draco arrastraba sus plumas sobre varias partes del cuerpo desnudo de Harry. Verlo retorcerse, agitarse y jadear con creciente necesidad fue un tormento brillante.

Harry rió con deleite cuando Draco los envió en una espiral descendente hasta que rozaron la espuma del mar. Los llevó hacia arriba de nuevo, deleitándose con el amor de Harry por volar y, francamente, el amor de Harry en general. Los rodó y flotó en el aire mientras Harry yacía encima de él y lo besaba, ignorando el viento que azotaba sus ropas y despeinaba sus cabellos.

Al poco tiempo, Draco comenzó a temer perder el control y dejarlos caer al mar. Harry tenía una forma de destruir la concentración de Draco, un hecho que alardeaba siempre que era posible. A pesar del creciente peligro, Harry parecía no tener ningún miedo, sonriéndole a Draco con una expresión de júbilo, sin lentes, porque siempre parecían caerse en alguna parte y Draco siempre estaba comprándole reemplazos.

Draco los inclinó hacia abajo de repente, lo que obligó a Harry a sujetarse con fuerza mientras Draco se dirigía hacia una zona verde brillante en lo alto de un acantilado rocoso.

—Pensé que íbamos a casa —dijo Harry cuando Draco lo depositó en el césped.

—Iremos —prometió Draco y luego se abalanzó sobre él, tirando de su ropa con creciente urgencia.

Las manos de Harry se envolvieron alrededor de los dedos de Draco, como si tratara de detener su movimiento. —Pero Draco, mira lo arenoso que está aquí. La última vez que… bueno, ¡lo recuerdas! ¡Tuve arena entre mis nalgas durante días! ¡No fue divertido!

Draco admitió que el argumento era válido, pero no se desanimó. Harry simplemente se veía demasiado comestible con su cabello revuelto por el viento y su expresión seria y ardiente. Y a pesar de que Harry tomó las manos de Draco, en realidad no estaba deteniendo el movimiento cuando Draco le desabrochó la camisa.

—Bien, fóllame —dijo Draco y tiró de la camisa de Harry de la cintura de su pantalón.

—Si pudiéramos… _¿_ _qu_ _é_ _?_

Draco mordió el hombro desnudo de Harry con fingida molestia. —No actúes tan sorprendido. No es la primera vez y sé que querías hacerlo. —En realidad, Draco había tardado unos días en descifrar lo que significaban las miradas especulativas de Harry. Ver el brillo en los ojos de Harry le dijo que había estado en lo cierto, lo cual fue un alivio. A veces todavía le preocupaba que la novedad de tener un amante alado desapareciera.

Harry presionó un beso en sus labios y dijo, —Si estás seguro. —Harry rara vez lo hacía, pero principalmente debido a la logística en lugar de la falta de deseo de posiciones alternativas. Simplemente era más fácil lidiar con las alas de Draco de esa manera.

Como respuesta, Draco desapareció el resto de su ropa y luego transformó la camisa desechada de Harry en una manta suave, extendiéndola sobre la hierba para, con suerte, mantener fuera lo peor de la arena.

Draco se arrodilló y luego se inclinó hacia adelante para descansar las palmas de sus manos sobre la manta improvisada. Se volvió para mirar a Harry, sintiéndose un poco como un maldito caballo volador con sus alas sobresaliendo en el aire. El pensamiento fue tan perturbador que casi se arrepintió y se puso de pie de nuevo, pero luego sintió el pecho de Harry contra su espalda y los brazos de Harry envueltos alrededor de su cintura.

—Merlín, ¿tienes idea de cómo te ves? —Harry gruñó.

 _¿_ _Rid_ _í_ _culo?_ Draco quiso responder, pero los labios de Harry tocaron su nuca, acariciando con su nariz de esa manera perfecta suya y cortocircuitando los pensamientos de Draco.

—Tan sexy —continuó Harry.

—Si mi padre pudiera verme ahora, se revolcaría en su maldita tumba. Bueno, si estuviera muerto, claro.

—Mmmm, y justo cuando pensaba que esto no podía mejorar, vas y lo haces perfecto —bromeó Harry.

Draco trató de hablar, pero las manos de Harry se movieron hacia sus alas, acariciándolas mientras encajaba sus cuerpos y sin soltarse incluso cuando pronunció los hechizos que prepararon a Draco para su entrada. Merlín, tenía razón. Era perfecto, especialmente con el penetrante olor a brezo y el vigorizante aire marino, y el sol de la tarde brillando sobre ellos... Y luego fue aún mejor con Harry dentro de él, moviéndose con gentil urgencia, dando tanto como tomando, asegurándose de que su placer fuera mutuo y que Draco no quisiera nada.

Harry los completó a ambos, murmurando palabras que se perdían en la brisa y amortiguadas por el cabello de Draco, pero Draco sabía cuáles eran. Las repitió usando manos, labios y plumas. Algún día las pronunciaría en voz alta.

De la forma en que Draco lo veía, incluso si perdía sus alas, mientras tuviera a Harry Potter, siempre podría volar.


End file.
